Spawn: Darkness Ascends!
by Spawnzilla014
Summary: In this dark and grim sequel to the Dark Avenger, Spawn faces his most powerful and malicious enemy yet; an evil and cruel Hellspawn named Razor. Will Spawn be able to defeat this force of Hell, or has he finally met his match? Rated M for intense violence, blood and gore, strong language, and sexual content. Contains OCs and characters from DC, Marvel, and Capcom!
1. Razor Rises!

***Hello everyone; Spawnzilla here! Well, it's finally here...the one you've been waiting for: The sequel to my first Spawn story, the Dark Avenger! It is called Spawn: Ascension of Darkness!**

 **In this dark, grim, and dramatic tale you are about to read, Spawn fights against his** **most powerful enemy yet; a Hellspawn who is far faster, stronger, smarter, and more evil than anything Spawn had ever gone up against before. He is simply called Razor**!

 **I don't need to warn you that this story will contain some extremely gruesome violence and some very disturbing, unsettling images. You can also expect a lot of harsh language and strong sexual content with some nudity; viewer discretion is advised!**

 **The story begins several months after the events from Spawn: The Dark Avenger!**

* * *

 **Chapter1: Razor Rises!**

* * *

It was a cold and dark night in Empire Plaza. The city was surprisingly calm and quiet, a kind of bliss it hadn't seen in many years. But that peace and quiet was about to be violently interrupted, for something evil and wicked was about to make itself at home in the darkened depths of the seediest parts of Empire Play aza. It all started in Empire Park, the largest national park in the entire city, if not the country. All seemed to be perfectly normal and calm...until it happened.

Suddenly and without warning, a flaming hellhole emerged from the ground. Out of the hellhole emerged a creature; something far more evil and sinister than anything anyone could possibly imagine. As the hellhole disappeared and the thick smoke cleared, a figure was seen slowly rising from his knees and onto his feet.

The figure appeared to be a naked white man, with eyes as grey and pale as death itself. He had long brown hair and a terrible glaring scowl that could give a grown man nightmares. But the truth is often stranger, or in this case, more terrifying than fiction. This was no man at all; he was a true Hellspawn, and his name was Razor.

Razor was created by the forces of Hell, more notably Malebolgia and Satan, for one major purpose. His purpose was to find a man named Raizo, who was actually a phantom warrior named Spawn, and kill him. Created from the blood of the dead called Necroplasm, as well as the horrific mutant virus called the Mercer Virus, Razor was the perfect Hellspawn. He was fast, deadly, ruthless, and evil...as well as unpredictable and extremely intelligent. There is nothing known about Razor's past life, except that he was a notorious serial killer from Sweden who was infatuated with murder, violence, and chaos.

Razor began to walk forward slowly, while carefully observing his surroundings. He would stop at nothing until he found Spawn, and anyone who got in his way would surely suffer a horrific death. Razor eventually approached a group of bikers hanging out by a pavilion next to a pond. The bikers caught sight of Razor and began laughing at him due to his nudity; what sort of drugs was this guy on, they wondered?

Razor ignored them until he caught sight of their clothes; he was going to need a much better disguise than just his naked flesh. He looked at the apparent leader of the bikers, who was still laughing at him. "Hey, uh...buddy? You feel a draft? I know it's a nice night for a walk and all-" he joked. "Give me your clothes." Razor demanded in a plain tone. The bikers looked at him and then at each other before bursting into laughter again. "Seriously? Are you fucking high or something, kid?! Get outta here before somebody's kid sees your pecker!" the biker howled.

Suddenly, Razor grabbed the man by the throat and lifted him up into the air. He growled like a wild animal as he glared into his eyes, making the biker nearly soil himself. "Do I look like I'm joking with you, maggot? Give me your fucking clothes now!" Razor snarled as he began tightening his grip. "GAH! You're...fucking...crazy! Let me go, you son of a-" the biker choked.

He didn't get to finish as Razor threw him into the pond. "Asshole! Now you're gonna pay; eat this!" another biker shouted as he stabbed a knife into Razor's chest. Razor merely smirked before he tore out the blade. "You call that a blade?" Razor sneered as he held his arm up. Suddenly, his arm turned into a large metallic blade! "Oh my God! He's a monster; let's beat it!" a third biker exclaimed in fear as he tried to run away.

Razor grimaced as he stabbed the poor biker in the back before lifting him up into the air. There would be no survivors now that Razor was in town. He slammed the poor man back to the ground before he lashed out at the other bikers. Razor ignored the screams and howls of agony of the poor humans as he cut off their heads and severed off their limbs. Finally, the leading biker was able to swim back to shore, only to find that all his comrades were brutally slaughtered.

He gasped in horror as saw Razor standing in the center of all the blood and carnage. Razor stared back at him with an evil smile on his face, causing the leading biker to change his mind. "Ok, ok! STOP! Here; take my clothes! Take my bike, too! Just don't hurt me, please!" the biker cried out in fear as he began taking off his clothes. Razor snatched the clothes away from the poor man, as well as the keys to his motorcycle. As Razor's blade disappeared and put on the clothes, the frightened biker sighed in relief...that is until Razor roundhouse kicked him in the face and sent him flying back into the pond.

As Razor walked away, he felt far more satisfied with his new attire. Now Razor wore a black leather jacket with a blood red pentagram on the back, complete with a plain white t-shirt underneath. He also had black leather pants and a black pair of boots to go with his new look; now Razor was ready to properly introduce himself to Spawn!

Razor approached a black Lycan motorcycle; a popular type of motorcycle driven by Empire Plaza's biker gangs. As he got on the bike and drove away, he smirked as he began to think of all the horrible evil ways he was going to kill Spawn. And then it came to him; why stop at Spawn at all? Why not test out his powers some more on some other poor fools while looking for his main prey? "I think I'm really going to enjoy myself here in this playground of destruction! Time for the hunt to begin!" Razor chuckled evilly as he sped away down the empty streets.

Meanwhile, Slade Wilson was walking home to his worn out apartment after a long day of work at a local paper mill. "Good God, I could really use a drink." Slade muttered tiredly as he fumbled to get his door open. But as he finally got his door open, he noticed that something was wrong. There was a cold draft inside of the house, and that's when he noticed that his back window was open. Slade silently closed the front door before he reached for a pistol he kept hidden in a drawer near the front door.

Slade snuck his way through the living room, when his foot made a crunching sound. He looked down to see that several candy wrappers were all over the floor. He grew grim as he made his way into the kitchen, when he was given the shock of a lifetime. There she was, raiding his fridge while her cat was eating a piece of ham. "Selina Kyle?! What the hell do you think you're doing here? Get out of my house!" Slade exclaimed.

Selina gasped in shock as she turned around to see Slade glaring at her; she and Slade hadn't spoken to each other for quite a long time...and for good reason. "Slade...I'm so sorry! I didn't realize that this was your place; I was just so hungry, I couldn't help myself!" Selina exclaimed. Slade lowered his gun, but didn't stop glaring at her. "So you think it's ok to just break in my home and steal all of my food? I expect better out of you than this; don't you have a job or a home of your own?!" Slade growled.

Selina sighed heavily as she shut the fridge before taking a seat on a booth near his kitchen bar. As she did so, her cat meowed before jumping into her lap. "I've lost everything, Slade! They took my home, they took my car, and I can't find work anywhere. I didn't know where to go or what to do. I've had to sneak around and salvage whatever food I could just to survive. Please don't be angry at me!" Selina explained sadly.

Slade softened up as he sighed, taking a seat next to her. He actually could relate to her dilema. "It's all right; I understand how you feel. Believe me; I've been through this before. Life just got so fucked up after I finally got out of rehab!" Slade said softly. Selina looked at him in surprise. "You were in rehab? But why?! What did you do?" she wondered.

Slade grew upset before he rubbed his face; he felt embarassed to talk about it, but Selina seemed to be the only friend he had left. "I messed up; big time! I was doing some contract killing for a crimelord named Michael Hartman...but one thing led to another, and I found myself becoming addicted to this drug called Necro 666. I'm not proud of what I've done, Selina Kyle. In fact; even after I finally cleaned up my act, I've been pretty miserable!" Slade explained.

Selina sighed as she shook her head; she knew that wasn't something Slade would do. "Did you work for him out of desperation? Because even if you did, it's not worth it. I'd know, because I used to steal things for him. I had it all...but I felt so unclean, especially after I learned what he did to people...especially young women!" Selina said sadly. "I guess this is sort of like being punished for all the shit we've done over the years, huh?" Slade said with a scornful laugh. "That's not funny, Slade." Selina said angrily.

Slade glared at her before he softened up again. "You're right...it's not funny. I mean, look at me; I'm a pathetic wreck! I used to be a well respected and honorable soldier who did his duty in Vietnam. I used to have a code of honor when I did my line of work as a mercenary; I was the best at what I did! Now look at me; I'm a washed up loser who spent several years doing dirty work for a psychotic lunatic, became addicted to the worst drug known to man, spent several more years in rehab, and now I barely scrape by in a paper mill just to make ends meet! What the fuck happened to me?!" Slade exclaimed bitterly.

Selina shook her head as she continued to stroke her cat. "I don't know, Slade Wilson. I don't even know what happened to me, either. I tried to be good, and it didn't work out for me. I tried becoming a contributing member to society and for a while, I actually enjoyed it. But I let my own greed take control, and one thing led to another. Maybe you're right; maybe we do deserve to suffer for our sins!" Selina said sadly.

Slade looked to be deep in thought, until he finally stood up from his seat. "You know what? Fuck it; I know what will make us both feel better!" Slade said as he began walking towards the front door. "Wait, where are you going?" Selina demanded. "Where do you think? The only place I know where we can drown out our sorrows and feel good about it; getting drunk!" Slade replied with a wry grin. Selina smiled deviously as she stood up from her seat, while her cat jumped out of her lap and onto the floor. "You know what? I could use a drink or two myself; know any good bars around here?" Selina said. "Follow me; I'll show you my favorite place in this hellhole of a town!" Slade offered as he grabbed a coat.

10 minutes later, Slade and Selina approached a bar called _The Vale of Tears_. It was a popular bar where down on their luck people liked to hang out and drink their sorrows away, eventually feeling better as they socialized with one another. It was also one of the oldest bars in the entire city of Empire Plaza, and the original owner still lived and worked at this place. He was also one of the few decent people left in the city, as he welcomed all kinds of people into his bar; including super heroes and super villains. His name was Mike Powell, and he was a proud veteran of the United States.

Slade and Selina walked inside, when Mike Powell immediately greeted them. "Hey, Slade! Selina...how are you two doing?" the large old man announced in a friendly tone. "I'm doing great, Mike. Go ahead and give us both the best you got; we're gonna get wasted tonight!" Slade laughed. "You got it, old timer! Here you go; the finest moonshine from Kentucky. Be careful, though...she packs a mean punch!" Mike chuckled. As Slade and Selina began to drink and laugh together, Mike turned on the radio to an old favorite tune of his.

 ***The Doors: Five to One plays!***

After what must have been their fifth or sixth shot, Slade and Selina could barely contain their laughter and drunken joy. "Oh, Slade! You were right; I feel so much better! I don't feel like I've ever felt this drunk since I graduated college." Selina giggled. "You finished college? I thought you said you dropped out!" Slade slurred. "No, I dropped out of high school...but I went to college to...(laughs) you're not gonna believe this!" Selina said as she took another shot.

Selina attempted to stand up, but could barely do so. "I wanted to be a lawyer!" Selina announced. Slade laughed at her as Selina tried to recite an oath that most lawyers were taught in law school. "Remember when I said I tried being good? Well...that was the only time I actually tried. Good God was it boring!" Selina laughed. "Ha! That is funny; but you wanna know what I tried to do before I left for Vietnam? I was going to be a school teacher; can you believe that?" Slade said as he took another shot.

Selina gasped as he said that. "You serious?!" she exclaimed. "Yeah; I actually liked kids back then...I don't know what happened. Maybe it has something to do with putting up with rotten kids in clown's costumes! The Teen Titans...I think. Ah, fuck it...I can't remember!" Slade said before taking yet another shot.

As the two continued drinking and reminicing from their golden days, a black Lycan motorcycle sped right past the bar. Mike turned to get a good look at who the driver was, but the motorcycle was too fast. "Hmm...he must be in too much of a hurry! That's the problem with people these days, folks. They don't have time to settle down and relax; they're always on the move! Here, have another drink...on me!" Mike said as he poured another shot for Slade and Selina.

Finally, Slade and Selina had enough to drink. As they paid for their drinks and said their goodbyes, Mike cleaned up their mess. He sighed heavily in disappointment as he finally finished up. "Why can't normal people be as happy as them? There's simply no respect left in this town anymore! Oh, well...I guess I should enjoy this while it still lasts!" Mike muttered.

After a few more hours of serving some other customers, Mike began to close down the bar. But just as he was finishing up with cleaning his bar, the sounds of a motorcycle brought his attention. He looked up and grew very alert as he recognize the bike; it was the same black Lycan motorcycle that sped by hours earlier. But what really got his attention was the man driving the bike. It was Razor!

The man marched through the doors before seating himself on the bar; he looked very bitter and angry for some reason. "Hey, bub? Sorry, but I'm closing up...you'll have to go somewhere else!" Mike said sternly. Razor slammed his fist to the bar table, causing the shot glasses sitting perfectly to rattle and fall off. "I don't fucking care! Give me a drink; now!" Razor seethed. Mike glared at him, when he suddenly caught sight of blood on his hand.

Mike grew very suspicious, but decided to appease him anyway. "Ok...wait right here." Mike said carefully as he walked to the back. He grabbed out a bottle of vodka before he approached Razor and began to pour it into a shot glass. But much to Mike's surprise, Razor snatched the bottle out of his hands and began drinking straight from it. "Ahh...that is very good. Like warm blood trickling down my throat; this from Sweden?" Razor said after finishing half of the damn bottle.

Mike stared at him in disbelief; in all his years of bartending, he never knew anyone who could drink the strongest booze without even feeling a tad bit buzzed. In fact, Razor looked as sober as a man who never even touched a drink in his entire life...and yet he just drank from the large bottle of vodka as if it were bottled water. "Uh, no...it's from Finland! Is it good?" Mike replied finally while reaching his hand underneath the bar.

Razor started to laugh at him, but in a tone that was very sinister and threatening. "It's...actually quite magnificent, really. It's like the blood of the gods, it makes me feel invincible. You know what I'm saying?" Razor said before taking another gulp. Mike nodded his head, but he secretly pressed a button to alert the police. "Can I ask you something, stranger? You even from these parts?" Mike asked as he took a rag and began wiping the table. "Do I look like I'm from around here, old man? I'm gonna be nice, just this once: I'm looking for someone, and you're the guy to go to if I need names." Razor said before smashing the bottle to the floor.

Mike glared at him, but Razor just glared at him back without showing any emotion. Finally, Mike spoke up. "Well that depends on who you're looking for, bub. Who is it you're trying to find?" Mike said at last. Razor stood up from his seat, alerting Mike. But as Razor reached into his jacket, Mike backed up slowly. He ever so carefully began to reach for his sawn off shotgun he kept hidden under the bar.

 ***Song ends!***

But to his relief, Razor just pulled out a photograph and slapped it down on the table. "I'm looking for the one they call Spawn. You ever heard of him?" Razor demanded. "Uh, no...I can't say that I haven't." Mike lied. Razor leaned forward, his pale grey eyes peering into Mike's soul. "There's no need for you to lie to me; I haven't even threatened to kill you yet!" Razor snarled. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to, bub?" Mike shot back.

Razor sneered before he began laughing demonically, scaring Mike even more. "You're not so weak after all, I like that. But tell me; if you don't know where Spawn is...then who does?" Razor taunted. "I don't know what you're talking about; I've never even heard of a guy named Spawn!" Mike protested. Razor's smile turned into an ugly scowl as he slowly backed away. "I could easily kill you, old man. But I will not do that...not yet, anyway. Just tell me what you do know, and I'll leave you alone. Lie to me again, and I will make sure you start serving drinks in Hell!" Razor threatened as his fists clenched tightly.

Mike saw a tiny red light blinking right behind the button he pressed earlier; the cops were coming their way. Mike gulped as he finally told Razor what he wanted to know. "Ok, look...I've never even seen the guy! But there are others who talk about him all the time; they're terrified of him...and for good reason. What makes you think you could stand up to him, anyway? You know what that monster has even done?" Mike said trying to keep his cool.

Razor smiled evilly as he began to shake his head. "I'm afraid you have no clue what I'm capable of, old man. But go on; tell me more! Who talks about him, and where can I find them?" Razor sneered. "Hmph...I was right; there's no respect in this town anymore. If Spawn doesn't find you, then perhaps Two-Face or the Joker will! If you're foolish enough to think that you can just barge on in and demand a thing from them-" Mike snapped. "I wasn't planning on making any demands from those fools...but now that you mentioned that, I think I have an idea!" Razor said.

Mike reached back for his shotgun again, when Razor suddenly leaned forward again. "Do I frighten you, old man? Because if not...then you will be soon enough. I promise that when I do find Spawn, the whole race of maggots that infest this fucking city will come to know a different meaning of fear!" Razor snarled. Mike was practically backed up against the wall, when he suddenly heard sirens in the distance.

But Razor heard the sirens as well, and he backed off before snickering evilly. "You poor, simple fool...you really think the human shields can stop me? Nobody can kill Death itself!" Razor hissed as he reached for something else in his jacket. Finally, Mike grabbed his shotgun and took aim at Razor's face. "GET OUT OF MY BAR, ASSHOLE!" Mike roared. Razor glared at him before he made his move; he grabbed the gun out of Mike's hands and smashed it to the floor, shattering it into pieces!

Mike began hyperventilating as Razor got in his face. "It's not really nice to point guns in people's faces, old man!" Razor sneered. Finally, Razor took his hand out of his jacket before slapping down a piece of paper on the table. Mike was shocked and outraged; what the hell kind of a villain was this psychopath?! "What is this? Is this some kind of a joke?! Because I don't find it funny at all!" Mike cried angrily. "Look at it!" Razor snarled.

Mike snatched the piece of paper and looked at it; it was a message written in blood. " _Don't drive home tonight!"_ it read. Before Mike could even react, Razor was gone out of sight. "What the hell?" Mike exclaimed. As he left the bar, he caught sight of Razor taking off on his bike. "I hope for your sake you get what's coming to you, asshole!" Mike snarled. As he got into his car, he noticed that there was another white piece of paper taped to his steering wheel. "What now?!" Mike growled.

He read the note, which was also written in blood. " _I told you not to drive home tonight!"_ it said. "Grr...fucking punk; who does he think he is?! Doing this to me? When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna-" Mike muttered angrily as he started up the engine to his car. But just as he turned his car on...it was all over.

Slade cried out as he jolted out of bed; he could have sworn he heard a loud noise. Selina Kyle gasped as she was startled awake from her sleep, when she suddenly realized that she was in bed with the old mercenary. "What? What the hell just happened?! Did we-" Selina muttered when she saw how upset Slade looked. Slade walked over towards his window, and gasped in horror over what he saw. She got out of bed, still in her clothes, before she touched his shoulder. "What's wrong?" she asked.

But as she looked out the window, she gasped as she saw what Slade saw. A huge ball of fire was seen in the distance, and it was extremely close to the bar they just went to. "Oh my God!" Selina whispered. Back at the scene of the crime, the police were astonished to find a car had just blown up and raining bits of fire littered the ground. "Oh my God! Somebody contact Batman, right now!" Commissioner Gordon demanded. "Oh God...please tell me that's not Mike Powell's car! Please!" Detective Harvey Bullock exclaimed in dismay.

Meanwhile; Razor walked through the darkened streets of Empire Plaza calmly and without a sound, when he heard sirens in the distance. "Hmph! I hope the human shields appreciate the little present I left for them!" Razor muttered with an evil smile. Apprarently, Razor's bike ran out of gas after he fled the scene of his most recent crime. But rather than take the time to get gas, he decided to leave the bike behind and continue on foot.

As Razor walked through a very rough neighborhood, several street thugs and a prostitute began to make rude comments towards him. "Hey, asshole! Nice costume, but Halloween isn't until four months!" one of them mocked. "Ha! The gay goth club is that way, asshole!" another teased. "Are the women as ugly as you are where you come from?" the prostitute taunted. "Hey, catch!" a third taunted as he threw a beer bottle at Razor.

Razor took the hit and slowly turned around, glaring at the thugs. "That was a huge mistake on your part, boy!" Razor growled. "Fuck you, asshole! I ain't scared of you!" the first thug sneered. "You will be in a few seconds!" Razor snarled as he grabbed the thug by the neck. "Gah! Let me go, you son of a bitch! Who the fuck do you think you are?!" the thug gasped as he was choked by Razor's steel grip. "I'm the fucking devil that your mother warned you about!" Razor threatened as he tightened his grip.

The other thugs were scared out of their minds as they watched Razor choke their leader, but what happened next was far more terrifying. Razor lifted up his free arm before he turned it into a machete and stabbed it into the gut of the leading thug. He screamed in agony as Razor began severing him by the waist slowly and torturously, with his guts streaming out. Finally, Razor tore the thug in half before tossing his torso aside and turned his attention towards the other thugs. "Fucking run!" Razor growled.

The others cried out in horror as they took off running in fear, but Razor chased after them with a scream of fury. Razor finally caught another thug by turning his other arm into a chained mace and snagged him by the legs. Razor snarled as he flung the thug up into the air before lashing out with his mace and smashed him to pieces. The last thug attempted to fight back by firing a pistol at Razor, but the bullets did nothing to harm Razor. He laughed evilly as he grabbed the thug with his right hand before turning his left hand into a pair of savage claws. As the dying screams of the thug filled the air, the prostitute attempted to hide in dark alley.

She whimpered and cried out in fear as she tried to hide in a dumpster, when suddenly the most horrible sound hurt her ears. "AAAAHHH! What is that awful noise?!" the prostitute cried as she covered his ears. She turned around to find Razor slowly stalking towards her, but that's not what scared her. Razor turned both his hands into massive, ugly, and vicious looking claws before scraping one of his clawed hands against the brick wall; making a horrible sound.

As Razor continued to scratch the wall, he began laughing evilly as he got closer to the poor prostitute, who vainly tried to run away. Eventually, the poor prostitute found herself at a dead end. "Oh please, God! Please help me!" she sobbed. "Foolish whore...there is no god; only death is real!" Razor snarled viciously. The prostitute began crying her eyes out as she backed up against the wall, while Razor ominously approached her slowly. "What do you want from me?!" the prostitute whimpered.

Razor glared at her before he grabbed her by the throat. "I don't know, honey. You tell me! Can you raise the dead?" Razor sneered. The prostitute looked at him with utter confusion, when suddenly Razor slammed her against the wall and choked her harder. "ANSWER ME!" Razor roared. "NO!" the prostitute wailed. "Can you turn back time? Can you walk on water? Can you?! Can your god hear you now?!" Razor snarled as he began choking the life out of her. "No...please stop it! Don't hurt me, please!" the prostitute gasped as she was choked.

Razor finally threw her to the ground, allowing her to gasp for breath. As she gasped and cried out in pain, Razor began to pace around her like a shark. "Please! Just stop it; don't kill me!" she whined. "BE QUIET!" Razor shouted as he kicked her in the stomach. The prostitute cried out as she felt the wind knocked out of her, though Razor seemed to show no remorse as he held his claws up for the final kill. "I haven't even hurt you yet! But I promise you, you have nothing to worry about. You won't a feel a thing! Now...look up at me...that's it!" Razor whispered eerily.

The prostitute looked up at her killer and cried tears of absolute horror. "Shh...do not fear me, child. This won't hurt. Not...one...little...bit!" Razor snarled as he enunciated each word with seething hatred. Finally, Razor slashed the poor prostitute to death with his claws. She was already dead by the first attack, but Razor continued to slash and mutilate her over 70 more times before he was finally satisfied.

After he finally finished murdering his prey, Razor slithered away into the dark and cold. "So...people are scared of Spawn, eh? Well...wait until they get a load of me!" Razor whispered to himself before bursting into maniacal laughter. Razor would defintely make sure people feared him as the new Hellspawn of Empire Plaza; whether they were dead or alive!


	2. Trouble at the Graveyard!

**Chapter 2: Trouble at the Graveyard!**

* * *

Very early the next day; the police and paramedics were all around the closed down _Vale of Tears_. Among the people observing this strange attack with the Empire Police Force was Commissioner Gordon and Batman. "What in the name of heaven happened here?" Batman exclaimed. "Well, that's the problem. We have no idea what exactly happened. What we do know is that we received an emergency call from here, but by the time we arrived, we saw a car explode into flames." Gordon said gravely. "It looks like the explosion did some damage to the bar itself, too. What kind of bombs went off like this; they must have been some pretty powerful explosives!" Batman said as he examined the smoldering ruins of the car.

Suddenly, Batman caught sight of something strange by the car. He walked up to it and picked up a small but really sharp piece of metal. "You said that there were no witnesses?" Batman said as he put the metal into a tube and put it into his Utility Belt. "That's correct. We interrogated all of the locals who casually came to this place; they're all just as shocked and confused as we are." Commissioner Gordon replied. "Damn! Whoever did this is fast and smart." Batman pondered. "I highly doubt any of the old school villains were responisble for this, but I do wonder who would do such a violent and destructive thing like this. First it was the ghettos, now this!" Gordon mumbled.

Batman was very surprised to hear him say that. "Wait, what? What about the ghettos?" Batman asked in surprise. "You didn't know about that? I was recieving reports about some deranged lunatic who was going around killing people. I had one case where an entire biker gang was brutally attacked in one of the national parks; no survivors! I had another case where a bunch of street punks and a prostitute were also attacked. Again, no survivors!" Commissioner Gordon explained.

Batman suddenly became very upset by all this information he was receiving. For all of the peace and quiet Empire Plaza had, whoever was causing all these murders sure was doing a good job bringing terror and chaos back into the streets so quickly. "This guy is crazy, Batman! I can't believe this is happening! Just who...or what is responsible for all of this?" Commissioner Gordon said at last. Batman grew grim as he found himself deep in thought; the descriptions of these murders were suddenly becoming quite familiar to him. "I think I have an idea!" Batman replied.

Gordon sighed as he wiped his face with a tissue. "Well, if you happen to find out anything else...please let me know as soon as possible! In the meantime, we're gonna have to clean up this mess." Gordon said. "Thanks. I'll keep in touch. Whoever is doing this is still out there somewhere. I promise you, I will find him and bring him to justice!" Batman said grimly as he got in the Batmobile. "I hope for your sake that you're right, Batman." Commissioner Gordon sighed. As soon as Batman got into the Batmobile he was off.

Much later in the Batcave; Batman was trying to examine the strange piece of metal with his super computers. Unfortunately, he couldn't seem to get a reading to the strange and foreign substance it was made up of. "Damn it! I can't get a reading from my computers. This is a lot bigger than I thought, Dick. You wouldn't happen to still be in contact with Cyborg, would you? Maybe he can help us try and figure out what this is!" Batman said at last. "Well, when you put it like that-" Dick Greyson announced.

As Batman turned around, he was very surprised by Dick Greyson's new uniform. Instead of his normal Robin costume, now he was wearing a black and blue jumpsuit with a black mask covering his eyes. "Uh, nice uniform Dick." Batman said dumbly. "Eh, I like it a lot better than the old costume. It's a bigger upgrade; it's tougher and more flexible. Cyborg helped me make this; I'm called Nightwing now! You like it?" Dick Greyson explained.

Batman looked at Nightwing before he shook his head and sighed; he almost completely forgot that Dick Greyson had grown much older. He was no longer the young boy he once knew; now, Greyson was a young man. A young man who was not only smarter, stronger, and faster...but also more independent. "It looks great on you, Dick." Batman said sadly before he turned around. Nightwing saw his sadness and approached Batman. "Hey...I'm always gonna be your partner, Bruce. After all; I wouldn't even be here if you hadn't taught me everything I know now." Nightwing said kindly.

Batman couldn't help but smile as he said that; Dick Greyson was like the son he never had. "Thanks...so, you still friends with Cyborg...right?" Batman said as he tried to change the subject. "Uh, yeah. I'm actually on a new team with him and several other supers. You should give us a call sometime, in case you ever need backup." Nightwing replied. "I appreciate that, Dick. You think you can call Cyborg over? It's really important." Batman urged. "Sure; watch this." Nightwing said as he pressed a button on his wristwatch.

Suddenly, Cyborg teleported himself instantly into the Bat Cave. "Yo, what's up Nightwing? What's the emergency situation?" Cyborg said as he high-fived his partner. Like Dick Greyson, Cyborg had grown older and wiser over the years. Even though he still worked with the Teen Titans, Cyborg also decided to some more personal work involving cybernetics and fighting against anti-technology extremists. But even though he had grown older, Cyborg was still the same wise-cracking kid everyone knew him to be.

Batman approached Cyborg and handed him the strange piece of metal. "What's this?" Cyborg asked. "I have no idea; I've been trying to scan this with my computers for hours. I can't seem to get a reading. Maybe you can help!" Batman explained. Cyborg rubbed his chin before he walked over to a desk. "Hmm...shouldn't be too much trouble. Let's see what we can find out!" Cyborg said as he placed the piece of metal on the desk.

But as Cyborg scanned the strange metallic object, Batman suddenly received an emergency signal. "Excuse me, gentlemen. I've gotta go; keep me informed with whatever you find out, Cyborg." Batman said as he got into the Batmobile. "You got it, bats. You got it!" Cyborg said as he kept on scanning the piece of metal. As Batman left, Nightwing sighed as he leaned back against the wall. "Something on your mind, Nightwing?" Cyborg asked. "If you're implying anything about me and Bruce...forget it. That's not the reason why I'm upset!" Nightwing retorted.

Cyborg seemed a little surprised by his tone. "Well sorry for asking, man. You just seem a little tense lately, that's all!" Cyborg snapped. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that. It's just that...you've seen these murders on the news, right?" Nightwing explained. Cyborg stopped scanning the piece of metal before he turned to look at his partner, showing distain and disgust. "How could I not? It's all the damn media ever focuses on now...well, that and this stupid mayor election, anyway!" Cyborg replied. "That's not what I mean, Cyborg." Nightwing said.

Cyborg began to grow impatient. "Well what the hell do you mean, man?! You starting to sound as cryptic as Batman!" Cyborg exclaimed. "I mean that out of all the crimes we've solved, I've never seen anything so...so violent and gruesome to put it bluntly." Nightwing snapped. Cyborg nodded his head in agreement as he said that. "Yeah, you do have a point. It's obvious that none of our old advesaries was responsible for what's going on out there...or at least anyone I'm aware of. What do you think their beef is? Why do you think they're doing this?" Cyborg wondered.

Nightwing sighed as he shook his head. "Honestly, I have no clue. Maybe he's trying to scare people!" Nightwing suggested. "Well if that's his motivation, he's doing a pretty damn good job." Cyborg said before he resumed scanning the piece of metal. "I'll tell you this much; wherever he is, he won't get too far. Somebody's gotta stop him before things get much worse!" Nightwing said gravely. "Amen, brother. You wanna order us a pizza or something? This could take a little while!" Cyborg replied.

Much later that evening, Batman arrived at the Empire Plaza Cemetery. His distress signal was coming from here, but that wasn't what had surprised him. What did surprise him was Rorschach standing there, waiting for him. "Walter? What are you doing here? I thought you said you were going back to Liberty City to find out about that hitman who was after us!" Batman exclaimed. "Yeah, well...I came across something a little more important than that. Come with me; I have to show you this. I hope you didn't eat anything along the way!" Rorschach explained gruffly. "I didn't...and I already am beginning to dread what it is you're about to show me!" Batman replied with a heavy sigh.

As Rorschach led Batman through the graveyard, a horrid smell filled the air. "Gah! What is that awful smell?!" Batman exclaimed. "You wanna know why I didn't ask for you to bring the kid along? Here's why!" Rorschach said as he showed Batman something dreadful. Batman's face lit up with outrage and disgust by what he saw; several tombs were smashed open and the corpses inside were now strewn everywhere. But to make matters worse, some of the corpses were put into strange positions...as in their arms, legs, or heads were impaled to the ground with wooden pegs.

Batman closed his eyes and took a deep breath; he was beyond furious by such a disrespectful sight. "Who did this, Walter?" Batman seethed. "I might have a theory!" Rorschach said before he walked towards a tombstone. He took out a flashlight and shined its bright light, showing Batman yet another disturbing sight. There was a message written in blood on the tombstone; it was the corpse's blood, specifically the one that was laid to rest here in this specific spot. " _Even the blood of the dead cannot satisfy my hunger!_ " the morbid message read.

Batman sighed as he shook his head. "Ok, so tell me...what's this theory of yours?" Batman said at last. "You remember that phantom creature, Spawn? Well, two nights ago I saw him come here. I don't know why, but he just stood here staring at one of these graves for hours. He looked upset, as if he knew this person who was buried. Well, when he came back the next night...there they were!" Rorschach explained.

Batman looked at him with suspicion. "Who? Who was here, Walter?" Batman demanded. "You ever heard of the Sons of Mayhem? Satanic psychopaths who roam around causing chaos and spreading fear wherever they go! Anyway, several of those punks were here...and they desecrated a particular grave that Spawn found to be offensive. I guess I don't need to tell you what happened next!" Rorschach continued.

Batman fell silent as he imagined what clearly happened; he cringed as he imagined Spawn unleashing his fury on the poor human souls. "And I suppose that's the reason why you brought me here? Should I feel pity or compassion for these fools for what they did?" Batman retorted. Rorschach suddenly grew very grim and silent. "Unfortunately, no...that's not the reason why I brought you here. There's something else; something I think might hurt you." Rorschach said at last.

Batman did not like the sound of that, especially with Rorschach's grave tone. "What is it? Tell me!" Batman demanded impatiently. "Follow me!" Rorschach instructed. As Batman followed Rorschach, a wave of unease and intensity filled Batman's head; what was so bad that made Rorschach want to show Batman alone at night? Finally, Rorschach stopped and ordered Batman to do the same. "Bruce...I'm sorry for what they did to you...believe me, I never wanted to see this with my own eyes. I just thought that you had to know...that you had to see it with your own eyes!" Rorschach began.

As soon as he handed Batman the flashlight, Batman dropped it to the ground before he dropped to his knees. "What?! Oh my God! No...no...no, this can't be!" Batman muttered in complete disbelief. As he sat there on his knees, tears of anger and sadness flooded his eyes. There they were; the dead bodies of his parents...laid out in an obscene fashion with their blood written on their own gravestone. " _Media Whores_... _Bastard Son...The Perfect Family of Failure!"_ the bloody message screamed.

Batman removed his mask before he began crawling on his hands and knees towards his parents. "No! Mother? Father?! What has he done to you?" Bruce sobbed. He knelt over and covered his hands on his face, weeping bitterly for several minutes. Finally, Bruce Wayne let out a scream of anguish and sorrow. "WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU?!" Bruce screamed. As he screamed, it began pouring down rain.

As Bruce Wayne screamed and sobbed in the rain, Rorschach stood there in complete silence. Even he knew that the Dark Knight wasn't invincible, but that did not excuse this heinous act. Far from it, actually. But when Bruce finally stopped crying, his sorrow and anguish turned into absolute rage. Bruce glared at the grave before he grabbed his mask and put it back on; he was going to make the one responsible for this attrocious act pay the ultimate price.

As Batman stood up, Rorschach did not like the look on his face. "Wait a minute! Where are you going?" Rorschach demanded as Batman began stomping away. "I'm going to find him, Walter. And I'm going to do something that I should have done a long time ago." Batman replied through gritted teeth. "What do you plan on doing?" Rorschach asked even though he clearly knew what Batman meant. Batman turned around with pure rage and fury written on his face. "I'm going to find Spawn and I'm going to kill him. I'm going to make him pay for what he's done to me. Nobody disrespects me or my family and gets away with it; not like this!" Batman shouted with quivering fury.

Rorschach held up his hand. "Listen; perhaps it wasn't him. Maybe-" Rorschach began. "OF COURSE IT WAS HIM; I KNOW IT IS! WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE?! WHO ELSE IS RESPONSIBLE FOR ALL THESE BRUTAL DEATHS?! SPAWN IS GOING TO PAY WITH HIS LIFE FOR WHAT HE'S DONE TO ME!" Batman roared as he threw a punch. Rorschach dodged the punch, but was surprised to see that Batman punched a hole through the solid concrete wall that stood behind him. "Bruce, listen to me! I understand your anger, but just hear me out! Spawn isn't who you think he is! Maybe he can help us find the real criminal mastermind!" Rorschach cried.

Batman was too angry to hear his words, as the Caped Crusader stormed away into the Batmobile. "Bruce, wait! WAIT!" Rorschach shouted as he ran to him. It was too late; Batman took off in a rage and left Rorschach behind in the dust. If it was the last thing he did, Batman would make damn sure that Spawn would pay for what happened to his parents. "Damn it! I better get some backup; I don't think we'll need anymore unwanted messes!" Rorschach growled as he began running towards a payphone. But while he ran to the phone, he was completely unaware of a dark and evil figure lurking in the shadows...and he was laughing with evil glee.


	3. Spawn vs Batman!

**Chapter 3: Spawn vs. Batman!**

* * *

Meanwhile in the darkened depths of Midtown, Spawn was standing alone on a rooftop that overlooked the city. Over the past several months, Spawn had been in a state of deep depression. Even after he defeated Frenzy and gained the love of a witch named Reika Kitami, Spawn still felt completely unsatisfied with himself for some reason. Something that Frenzy had told him earlier kept bothering him. " _You've lived such a bloodstained life, that you couldn't stop killing even in the afterlife! You've got the killing fever!_ " Frenzy's demonic sneering voice echoed in the back of Spawn's mind.

Spawn groaned as he covered his face, trying to think of something else. He tried to think of Reika Kitami, but for some reason all he could remember was fighting with her. He remembered their first encounter; Reika was angry and Spawn intervened to try and stop her, but he lost his own temper and nearly killed her. He also remembered how Reika kept getting herself into trouble, and Spawn grew irritated with always having to save her.

But what Spawn remembered most was that life-scarring incident with Reika having sex with Cammy White and Chun-Li in her true form as a hermaphrodite, and how his rage completely took over and he nearly killed her again. "I can't do this. I just can't do this anymore...maybe that bastard was right after all. I'm a monster!" Spawn muttered as he looked at his hands. Spawn had brief flashbacks of himself as a human mercenary named Raizo; all of the pain, destruction, and bloodshed he caused...and how good he was at it. He remembered working for a crimelord named Michael Hartman, and he also remembered a ruthless and heartless thug named Shelby Diamondback Darrel.

Spawn growled with self anger before he punched a wall, smashing a hole with a terrific force. "Damn it! I'm trying my best, but all I can think about is all of the evil I've done in my entire life. If this is payback for what I've done, then perhaps I deserve it!" Spawn cried out fiercely. "Self hatred is a sin, Spawn." an old man's voice said suddenly. Spawn turned around to find Cogliostro facing him with a folorn look on his face. "Oh...it's you. What do you want?" Spawn grumbled. "While it is good that you feel sorry for all the bad you've done in your past life, it's not good to keep punishing yourself. All that has happened in the past is over; you must move on and forgive yourself. Isn't that what you've always wanted? Is that not what Reika Kitami wants to share with you?" Cogliostro scolded.

Spawn turned his back on him and sighed heavily. "Yes...but I can't do it. Not anymore; not like this!" Spawn said sadly. "But she loves you for _who_ you are, not _what_ you are!" Cogliostro reminded. "Who and what I am is all the more reason why I shouldn't be with her in the first place!" Spawn snapped. Cogliostro sighed as he shook his head; Spawn was being very stubborn, but he could also see the reason why. "You once said to me that you would protect that woman by any means neccessary. You told me that you'd lay down your life for her; was that promise just meaningless nonsense? Do you not keep your own vows?!" Cogliostro exclaimed.

He expected Spawn to explode into anger like normal, but what Spawn said next surprised him. "I always keep my promises, old man. I did promise that I would protect her at all costs...and now I think it's time for me to fulfill that promise. In order to keep her safe and happy, I must never again be allowed to touch her!" Spawn said gravely. Cogliostro looked at him with complete disbelief; Spawn practically worshipped this woman and now all of a sudden he didn't even want to be with her anymore? "What are you afraid of, Spawn?" Cogliostro demanded at last.

Spawn glared at him as he got into his face. "What do you think, old man?! I'm afraid that I'll kill her because I can't control my powers!" Spawn shouted. "Your powers? You and I both know that is not true! You can control your powers better than any Hellspawn I've seen in over 1000 years! It's your anger and self hatred that is the problem! Is this not so?" Cogliostro challenged. Spawn wanted to argue, but he knew that he was right.

Lately, Spawn's temper had been very short fused. There were even a couple of instances when Spawn nearly lashed out against Reika. There was even a few rare instances when Reika caught him trying to kill himself. Spawn grew sad again as he backed off. "You kept trying to prove to me that I'm incapable of loving again...and only now do I realize that you're right. I'm sorry, but I can't be with her anymore. Can I trust you to take care of her for me?" Spawn said folornly.

Cogliostro shook his head, which surprised Spawn. "No. Here's what you need to do, Spawn. Face your fears, conquer them, and learn to forgive and love again. Reika Kitami has done that, and if she can overcome her own demons...then you most certainly can!" Cogliostro said gravely. Spawn's sad eyes stared back at him, showing even more doubt. "What if I can't? How can I simply just choose to forgive myself for all the evil I've done in my life? Past or present?!" Spawn demanded.

For a long time, Cogliostro was silent. But he finally spoke, saying something to Spawn that he would never forget. "Because her life depends on it, Spawn. She's dedicated her life to you; now you must do the same! If you truly love her, you will put the past behind you. That's all I can say to you for now!" Cogliostro simply replied before he disappeared. As Cogliostro left, Spawn found himself deep in thought about what he was told. If that were true, then why was it so difficult for him to let go? Spawn couldn't just let go of all the things he did. To him, what violent things he did defined him. There was no changing that.

But suddenly, Spawn's train of thought was abruptly interrupted when a razor sharp Bat-a-Rang hit him in the face. Spawn screamed in pain as the weapon stabbed into his left eye, causing Necroplasm to jet out everywhere. "AAAUUGHH! What the fuck?! Who's there? Show yourself!" Spawn screamed as he tore out the projectile. Suddenly, a powerful pair of feet kicked Spawn off the roof and sent him flying into the ground below. Spawn crashed into a parked car near a dark alley, scaring some nearby civilians. "My God! What was that?!" a male civilian exclaimed. "Come on, let's get outta here!" a female civilian cried.

Spawn groaned as he struggled to get back on his feet, when suddenly someone tackled him away from the car and onto the ground. Spawn had little time to react as savage punches were thrown at his face, making him grunt in pain after each blow. Finally, Spawn was able to look up to see who his attacker was. It was Batman, and he was seething with absolute fury. "You?!" Spawn exclaimed in total shock.

Batman cried out fiercely as he began punching Spawn again, this time harder. "Why?! Why did you do it? Why did you do it?! Tell me why!" Batman snarled as he began choking Spawn. Spawn growled angrily as he forced Batman off of him by butting his head. Spawn then jolted back up on his feet before standing in a defensive fighter's position, glaring at Batman. "Who the hell do you think you are? What makes you think you stand a chance against me?!" Spawn snarled. Batman immediately jumped back up before putting up his fists. "I made a promise that I would never kill another human being. But seeing as you are not human, I am far beyond tempted into breaking that rule!" Batman growled.

Spawn turned his cape into his Agony Axe; a battle was sure to begin at any moment. "You're pissing me off; not a healthy idea!" Spawn threatened. "You made me do this, you monster! Nobody disrespects my family and gets away with it! If it's the last thing I do, I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me! I'm going to make you pay for what you did to my mother and father!" Batman roared. "What the hell are you talking about? I did nothing to offend you!" Spawn shouted back.

Batman screamed as he charged towards Spawn to attack, but Spawn quickly teleported away before he counter attacked with a vicious kick in the back. Batman cried out as he felt his spine crack, but he was not going to give up too soon. He twirled around and began punching and kicking at Spawn with all his might, though the phantom showed no hesitation to punch and kick back.

Spawn and Batman continued to punch and kick each other, until Spawn overwhelmed Batman in a most brutal manner. He grabbed Batman from behind and began punching him in the stomach before he threw him back and delivered a nasty kick to the back. Batman screamed as he was kicked into the dark alley, but Spawn wasn't through with him just yet.

Spawn grabbed Batman by the shoulders before he slammed him to the ground, beating his fists into Batman's face. "Nobody fucks with me!" Spawn snarled as he intensified his attacks. Batman growled as he pushed Spawn away with his feet before he threw several Bat-a-Rangs at Spawn.

This time, Spawn was able to deflect the deadly projectiles with his Agony Axe. But Batman pulled off a sneaky move that caught Spawn off guard as he shielded himself. Batman used his Grapple Hook to snag onto Spawn's chest before he yanked him towards him. Batman punched Spawn several more times before he slid underneath him and grabbed his ankles with his legs. "What are you doing?!" Spawn exclaimed. Batman then began smashing Spawn into the ground on his face several times.

Finally, Batman let go and kicked Spawn as hard as he could into his chest. Spawn screamed as he was sent flying into dumpster, spilling trash everywhere from the explosive force. "You're mine now, you monster!" Batman shouted as he pulled out a Bat Grenade. Spawn snarled with anger as he got back up; his Necroplasm levels were boiling over by the minute due to his rage. "Last chance to get outta my face!" Spawn threatened. "It's too late for that! Now to make you pay!" Batman snapped as he threw the Bat Grenade.

An explosion took place in the alley, flames and smoke filling the air. Batman seemed satisfied with himself as he couldn't see Spawn anywhere. "Good...now stay down!" Batman said out loud. But before he could move another muscle, a pair of chains grabbed him from behind. "You got quite a lot of bite with that bark on your tree, I'll give you that!" Spawn sneered before he began choking Batman.

Spawn then threw Batman into the air, ignoring his screams as he leapt up and began kicking savagely at him. "Get a load of this!" Spawn said before he threw a ball of Necroplasm at Batman. Batman cried out in agony as he burned by the corrossive substance, forcing him back down into the ground with a tremendous force. Not even finished, Spawn stomped both feet into Batman, knocking the wind out of him. "You're not getting any sympathy from me!" Spawn sneered as he backed away from Batman.

Much to his surprise, however, Batman slowly rose back up to his feet. He was bloody, bruised, and beaten...but he was not out. "You're tough, Spawn. I'm gonna give you that...but I'm not giving up until I avenge my parents. I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to them!" Batman seethed. "What the hell are you talking about?! Who are you?" Spawn demanded.

Batman held up his fists, preparing himself to for the final strike. "Your days of murdering innocent people are over, you phantom menace!" Batman proclaimed. Spawn growled as he held his Agony Axe tightly, ready for the kill. "You trying to piss me off?!" Spawn cried angrily. With a scream of rage, Batman charged towards Spawn. But at the same time, Spawn lunged forward to try and finish off Batman. When the two fighters finally clashed, the force of their impact was so strong, it created a shockwave and sent them both flying back.

Spawn and Batman stood several feet apart from each other, panting and seething with fury as they glared at each other. "Look...I don't have time for this! I have enough problems of my own. So I'm gonna say this once; stay the hell out of my way!" Spawn growled at last. "I'm never letting you go, Spawn. Not until I make you pay for desecrating my parents' tomb!" Batman shouted. Spawn looked at him with great confusion, until he finally realized what he was talking about. "What? Is that what this is all about?! You think I'm the one who defiled the dead at that graveyard?!" Spawn exclaimed angrily.

Batman cried out as he tried to punch Spawn again, but the phantom grabbed hold of Batman before he threw him back into the streets. Batman groaned in pain as he laid on the ground in defeat. "You have made a huge mistake, fool! I'm not the one who is responsible for what happened back there. If anything, I was only trying to protect those graves from those necrophiliac creeps!" Spawn said with bitterness in his voice. "You lie! Walter told me everything that happened; he showed me what you did!" Batman roared as he got back up on his feet. "Actually, you didn't even listen to everything I said. You're the one who let your anger get out of control!" a gruff voice announced from the unseen.

Spawn and Batman turned around to see Rorschach approaching them, but he wasn't alone. With him were two other powerful super heroes. The first was a young woman cloaked in a dark purple outfit, complete with a dark cape and hood. Her skin was pale white and her eyes were violet. Her name was Raven. The other was a young man in a green hooded outfit, equipped with a powerful bow and a deadly set of arrows. His skin was white, his head was shaven, and his eyes were bright emerald. His name was Oliver Queen, or as he was better known as, the Arrow!

As they walked with Rorschach, Raven and the Arrow looked very upset with both Batman and Spawn. "You know something, Bruce? I always had a feeling you were a hothead...I just didn't think you were this hotheaded!" the Arrow said with sheer disappointment. "Oliver? Raven?! What's going on here?" Batman demanded. "Rorschach was correct for bringing us here. What were you thinking? Do you realize that this phantom may be our only hope left for combating against this new threat?!" Raven scolded. "What the hell do you mean?!" Spawn demanded.

Suddenly, Cogliostro appeared along with Reika Kitami. Spawn gasped as he stared at Reika, who stared back at him with anger in her eyes. But Spawn's shock turned into outrage as he glared at Cogliostro. "You son of a bitch! YOU SET ME UP!" Spawn roared. "Be silent, Spawn! I have done no such thing! Too long I have allowed you to let your anger go out of control, but this time you will be obedient and listen to what I have to say!" Cogliostro said sternly. "I'm not to blame here, old man! This fool attacked me! I was defending myself!" Spawn argued.

Cogliostro was about to argue back, when Batman spoke up. "No...he's right. I did attack him. But I had good reason for doing so! Do you know what this monster did to me? What he did to my parents?!" Batman said with growing anger. "You never let me finish, Bruce. Spawn was present at the graveyard when it all happened, but he wasn't there to attack your parents. He was trying to protect them!" Rorschach said as he got into his face.

There was much tension in the air, until Cogliostro broke the silence. "That is quite enough! Look, regardless of whatever happened, we have more important matters at hand!" Cogliostro began. "More important matters?! These are my parents we're talking about here! This monster did something terrible and evil to me; it was only right that I had to make him pay!" Batman interrupted. "You think that I had anything to do with those freaks did to those graves? You're mistaken, fool! I'll tell you what really happened!" Spawn snapped as he grabbed hold of Batman by the shoulders.

 ***Flashback in third person view!***

Spawn was wandering through the Empire Plaza Cemetery, trying to ease his mind of the depression that consumed him. For reasons unknown to him, Spawn found peace and serenity in this dark and lonely place. Any other person would be scared to walk around alone in a dark graveyard, but there was something about the solitary atmosphere and darkness that brought comfort to Spawn. It was different from the darkness Spawn had been exposed to many times before, but he simply could not explain what it was or why.

Spawn eventually reached his favorite spot, a large oak tree that shielded several tombstones with his massive branches. As he sat down and leaned back against the tree, he closed his eyes and let the cool air and ambient atmosphere of the graveyard do its work. It soothed him and brought him peace; something he hadn't felt in a long time. But his serenity was brought to an end when he heard the piercing sounds of satanic death metal fill the air, along with the evil laughter of Necro Junkies.

These men were members of a satanic cult/terrorist group called the Sons of Mayhem. But these kind of men were the absolute worst of the bunch; Necro Junkies were notorious for doing heinous acts while high on the wretched drug, Necro 666. There were reports that Necro Junkies were caught defiling graveyards, burning churches, and digging up corpses before mutilating and other profane acts on them.

Spawn's eyes flashed with rage as he saw what these satanic maniacs were doing; they were smashing several tombstones with a sledgehammer while the apparent leader was digging up the corpses from their resting place. Enraged, Spawn lunged towards the Necro Junkies. Any ordinary human being would have been absolutely terrified, but because of how high these creeps were, they merely laughed at Spawn...even while they were being torn apart by Spawn's rage. "HOW DARE YOU?!" Spawn roared as he grabbed the leading Necro Junkie by the throat. "Heh, heh, heh...I've always wanted to die violently! Do it; you know you want it. Don't you want it? Don't you?!" the Necro Junkie cackled.

To keep a long story short, Spawn slaughtered the Necro Junkies except for the leader. After killing off the others, Spawn grabbed the leader and demanded answers from him. "Why are you here?! What makes you think you have the right to disrespect the dead like this?!" Spawn seethed as he began choking him. The Necro Junkie giggled and laughed despite choking on blood; the rancid drugs had done more than enough on their part. The feeble minds of these drug addicts were far beyond broken by the Necro 666; they were practically zombies now that the green poison flowed in their veins.

The Necro Junkie leader finally spoke up, though it hurt to speak after being beaten so brutally by Spawn. "Why, you ask? Why not?! We're not the only ones who like to have fun here! Just take a look at that grave, over there!" he snickered with painful winces while pointing. Spawn looked over to the grave that was being pointed out and nearly dropped the punk. He was horrified to see how profane of a display the corpses of Bruce Wayne's parents were in, along with the blood written message on the tombstone.

Spawn glared back at the Necro Junkie, who continued to laugh at him. "You think this is funny? You think it's all fun and games?! Who the fuck are you to do such a thing? Answer me!" Spawn roared. The pathetic soul howled with laughter before he coughed up more blood. "Who fucking cares, man? They're already dead; they don't care what we do to them now. They're just lowsy, stinking, rotten, slimy corpses waiting to get fucked! They never complained before, so why should they complain now?" the Necro Junkie cackled.

With a cry of vengeance, Spawn forced the Necro Junkie up before he dragged him towards an open grave. "Is that so? You want to be one of them?! Fine by me! Perhaps a little dirt nap will put some sense into that hollow, brainless head of yours!" Spawn snarled as he shoved the poor man into the open grave. The Necro Junkie finally stopped laughing as he found himself lying 6 feet under. "What? Wait a minute...I'm dead? I can't be dead; not yet! I can't die!" he screamed.

Spawn was about to say something smart, when he suddenly witnessed a horrible sight. The Necro Junkie began shrieking and howling in agony as he began cutting himself with a dull bladed knife; it practically hurt just to watch him hurt himself. "AAAAAAHHHHHH! I'M NOT DEAD; I'M UNDEAD! I DON'T BELONG HERE! I WAS NEVER ALIVE!" the Necro Junkie howled as he continued to slash himself.

Feeling both disgust and pity for the poor morbid soul, Spawn walked away and left the Necro Junkie to his own personal hell. "As much as I despise your filth, I can't help but feel somewhat sorry for you fools. You didn't have to do this to yourselves!" Spawn muttered. As Spawn left the graveyard, he was completely unaware that an evil figure lurked in the darkness; he watched everything and smiled with perverted delight.

 ***Flashback ends!***

When Spawn finished telling his story, everyone else was astonished by what they heard. Batman was the most shocked by Spawn's story. Not only did he feel like a fool for letting his anger get the better of him, but he was also very perplexed by Spawn's actions towards the leading Necro Junkie. "So...it wasn't you, was it? Well if that's true, then why did you kill everyone except the leader?" Batman wondered. "He didn't deserve to die, fool. It was better to leave him alive and suffer for his sins! I don't expect you to understand, especially since you made it clear that you don't kill people!" Spawn retorted as he finally let him go.

As Spawn began walking away, Reika Kitami ran to him and grabbed his arm. "Raizo, wait!" she whispered. Spawn jerked his arm away from her, hurting her feelings. "How many times do I have to tell you? Raizo is dead! Only Spawn remains!" Spawn snarled. Reika dared herself not to cry in front of the others, but wasn't doing a good job of hiding her tears. "But you are Raizo...to me you'll always be Raizo! Please; don't do this to me...not now!" Reika sniffled. Spawn sighed heavily in frustration, but willed himself not to leave just yet.

As Reika spoke to Spawn, Raven watched them from a distance. She was puzzled by these two strange characters. She remembered her previous encounter with Reika Kitami, as well as her maniacal behavior as she fought against the Teen Titans and Chun-Li and Cammy. But as she saw Spawn speaking with the witch, Raven noticed there was something much different about Reika Kitami. "Just what are you?" Raven whispered in disbelief.

Suddenly, Batman's emergency signal began ringing from his Utility Belt. "Yeah? Wait, what?! You're kidding...oh, no! All right, we'll be down there as soon as we can! No! Absolutely not, that's the last thing we need right now! Ok, I'm coming. Just hang on!" Batman exclaimed. "What's wrong now?" The Arrow demanded. "There's been another murder; this time on one of the ex-supervillains!" Batman said with shock in his voice. Everyone except Spawn showed shock and dismay about this sudden news. "I guess my worst fears have finally come to life; we have a new enemy, Spawn." Cogliostro said gravely.

But as he turned around, he was upset to see Spawn walking away in self pity. "SPAWN! Where are you going? Get back here!" Cogliostro demanded. "Look, I already told you...I don't have time for this. Just leave me alone!" Spawn growled as he continued walking. "Raizo, stop it! Come back here! RAIZO!" Reika shouted. "Forget about him; we don't need his help!" Batman snapped as he dialed a button on his wrist.

Suddenly, the Batmobile drove up towards Batman. "Come on! We gotta get to the West Side before the UCF arrives." Batman announced. "Wait, the who?" the Arrow replied in confusion. "The Urban Combat Force; the mayor's idea of fighting crime in this city. Allowing a bunch of trigger happy right wing extremists to roam around and play soldier!" Rorschach explained. "What?! Well what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" the Arrow exclaimed. "I will not allow you to go unless Spawn accompanies you. You have no idea what it is you're going up against!" Cogliostro demanded. "Step aside, old man. If I can stand up against that phantom menace, I think I can handle fighting against...whatever it is that's out there. Now move!" Batman snapped before he took off driving.

Reika Kitami huffed angrily as she shook her head; she was really going to have to talk some sense into Spawn this time. "Ok, that's it! I'm going after Raizo and I'm gonna have a talk with him. Don't wait up for me!" Reika announced before she took off to chase after Spawn. The Arrow shrugged before he took off, though Raven couldn't help but feel a bit worried. "Whatever it is you plan on saying, I hope for your sake it works!" Raven muttered before she took off flying.

As everyone left, Cogliostro sighed as he sat down on a bench. "God help us all; especially Spawn! I fear he may not even be ready to combat against this new threat; I hope that Reika will get through to him. She may be our only hope in this case!" Cogliostro whispered.


	4. She's Very Persuasive!

**Chapter 4: She's Very Persuasive!**

* * *

Spawn sulked alone in the dark inside of an abandoned church. He was sick and tired of suffering from the nightmarish memories of his past, and he was also sick and tired of suffering here in the present due to the dark shroud that possessed him. "I'm so tired. I just wish I could sleep...for eternity! I want to rid myself of this awful shroud of darkness, but I can't! I AM the shroud of darkness!" Spawn muttered in self anger and pity.

As he hung his head low and shed bitter tears, Reika Kitami finally found him and busted into the church to confront him. "Raizo! We need to talk, right now!" Reika demanded angrily. At first, Spawn ignored her and refused to even look at her. But he was caught off guard when Reika grabbed him from behind and pinned him against the wall, glaring into his eyes with fierce anger in hers. "Reika? What are you doing here?! Why did you follow me?" Spawn demanded.

Reika replied with a sharp slap to the face, shocking Spawn. "ENOUGH IS ENOUGH, DAMN IT!" Reika screamed angrily. Spawn never felt pain before, at least not like this...or at least for a long time, if he remembered correctly from a previous experience. "Reika-" Spawn began. "Shut up and listen to me, Raizo. I understand that you are angry at yourself for all the evil you've done in your past life. I understand you feel like you don't belong here on this planet, and I even understand if you don't like me anymore. But I can't let you go; not like this! Not after all that we've been through!" Reika cried bitterly as tears flooded her eyes.

Spawn stared blankly at Reika in complete silence, further frustrating the witch. "Raizo...I know about the nightmares you've been having. I know this because I hear you crying out in pain everytime you try to fall asleep. I know you think that because you cry that you think you're weak, but you're wrong! I know that you are a very strong man, Raizo. You've endured so much in your past life, so what's different about things now?" Reika began.

Spawn was about to argue with her, but Reika continued on. "Raizo...I used to suffer the same kind of pain that you're going through right now. I had terrible flashbacks and god awful memories about the evil things I've done in the past. Things got so bad, I began hurting myself. Look!" Reika continued as she showed Spawn terrible cut marks on her arms and wrists. Spawn was very shocked to see the cut marks on her wrists and arms; he couldn't believe that he didn't notice them before, but Reika revealed more shocking things. "This was recent, Raizo. I did this to myself everytime you left me! I was just like you; I hated myself for all that I've done. I HATED myself, Raizo. I was angry at God for letting me live and I tried to take it out on myself. But it's not worth it, Raizo. It simply isn't!" Reika sobbed.

Spawn shook his head as he sighed. "Reika, I-" Spawn began. "Please; I'm begging you! Stop hurting yourself like this, it's unbearable to watch you make yourself suffer like this. You may not be hurting yourself physically anymore, but hurting yourself mentally is just as bad...if not worse." Reika said as she wiped her eyes dry. "Reika...I'm sorry. But I can't do this anymore!" Spawn finally said trying to remain calm.

Reika stared at him as her tears began coming back. "What do you mean? Do you truly not love me anymore, Raizo? Is this some sort of punishment against me for the things I did to you?!" Reika exclaimed. "No! That's not it at all." Spawn snapped. "Then what the fuck is it?!" Reika screamed as she tried to slap him again. This time, Spawn caught her by the wrist and pushed her away. "I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!" Spawn shouted.

Reika strangely didn't cry, but she was still very surprised by what he said. "What do you mean?" Reika demanded. "I made a promise that I would never hurt you again, and I'm very close to breaking that promise. But it's not you...it's me!" Spawn said trying not to lose his temper again. Reika glared at him as she put her hands on her hips. "Stop it! Don't do this to me again; quit making excuses to keep pushing me away!" Reika snapped. "I already made the mistake of trying to kill you twice...and I could never forgive myself if I actually succeed the next time. Please; you need to get away from me. I...I...I don't want to hurt you again!" Spawn said now heavy with sadness.

Spawn expected Reika to get angry or burst into tears, but to his surprise she reacted differently. She approached him slowly before stretching out her arms and touched his chest with her hands. "Baby...you already are hurting me again. By secluding yourself away from me and not letting me help you, you're hurting me as much as you're hurting yourself." Reika replied calmly. Spawn tried to back away from her, but Reika wrapped her arms around him in a tight and compassionate hug. "Raizo...don't be afraid. You can tell me anything, you know that. If you keep your emotions bottled up inside, you're doing more harm than good. And if I did leave you, you'd be even worse than you are now!" Reika whispered.

Spawn wanted to fight back, but the love shown by Reika Kitami was so strong that he could not fight back. "Reika...why do you do this? Why do you choose to put up with me, even after all I do to you? I don't understand it! You could've left me anytime you chose, but you stayed here with me. Do you really love me?" Spawn wondered at last. Reika looked up at him with a hurt expression on her face. "Why do you ask the obvious?! If I didn't love you...I would've left you alone at the hospital!" Reika said angrily.

Spawn remembered clearly about that incident in the hospital. He remembered that he used his Necroplasm Powers to take on the form of his former human self to make love with Reika Kitami; it was one of the most enjoyable and pleasant experiences he ever had. "So why didn't you leave?" Spawn asked. Reika sighed heavily as she shook her head; she loved Spawn with all her heart, but he was such a stubborn pain in the ass sometimes.

Finally, Reika gave Spawn an answer as she slithered her hands down to his crotch. "Maybe you just need a reminder?" Reika whispered with a seductive grin on her face. Spawn purred as he began using his Necroplasm to transform into his human form. "You know what? I think that's the best thing to do for both of us at this point!" Raizo smirked as he grabbed Reika's legs and wrapped them around his waist.

Reika gasped playfully before she began laughing. "I guess sex seems to be your only weakness, tough guy. Then again...you are awfully sensitive!" Reika replied as she kissed his lips. "I guess I deserve to be punished for being such an asshole, then. Come on; give it to me!" Raizo groaned huskily as he grabbed her breasts. Reika gasped erotically as Raizo roughly grabbed her breasts, before he lost all control and tore off the top of her dress, exposing her size C breasts. Reika's nipples were a luscious pink and were quite erect from the feeling of arousal by Raizo's touch.

She kicked off her shoes into the corner while their mouths hungrily devoured each other. Pausing for a moment, Raizo started to work his way down her blouse, ripping off the rest of her dress before renewing their kiss and fingering her pussy. Responding to his urgency, Reika did the same to his shirt, tearing it off so that she could steal a glimpse of his battle-scarred chest.

After they finally stripped each other completely naked, Raizo pulled her towards a bed. Raizo and Reika gave open mouthed kisses to each other while they fondled each other's most sensitive body parts. While Raizo carressed and fondled Reika's breasts, Reika grinned wickedly as she grabbed hold of his already hardened length. It was at it's fullest length, 10 inches. But the thickness and hardness is what turned Reika on more than anything. "You like that, tough guy? You like my hand wrapped around your cock?" Reika whispered with a husky purr. "Yes...yes, I do!" Raizo admitted.

Suddenly, Raizo was given the shock of a lifetime as Reika grabbed him by the shoulders and flipped him over onto his back. Reika was much stronger and faster than Raizo realized, but what she did next was something he'd never forget. Reika sneered as she chanted a Latin spell before pressing both her hands onto his chest. "GAH! What did you do to me? I can't move! Reika-" Raizo exclaimed.

He didn't get to finish when Reika clamped his mouth shut and grabbed a piece of fabric, blindfolding him. "You had your fun of dominating me at the hospital, big boy. But now it's my turn! You wanted me? You're gonna get me!" Reika boasted before she stroked her tongue across his chest. Raizo gasped in erotic pleasure as Reika licked his chest and abs slowly, all while she was jerking off his 10 inch cock.

Raizo's breathing was very ragged as Reika tortured him, but she clearly had a few other tricks left up her sleeve. "Does that feel good, big boy? You like that? Huh?! Answer me!" Reika cried as she harshly slapped his ass. "Ah! Reika, I-" Raizo yelped. Suddenly, Reika twisted his cock and made Raizo cry out in pain. "OW! What the fuck, Reika?! Is that really neccessary?" Raizo shouted. "You want pleasure instead of pain? You are gonna have to do something for me!" Reika teased as she began massaging his testicles.

Raizo groaned as Reika climbed onto his chest, leaning down and smothering her tits in his face. "I want you to admit that you were wrong. Admit that you were wrong about everything...and then I want you to beg for me; beg me to be yours forever! Think you can handle that, tough guy?" Reika whispered huskily in his ear. "Grr...you've been planning this for a while, haven't you?" Raizo growled. "Maybe...so do we have a deal?" Reika giggled as she licked his earlobe. "Arg...if you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you!" Raizo threatened.

Reika's grin turned into a scowl before she grabbed his cock again and jerked it, making Raizo scream out in pain. "OWW! Damn it, Reika! Stop that!" Raizo shouted. "Then apologize to me! Say it...I'm sorry, you were right and I was wrong. Please make me yours. Say it!" Reika demanded as she massaged his sore cock. Raizo groaned in defeat, but he knew when he was beaten. "Ok...I'm sorry!" Raizo said in pure sarcasm. Reika grinned wickedly as she began tightening her grip on his cock. "That didn't sound very sincere, Raizo. Maybe I'm not punishing you hard enough!" Reika smirked deviously.

Suddenly, she crawled back down and began slathering her tongue all around his cock. "Ah! Some punishment, Reika!" Raizo taunted. "Ooh...you challenge me?" Reika smirked before she opened her mouth wide and engulfed his engorged member. Raizo groaned loudly as Reika began deepthroating him; the feeling of his cock inside of her mouth and throat was enough to make him cum at any moment.

Raizo felt like he was about to blow his load, when suddenly Reika pulled out with a loud pop. She then pressed her thumb onto his penis, while her fingers curled around his long shaft and squeezed. Raizo groaned loudly as Reika refused to let him cum. "Damn it! Stop doing that...you're hurting me!" Raizo growled. "I'll let you cum only after I hear a sincere and heartfelt apology from you! I wonder how long you can last?" Reika laughed with evil delight.

For the longest 3 minutes of his life, Raizo cried out and groaned in pain as he fought to restrain his orgasm. Finally, Raizo had no choice but to give in to Reika's demands. He simply couldn't take it anymore; the pain of holding back from cumming was just too much, even for him. "Ok...ok...ok! You win; I'm so sorry, Reika Kitami! You were right and I was wrong! I was a complete asshole to you lately, and I'm sorry. Now please; please just let me cum...I can't take it anymore!" Raizo begged through tears of pain.

Reika smiled evilly before she began laughing in triumph. "I knew it; you DO have a hollow center inside of that hard shell of yours! Well, I accept your apology. You've been punished long enough!" Reika cackled as she let go of his cock and pressed both hands onto his muscular chest. She chanted another spell in Latin before she pulled away, allowing Raizo to move. As Raizo removed the blindfold, he glared at Reika. Any other person in the world would have pissed themselves to Pluto, but Reika just stared back at him with a sneaky little grin on her face. "It's not so fun when you're the victim, is it babe? But believe me...I was going easy on you that time!" Reika snickered.

Raizo growled before he suddenly lunged forward, making Reika shriek as her head was tightly grabbed by Raizo's hands. "AH! Raizo, stop! I was only messing with you, please don't hurt me!" Reika squealed. Raizo grinned evilly as he violently shoved his dick into her mouth, piercing her throat. Reika's eyes nearly popped out of her skull as Raizo began roughly fucking her face. "You owe me...and this is your payment, and my payback!" Raizo sneered as he thrust faster and harder.

Reika's eyes rolled back as she felt Raizo's cock push deeper and further; it was now her turn to be punished. "You wanted me to wait to cum...well let's see how long you last, little witch!" Raizo taunted as he roughly fisted her hair. Reika's face turned bright red and began to sweat as Raizo fucked her face rougher than before; she didn't know how much longer she would last.

Finally, Raizo cock began to swell as he felt ready to give Reika an explosive load of cum. "Grr...I'm about to blow, Reika. I hope you're hungry; here it comes!" Raizo growled as his grip on her head tightened. Reika squealed in pain as Raizo pinched her skin and hair, but the pain soon turned into pure bliss as Raizo finally came. Reika thought she got a reprive, until what had to be the biggest blast of cum erupted into her throat.

Hot cum poured down Reika's throat and into her stomach; she wasn't going to complain about being hungry for at least a couple of days now. But Raizo's orgasm had barely begun, as more of his hot seed splashed out of Reika's mouth and nose, causing it to drip all over her beautiful tits. Finally; Reika couldn't take anymore and gasped out loudly as his cock forced itself out of her mouth with a loud and messy sounding pop. Raizo continued to jack off on Reika's face and tits, covering her in a thick layer of hot, musky smelling jizz.

After 2 minutes of cumming all over Reika Kitami, Raizo let out a loud hiss of relief as he milked out the last of his sperm on Reika's face. "Ooohhh...dear Jesus! Oh shit, I'm so sorry! Baby, come here...let me get you cleaned up!" Raizo groaned as he helped Reika up on her feet. But much to his surprise, Reika smiled through the thick mask of cum before she wiped her hand across her face and began licking and sucking herself clean. "Thanks...but I like cleaning myself up. Mmm...oh, God! Baby, you sure were frustrated. I guess we both needed that, huh?" Reika giggled as she continued to lick herself clean.

Raizo's jaw dropped as he watched Reika lick and slurp herself clean like a cat; she looked so beautiful while cleaning herself free of his thick man milk. "You think I'm a total slut, don't you? That's ok...I'm YOUR little slut!" Reika whispered seductively as she embraced him and kissed his lips with an open mouth. "No...you're my _bitch!_ " Raizo growled playfully as he slapped her ass. Reika squealed as she was spanked, but she laughed as Raizo scooped her up into her arms and began carrying her away into a shower in the basement.

As Raizo and Reika rinsed off together, they held onto each other as they continued to touch each other's bodies. "Reika...I'm sorry. I mean it; I'm sorry for being such a pain in the ass. I love you more than anything in this world, you know that!" Raizo whispered in her ear as he continued squeezing her breasts. "I know, baby...I know! You complete me more than any of the other fools I've fucked combined! And that's the truth; I just needed to break your shell, that's all. I hope you're not angry at me!" Reika replied passionately as she wrapped her arm around his head and tongue kissed him.

Raizo sighed as he rested his head on her shoulders. As much as he hated to admit it, he did not like sex because it made him feel filthy and unclean. But with Reika Kitami, it was different. He felt much happier and more complete everytime he had sex with Reika. "I'm not mad...in fact; I'm glad you did this. You were right. We both needed this!" Raizo replied as he kissed her lips again. "I'm glad, babe. And not to worry...I promise not to tell anyone about this. But you better promise me something!" Reika replied with a sweet smile. "What's that?" Raizo asked.

Reika turned around to face him with a sweet smile before hugging him. "Promise me that you'll only do this with me, ok?" Reika whispered. "Honey! Of course; I'd never cheat on you, you know that!" Raizo exclaimed. "Mmm...that's good. I promised that I would never cheat on you again, and I kept that promise so far. So if I find out that you fuck another woman behind my back...I promise I'll use more than my magic to make sure you never touch another woman again!" Reika replied still in a sweet tone.

 ***Raizo's face: O_O***

Raizo chuckled nervously before he kissed Reika again. "Reika...I promise; I won't cheat on you." Raizo reassured. "Good. Now let's finish up; we gotta find the others. They're going to need our help to fight against whatever the hell it is out there!" Reika said. "Yeah. Good point!" Raizo replied.

Much later, Raizo turned back into Spawn and wandered through the city with Reika Kitami in search of Batman and the others. Unfortunately, they had no such luck...at first. "Damn it! Where the hell did they go? You remember which way they went?" Spawn growled. "No...it all happened so fast!" Reika replied with a sigh.

Suddenly, the sounds of sirens were heard wailing in the distance. Spawn looked up and immediately guessed that there was more trouble. "I think we'll find them soon enough. Let's go!" Spawn said as he began walking away. As Reika followed Spawn, the night sky began glowing eerily red and orange. Whatever trouble happened, it seemed to be getting much worse than ever before.

Eventually, Spawn and Reika wandered into the scene of yet another crime. There was a small office building on fire, obvious signs of a bombing attack. Surrounding the building were fire trucks and police cars, along with many upset fire fighters and police officers. Once again, there were no survivors from this attack. "My God! What the hell just happened here?!" Reika exclaimed in shock. "Apparently, our suspect seems to have quite a thing for explosives!" a gruff voice replied.

Spawn and Reika turned around to find Batman facing them, along with Nightwing and Cyborg. "Glad to see you finally came to your senses, Spawn. What made you change your mind?" Batman demanded. Reika blushed as she smiled nervously, but Spawn just shrugged. "What can I say? She's very persuasive!" Spawn said as he looked to Reika. Reika blushed even brighter before laughing in embarassment. "Ha-ha-ha! Stop it...you're embarassing me!" Reika laughed with both nervousness and slight anger. "You know what? I don't really care! What's important is that you're here now...and we need your help." Batman snapped.

Spawn approached him face to face. "Let's get one thing straight, boy. I ain't here to help you...I'm here to find out who's responsible for this mayhem. When I find him, I'm gonna kill him and go back to the way things were. All that matters to me is having peace and quiet with my wife!" Spawn growled. Reika stopped blushing, but she couldn't help but smile and feel a tear in her eye as he heard him say that. "He called me his wife!" Reika whispered. "Fine. But don't expect me to let you off the hook so easily. Besides...you still have to answer for all the other acts of murder you're responsible for. But until then, we head over to the Watch Tower!" Batman growled back.

Cyborg grinned ear to ear as Batman said that. "Oh, yeah...now you're talking. Hang on tight ladies and gentlemen; it's gonna be a wild ride!" Cyborg announced as he began pressing buttons on his wrist. Suddenly, Cyborg activated a portal and walked inside of it. Everyone else followed him slowly, until at last everyone was out of sight. They were going to need all the help they could get before they could even think about finding this sadistic murderer. And the remaining superheroes at the Watch Tower, a space station that overlooked the Earth, would hopefully provide that much needed help.


	5. The Watchtower!

**Chapter 5: The Watchtower!**

* * *

 ***Jimi Hendrix: All along the Watchtower plays!***

As soon as Spawn and Reika's eyes adjusted, they were astonished by what they saw. The Watchtower was a technologically advanced space station that seemed to have it all. Computers that downloaded data in an instant, an impressive security defense system, navigation scanners that worked 24/7 and could pick up any kind of reading, and a very large room with a giant table where all the leading super heroes could hold a meeting or mission briefing. But best of all, it had a large lobby with a huge window that overlooked the entire Earth. "Whoa! Look at this place, Raizo. It's incredible; I've never seen anything like it before!" Reika exclaimed. "Mmm...it is pretty impressive, I'll give it that much. Come on, let's go follow the others!" Spawn replied obviously annoyed.

As Spawn and Reika walked through the massive lobby, several other super heroes and anti-heroes couldn't help but gaze at Spawn and Reika's appearence. "Hey...is that who I think it is?" Rouge pointed towards Spawn. "Yup...looks like he's one of us now!" Wolverine replied as he smoked a cigar. "Who's that woman with her? She looks awfully suspicious!" a redheaded woman said cautiously. "Oh, Phoenix! Stop it; it's those guys who saved our lives from that horrible beast in Midtown!" Storm scolded as she nudged her.

There were others who took notice to Spawn and Reika, each with different emotions and feelings. "Hey...does that woman look familiar to you Cammy?" Chun-Li said as she caught sight of Reika. "Uh...not really. That is a nice dress she's wearing, though!" Cammy shrugged. Chun-Li glared at Reika, remembering something that happened between them. Though the memory was a little fuzzy, she remembered something about being humilated by a witch. "I've got my eyes on you, lady!" Chun-Li hissed.

Spiderman, Iron-Man, and Deadpool looked at Spawn with anticipation. "Hey...is that Spawn? He's the phantom who saved us in Midtown from that black hole or whatever it was!" Spiderman pointed out. "I don't think I was there when that happened, but I did see it on the news." Iron-Man said. "Dude...that is one badass mask! But the cape seems a little too much. Eh, it doesn't matter!" Deadpool chattered. "I don't know about you guys, but that Spawn character gives me the creeps!" Iron-Man pointed out. "Oh, come on! He kinda reminds me of Ghost Rider...except he likes red a lot more; like me!" Deadpool cheered.

There were also some newcomers at the Watchtower who either took a liking to Spawn and Reika, or felt hostile towards them. One of those newcomers was Crimson Viper, a beautiful but deadly ex-CIA agent who was notorious for her vicious battles and prideful attitude. "Hmph! Just what we needed; more costumed freaks! Although I have to say, that lady sure is quite a pretty face. I think I'd like to get to know her a bit more!" Crimson Viper said with a sly grin.

Another voluptious and seductive troublemaking character who recently aligned herself with the other supers was a beautiful but promiscious succubus, Morrigan Aensland. Her thick Scottish accent sometimes was hard for others to understand when she spoke, but she made up for that with her kinky and naughty behavior...especially towards men. Morrigan could not understand why, but she began to take quite a liking to Spawn. "Ooh...aren't you a handsome looking devil? I can't wait to introduce myself to you, big boy!" Morrigan giggled flirtatiously.

Spencer, a tough as nails ex-marine with a bionic arm, looked at Spawn with absolute venom in his eyes. "I don't like this guy...not one bit! He's nothing but bad news." Spencer growled as he clenched his metallic fist. "I agree; there's something very wrong with that guy. He's not human...and he shouldn't be here!" Zero agreed as he clenched his fists.

 ***Song ends!***

Finally, Spawn met up with Batman, who was speaking with Superman and Martian Manhunter. "Oh, look who finally made it. Nice place, huh?" Batman said trying not to sound rude. "Well I'm here. Now what do you want from me?" Spawn retorted. Superman was a bit startled by Spawn's appearence, but Martian Manhunter took an interest to him. He hovered towards Spawn, who in turn seemed a bit cautious. "What the hell are you looking at?" Spawn snapped. "No need to feel alarmed or threatened...I am just very perplexed by your nature." Martian Manhunter replied calmly.

Spawn looked very confused as he said that. "What is that supposed to mean?" Spawn demanded. "On the outside, you look like a brutal and intimidating creature of darkness. But I can sense that there is something else inside of you that makes you different from the others." Martian Manhunter explained. "The others?" Spawn asked. "Yes...I'm aware that there are other creatures like you, but there is something much different about you that seperates you from the other creatures of darkness." Martian Manhunter continued.

Batman began to get impatient as he cleared his throat. "Ahem! Aren't you forgetting we have something important to worry about?" Batman pressed. "Of course! Forgive me; perhaps I can properly introduce myself later. Right now, we have a most urgent matter at hand. Kal-El?" Martian Manhunter replied. "Um, right. This way gentlemen!" Superman said as he led them into the large mission briefing room.

As he sat over at the head of the table, several other members of the Justice League sat down along with some of the newcomers. Among them were Batman, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, the Flash, Cyborg, the Arrow, Raven, Rorschach, Captain America, Iron-Man, Spiderman, Deadpool, Wolverine, Storm, Phoenix, Rogue, Cyclops, Chun-Li, Cammy White, Crimson Viper, and Morrigan Aensland.

Spawn and Reika Kitami were instructed to have a seat at the table. Spawn took a seat between Deadpool and Morrigan, while Reika sat between Crimson Viper and Chun-Li. Reika gasped as she recognized Chun-Li, who was glaring at the witch with menace in her eyes. "Oh! Um, hi...nice to meet you." Reika said with a nervous chuckle. Chun-Li clenched her fists and continued to glare at Reika. "Well, it sure is nice to meet you too!" Crimson Viper said in a friendly tone as she wrapped her arm around Reika's shoulder.

Reika blushed as she removed her arm. "Uh, well thanks for your kindness!" Reika replied now flushing with embarassment. "Don't mention it. Maybe you and I can go get a hot coffee later, if you want!" Crimson Viper said with a seductive grin as she licked her lips. " _Oh God!_ " both Reika and Chun-Li thought as their faces turned redder. Spawn wasn't anymore comfortable than Reika was. In fact; he seemed to have it worse as Deadpool and Morrigan would not shut up and leave him alone.

Deadpool kept running his mouth, talking about pointless nonsense that tempted Spawn into throwing him across the table. "So, you new around these parts? Oh, wait...silly me! You're that badass who destroyed the city while fighting that giant monster! Is it hard to see under that mask? Where did you get that mask? Know where I can find one?" Deadpool blabbered on. "You're pissing me off!" Spawn growled as he got in his face. "Yikes! And I thought Ghost Rider was scary...you two would make good friends!" Deadpool whimpered.

Morrigan giggled as she snugged against Spawn's shoulder, raising eyebrows from both Spawn and Deadpool. "Do you mind?!" Spawn snapped as he wrenched himself away. "Not at all, babe...not at all. You like what you see?" Morrigan purred as she hefted her massive size E breasts up and down. Spawn glared at her in annoyance, though Deadpool looked like he was drooling a waterfall at the sight of her jugs. "You bet I do, baby! Can I give them a squeeze?" Deadpool slurred.

Morrigan's face turned from slutty to angry as she punched Deadpool in the face. "OW! My face; my beautiful money-making face!" Deadpool cried as he held his stinging face. "Not you, you pathetic whelp! I'm talking to the tall, dark, and brooding stud!" Morrigan snapped. "Hey! I can be tall, dark, and brooding too. OOOHHH! Cupcakes! (Gasps) And they have sprinkles; my favorite!" Deadpool said as he got wide eyed at the sight of the refreshment table nearby. Spawn groaned as he palmed his face. "What did I do to deserve this cruel and unusual punishment?" Spawn grumbled. "There, there...I'll take good care of you, sweetheart." Morrigan purred as she touched his face. Spawn slapped her hand away before giving her the cold shoulder, upsetting her.

Finally, Superman stood up and ordered everyone to remain silent. "All right; we're all here! So let's get started, shall we?" Superman announced loud enough for everyone to hear him. Morrigan pouted as she sat next to Spawn, who continued to show complete disinterest in her. " _Oh, I can't wait to get my hands on you. I want you body and soul!_ " Morrigan thought lustfully as she imagined herself fucking him senseless.

Superman looked to Spawn, who looked like he was about to snap. "So, you must be Spawn. It's, uh...nice to finally meet you face to face. Batman here has told me many things about you." Superman began. "Oh, I'm sure he has. You mind telling me why the fuck I'm here now?" Spawn snapped. Superman sighed as he pulled out a file that contained information about Spawn's destructive battle against Frenzy in Empire Plaza. "I'm gonna be straight with you Spawn. I don't really trust you and neither does my friend Batman. You may have stopped that monster, but you caused a lot of destruction and chaos in Empire Plaza." Superman began sternly.

Spawn suddenly started to laugh at him; scornfully, of course. "Is that what this is all about? You're going to repremand me for doing what needed to be done? You'd do the same thing in my place!" Spawn snapped. Superman's nostrils began flaring; he really did not like Spawn's attitude right now. "No, I'm not here to repremand you. I'm just pointing out that you caused a lot of damage to that city, not to mention a large number of casualties!" Superman said trying to remain calm.

Spawn glared at him as he said that. "You think I'm the one who's been killing off those innocent people?" Spawn growled. Superman glared at him before he spoke again. "If you'd let me finish, I'll explain why you're here on Batman's behalf." Superman said desperately trying not to raise his voice. Spawn wanted to argue, but Batman's glare along with Superman's suggested that he remain silent and listen. "Go on!" Spawn seethed.

Superman nodded before he looked to Batman. Batman then pulled out another file; they were graphic photographs and reports of the deaths of Michael Hartman and his evil allies. "I see that you had good intentions, Spawn. I'll even say that I'm glad he's dead; he did terrible things to good people. But by destroying him, you've unfortunately caused many of his rival gangs to clamor about to try and steal whatever was left of his crime rings. More people died as a result of some brutal mob wars; more deaths than any other mob war combined in the past 32 years." Batman explained.

Spawn nodded his head slowly; he remembered killing Hartman, all right. "How could I forget Hartman? He was the one who betrayed me in the first place! But that's not even what this is about, is it? You're pissed off because of what happened between me and those other super powered freaks!" Spawn growled. Batman grew grim as he pulled out several photographs. One of them was a picture of Bane, one of Gotham's most notorious villains. "Your battle against Bane brought a lot of controversy, Spawn." Batman pointed out.

Spawn slammed his fist on the table, startling some of the other heroes. "Why?! Because I killed that murderous asshole? He attacked me first; I was defending myself...kind of like a certain recent battle against a flying rodent!" Spawn snapped. Batman's jaw tightened up in a set square, but he knew better than to lose his patience now. "No need to go there! I'm just saying-" Batman said as he enunciated every word. "You told me that you don't kill people. Well I can assure you that the ones I've killed were anything but human! You're too softhearted and weak; if you can't stand the thought of killing anyone, what makes you think you can stop this new threat? You care to explain that to me?!" Spawn shouted.

Reika stood up to speak. "Ra-er, Spawn! Why don't you tell them why those evil people attacked you." Reika suggested. "How the hell should I know?! I don't even know why they attacked me in the first place! But I do know this; if what you told me about Hartman's leftover crime empire is true...then I have a feeling that our new friend is gonna take this chance to get his hands a lot more dirty! So if I were you, I'd toughen up and get used to the sight of some dead bodies...because a lot more are gonna show up!" Spawn cried angrily.

Batman finally lost it; he slammed his fist on the table and startled the Arrow awake. "AH! What's going on, is it another drill?" the Arrow muttered sleepily. "I don't care how you take care of things where you come from, Spawn. But here, we do things a little differently. We don't kill people, regardless of how evil that person may be!" Batman cried. Spawn glared at him as he began scratching his clawed fingers on the table. "You just don't get it, do you? These are not people we are fighting! What we are going up against is something inhuman and evil. He's not like any of the other bad guys you've fought before!" Spawn snarled.

Now it was Reika's turn to get angry. "Wait a minute! You...you _knew_ about all of this and never told me?!" Reika exclaimed in outrage. Spawn looked to Reika before he nodded his head. "Yes...I lied. But I had to do it in order to protect you!" Spawn began calmly. "You mean to tell me that you knew who this killer is and you didn't stop him? What kind of a hero do you call yourself?!" Nightwing shouted. "Dick!" Batman scolded. "No, you listen here. If you know who or what it is we're dealing with and you hide information, you're just as much of a suspect as any other villain out there!" Nightwing raged as he got up from his seat to try and lunge at Spawn.

Luckily, Wolverine and Captain America were able to hold him back. Spawn glared at Nightwing before he finally spoke up again. "I haven't seen him...yet. But I've found traces of him. If there's one thing that I can say, he's purposely leaving dead bodies behind. He wants to be found. It's like he's challenging someone. He's challenging...me!" Spawn admitted. Silence filled the room, along with many glares toward Spawn. "Why didn't you tell me?" Reika demanded at last. "I already told you. I didn't want you to worry or stress out." Spawn replied trying not to snap.

Reika felt so angry, but she knew better than to let her temper fly out of control in front of all these people. "Spawn...I told you that we're in this battle together!" Reika began. "No. Not this battle, Reika. Not this battle!" Spawn interrupted. "Ok, enough! Tell us a little more about what you know, Spawn. It's important to know whatever pattern he's developed!" Batman snapped.

Spawn shook his head in frustration as he stood up from his seat. "Why bother? There's no way you can catch this maniac! He will only come to one individual. He's in this room...and he's heading back to Earth." Spawn said as he began to walk away. Suddenly, Superman flew from his seat and stopped Spawn as he stood in front of him. "No. You're not leaving us; not yet! Besides, even if what you're implying is true, why haven't you done something to stop him before?" Superman demanded. "You think I haven't been trying?! I've spent several nights trying to find this guy, and I've lost him every time! I'm sick of him going around killing innocent people! Do I even need to tell you he's targeting young kids?!" Spawn shouted with shaking fury.

Now everyone's anger turned into shock at what Spawn said. But finally, Raven stood up and spoke. "Then that is why you require our assistance, Spawn. I know you; you're not like this menacing threat that lurks in the darkness. When he kills, he kills for evil pleasure. But if you kill, you do it to defend the weak and protect the innocent. If I can help you to control your emotions, you might be able to combat against this creature." Raven announced.

Spawn wanted to argue, but Reika Kitami stood from her seat and spoke up. "You know something? Maybe she's right...maybe rushing out to get into a fight with him isn't the smartest idea. We should wait and prepare ourselves before we pursue whatever this thing is." Reika suggested. "I agree! If he is challenging you as you proclaim, then you must be mentally prepared to combat against this threat. Brute strength will not solve everything, for sometimes the mind is your greatest weapon and ally. Let us help you, Spawn." Martian Manhunter said.

Spawn relaxed a little, until Superman placed his hand on his shoulder. "Look...I get it; you're angry and you want to bring this guy to justice. But trust me; rushing out in anger is not the way to do it. If you truly want to help us, let us help you." Superman said more calmly. Spawn sighed as he shook his head. "I'm not weak!" Spawn said at last feeling humiliated. "There is no shame in training yourself to become a better fighter, phantom. If anything, a strong warrior always keeps training to better themselves!" Wonder Woman said kindly.

Spawn finally agreed to their offer of training and preparing him. "Ok. If you think this will help me, I'll do whatever it takes!" Spawn said at last. "Ok, good. Now why don't we go take a walk?" Superman said. "Ok. Where do we begin?" Spawn said with a sigh. "Hey...not to be that guy or anything, but does anyone else realize that a maniac is still running around loose somewhere?!" Rorschach growled. "Hey, chill out. I've looked at the scanners and there seems to be no danger anywhere. I think he's done...for now at least!" Cyborg reassured. "It's just the calm before the storm!" Rorschach grumbled. "You're all dismissed!" Superman announced. And with that, everyone left.


	6. Mayhem in Midtown!

**Chapter 6: Mayhem in Midtown!**

* * *

Meanwhile in Midtown, the First National Bank of Empire Plaza was doing business as usual. That is, until four heavily armed and very angry goons decided to rob it. Their plan was simple; they would go inside and spook the crowd with their guns, have two of the goons hold them hostage while the other two planted C4 charges on the bank vault, and then grab as much cash as they could before they took off via a secret escape route they planned ahead. Unfortunately for them, a certain someone decided to ruin their plans. His actions caused disasterous concequences for not just the bank robbers, but for everyone else present in the bank.

It all started when the four goons parked their four door van by the bank's entrance. "Ok, you guys remember the plan? Get in there, shoot the place up a bit, and keep hold of the hostages while I set the charges to detonate. You think you can do that without getting trigger happy?" one of the goons instructed. "Yeah, yeah. We got it, boss! We won't mess it up this time!" another goon retorted. "Good! All right...here we go; don't forget your masks!" the apparent leader said as he put on a black ski mask.

The robbers put on their ski masks before they grabbed their duffle bags and guns. They soon entered into the bank, firing their guns into the air and scaring the people inside. "Nobody fucking move! This is a raid; everyone get up against the wall!" the leading robber shouted as he shot his AK-47 up at the ceiling. Despite several civilians panicking and ducking for cover, the bank owner calmly sat at his desk and quietly reached for something underneath of his desk. "HEY! You! Open the door; now!" one of the bank robbers shouted as he aimed his Uzi at the bank owner.

The bank owner blankly stared at him, but he obeyed. "All right, good. Now just sit there and don't move. Listen up, people! We ain't here to hurt you; we're just here for the money! We ain't even after your money, we're after the government's money!" the bank robber announced as he placed his bag down by the vault. "Shut up and start planting the charges, idiot!" the leading robber snarled. A pregnant woman sobbed out of control, until one of the robbers approached her. "Hey...take it easy, all right? This all be over soon! Come on, deep breaths!" the robber assured kindly. "Ok, doctor...that's enough!" another robber retorted until he caught sight of something.

Apparently, one of the hostages didn't seem a bit frightened at the least of what was going on now. In fact; he just casually sipped cup after cup of water from a water cooler while staring at the robbers with a blank expression on his face. It was Razor! "HEY! The fuck do you think you're doing, asshole? Get down on the ground; now!" the robber shouted as he pointed his magnum revolver at the stranger.

Razor scowled at him, but he continued to drink water from the cooler. "You got crap in your ears, pal? I said get down, now!" the robber screamed as he got closer to him. "I'm thirsty." Razor replied simply. "God damn it, you better do as I say or so help me-" the robber threatened as he cocked his gun. "I'm just getting myself a drink of water, all right?" Razor said still showing no emotion. He took one last drink of water before he sighed in contempt, tossing the empty cup into the garbage bin. "All right, you've had your drink. Now I want you to-" the robber said nervously.

Razor suddenly smiled evilly, sending a shiver of fear down the robber's spine. "Yes, I am aware what you want from me. I shall sit down and not make a sound." Razor said as he sat up against the wall. "Oh...ok then, good. Just stay there and-" the robber began. "HEY! Which one of you assholes was responsible for bringing the charges? I've been looking through this damn bag for over 3 minutes and I can't find a single charge!" the leading robber shouted. "Did you ask one of your hostages?" Razor suggested.

The leading robber looked to Razor as he said that, feeling angry and suspicious. "What the fuck do you mean by that, asshole?" the leader demanded as he began stomping towards Razor. "It's a simple question, really. Did you ask one of the hostages?" Razor repeated with a menacing grin on his face. Suddenly, the pregnant woman began having a panic attack. She began hyperventilating as she began tearing off her shirt. "The hell are you doing? Don't listen to that asshole!" the leading robber snapped.

But to his and everyone else's horror, they realized that the woman wasn't even pregnant at all. There were C4 charges strapped to her stomach! "Somebody help me!" the woman shrieked. "Oh my God!" one of the robbers exclaimed. "How the fuck did that happen? I thought you said you checked the bag and that you had the explosives!" the leading robber shouted as he got into another robber's face. "I did, I swear! It was all right there; I swear to God!" the robber replied nervously. "Uh, gentlemen? If I may..." Razor announced as he stood up.

As everyone looked to Razor, they felt pure horror overtake them as they saw what was in Razor's hand. It was the remote detonator to the C4 charges! The leading robber glared at Razor, who smiled back in return with evil delight. "No! Don't you even think about it, you sick evil fuck! Gimmie that detonator now!" he demanded as he aimed his gun at Razor. "Go ahead; shoot me. They'll still blame you for everyone's deaths; I don't give a fuck!" Razor sneered. "Give me the detonator; now!" the leading robber snarled as he fingered the trigger.

The other robbers aimed their guns at Razor. "Boss ain't kidding, man! Do as he says or you're fucking dead!" one of the robbers snarled as he aimed his shotgun at Razor's face. "Like I said...I don't fucking care. Besides, who are you to judge me? You're the ones robbing this pisshole!" Razor taunted. "I'm gonna give you 3 seconds to hand me that detonator. If you don't hand it over on the count of 3-" the leading robber threatened.

Razor suddenly dropped the detonator onto the floor before gently pushing it over to them with his foot. "There! You satisfied now, asshole? Why must you ruin my fun?" Razor said in a pretend whiny voice. "You're sick, you know that? You're fucking sick!" the leading robber snarled as he snatched up the detonator. "Don't worry, boss! I got my eyes on this evil motherfucker; he ain't going nowhere!" one of the other robbers said as he kept aiming his shotgun at Razor.

Razor suddenly began laughing at them, creeping them out even more. "What the fuck is so funny, asshole? You think this is a game?! Huh!? Look at me; what the fuck is wrong with you?!" the leading robber screamed as he got into Razor's face. "Oh, nothing too important. It's just that I was imagining the looks on your faces after I do this!" Razor sneered.

Suddenly and without warning, Razor turned both his arms into blades and began slicing and dicing one of the robbers into pieces. As his bloody bits flew everywhere and decorated the bank's lobby red, several people screamed in horror. "NOOOO! You murderous bastard! DIE!" one of the robbers shrieked as he fired his shotgun at Razor.

Razor laughed uproariously with evil delight as the bullets did no damage to him, and then he lashed out on the other robbers with quick and terrible fury. As he slashed off their limbs and cut off their heads, morbid terror filled the bank owner's mind as he witnessed such evil. But he was sadly mistaken to think that Razor's evil would end after killing the robbers.

After killing the robbers, Razor grinned wickedly at the bomb strapped woman before he grabbed the detonator. "Come with me, my dear. I'll find out if dragging you along was worth the effort!" Razor hissed as he grabbed the woman's hair and began dragging her towards the vault. "NOOOOOO! LET ME GO, YOU MANIAC! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" the woman screeched.

Finally, the bank owner could take no more. He stood up from his seat and aimed a powerful 12 gauge shotgun at Razor. "Let the lady go, you psycho! Nobody else needs to die! You want the money, then just fucking take it and go!" the bank owner threatened. Razor laughed evilly at him. "Whoever said that I wanted your money to begin with, fool?" Razor sneered. The bank owner grimaced as he pumped his shotgun and aimed directly at Razor's face. "He was right; you are one sick fuck! At least those robbers had some kind of honor and respect! Tell me something, smartass. What the hell do you believe in?" the bank owner demanded.

Razor laughed ominously as he let go of the woman's hair, causing her to drop to the floor and gasp for air as she crawled away. "I don't think you want to know what my philosphy is, friend. But I will say this; I don't like money...not one bit!" Razor said at last. "What? Then why the fuck are you even here to begin with?! Who the hell do you think you are?!" the bank owner shouted.

Suddenly, Razor grabbed the shotgun out of the owner's hands and smashed it to the floor in pieces. Razor then grabbed the bank owner by the neck. Razor growled like a wild animal before he slammed him to the floor onto his back, tightening the grip on his neck. "I'm the devil, and I'm here to carry out the devil's dirty work!" Razor snarled as he grabbed the man's throat with his other hand.

As Razor choked the life out of the bank owner, he lifted him up into the air before he finally finished him off in gruesome manner. He stabbed two arm blades into the bank owner's chest, making him scream in agony from such a deep and painful stab wound. Finally, Razor snarled as he kicked the man in the chest and forced him off the arm blades; the force was so powerful, it caused the poor human to explode into bloody bits and pieces.

As the bank owner's bloody remains littered the bank lobby, Razor's arm blades faded away and returned to normal looking arms. As he grabbed the detonator, the poor woman who was still strapped with the bomb began freaking out. "Shh...there's no need to fret, my love. Your journey is about to reach its final destination!" Razor whispered soothingly before he finally pressed the detonator's button. "NO!" the woman shrieked in horror.

A massive explosion filled the lobby, killing off every single human hostage inside. When the flames and smoke began to settle, Razor sneered and laughed with demonic pleasure as he observed the gruesome aftermath. Blood, gore, and the smell of death filled air. Razor then began to walk out of the bank and into the streets. As the police and paramedics immediately swarmed the area, Razor quickly but quietly walked away and acted as casual as possible as he blended with the huge crowd of frightened civilians.

Speaking of which, the civilians were horrified as they saw the bank in flames. "Oh my God! What's happened to the bank?!" a man cried. "Oh no! This is terrible!" a woman exclaimed. "Yeah...how are we gonna get paid now?" another man said out loud. "Everyone back up; move along! There's nothing to see here!" a police officer shouted on a megaphone. As the chaos unfolded, Razor smirked evilly as he wondered into a dark alley. "That should be a nice little greeting card for Spawn. But while I'm at it, why don't I try and find a little something extra special to go with it?" Razor whispered with an evil smile.

Meanwhile back at the Watch Tower; Spawn was standing inside of a large empty room, while several other characters watched him from behind an impenetrable glass barrier. "What is this? I thought you said that I was training!" Spawn demanded impatiently. "There is no doubt that your physical skills are exceptional. But if you truly wish to become a better warrior, you must first begin training your mind. Now close your eyes and concentrate!" Martian Manhunter instructed.

 ***Alpha Wave Movement: Artifacts and Prophecies plays!***

Spawn sighed heavily before he did as he was told. As he closed his eyes, Martian Manhunter pressed a button on a control pannel that caused the room's lights to dim. As Spawn tried to relax, Martian Manhunter pressed another button and caused the entire room to be enveloped in a thick fog. "Wait, what's he doing?" Reika exclaimed. "Relax; it's all part of his training!" Raven reassured.

Martian Manhunter then pressed another button, this time causing a computer screen to pop up on the glass wall. They were Spawn's internal readings, which gave information about his mind and body. "Good. Very good...now just stay still like that for another minute or two." Martian Manhunter instructed. As he approached the readings on the glass wall, he touched them with his fingers and began exploring deeper and deeper into Spawn's information.

All while this was happening, Spawn found himself standing alone in a large and rather barren desert wasteland of some sort. All of this was in his mind of course, but for some reason it seemed too real to him. "Huh? Where the hell am I?!" Spawn muttered in disbelief as he observed his surroundings. "Wait a minute...I recognize this place. I can't put my finger on it, but something about it is very...familiar!" Spawn said out loud.

Spawn looked all around the place, when suddenly the ground began to shake. "What the hell?" Spawn muttered. Suddenly, massive trees and shrubs began growing all around him. "A jungle? Yes...I remember now; I was in a jungle. But where exactly was this jungle? And why was I there?" Spawn asked out loud. The jungle appeared to grow larger and larger, life spreading and blooming as fast and beautiful as Mother Nature could allow.

Back outside, Martian Manhunter was astonished by Spawn's readings. "By the Cosmos!" he said out loud. "What? What do you see, Martian?" Batman asked. "I...I...I can't explain it. For the first time in my life, I cannot explain in mere words of what I'm looking at here!" Martian Manhunter explained as he showed the results of his readings.

Batman gasped in shock as he looked at the life readings on Spawn; they read the same way as a dead person. "My God! He really is undead after all...but how is he still alive now?!" Batman exclaimed. "That's the problem; I have no idea how or why this is possible. I'm going to have to probe deeper into his mind if I'm to find out!" Martian Manhunter replied.

Reika got wide eyed as she overheard their conversation. "Uh, that might not be such a good idea! He seems very peaceful and calm right now, so don't bother him!" Reika said carefully as she approached them. Martian Manhunter looked at Spawn, and was again surprised by his display. "Hmm...he does seem to be quite calm at the moment. You're right; perhaps now is not the time." Martian Manhunter said at last.

Back in Spawn's mind, he found himself wandering around a massive jungle. "What is this place?" Spawn asked out loud. Suddenly, he found himself walking towards a very large and holy looking temple. It was so ancient looking, that he couldn't quite tell who had built it...or if it was even human at all. But something about this temple made Spawn remember something; something very important. "I remember this place! I...I...I think I was born here." Spawn said at last.

 ***Song ends!***

As Martian Manhunter pressed buttons and turned the room back to normal, Spawn woke up from his strange trance. "Spawn! How do you feel?" Martian Manhunter asked. "I feel...I...I-" Spawn stuttered. "Are you ok, sweetheart?" Reika pressed caringly. Spawn looked at everyone with grave seriousness in his eyes. "I...gotta go back!" Spawn said at last. "What? But why?!" Reika exclaimed. "You saw something, didn't you?" Raven asked calmly. Spawn nodded his head slowly. "I have to go back. Can you send me back?" Spawn demanded. "Of course!" Martian Manhunter replied.

But he never got a chance to do anything, when the Flash rushed into the room with a serious look on his face. "Guys! We gotta serious problem; you gotta check it out now!" he announced. "What's wrong?" Batman asked. "Just come on, all right? We've got no time to waste!" the Flash snapped before he took off running. Everyone looked at each other before they decided to follow him and see what the fuss was about. "Grr...I guess it will have to wait! All right, let me outta here!" Spawn said in frustration.

Meanwhile back at Empire Plaza; several mobsters and criminals met together in an empty basement in a large office building in Midtown. Among those present were Two-Face and the Joker, as well as Rupert Thorn and several Triad mobsters. "Ok, we're all in agreement then? Good; now let us begin. Let us start with you, Joker!" Rupert Thorn announced. "Oh, of course you have start with me. Sure, blame it all on the clown! Come to your senses, gentlemen. As unorthodox as my methods are, I'm not stupid enough to blow up a bank. Or at least not until I had stolen the money, which I haven't stolen any, mind you!" the Joker exclaimed.

One of the Triads stood up to speak. "Very well, then. If you are not responsible for this, then who is?" he demanded. "How in the world should I know? I've already got enough of my own problems to deal with!" the Joker retorted. "Such as?" the Triad mused. "Oh, uh...well, let's have Two-Face share with us now!" Joker said with a nervous chuckle. "What's the matter, clown? Have you run out of excuses?" Two-Face snapped. "Of course not! It's just not polite of you fools to be intruding upon my own personal business, that's all!" Joker replied.

Suddenly, Harley Quinn skipped into the room and began talking in an obnoxious sing-songy tone. "Oh, puddin'? You promised me you'd buy me a special birthday present!" Harley announced. "Harley...not now! Daddy's a little busy at the moment!" Joker seethed with gritted teeth. "But you promised! You haven't forgotten my birthday already, have you?" Harley whined as she stared at the Joker with big puppy eyes.

The Joker groaned in embarassment as he palmed his face. "Well, I guess that leaves out the possibility of you ripping us off then!" the Triad said plainly as he sat back down. "Harley, what are you doing here?!" Joker growled as he got in her face. "Well sorry, but the boys back at home said that they had some errands to run. So I was all lonely and bored...and then I thought to myself, I wanna see what my puddin' is up to!" Harley explained. "Oh! I knew I should've hired that babysitter!" Joker mumbled.

Rupert Thorn cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "If you don't mind, young lady-" he began sternly. "Not at all, fatso! You got any candy?" Harley said as she grabbed a seat and placed her legs on the table and crossed them. Several mobsters looked at the Joker, who laughed nervously. "Oh, what can I say? She's simply a wreck without my presense!" Joker said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Harley Quinn squealed with delight as she nuzzled her face against his shoulder.

Two-Face finally lost his patience as he slammed his fist on the table. "Enough is enough! Can we all just take a minute and realize that we may have just lost our lives?! Whoever was crazy enough to bomb that bank is a dead man, and you know why? Because all of the money that we have been saving up is now gone!" Two-Face shouted. "Don't be so sure about that, my ill-tempered friend. I never trusted the banks to begin with, so I had some of my clients, eh...make a transfer to a much safer and more discreet location." Rupert Thorn said calmly.

This made Two-Face feel a lot better, but some of the Triads were a bit angry and confused. "You mean that you took our money without our permission? Where is it?!" one of the Triads demanded. "Patience; I've taken the liberty of transferring your own share and putting it into a safer location in Liberty City. Rest assurred, you can count on me and my faithful comrades that your money is safe." Rupert Thorn explained. "For your sake, there better not be one penny missing! Need I remind you that many of our own men and women have died for that cash? It would be such a dishonor if one of our most trusted allies decided to betray my trust and dishonor my family!" the Triad said angrily.

Rupert Thorn smiled as he nodded his head. "You have my word; your money is under the greatest protection and is under careful watch. Only a fool would even consider stealing from my friends, the Boccinos!" Rupert said. "Good. Now, there still lies one more problem. Finding out who is responsible for the mysterious deaths of many of my own clients!" the leading Triad mobster announced. "You think you're the only one who's lost people, fool? I've lost a lot of good men, not to mention a great number of my own businesses!" Two-Face snarled. "Let us not forget who's the real victim here, Two-Face! I've lost too many of my own faithful comrades and I do not need to attend another funeral!" the Triad leader snapped back.

Two-Face and the Triad began fiercely arguing, until Rupert Thorn shut them both up. "Enough! Look, I understand that tensions are high...but we cannot risk another pointless mob war against each other; not now! If we are to find out who's responsible for troubling us, we'll have to put aside our differences and find a solution!" Rupert Thorn exclaimed. "Yeah...tell you what, Rupert. Why don't we all just gather round, hold hands, and sing Khum-By-Yah while you're at it?" the Joker snapped in a sarcastic tone.

Suddenly, the sound of laughing from the darkness got everyone's attention. It started off slowly and ominously, but the pace of the laughter picked up a little as a shadowy figure was seen walking down the steps and out into the open. It was Razor. "Wow...and I thought that my sense of humor was fucking awful." Razor said as he finally stopped laughing. "Um, excuse me! But who are you?!" the Joker demanded. "Yes, and how on earth did you get past my security?" Rupert Thorn added.

Razor smirked as he walked towards the table, despite several guards stepping up to stop him. Razor stopped as he grinned evilly. "Any of you like magic tricks?" Razor said at last. As the Joker heard this, he grew suspicious. "Wait a minute...you can do magic tricks?" the Joker demanded. "Of course; it's nothing more than a hobby, really." Razor shrugged. "You know something? I don't like magic tricks...I LOVE them! But the last time someone else thought that they could give a better performance than me, they didn't live much longer. So tell me, how do I know you're not some poser?" the Joker challenged.

Razor drew out a knife, showing it off to everyone. "You want to see a real magic trick? Watch as I make this knife disappear!" Razor announced with a whisper. As several of the guards tried to grab Razor, Razor attacked them viciously and slashed their throats. Another guard tried to grab Razor from behind, but Razor stabbed the knife into his skull before he slammed him into the ground and tore the knife out of his head before stabbing it into his heart.

After he was finally finished killing off the guards, Razor grabbed a seat and made himself welcome at the table. "TA-DA! Look at that...it's gone, along with 6 grown men. It doesn't get any more magical than that, now does it?" Razor said before bursting into maniacal laughter. While everyone else looked absolutely horrified, the Joker couldn't help but take an interest to Razor. "Well, well, well! I think I actually like this guy; I'm now very interested to hear what this fine gentleman has to say." the Joker announced with a chuckle.

Rupert Thorn smiled evilly as he agreed, though Two-Face and the Triads showed obvious distrust towards this stranger. "Very well; tell us what your offer is, uh-" Rupert began. "Call me Razor. And I'm not making offers, I'm giving you demands. But before I list them, I want you to humor me for a moment." Razor began. Two-Face growled as he clenched his fists, and the Triads glared at Razor with absolute distrust. "Let's rewind your clocks back several months ago, shall we? Nobody would dare to fuck with the likes of you. No lawyers, no cops, no politicians...nobody would dare to underestimate you or challenge you." Razor explained.

Suddenly, Razor pulled out a newspaper and slapped it down on the table. "That is...until HE showed up!" Razor said as he pointed to the picture of a menacing figure on the cover. Everyone looked at the newspaper and recognized the picture; it was Spawn. "Ok, so what is it that you're trying to tell us?" Joker asked now beginning to question his fondness of Razor.

Razor laughed at him before he leaned his head forward and continued to speak. "I'm going to be very straight with you fools. I know why it is you're jerking off during these little group therapy sessions in broad daylight. I know why it is you're too fucking scared to walk home alone at night. And I know why it is you'd much rather waste your time scraping from the bottom of the barrel from a dead, washed up, has been mobster's underground crime world. The Hellspawn!" Razor said with a condescending tone in his voice.

Harley Quinn gasped as he said that, though the Joker and the others didn't seem to like where this was going either. "Newsflash, buddy! Of course we know it's Spawn; but what does this have to do with anything?!" Two-Face snapped. Razor stopped smiling and turned his attention towards Two-Face. "I don't know. Maybe if you shut the fuck up and let me finish, maybe you'll find out. Maybe you'll finally find out how you can earn enough money to remove that hideous stain on your face!" Razor snarled.

This angered Two-Face greatly; nobody dared to disrespect him like this. "HOW DARE YOU?! Who do you think you are; coming down here, insulting me, and thinking that you can rip us off?!" Two-Face shouted as he stood up from his seat. "I'm not ripping you off; I'm just telling you the truth as it is. And this is the truth; you're all too fucking scared and worthless to face Spawn yourselves. But I, on the otherhand, am the only one capable of finding him. I'm the only one who can fight him, and I'm the only one who can kill him!" Razor retorted.

The Joker burst into laughter, along with Rupert Thorn. "I don't know where it is you come from, but out here-" the Joker began. "No one who challenges Spawn ever returns alive. What makes you think you stand a chance against him?" Rupert Thorn finished. "Yes...and if it's as easy as you're making it out to be, why haven't you done this before?" the Triad leader demanded. Razor smirked as he began laughing evilly again. "If there's one thing I've learned while visiting this place, it's that if I'm good at something...I don't ever want to do it for free!" Razor replied.

Rupert Thorn leaned forward, staring at Razor. "How much are you asking for?" Rupert Thorn asked at last. Razor stopped smiling and stared at him. "I want all of your money; including the cash that's hidden in Liberty City!" Razor said. This brought outrage to the Triads. "What?! How did you know that? And what makes you think that even for a second that we'd give you a single cent of our hard earned cash? Do you not know that many of my bretheren have died struggling for that money? What gives you the right to ask for something that is not yours?" the Triad leader shouted.

Razor looked at him, scowling with evil and hatred. "Like I said, zipperhead...I'm not asking. I'm demanding! And if I demand something...I get what I want, whether you like it or not!" Razor growled as he slowly rose from his seat. "You know something? I actually have to agree with Two-Face on this...I think you better leave!" the Triad leader threatened as he stood up. Razor just shook his head as he roared with evil laughter. Finally, he turned his attention towards Two-Face again. "Ha! Is that so? Tell me something...did your little rice paddie pal help you to pay for that suit? Or did your mother knit that specifically for you?" Razor taunted.

Enraged, Two-Face grabbed a chair and threw it at Razor, who merely dodged the thrown object. "ENOUGH! I've heard more than enough from your filthy mouth! I'm offering $500,000 for this asshole's head on a silver platter...and $1,000,000 alive so that I can teach him some respect!" Two-Face roared. "I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you raisin brain?" Razor sneered.

Two-Face was about to charge, but Razor stepped back and removed his jacket; he was completely strapped with bombs. "Ah, ah, ah! Be careful...I have a short fuse!" Razor warned as he pulled out a remote detonator. At this point, everyone was up from their seats and glared at their unwanted guest. "Ok, tell you what. When you want to take me more seriously...give me a call. I'll be waiting!" Razor said as he placed a piece of paper on the table.

Two-Face grabbed the piece of paper and read the short message written in blood. _Meet me tonight at the old warehouse on the West Side. Come alone and come unarmed!_ But just as Two-Face finished reading the message, Razor was gone and out of sight. "I don't know about you, but I'm not putting up with another psychotic clown in this town!" Two-Face growled. "You know something? I was actually starting to think the same thing myself!" the Joker said as he scratched his chin and frowned. "I guess it's too much to ask if we forget about this, huh puddin'?" Harley Quinn asked nervously. "Somehow, darling...I don't think we could avoid this even if we tried!" Joker replied as he looked out the window.


	7. A Threat Gone Too Far!

**Chapter 7: A Threat Gone Too Far!**

* * *

Back in the Watchtower, the Flash led several other supers towards the mission briefing room, where he showed them a very disturbing newsflash on TV. "What is it, Barry? We were kind of in the middle of something, you know!" Cyborg snapped. "Just watch!" the Flash retorted as he pointed to a very large TV screen. What followed was a grim aftermath that occured several hours earlier at Empire Plaza. "According to the police, the First National Bank of Empire Plaza was suddenly and deliberately attacked by what appears to be a devastating bombing. Police also report that there were no survivors, and that over $5 million dollars have either been stolen or destroyed in the bomb attack." April O'Neil began with a grave tone in her voice.

Everyone, even Spawn, was shocked by the scene of such brutality. "My God...look at that, Raizo!" Reika Kitami whispered. Spawn stared at the screen, wondering what sort of monster was responsible for this tragedy. "Who are you?" Spawn growled as he clenched his fists. But suddenly, his questions were finally answered when a disturbing event occured...on live television. "What? What do you mean something is wrong with the camera? It looks fine-" April snapped.

Suddenly, the signal was lost. "Huh? What the hell is going on now?!" the Flash demanded. "I don't know...the readings seem to be normal!" Cyborg said as he used a scanner to try and find out what was going on. But just as he was about to try anything else, a new live broadcast appeared on the screen. The screen was very dark and gritty, but the image of a terrified man chained and gagged to a chair brought even more shock on our heroe's faces. But that was only the beginning. "What in the name of-" Batman began.

Evil laughter was heard from the broadcast, which sent a shiver of fear down everyone's spine...even Spawn. "We interrupt your broadcast to bring you this special and personal announcment. Spawn...I know you're out there somewhere. If you are watching this, then you better pay close attention...because I'm not going to repeat myself." an evil voice began with an eerie but loud whisper.

Spawn's eyes widened as his name was mentioned; this killer somehow or someway knew him by name! "No!" Spawn muttered. The camera zoomed in on the face of the man held hostage. "Look at this face, Spawn. I want you to look at him! This wretched, pathetic little maggot is just one of many victims...and it's your own fault that these victims are suffering. You did this!" the voice sneered. The man sobbed as he wriggled in the chair, but the evil laughter from the villain broadcasting this message showed that he was not holding back.

The camera zoomed away a bit before the killer's voice was heard again. "You want to know what happens if you keep ignoring me, Spawn? You know what happens? People die...slowly and painfully!" the voice seethed. The man sobbed louder, until the killer started talking to him. "Look at the camera. Look at me. Look at me!" the voice said as if talking to a child. At first the man was too terrified to listen. "LOOK AT ME, GOD DAMN YOU!" the voice roared, causing the camera to shake.

Suddenly, a dark figure was seen stomping towards the terrified man before grabbing his face with a steel grip of his hands. The enraged look in the killer's eyes brought shock and terror to the poor hostage, as well as everyone watching the broadcast. "If I say you look at me...YOU FUCKING LOOK AT ME, YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE CUNT!" the dark figure snarled as he got in his face.

The evil villian finally revealed his face as he glared at the camera; it was Razor, and he looked very pissed off. "Watch what happens, Spawn. Because this will happen to someone you actually love and care about if you don't do as I say!" Razor snarled viciously. Suddenly, Razor turned his hand into a knife and stabbed the poor man's eyes out before slashing his throat; getting blood all over Razor and even the camera.

Back on Earth, this live broadcast caused many people watching to scream or panic. "You want more people to die, Spawn? Then come meet me at the old abandoned warehouse at the West Side. Come alone and let us see who the real face of Hell is. Oh, and if you keep trying to hide from me...(evil laughter) I don't need to remind you that more innocent people will die. And I'm not going to stop at just men. Oh, no...I'll start torturing and murdering women and children! So you better stop me while you still can, hero!" Razor threatened before he burst into demonic laughter.

As soon as it started, the broadcast was finally over. At first, Spawn and the others just stared at each other in silence. Finally, Superman spoke up. "Spawn...it's now or never. Do whatever you have to do; we cannot afford anymore casualties!" Superman said gravely. Spawn nodded his head slowly. For once, he could not agree more. "I'll be back." Spawn growled before he turned around and walked away slowly. "Hold on; you might need backup." Reika said as she stopped him.

Spawn held her by the hands, staring into her eyes. "Reika...I love you. But I must do this on my own; it's me that he wants. If he ever found out about you and I, I could never forgive myself for whatever happened to you!" Spawn said gravely. Reika wanted to argue, but she knew that he was right. "Ok...but be careful; he looks very dangerous!" Reika warned. "Yeah? Well so am I!" Spawn replied before he walked off. Spawn approached a transport ship, which he then flew back to Earth.

But as he left, Superman whispered orders to Batman. "Go with him anyway; I don't want anymore unneeded messes or casualties!" Superman instructed. "For once, I can't agree more. Nightwing? Arrow? Come with me; we're going with Spawn as his backup!" Batman said. "Finally! Uh, I mean...whatever you say, Batman." Nightwing said trying to hide his excitement. "Nothing wrong with being excited for some action, kiddo. But I have to agree with what the witch said...that guy does look very dangerous!" Arrow said as he loaded up with some explosive arrows.

Batman grew grim as they walked towards a transport ship. "I'm afraid he's not the only one. But let's just see what happens before we make any sudden moves." Batman suggested as he stepped inside the cockpit. Nightwing looked at Batman with surprise. "Uh, you do realize that Spawn is the good guy...right?" Nightwing asked with a raised eyebrow. "That's what I'm hoping for...but you never know." Batman replied simply. And with that, they were off to Earth.

Meanwhile in an abandoned warehouse over at the West Side, Two-Face and several of his henchmen met up with the Triads. "Well, we're here...now what?" one of Two-Face's men asked out loud. "For the first time in my life, I don't know. But perhaps there might be a chance-" Two-Face began as he took out his coin. "Wait! What's that smell?" a Triad exclaimed as he smelled something foul.

Everyone else just noticed the smell and groaned in disgust. "I think it's coming from over there; behind that door!" one of Two-Face's men cried out as he pointed. Two-Face pulled out a magnum revolver and slowly approached the door. As he and several other Triads carefully opened the door, they were horrified to find an entire room filled with bodybags. But what was even more peculiar was a bodybag with an exposed face lying in the middle of the room.

A Triad carefully stepped through the room before approaching the open bodybag; he exclaimed in Chinese as he recognized the face trapped within the bodybag. "What is it?!" Two-Face demanded. "You better come look at this, Two-Face. And I hope for your sake you do have $500,000." the Triad replied.

Two-Face was confused as he said that, but as he approached the bodybag the Triad stood over, he was very surprised to find Razor lying still and eyes closed inside of the bodybag. "I...I...I can't believe it! Somebody got him?!" Two-Face exclaimed. The other men slowly approached Razor, each of them muttering under their breath in disbelief. "Man! Whoever got this guy must have been tough!" one of Two-Face's thugs said.

Finally, Two-Face sighed as he rubbed his face. "Ok! A promise is a promise...$500,000 it is then. Come on; let's get his body out of here. I need to grab my checkbook!" Two-Face instructed as he turned around to walk away. But just as he turned around, Razor suddenly cut himself free of the bodybag and stabbed his arm blades into Two-Face's back.

Two-Face screamed in agony as Razor caught him off guard, but at the same time several evil looking psychopaths jumped out of the bodybags and quickly subdued the Triads and Two-Face's men. It turns out, Razor had made some new friends with the Sons of Mayhem! Razor sneered with evil delight as he slowly turned Two-Face around to face him. "How much was I worth to you alive again? Oh, yes...$1 million dollars!" Razor laughed evilly.

Two-Face growled with anger, despite how much pain he was in. "You...have no honor or respect!" Two-Face snarled as he spat in Razor's face. "Oh, I have respect...respect for the dead. Oh, wait...actually, you're right. I don't!" Razor cackled as he dug his arm blades deeper into Two-Face. Two-Face groaned as the blades tore deep into his chest, causing him to spit blood. "Does that hurt, old man? You don't even know the meaning of the word pain!" Razor snarled as he became angry.

Two-Face glared at Razor, while Razor glared right back. But Razor's angry frown suddenly turned back into an evil smile, and he began to laugh ominously. "You know what? You actually remind me of someone I once knew. Yeah...you remind me of a certain rich white boy who used to bully me as a lad. In fact; you look just like him...minus that ugly little scar on your face!" Razor sneered. Two-Face tried to spit in his face again, but he couldn't due to the fact he was choking on his own blood.

Razor then withdrew one of his arm blades out of Two-Face, causing him to cry out in pain. Razor then turned the arm blade back into a normal arm before he grabbed hold of Two-Face's neck. "Speaking of scars...you wanna hear a little story? When I was...er, 17 years old...this rich white boy thought that he could keep treating me like trash. Now granted, I wasn't exactly from the most prestegious neighborhood. In fact; I grew up in a shithole my entire childhood." Razor began.

As he told his story, the Sons of Mayhem continued to keep hold of the Triads and the rest of Two-Face's men. As they were being held hostage, they were horrified to hear of Razor's story...as well as what happened to Two-Face afterwords. "Anyway, one day as I was walking home from school, this rich white boy decided to taunt and ridicule me worse than usual. I was really fed up with his bullshit, so you wanna know what I did to him to make him shut up? You want to know what I did next?" Razor continued.

Razor then let go of Two-Face's neck and turned his hand into an ugly looking knife, holding the blade to his neck. "I took this knife, grabbed hold of him like this, and I taught him a lesson he would never forget. And I know what you're thinking...I must have killed him. But I'll have you know that I didn't want to kill him; I just wanted to make him suffer. I said, _you know something? I really, really want to kill you. But you know what? I'm going to put a smile on your face before I do._ " Razor said as an evil smile spread on his lips.

Two-Face began to feel really nervous; he didn't like where this conversation was going. "And so, I gave him a nice big smile. So instead of killing you, I'm going to do what I did to him. So...let's put a smile on that ugly little face of yours, shall we?" Razor cackled as dug the knife into Two-Face's mouth and slashed him ear to ear. Several of the hostages cringed in fear as they tried not to look at Razor murdering Two-Face.

As Two-Face fell dead to the floor, Razor turned his arms back to normal before wiping the blood on his jacket. "Now then? Where was I? Oh, yes...I have a little message I want you to give your friend, Rupert Thorn. Tell him, that I've got an offer for him he can't refuse. Bring me the money from your account from Liberty City and I shall let you live long enough to see the fruits of my labor. Refuse me again, and I'll continue to kill those who support you. Think you can do that for me?" Razor announced.

Many of Two-Face's men were terrified and out of desperation, agreed. However, most of the Triads still defied him. "You will not get away with this! Even if we can't stop you, there are those who will!" a Triad shouted. "Yeah; including Spawn!" another Triad agreed. Razor turned to face them and laughed at them. "Stop me?!" Razor howled with hysterical laughter.

He motioned his own minions to release the two Triads, while he motioned two kill the other men. As the Sons of Mayhem killed the others by slashing their throats, Razor stooped down to the two remaining Triads. "I'm practically begging him to come to me! And if anyone else gets in my way...they're fair game!" Razor whispered eerily.

The two Triads suddenly didn't feel so brave anymore, especially since Razor grabbed them both by the necks and forced them on their feet. "GO! Crawl back to your boss and tell him everything I said to you! And if he thinks he can stop me...tell him that he can expect some presents coming his way; in bodybags!" Razor roared as he shoved them away. The two Triads ran like hell to explain to their bosses what happened, while Razor watched them and smiled with evil delight.

But as he stood there, one of the Sons of Mayhem approached him; he was carrying a sniper rifle. "Question! How many men does it take to deliver a simple message?" Razor asked with a sneer. The psychotic thug grinned as he took aim with his sniper rifle. "Only one!" he replied simply before he opened fire.

Much later; Spawn approached the scene of the crime. Obviously, Razor and his thugs were nowhere to be seen...though the horrific carnage and aftermath of his work was still present. Spawn growled as he observed the bloodstained warehouse. He could tell that Razor was not far. In fact; he was getting very close. "I will find you, fool. Just you wait! You want to fight with me? I'll give you a fight you won't soon forget!" Spawn growled as he followed a trail of blood.

Eventually, Spawn found himself inside of another warehouse. Apparently, he found himself inside of a hangout for the Sons of Mayhem. Spawn growled as he slithered up into the ceiling, quietly observing them from the shadows. They were all listening to violent death metal while loading up smuggled weapons into black slamvans. "Listen up, brothers. We only have until tomorrow night to prepare for the surprise attack on the president! He's supposed to be making a speech at the Empire Capitol. We're gonna take out the guards keeping watch on the rooftops and then rain hell on everyone down below. They won't know what hit them!" the leader of the group announced.

Spawn growled as he clenched his fists, slowly turning his cape into his Agony Axe. Finally, Spawn leapt down in the middle of the warehouse, catching the Sons of Mayhem off guard. "You're not going anywhere...except Hell!" Spawn growled loud enough for everyone to hear. The psychotic killers screamed in horror as they were suddenly attacked, and vainly tried to fight back. It was utterly pointless, though. Spawn kept dodging the firepower by sneaking into the shadows and counter attacked them with his Agony Axe.

After a few mere minutes, there was only a few stragglers left. Spawn decided to finish them off in a much more gruesome and chilling manner. He snuck after them, prowling them like a lion after its prey. "Where are you, asshole?" one of the psychos screamed as he shot an AK-47 in all directions. "Over here!" Spawn whispered as he grabbed him from behind with his chains and lynched him.

Another SOM member heard his partner's death and shot his Uzi in the shadows, but Spawn was too quick. He slithered right behind him and began strangling him with his cape before dragging him into the shadows and hung him with his chains. He slowly crept around the shadows, observing the last living gangster. He was obviously the leader, but he looked scared out of his mind. He dropped his gun and began crying in fear and agony; he was so scared, that he wanted to just give up. "I give up! I surrender, ok? I'm turning myself in! You got me, all right? Arrest me!" he shouted insanely.

Spawn teleported behind him and towered over him as the poor psycho turned around and fell on his back. "Turn you in? Why the hell would I want to do such a thing?" Spawn growled. "I lost! Ok? That's how it normally goes, doens't it? The hero comes in, beats up the bad guys, and then turns them in! I'm asking you; arrest me and turn me in!" the SOM leader cried.

Spawn grabbed the man and held the blade of his Agony Axe close to his neck. "You don't seem to get it, do you? Men can get arrested...but scumbags and losers who sell poison trash that ruins people's lives don't! You wanna know what happens to scum like you?" Spawn growled. "What? What are you gonna do to me, man?" the SOM leader whimpered. "They get executed! They get put down...like a dog!" Spawn snarled as he cut the gangster's head off. The head rolled down the on the floor, leaving a bloody mess and Spawn turned his back on the slain gangsters before hanging his weapon over his shoulder. Spawn surged with vast amounts of power and then created a huge shockwave of Necroplasm, casing the entire place to be instantly destroyed. Spawn soon walked out of the warehouse unharmed, and began making his way towards the heavy part of the city.

He knew that Razor was going to be there, and he had to get over there before Razor could cause anymore mayhem or death. However, Spawn was completely unaware that someone was watching him from the shadows...and it was not Batman. In fact, he was none other than one of the Urban Combat Force's most skilled and dangerous fighters; Chris Redfield. Apparently, Chris Redfield was thought to have died after an attempted assassination from a murderous villain named Skulker.

But luckily for him, Chris found himself rescued and revived by a man named Albert Wuotan. Wuotan explained to Chris that he served as a secret shadow organization that helped protect Empire Plaza. Chris was then given an offer he couldn't refuse; join forces with Wuotan and help him find and capture Spawn, as well as killing anyone who supported him.

Chris, being desperate, accepted the offer. To keep a long story short, Chris Redfield led a group of mercenaries to hunt and kill several notorious gangs and terrorist groups that plagued Empire Plaza, all while searching for Spawn. Thus, the Urban Combat Force was born. Unfortunately, Chris was completely unaware that his memories of Jill Valentine and other well known and loved allies were completely gone...because they were actually erased by someone while he was being revived. But Chris had no time to let mere memories or emotions stop him; he had a job to do.

As soon as Spawn was out of sight, Chris slowly crept out of the shadows before he took out a walkie-talkie. "Come in, Shadow Hawk! Come in, this is Agent Redfield!" he said. "Roger, Agent Redfield. What's your sit-rep, over?" the radio replied. "I know where Spawn is heading; he's heading towards the Empire Capitol!" Chris explained. "Roger that; we'll send a UCF force your way, over!" the radio responded. "Copy that; send in some more squads to intercept Spawn! And make sure that nobody interferes. Anyone who supports Spawn, your orders are to shoot to kill. Over!" Chris instructed. "Roger that. We have UCF squads arriving in designated areas to block and intercept Spawn as we speak. Nobody is getting past our boys! Hawkeye out, over!" the radio explained.

In less than 5 minutes, Chris Redfield was approached by heavily armed mercenaries and a helicopter. "All right, team! Listen up; I wanna make this quick and clean. No civilian casualties! We have one priority and one priority only; we are to capture Spawn! Anyone who attempts to kill him will be shot on sight. Spawn must remain alive during his capture, so only use brute force when neccessary. But as for anyone else who supports him or interferes with us...your orders are to shoot on sight. Anyone who hesitates to follow this order...you will be shot on sight! Do I make myself clear?" Chris Redfield instructed harshly.

Chris was given a unified reply by his fellow comrades. "Sir, yes sir!" they all cried. "Good! All right, team. Let's move out; we don't have much time! We must find and capture Spawn at all costs!" Chris said as he boarded on the helicopter. As Chris Redfield and his team of mercenaries got onboard the helicopter, they were completely unaware that a tiny superhero named Ant-Man watched them from a distance on a crate. He was shocked to have heard and seen all that had happened. "Oh no! I've gotta get back to base and warn the others!" Ant-Man said before he took off.

Meanwhile; Batman, Nightwing, and the Arrow roamed the streets in search for Spawn. "Where could he be? I swear, he's better at hiding in the shadows than you are!" Nightwing complained. "He can't be too far, Dick. After all, that video feed said for him to meet him at the West side. He must be around here somewhere!" Batman replied. Suddenly, the Arrow caught sight of heavily armored trucks coming their way. "Um, guys...I think we have company!" Arrow warned.

The trucks skidded to a halt before several heavily armed UCF agents surrounded them. "Halt! This is a restricted area; leave at once or we will open fire!" one of the agents cried on a megaphone. "Damn it! So much not getting caught." Nightwing muttered. "Why are you here? It's our job to protect these streets; not you gun-toting right-wing psychopaths!" Batman snapped angrily. "You watch your mouth, punk! This is your only warning; fuck off or we'll shoot to kill!" one of the UCF agents snarled as he aimed his M4 assault rifle at him. "What's your deal? Why's this area off limits, anyway? What if we want to help you?" the Arrow snapped. "We don't need costumed freaks like you getting in our way! Now for the last time; get lost or you will get shot!" another UCF agent growled.

Batman lifted his hands up in the air, when suddenly he pressed a button. A loud screeching noise pierced the ears of the UCF agents, causing them to cry out in pain as they keelhauled over on their knees. "Quickly; we need to find Spawn before anyone else!" Batman cried as he jumped back into the Batmobile. "Is it too late to take back what I said earlier about being bored?" Nightwing grumbled as he jumped on his speed bike. "Aw, come on! It's more fun this way!" the Arrow said as he fired an arrow up at a building and zip-lined away.

As the heroes fled, one of the UCF agents managed to see where they were running to. "This is agent 639; we need reinforcements ASAP! We have rouge supers on the loose; they've assaulted our team and we have reason to believe they're supporters of Spawn!" the agent cried on a walkie-talkie. "Copy that, agent! We're sending reinforcements to intercept and destroy!" the radio replied.

Back with Spawn, he was getting closer to the Capitol, when he suddenly heard a voice talking to him. "Hey! Hey, you!" the voice cried. "What the hell?" Spawn muttered as he looked around. Spawn finally found where the voice was coming from; Ant-Man was standing on a chimney pointing to Spawn. "You've gotta be kidding me!" Spawn muttered. "Hey! Are you Spawn?" Ant-Man cried as he jumped up and down. "Yes, that is me. What the hell do you want?" Spawn demanded as he glared at the tiny superhero. "You're in danger here! The Urban Combat Force knows you're here; they're gonna try and capture you once you arrive at the Capitol. It's a trap!" Ant-Man explained quickly.

Spawn didn't seem bothered by this threat, when suddenly a loud noise was heard screaming overhead. "AUGH! What the hell?!" Spawn exclaimed as he covered his ears. "Oh my God! No...they didn't! It's impossible!" Ant-Man cried out in disbelief. "What is that thing?" Spawn demanded as he looked up and saw it. It turns out the loud noise was coming from a 12 foot giant mecha unit of some sort. The giant mecha unit appeared to take the form of a human, but its skin was made of impenatrable metal. It was bright blue and purple, and flew with rocket boots. It was the notorious Sentinel Mech Unit, the same killer robot used to hunt and kill many X-Men!

Spawn looked at the Sentinel with caution, when he suddenly caught sight of what the Sentinel was after. Batman, Nightwing, and the Arrow were down below; completely unaware of the killer robot coming after them. "Damn! Those fools must have followed me here! I have to save them!" Spawn growled angrily. "Be careful, Spawn. The Sentinel is not just any ordinary robot; it's a highly intelligent hunter and killer unit that studies your every move in combat." Ant-Man warned. "If you're so worried, then why don't you help me out instead of complaining?" Spawn growled.

Ant-Man grew bold and decided it was his time to shine. "I may be small, but I'm not scared of a fight! Come on; let's go kick that rust bucket's ass back to the junkyard!" Ant-Man proclaimed. Spawn couldn't help but take a liking to Ant-Man; he had a lot of spunk despite being so small. "You got a lot of spirit for such a little guy, I'll give you that!" Spawn chuckled. "Well, he is Ant-Man!" a snide voice replied suddenly.

Spawn turned around to find Deadpool facing him, along with Wolverine, Storm, and Rogue. "I suppose you're my backup, as well? I take it Superman doesn't trust me!" Spawn sneered. "Let's skip the cute crap and focus on saving the others!" Wolverine snapped. "Have you found out what Razor is up to next?" Rogue wondered as they began moving after the Sentinel. "Something about killing the president. I killed his little minions who were planning on surprise attacking the president, but I have a feeling he's up to something a lot more sinister even as we speak!" Spawn explained as he leapt on top of a water tower.

The other heroes were not happy to hear of this. "I fear that this Razor is a threat gone too far!" Storm said gravely as she flew by his side. "Eh, we'll stop him. We always do...right? Right?!" Deadpool chuckled nervously. "Let's hope so!" Rogue said grimly. Eventually, they reached a large building and looked over the city streets from the roof. "There it is; he's heading towards that bridge! Hurry, before he causes too much destruction!" Ant-Man cried as he pointed. "Nobody's gonna get in my way!" Spawn growled as he drew out his Agony Axe.


	8. Attack of the Sentinel!

**Chapter 8: Attack of the Sentinel!**

* * *

Back at the Watchtower, Reika Kitami sat anxious and alone in the lobby in a comfy lounge chair. She couldn't get that awful image of Razor torturing and murdering that poor man on live TV. But she was actually much more worried for Spawn's safety. She knew that Spawn was strong, but she also knew that this new Hellspawn was a lot smarter than any of the other villains Spawn had gone up against before.

Reika sighed heavily as she buried her face into her hands, when suddenly someone placed a hand on her shoulder. Reika yelped as she quickly reacted, but she was quite surprised to see that it was Crimson Viper. "Oh! It's...it's you. What are you doing here?" Reika exclaimed. "You looked upset, so I just wanted to see if you were all right." Crimson Viper replied kindly. Reika shook her head and sighed as she rested her head against the back of the chair. "Well, it could be worse." Reika retorted.

Crimson Viper smiled as she sat in a chair next to Reika, crossing her legs. "Yeah, I suppose it could be worse. But enough of that...tell me a little something about yourself." Crimson Viper said with a snide grin. Reika glared at her with suspicion in her eyes; what the hell did this woman want with her? "Why do you take such an interest in me? Are you trying to make a move on me or something?" Reika demanded.

Crimson Viper burst into laughter before shaking her head. "I like you. You're funny! But seriously; what's your story? Why are you here in this place? What's the history with you and that strange phantom friend of yours?" Crimson Viper asked as she folded her arms across her chest. Reika glare did not soften. "Why should I tell you anything? It's not really your business." she snapped. "Well, I'm making it my business. I can't help it if I'm a curious girl. By the way...how do you, well...you know-" Crimson Viper began.

Reika's face turned red as she felt a square set in her jaw. "That's none of your god damn business, bitch! Who the hell do you think you are? What do you want from me?!" Reika shouted as she stood up from her seat. "Hey! Calm down...I wasn't trying to offend you. Trust me; I'm not that kind of a person at all." Crimson Viper said calmly as she also stood up. Reika continued to glare at this strange woman; she could tell that this woman was up to something and wasn't out to look for friends. "Ok, then what kind of a person are you?" Reika challenged as she put her hands on her hips.

Crimson Viper bit her lip before she whipped her hair back and scoffed. Reika Kitami was not as stupid as she thought after all. In fact, she could tell just by the look in her eye she was a woman who liked things straight and to the point. "Ok, then. I see! You want me to be straight? I'll tell you; if I want something, I get it. And I really want to know what you and Spawn are up to. There! Are you happy now?" Crimson Viper snapped.

Reika Kitami gritted her teeth as her fists began to clench. "I knew it! I knew you were up to no good! I could tell just by looking at you that you were nothing but bad news!" Reika snarled. "Hey...you might want to watch your tone. I'm trying real hard to be nice here." Crimson Viper said with a different tone. "I have news for you, bitch! Whatever it is you think of me or Spawn, you're wrong. And I don't care who you think you are-" Reika began as she got in Crimson Viper's face.

Suddenly, Spencer walked in on them. "Excuse me, ladies. Is there a problem here?" Spencer asked. Reika and Crimson Viper stared at him for a moment before they finally stepped away from each other. "Uh, no. There's no problem. We were just having...an adult conversation, that's all." Crimson Viper lied. "Yeah. In fact; I was just leaving." Reika added as she began to walk away.

As Reika left the area, she turned back to see Crimson Viper glaring at her. Reika clenched her fist as she exchanged a dark look before she turned away and made her way towards a coffee shop. But as Crimson Viper began to leave, Spencer stopped her. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to expose us?!" Spencer snapped angrily. "Look, you do things your way...and I'll do things my way! I haven't seen you do anything except laze around on your ass!" Crimson Viper snapped back.

Spencer growled as he clenched his fists; he didn't like having to work with Crimson Viper to begin with, but her attitude just kept testing his patience. "Look; I get it. You don't like her; I don't like her either. I don't Spawn. Hell, I don't like anyone here! But we have a job to do and we can't fuck it up; not this time! We have one chance and one chance only to do this right. I'm not going to risk my life if you keep fucking things up for us both!" Spencer said trying his best to control his temper.

Crimson Viper looked at him like she wanted to slap his face. "You think I haven't been trying my best, asshole?! Do you have any idea how hard it is hacking into this fucking computer system? Let along, trying to get people to talk?! What have you done to help me get this mission done quicker? Huh?! Tell me, because I am curious to know what you've been up to!" Crimson Viper snarled.

Spencer suddenly smiled evilly as he pulled out a hard drive. "Well...my partner Zero did manage to get this while Spawn was busy playing pattycake with the others!" Spencer boasted. "What? What is this?!" Crimson Viper exclaimed in shock as she held the drive. "It's not much; just confidential and classified information regarding the locations of several UCF bases from around the world." Spencer said with a wry smile.

Crimson Viper was at first very worried, until she understood what Spencer was getting at. "Oh, I see...so I guess blackmail is nothing new to you, huh?" Crimson Viper said with a sneaky grin. "True; nothing wrong with a little foul play once in a while. If we show them this, I'm pretty sure they'll give us anything we want. It could be access codes, secret locations, or keys to helping save people we care about!" Spencer suggested.

Crimson Viper suddenly grew very serious as he said that. "Look, Spencer...you know the reason why I'm doing this, right? All that matters is that I protect my daughter. You understand, don't you?" Crimson Viper began. "Yeah, yeah. I get it; mommy has to do her best to make sure her little girl stays out of trouble. Look, whatever reasons you got ain't no concern to me! What's important to me is that I find out where Bio-Tech is hiding their Necro 666 experiments and putting an end to it once and for all!" Spencer rudely interrupted.

Crimson Viper grew very angry, as her jaw formed a square set. How dare this asshole disrespect her precious daughter. "Ok, you know what? I've had it up to here with your-" Crimson Viper snarled. "Hey, Spencer! Hate to bug you, but we gotta problem. A big problem!" Zero suddenly announced as he rushed into the scene. "What is it, Zero? Can't you see I'm in the middle of an important conversation here?!" Spencer groaned. "It's bad; really bad! They've released a Sentinel after Spawn!" Zero warned.

Spencer and Crimson Viper did not like the sound of that. "What? What the hell were they thinking?! Don't they know by now that those things aren't meant for capture missions?" Spencer growled. "Ugh, at this rate everything we've worked for will be ruined. Come on; let's get back to Earth and see if we can fix this...again!" Crimson Viper groaned in irritation. "Well, unfortunately...that's not the worst of it. Several other supers are already aware of what's going on with the UCF's mission!" Zero explained as they walked towards a transport carrier.

Crimson Viper palmed her face in annoyance, but Spencer began to chuckle evilly as he got an awful idea. "Is that so? Well then...I guess now it's finally time to remove some thorns from our sides, eh? Ready to knock some heads off?" Spencer chuckled as he lit up a cigarette. Crimson Viper and Zero looked at him with both shock and disgust. "Spencer, you know the rules. We can't kill other supers unless-" Zero began. "Ah, to hell with orders! I'm sick of all these assholes slowing us down, anyway! Let's have some fun for once!" Spencer spat.

Crimson Viper glared at him before she finally sighed in defeat. "Do whatever you have to Spencer. But kindly leave me out of it; my hands are dirty enough already!" Crimson Viper warned. "Whatever! Just get us the fuck out of this space station already; I'm tired of hearing those costumed freaks talk!" Spencer rudely snapped as he laid back and placed his feet on a table. Zero sighed angrily as he fired up the ignitions. "We're gonna get in so much trouble for this, I hope you know that!" Zero muttered. "Hey, come on! It's me we're talking about here; what could happen?" Spencer boasted. "I think you already know the answer to that!" Crimson Viper snarled through gritted teeth.

 ***Bob Dylan: Knockin' on Heaven's Door plays!***

Meanwhile in Empire Plaza, Batman and Nightwing managed to escape from the UCF before they stopped at a diner for a quick late night snack. "Thanks. So, how are things with you and Barbara going?" Batman asked as their waiter handed them both a sub sandwich. "Well, she's considering leaving the country and going away to London for a while. She hasn't really told me the reason why, but I personally think it's because she can't take the heat here. Not that I blame her, though!" Nightwing replied.

Batman nodded his head slowly, when he suddenly realized the Arrow wasn't around. "Hey! Where's Oliver?" Batman wondered. "Oh, he said he didn't like the food here. Doesn't know what he's missing! He'll meet up with us again soon. But now that I have the chance, I gotta ask you something. What is it that you have against Spawn?" Nightwing replied.

Batman sighed heavily as he shook his head. "I couldn't even begin to tell you. But in all honesty, I don't hate him. I just-" Batman began. Suddenly, he overheard something on the radio. "We interrupt this broadcast to bring you this shocking newsflash. According to police, yet another devastating series of brutal murders occurred in the West Side tonight. Police have reported finding numerous mutilated corpses inside of an abandoned warehouse. One of the dead bodies has been confirmed to be identified as one of Gotham's most notorious gangsters, Two-Face." a female reporter announced.

Batman dropped his sandwich as he heard that name on the radio. "What? No! It...it can't be! Not Harvey!" Batman whispered. "Oh shit...Bruce, I'm so sorry. I-" Nightwing said comfortingly. "Police have also reported that over a shockingly large amount of money has been stolen from Liberty City's First National Bank. Liberty City police officials have stated that they have no idea who is responsible for this theft, though thankfully there have been no casualties as this robbery was done by computer hackers. Thus, the idea of stronger cybernetic security has become a huge issue of controversy in Liberty City. And now for the weather!" the female reporter continued.

 ***Song ends!***

Suddenly, the radio broadcast begin to act strange. "Huh? Stupid frequency waves! Sorry, guys. I'll get this piece of shit fixed! Come on, you stupid-" the diner owner announced as he began pounding on the radio. Batman hung his head low in sorrow. He couldn't believe that he had just lost one of his closest friends. True, Two-Face was one of his most challenging enemies of all time...but Harvey Dent was also a dear friend of his. As such, Batman couldn't help but feel absolute remorse and sorrow. "I don't believe it. Oh, who am I kidding? Perhaps Spawn is right after all...maybe I am too weak." Batman whispered.

Nightwing overheard him and touched his shoulder to get his attention. "Hey! Don't do that; not now! You know what? Fuck Spawn; forget what he thinks of you! You don't need his help. You've got me to watch your back, all right? Now come on; let's go find the bastard responsible for this madness!" Nightwing proclaimed.

Batman wanted to believe him, but he had reasonable doubts. In fact, the more he thought about it...the more he realized about what Spawn was saying about things changing was right. "Hey! I finally got it working again, you guys!" the diner owner announced.

Suddenly, a massive fist tore right through the roof of the diner. Several people screamed in horror as they began fleeing the scene. Batman and Nightwing gasped as the Sentinel turned their attention towards them, glaring at them with his piercing yellow eyes. " _Targets identified as Batman and Nightwing. Must destroy targets!_ " Sentinel announced in an ominous robotic tone. "You've gotta be kidding me!" Nightwing growled.

The Sentinel attempted to grab both heroes, but they used their speed and agility to dodge the giant mecha unit. The Sentinel wheeled around before firing several rockets at Batman and Nightwing. Luckily, the heroes dodged the explosive projectiles before they began to fight back against the metallic behemoth. "So they're throwing giant robots at us now, huh? I'm going to enjoy this!" Nightwing boasted as he drew out a pair of Escrima Batons. "Focus, Dick!" Batman warned as he pulled out his Grapple Hook.

The Sentinel towered above both supers as he held out one of his hands. " _Resistance is futile. Prepare to be destroyed!_ " Sentinel threatened as he pointed towards them. "Good lord, that is so cliched. Come on! Let's show this bucket of bolts what we're made of!" Nightwing cried as he charged towards the giant mecha unit. "Dick, wait!" Batman exclaimed.

Nightwing lunged in the air to attack the Sentinel, but the Sentinel used its highly intelligent programming to determine his target's method of attack before retaliating. He stepped aside before grabbing hold of Nightwing's legs and slammed him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. "NO!" Batman shouted as he rushed to help his friend. Sentinel quickly turned around and savagely backhanded Batman away.

Batman cried out as he was smashed up against the wall, crying out as he felt some of his bones breaking. "ACK! Damn it; that machine is a lot stronger and smarter than it looks...I'm going to have to be more careful if I'm to beat this thing!" Batman groaned as he struggled to stand back up. At the same time, Nightwing groaned as he tried to get back up. "Ugh...so that's how he's gonna play, huh? Fine by me! HEY YOU! Get a load of this!" Nightwing shouted as he smashed his batons together and created a huge spark of electric energy.

Nightwing then smashed his batons to the ground, causing an electric current to rush towards the Sentinel. The electric current wasn't enough to even damage the large mecha unit slightly, but it did grab its attention. " _Must destroy target! Firing Rocket Fists!_ " Sentinel announced as he held both fists up in the air. Suddenly, the Sentinel's fists shot from his arms and began flying towards Nightwing. "Oh, shit! That's no good!" Nightwing cursed as he began running.

One of the fists barely missed Nightwing and instead crashed into a car, causing a tremendous explosion. The other fist was just about to hit Nightwing, when suddenly a grapple hook caught it from the air and threw it against a brick wall. "Get away from him, you menace!" Batman cried as he slid underneath of the Sentinel. As he slid underneath of the large mecha unit, Batman placed a Bat Bomb on the Sentinel's foot.

A few seconds later, the Sentinel lost balance from explosion and fell to its knees. As Batman regrouped with Nightwing, both heroes were shocked to see the giant robot stand back up as if it merely tripped. "Well that didn't work!" Nightwing sarcastically joked. "Just what is this thing?" Batman exclaimed. " _Activating Photon Laser Blaster!_ " the Sentinel announced as he held out his hands, which apparently had the ability to grow back.

The Sentinel then fired a huge burst of blue energy at Batman and Nightwing, who cried out as they barely dodged the explosive attack. The force of the Sentinel's energy attack was so powerful, it tore a huge hole in the streets and caused the power to black out in some nearby buildings. "My God! What destructive power; who's responsible for this madness?!" Batman exclaimed as he jumped out of cover from behind a dumpster. "I don't know, Bruce. But we can't give up now; there has to be a weakness to this thing. There just has to be!" Nightwing said boldly.

The Sentinel then fired a tiny red laser beam out of its eyes, scanning the area for Batman and Robin. " _I know you are still out here, somewhere. Come out and I shall destroy you quickly and mercifully!_ " the Sentinel challenged. "Wait a minute; this is no ordinary robot! This thing is a Sentinel; it's a hunter-killer mecha unit they use to hunt and kill supers!" Nightwing exclaimed as he got a better look at the towering menace. "I guess apparently whoever is killing all these civilians must hate supers too! What other tricks does he have up his sleeve?" Batman pondered.

The Sentinel continued to scan the area for Batman and Nightwing, giving both heroes the chance to come up with a plan of attack. "Ok, now's our chance to attack him by surprise. You go that way and I'll go this way; we'll flank him!" Batman whispered as he pointed in different directions. "Let's hope this works!" Nightwing said as he got ready.

Nightwing ran off the left, while Batman used his Grapple Hook to fly up towards a building to the right to attack from above. They both waited a few minutes to strike, until finally Batman made his move. He fired his Grapple Hook on the Sentinel's back, zip-lining over towards him before he kicked both feet into the mecha unit as hard as he could. At the same time, Nightwing turned his batons into a bo staff and charged towards the Sentinel before pole vaulting onto the mecha unit's shoulder.

Both heroes punched, kicked, and pounded against the robot as hard as they could. But even their combined might proved to be ineffective against this monstrous threat. The Sentinel merely grabbed both heroes by the legs before flying up into the air and slammed them both back down into the streets below. " _You skills are no match against the perfect killing machine!_ " the Sentinel boasted as he fired a bunch of rockets from his back at the downed heroes. "Damn you! We can't stop this thing, Dick. It's too powerful!" Batman cried as he braced for his death.

Suddenly, Batman and Nightwing were given quite a shock when a powerful stream of bullets shot the rockets out of the skies. "Huh? What the-" Nightwing began. "Da-da-da-DAA! Have no fear, mortal fools! For your lord and savior, Deadpool is here!" an obnoxious voice sang. Batman and Nightwing looked up to see Deadpool firing a pair of submachine guns at the Sentinel in mid-air after jumping off a rooftop. "Deadpool? What in the name of heaven is he doing here?!" Batman exclaimed.

Suddenly, powerful whirlwinds were seen forming in the air before hitting the Sentinel. "Take that, you sorry hunk of cheesy hardware!" Storm bellowed as she continued to pummel the Sentinel with her Typhoon attacks. "Storm, too? I wouldn't be surprised if half the other X-Men showed up!" Nightwing joked. "Then why ya'll just sitting around instead of helpin' us? Come on!" Rogue said as she suddenly jumped in front of them. "What the hell? Where did you come from?!" Nightwing exclaimed.

At the same time, Wolverine was seen pouncing on the Sentinel from behind before stabbing and slashing his claws at the metallic beast. "Just because you're made of metal, doesn't mean I can't hurt you bub!" Wolverine growled as he continued slashing from all sides. " _New targets available! Targets identified as-_ " Sentinel began.

But the robot didn't even get to finish as a wire was suddenly pulled off from the back of its head. "Oops, I'm sorry. You were saying something?" Ant-Man teased as he used his super strength to pull out the wires. " _Scanners offline. Power levels reaching critical. Activating manual power reserves._ " Sentinel announced as it created an electric shockwave and sent the attackers flying away. The Sentinel then stopped moving and began recharging, while a shield barrier protected him from further harm. "Aw, man! This must be the updated version of the Sentinel Units!" Ant-Man complained as he landed back on his feet. "Hey...that's cheating! It's only fun if I get to cheat, ok?! I wonder if there's a cheat code manual around here somewhere." Deadpool said half-jokingly.

Almost immediately, the Sentinel came back to life and began marching towards the heroes. "Come on, guys! Let's give him all we got!" Rogue cheered as she charged towards to attack. "Lightning Storm!" Storm shouted as she summoned massive lightning bolts from the sky. She fired the lightning bolts at the Sentinel, causing some minor damage to the mecha unit. "It's working; keep going! Don't hold back!" Batman cried as he threw many Bat-a-Rangs at the Sentinel.

As Rogue tackled the Sentinel and punched it with all her might, the Sentinel fell onto its back and showed obvious signs that it was finally weakening. "It's working; come on, let's finish this off!" Wolverine shouted as he charged towards the Sentinel with Deadpool and Ant-Man.

Deadpool and Wolverine began teaming up to tear apart the Sentinel's weak-points, thankfully pointed out by Ant-Man. "Here's a power chord, over here! And another! And another one; this is fun!" Ant-Man cried as he kept jumping all around the Sentinel. "I'll tear this oversized toy apart in no time!" Wolverine snarled as he used his claws to slash off multiple wires from the Sentinel. "Not if I can help it!" Deadpool taunted as he shoved past Wolverine.

Suddenly, Deadpool jumped out of the Fan-fiction realm and grabbed hold of the log-in dock located at the bottom of your computer screen. "Sorry, pal! But it's time for you to shut-down! Step back ladies and gentlemen, cuz it's gonna be a HOME RUN!" Deadpool shouted as he used the large log-in dock to smack the downed Sentinel away. As the Sentinel flew off into the distance, it exploded into a huge ball of fire. "Woo-hoo! THIS IS A HYPER COMBO!" Deadpool sang as he danced around like a fool.

 ***Everyone else's faces: (-_-)***

Batman groaned as he palmed his face. "How on earth did he-" Batman began. "Don't even ask; it's just his thing. He does that...a lot!" Wolverine growled. "Hey...wait a minute! I know I'm not really good at math and all, but aren't we missing someone from our group?" Deadpool announced suddenly. Wolverine growled in irritation as he realized that Deadpool was right; Spawn was nowhere to be seen. "That son of a bitch! He left us; again!" Wolverine snarled. "Well, maybe he had something important going on." Nightwing suggested. "Or maybe he's not who he says he is!" Batman growled.

Suddenly, the sound of sirens were heard approaching them. "Uh oh...methinks we should skeedaddle now!" Deadpool said with a nervous chuckle. "I think that's a good idea!" Storm said as she began to fly off. "Here we go again; yet another wild goosechase!" Nightwing grumbled. "Now I'm really getting mad. As soon as I find Spawn, I'm getting answers from him. One way or the other!" Batman growled angrily.

Meanwhile; Spawn was approaching the Empire Capitol Building. Here, the President of the United States was making a public speech in honor of the veterans who served in the police force of Empire Plaza, as well the police from all around the country. Crowds of people surrounded the area, as well as many heavily armed bodyguards. It would have been impossible for anyone to try anything here...except if you were Razor.

In truth, Spawn snuck away from his group because he caught sight of someone suspicious stealing a parked police car and drove towards the Capitol. Spawn followed the police car, also while avoiding detection from the local UCF agents swarming the area. Eventually, Spawn made his way towards the Empire Capitol Building, or at least an empty rooftop of a building very close to it. Spawn carefully observed and watched for unusual activity, when he finally caught sight of someone sneaking around the crowd of people attending the President's public speech and wandering into an empty apartment.

Spawn's eyes narrowed with anger and caution, knowing that something really bad was about to happen unless he took action. "You won't get away from me, you fool! Not while I have anything to say about it!" Spawn growled as he clenched his fists tightly.

But as Spawn began sneaking after the supposed killer, he was completely unaware that he was being scoped out by Chris Redfield from another rooftop. "I have confirmation, Bravo Team. I have Spawn in my sights; shall I open fire?" Chris whispered on his com-link. "That's a negative, Agent Redfield. We can't afford any negative contact while the President is still in the area." a voice replied. "What? But he's right there...or at least he was. Damn it! You have to send in a squad to intercept him before he-" Chris growled. "Listen up, soldier. I'm in charge of things around here, and you are to do as you are told. If you really want to help, send some of your own units over at Section 5." the voice snapped.

Now Chris was beginning to worry; who was this person to think that he could give him orders like this. "With all due respect sir, we have enough men guarding Section 5. If we don't act now-" Chris began trying not to lose his cool. "Perhaps I should report your insubordination to your commander. Maybe a demotion will teach you some respect!" the voice threatened. Chris cursed under his breath before he finally gave in. "Copy that, Bravo Team. I'm heading towards Section 5. I just hope you know what you're doing!" Chris said at last.

The voice from the radio laughed sinisterly. "Of course I know what I'm doing. Trust me; you have absolutely nothing to worry about. Give me about 5 or 10 minutes, and I promise you that Spawn will no longer be your problem." the voice said before the com-link went dead. Chris was very suspicious about what he was told; something was not right. "What the fuck was that all about? I better go check things out first, just to be safe!" Chris muttered as he stood up and slung his assault rifle over his shoulder.

Meanwhile in the dark and abandoned apartment complex several feet away from the Capitol Building, Razor laughed sinisterly as he stood over the piles of dead UCF agents. "That was too easy! Now...to test out my new skills!" Razor snickered as he grabbed one of the dead bodies. He stuck a knife into the dead UCF agent's chest, absorbing his blood.

Suddenly, Razor transformed himself into the UCF agent. With this disguise, his next act of terror and violence was sure to get Spawn's attention, as well as everyone else foolish enough to stand in his way. "Ugh...I fucking hate this suit; but it's absolutely necessary for my next attack. Take a look at me now, Spawn!" Razor cackled before he grabbed an assault rifle and walked away.


	9. The Wrath of Chun-Li!

**Chapter 9: The Wrath of Chun-Li!**

* * *

Meanwhile at the Watchtower, Cyborg was munching on a bag of chips while watching the news with Chun-Li and Cammy. "You know something? I kinda like this guy; the president! He's one of the few people left on Earth who actually cares about us supers. I should know, cause I voted for him!" Cyborg said with his mouthful. "That's great. You think maybe next time you can tell us after you're done eating?" Chun-Li snapped.

Cyborg gulped down the last of his food before sighing. "Well sorry, ma'am. I was just trying to express my opinion, that's all!" Cyborg retorted. Chun-Li sighed as she shook her head before getting up from the couch. "I'm gonna go grab a soda. You want anything, Cammy?" Chun-Li announced. "I'll take some Iced Tea, if you don't mind." Cammy replied. "Ooh, ohh! See if there's any of those rice cakes left, will ya?" Cyborg said with excitement. "Sure...coming right up!" Chun-Li replied in annoyance.

As she got up and left towards the kitchen, Chun-Li felt her anger worsen. Not only was Reika Kitami still alive, the memories of Reika's past encounters with Chun-Li and Cammy continued to become clearer and more explicit. Everytime she tried to fall asleep, Chun-Li could only think of what happened in that empty house...and the pain and humilation she endured in the hands of that evil witch.

Chun-Li vowed that she would get revenge on Reika Kitami, and now that things were settled down she could finally make her move. Chun-Li had kept her eyes on Reika ever since she got here, and noticed that she had a particular pattern in her routine. Reika would spend most of her time alone in her room, with the rare occassion she would come out and sit alone in the lobby or grab a coffee.

It was settled; once everyone else was in bed tonight, Chun-Li would find Reika Kitami and kill her once and for all. Only then would she feel satisfied and avenged. To keep a long story short, Chun-Li spent the rest of the day with Cammy and Cyborg watching TV. While Chun-Li was unaware of it, Cammy noticed that Chun-Li's attitude was far different than her usual happy self. "Hey, Chun-Li? Are you ok? What's wrong with you?" Cammy asked at one point. "Nothing!" Chun-Li replied through gritted teeth.

By nightfall, every other super was in bed or out of the Watchtower doing their own business. After making sure that nobody else was around, Chun-Li got out of bed and snuck out of her room to search for Reika Kitami. For the first hour or so, she had no such luck. "Where are you, bitch? I know you're here somewhere!" Chun-Li growled softly. Suddenly, the sound of Chun-Li's stomach reminded the street fighter that she hadn't eaten all day. "Damn...I was so focused on getting revenge, I forgot to eat. Maybe after I eat some brain food, I'll know where to look next." Chun-Li muttered.

Chun-Li snuck her way into the kitchen to grab a light meal. But as Chun-Li finished grabbing her food and drink from the fridge, she was caught by surprise to find Reika approaching the kitchen. "Ah! What...what are you doing here?" Chun-Li exclaimed as she nearly dropped her stuff. At first, Reika said nothing and just stared at her. But the kind warm smile on her face is what made Chun-Li feel threatened. As Chun-Li continued to glare at Reika, the witch's smile faded into a sad frown.

Chun-Li sighed in irritation as she shook her head before walking away. "Hey, wait! There's something I need to tell you, Chun-Li." Reika finally said. Chun-Li stopped dead in her tracks as she heard her name; there was no going back now. Chun-Li turned around slowly, not softening up her glare. "What?" she seethed through gritted teeth.

Reika sighed as she rubbed her temples. "Look...I know that you are angry at me. And by all means, you have every right to be. But I just want you to know that I'm sorry...about everything. I truly mean that." Reika said sadly. Suddenly, Chun-Li threw her food and drink to the floor in anger. "Oh! I see; now you're sorry?!" Chun-Li shouted. "Honey, shh! Keep it down, will you. I was just trying to say-" Reika began.

She never got a chance to finish when Chun-Li grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against the wall. "Shut up! I don't want to hear another word come out of that filthy mouth, you sick twisted bitch!" Chun-Li snarled as she tightened her grip. "Chun-Li! Please...just listen to what I have to say!" Reika gasped. "No, you listen and you listen good! I don't fucking care who you think you are or what it is you've done. The only thing I know about you, is that you defiled my body and you humilated me. And now it's time that I make you pay!" Chun-Li growled.

Reika felt tears streaming from her eyes. "I know! I know your anger and I understand your pain...but I also want you to know that if you do kill me, there will be concequences. You think that by killing me that you'll be satisfied. But I'm telling you, it will change you...it will consume you and turn you into something you're not! I know this because I've been through the same thing. Please...don't-" Reika gasped as she was choked.

Suddenly, Cammy White walked into the kitchen on them. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Cammy screamed. Chun-Li gasped as she turned to find her best friend catching her. "Cammy...because I love you, I need you to leave. This won't take long!" Chun-Li threatened. "Chun-Li, please listen to me. You have to trust me on this!" Reika begged.

Chun-Li shouted with anger as she punched the witch in the face; hard. "Why?! Why should I trust you, you filthy whore? After what you did to me?! Give me one god damn good reason why I shouldn't kill you and make you pay for what you've done to me!" Chun-Li roared. "Chun-Li, stop it! Leave her alone! This isn't like you at all!" Cammy exclaimed in dismay. "Cammy, shut up! Get out of here, now!" Chun-Li snapped.

For a moment, Chun-Li just kept glaring into Reika Kitami's eyes with absolute hatred and anger. Finally, Reika spoke up through choking tears. "Because...I'm just as much of a victim as you are. In fact...I'm worse! All my life I've been taken advantage of, and all my life I've been nothing but a tool to the cruelty of men. I know what it's like; being all alone, helpless, and weak! But you know what? That doesn't mean that we can't stick together and face our fears together...I learned my lesson the hard way. I...I don't want you to have to suffer like I did. Please...give me another chance!" Reika sobbed.

Too angry to even hear or understand the witch's words, Chun-Li used her strength to slam Reika to the floor. "You fucking liar!" she roared as she began beating her with her fists. "Chun-Li! Stop it! Stop it right now!" Cammy shouted as she attempted to pull her away. "No! I'm not going to stop until I make this ugly witch pay with her life for what she did to me!" Chun-Li snarled as she pushed Cammy away. "Please! Don't do this...I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry! Please forgive me; I didn't mean it!" Reika sobbed.

Chun-Li continued to punch and stomp on poor Reika Kitami, letting her anger and hatred take control. Finally, Cammy White could take no more and used a powerful kick to send Chun-Li flying away from the kitchen. "I SAID STOP!" Cammy shouted. Chun-Li cried out in shock as she was kicked into the lobby, but she stood back up before she glared at Cammy, who approached her with anger written on her face.

Chun-Li panted with rage as she clenched her fists. "What the hell are you doing, Cammy? Get out of my way; I need to make her pay for what she's done!" Chun-Li snapped. "No! You're going too far, Chun-Li. I can't let you do this; this isn't right!" Cammy replied sternly. Chun-Li scoffed at her in complete disbelief. "How could you do this, Cammy? Don't you realize what we're dealing with here?! Do you even know what that _thing_ did to me? What _it_ did to us!?" Chun-Li demanded.

As Reika got back up, she felt very hurt as Chun-Li's hateful words were overheard. But what she heard and saw next was simply shocking to the witch. Cammy's eyes narrowed with anger as she put her hands on her hips. "First of all, that was completely unnecessary. Second; you're not the only one who fell victim to her. And third; you need to let go of the past! Have you already forgotten about the most important thing we've been taught by our sensei? Forgiveness!" Cammy began.

Chun-Li felt her face turn red with anger and embarassment. "You dare to lecture me about forgiveness? Do you have any idea-" she began. "I know what Reika Kitami did to you, all right?! I remember what she did to me! But I forgave her for what she has done! Sure, I was angry like you...and I even thought about killing her. But I couldn't do it, because it's not right. We don't kill our enemies, Chun-Li...we fight them and forgive them; regardless of whatever they've done to us. Do you not remember that lesson our sensei taught us?" Cammy scolded.

Chun-Li finally stomped towards Cammy, getting into her face. "You know something, Cammy White? I'm sick and tired of you! How dare you try to lecture me about some ancient code that doesn't mean anything anymore?! Even if I couldn't kill that witch, what in God's green earth would make you think that I would forgive her? Better yet; why would YOU of all people forgive her for what she did to you?!" Chun-Li shouted.

Cammy's face turned red and formed a square set on her jaw; she was beginning to lose her patience with her best friend. "What happened to you, Chun-Li? You used to be the most amazing, loving, and cheerful young woman I've ever met. Now all I see before me is a cold, bitter, and unlikeable child! How could you say such evil and hateful things? Does none of the things we've been through and learned together all these years mean nothing to you anymore? Where is the lovely young lady I know and love gone?!" Cammy said with bitter tears.

Suddenly, Chun-Li laughed scornfully. "That is so like you, you little slut! Come to think of it...I remember how you enjoyed it. Yeah; you liked being raped, didn't you?! You always were an easy victim, and I always did have to save your sorry ass over and over again. You're fucking pathetic and weak, you know that? You mean nothing to me anymore!" Chun-Li sneered with coldness in her voice.

Cammy felt tears of anger and sorrow flow from her eyes. "How dare you?! How could you say that to me? I'm your best friend for Christ's sake! Do you not know how hurt I am to hear you say that to me, Chun-Li? What the hell is wrong with you?!" Cammy shouted as she slapped Chun-Li's face. "Me? What is wrong with you, you slut?!" Chun-Li shouted as she slapped her back.

Reika could not believe her eyes; two of the closest of friends were now at each other's throats all because of her. But as she continued to watch, she couldn't help but hear an evil voice in her head...mocking her with evil delight. " _You see what happens? There is no hope for you, little whore. You did this! You can never change what you are or what you've done; you're a child of sin and evil...just like Spawnie boy!_ " a demonic voice cackled. "No!" Reika whispered in disbelief.

Back with Chun-Li and Cammy White, things got even more intense and bitter between the two. "You wanna know what's wrong with me, Chun-Li? I'll tell you! Right now, you're my biggest problem! Ever since we got here you've been mean to me, you've berated me and my friends, and your attitude has sucked the joy out of me!" Cammy snarled. "Why you-" Chun-Li began. "Shut up! You've become more than an unlikeable child now that I think about it, Chun-Li! You've become rude, arrogant, mean-spirited, and disrespectful!" Cammy snapped now losing patience. "Well, at least I don't enjoy getting raped over and over again! At least I'm a better fighter than you!" Chun-Li retorted.

Cammy began to feel anger boil up in her heart and soul. "What did you just say?!" Cammy seethed. "I said...that I'm a better fighter than you! Why else do you think I've gotten more praise and recognition in the Delta Team than you? I'm smarter than you, faster than you, and stronger than you! I'm a better leader than you! I AM better than _you!_ " Chun-Li said as she spat out the last sentence.

Suddenly, Cammy began laughing at her. "Well I hate to break it to you sister...but I have to disagree with you on that!" Cammy said as she rolled up her sleeves and put up her fists. Chun-Li growled as she stood in an aggressive fighter's stance. "Don't make me kill you, Cammy White!" Chun-Li growled. "I'm through with your attitude, Chun-Li! It's time I taught you some respect; it's time for me to put you back in your place!" Cammy snarled.

 ***Drive-By Audio: Jailbait plays!***

Chun-Li and Cammy stood apart from each other for at least a minute in complete silence, until they finally rushed towards each other with a scream of rage. Chun-Li let loose a series of wild kicks against Cammy, but Cammy refused to be beaten by her. She retaliated with a series of brutal kicks of her own, ignoring the stinging pain from Chun-Li's blows. "Is that all you've got, fat ass?!" Cammy taunted.

Chun-Li shouted as she punched Cammy in the chest, knocking the wind out of her before sending her flying away with a brutal kick. "Come on, chicken legs! I'll break you in half without even breaking a sweat!" Chun-Li shouted. Cammy screamed with anger as she tackled Chun-Li to the ground. "You're pissing me off, Chun-Li!" Cammy shouted as she punched her in the face as hard as she could. Chun-Li growled as she sent Cammy flying off her with her feet.

As Chun-Li got back up, she felt her chi energy grow more powerful. "You're getting weak, Cammy." Chun-Li teased. Cammy rubbed the sweat off her brow before she unleashed her Cannon Drill attack. "How's that?!" Cammy snapped. Chun-Li shouted as she was kicked back into a computer desk, smashing it in the process. "I can do better!" Chun-Li snarled as she unleashed her most powerful kick attack. " _Hyakuretsu Kyaku!_ " Chun-Li cried.

Cammy cried out as she felt Chun-Li's kicks pummel her into oblivion. "Gah! Stop that!" Cammy shouted as she punched Chun-Li in the face. Cammy then unleashed a series of brutal punches on Chun-Li, though the angry Chinese fighter showed no signs of hesitation or slowing down as she continued to punch and kick back. "I've always had your back since we were kids, but now I'm really going to enjoy kicking your ass Cammy White!" Chun-Li shouted.

Suddenly, Chun-Li unleashed her most powerful attack on Cammy White. " _Shichisei Ranka!_ " Chun-Li shouted. She unleashed a Spinning Bird Kick on Cammy, launching her into the air before unleashing a set of Lightning Kicks on her. Not even finished, Chun-Li smashed Cammy to the ground with an explosive kick to the chest, knocking wind out of poor Cammy. "You like me now, slut?!" Chun-Li snarled as she landed back on her feet. She was surprised when Cammy stood back up and spat out blood. "Not anymore, thick thighs! You're going down!" Cammy snarled.

As the two kept fighting each other, Reika sobbed in disbelief as she watched them. "I can't take this anymore! I have to stop them before one of them gets seriously hurt...or worse!" Reika exclaimed. " _Why bother, little girl? It's your own fault that they're about to kill each other! Besides; they're not your problem anymore...just let them suffer!_ " the evil voice snarled. "NO! Stop it; just stop it!" Reika cried as she held her head.

Chun-Li and Cammy's fight became more intense as they began grappling with each other. "I'm not going to let you get in my way anymore, Cammy White!" Chun-Li growled. "You're letting your own arrogance get in your way!" Cammy snapped. Chun-Li shouted as she finally overcame Cammy and threw her across the room, smashing her into a glass table. Not even finished, Chun-Li attempted to stomp Cammy in the face.

Cammy was lucky to avoid getting crushed before she sweapt her feet underneath Chun-Li and tripped her on her back. Cammy attempted to tackle Chun-Li again, but Chun-Li rolled away before she grabbed Cammy by her long blonde pigtail hair and threw her against the wall. "OW! Stop it, you bitch!" Cammy screamed. "Never!" Chun-Li growled as she began punching her in the face.

The two viciously punched and kicked at each other for several more minutes, until finally one of them overcame the other in a most brutal manner. Cammy grabbed Chun-Li by her ox-horn hairbuns and slammed her face against the wall. Not even finished, she slammed Chun-Li to the ground and began punching her in the face as hard as she could. "You made me do this, you demented little brat!" Cammy sobbed as she finally unleashed her most powerful attack.

Cammy jumped towards the wall behind her, bouncing off the wall before she began attacking Chun-Li with four jump kicks. Not even finished, she grabbed Chun-Li in mid air before slamming her into the ground with a stomp delivered with both her feet. Chun-Li screamed as she felt the wind knocked out of her, while Cammy flipped away to a safe distance.

 ***Song ends!***

Cammy stood there panting feverishly to catch her breath; she was quite bloodied up and bruised from her battle with Chun-Li. "I'm sorry, Chun-Li...but you made me do this to you. I didn't want to have to hurt you, but you've left me no other choice!" Cammy whispered with bitter tears.

Chun-Li groaned in pain as she slowly stood back up; she too was bleeding and bruised up after their battle. "Cammy...you don't understand! I have to kill Reika Kitami; I have to! If I let her go, then she'll continue to put other young people's lives in harm's way. We...we barely survived her-" Chun-Li said as she coughed up blood. "No! I am not going to let you kill her, Chun-Li. You can hate me all you want for all I care, but I will not let you kill that woman!" Cammy replied sternly.

Chun-Li began to laugh at her, despite being in such pain. "I was right; you've fallen for her, haven't you? You ARE a slut; you always have been, and you always will be!" Chun-Li said bitterly. Cammy's eyes flooded with tears of anger. "Stop it! You stop that right now; that's not true!" Cammy seethed. "Yes it is! You get off when people rape you, and you know it. I should've known from day one that you were a bisexual. Tell me...did M. Bison treat you well?" Chun-Li sneered.

Cammy felt absolute rage as Chun-Li mocked her with that cruel reminder. "You shut the fuck up, Chun-Li! That is none of your god damn business...and it's not true!" Cammy sobbed. "Yes it is...I read all the reports of what happened to you and what you went through. I bet you wish you could do that again, couldn't you?!" Chun-Li snarled as she spat out the words.

That was it. Chun-Li's angry and spiteful words ignited a flame of such anger and hurt in Cammy's heart. How dare she bring up the one thing she promised she would never discuss again. Cammy screamed with rage as she punched Chun-Li in the face, knocking her to the floor. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU'RE WRONG ABOUT EVERYTHING!" Cammy screeched as she continued to punch her in the face.

Finally, several other supers rushed into the room and broke them apart. "ENOUGH! Both of you knock it off, right now!" Captain America shouted as he tore them away from each other. "Let me go! I'll kill her!" Cammy screamed with tears of rage. "Get ahold of yourself!" Rorschach growled as he grabbed Cammy from behind and constrained her. "Easy, easy!" the Flash calmly said as he helped grab hold of Cammy.

As Captain America and Cyborg helped Chun-Li up, Superman flew into the room with absolute anger and frustration written on his face. "What in the name of Krypton is going on in here?!" Superman commanded harshly. "Why don't you ask her; she's the one who started this!" Cammy snapped as she pointed to Chun-Li. "To hell with you, you little slut! I told you it wasn't my fault; it's that god damn witch! Reika Kitami is the enemy here, not me!" Chun-Li shouted. "How much longer can you hold a grudge against that woman?" Cammy shouted back.

Chun-Li broke free of Cyborg and Captain America before punching Cammy in the face again. "I won't be satisfied until I have that whore's head mounted on my wall! But if you keep it up, I'll add yours to my collection!" Chun-Li screamed. "You're fucking insane; you're no better than she is. I bet your daddy would be so proud of you right now, you psychotic little bitch!" Cammy shouted back as she punched Chun-Li back.

After another brief catfat, Superman finally lost his patience and broke them both apart. "I am not going to tolerate this kind of behavior, especially from grown adult women! Now pack your things and get out of here. Until you two figure out a solution to whatever problem you have, I don't want to see either of your faces in my base!" Superman instructed trying to keep his voice down.

Chun-Li glared at Cammy with tears in her eyes, while Cammy did the same to Chun-Li. "Don't even bother kicking me out, sir. I was just about to leave!" Chun-Li sobbed before she took off. "FINE! Go ahead; go ahead and get yourself killed for all I care, Chun-Li. I hate you! I hope you go to Hell!" Cammy shouted before she ran off in tears.

After the two female street fighters left the scene, Superman shook his head and sighed heavily. "What in the hell was all that PMS induced bullshit about?!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Dude! I know that things are crazy, but come on!" the Flash scolded. "You know...I hate to be _that_ guy, but I actually think this has something to do with that witch. Reika Kitami!" Rorschach said gruffly. "Yeah. Ever since she and Spawn got here, there's been a real level of hostility going on around here. They're nothing but bad news!" Captain America added.

Superman nodded his head slowly as he agreed. "I agree. I think maybe it wasn't such a good idea to allow her and Spawn to come here. You think we should make them both leave?" Superman suggested. "Whoa, now hold on a second Supes! Let's not go to the extreme just yet, all right? Maybe we should let her explain what's going on here. Besides; she and Spawn seem to be the only ones who know about this Razor character. We can't just kick them out now!" the Flash reminded.

Superman sighed in frustration before he finally gave up. "You know what, Barry? If you can get this whole mess straightened out, then by all means...do whatever you have to do. Just make sure that we don't have anymore childish outbursts like this again. I don't want to have to keep being the bad guy here! We have enough problems with the Urban Combat Forces and the US Government as it is; the last thing we need is a domestic conflict...or worse, the outbreak of a civil war!" Superman snapped.

The Flash replied by touching his shoulder. "Don't worry...it's not going to get to that point, I promise. We all just need to chill the hell out and stick together. We've been through bad times before, so this is no different. You're doing a good job, keeping these people together...let me handle things with Reika." the Flash said calmly. "Ok, Barry. I trust you. Captain? Let's get back to the Mission Briefing Room...I need to discuss some things with you and your fellow Avengers." Superman replied at last. "Roger that!" Captain America replied with a salute.

While they were unaware of it, Reika Kitami left the scene and entered inside of a transport ship. "Who the hell am I kidding?! I'm no good to anyone! All I do is fuck things up; I don't belong here. I...I...I gotta get outta here. I'm gonna find Raizo and we're both just going to leave; I can't do this anymore!" Reika sobbed. Soon enough, Reika rode the ship back to Earth to find her lover. Spawn was right all along; they didn't need to get involved with this conflict...things were bad enough for them already.


	10. Storm of Revelations!

**Chapter 10: Storm of Revelations!**

* * *

Meanwhile, Spawn continued sneaking around the Empire Capitol Building in search for Razor. "Damn it! I know you're here somewhere, fool! I can sense your evil presence...but where are you?!" Spawn grumbled as he continued lurking in the shadows of the empty apartment building several feet away from the President's speech. It turns out that Spawn wasn't the only one looking for someone in this area.

In fact; just several stories below him, a lone woman by the name of Jill Valentine was searching for Chris Redfield. Now Jill hadn't been in on the action for a long time, due to some complicated personal issues with the mercenary Solid Snake and bounty huntress Samus Aran. But as soon as she heard the news of Chris Redfield still being alive, she immediately put her childish problems aside and swore to find out what the hell was going on with Chris.

The reason Jill was both overjoyed and outraged with Chris Redfield was two major reasons. The first reason was because she was in a close and passionate relationship with Chris, so after his supposed death she was of course devastated. But when she found out that he was still alive, she couldn't help but feel betrayed and hurt. Did Chris fake his death because he didn't care about Jill? That's what she wanted to find out.

The second reason she was looking for him was far more serious. She did not trust the UCF agency Chris was working for, and she also did some investigating of the man in charge of the UCF; Albert Wuotan. There was something very shady yet familiar about this strange man, but she couldn't quite grasp what it was. Either way, she was going to get some answers from Chris Redfield one way or another.

Eventually, Jill caught sight of Chris Redfield meeting up with several UCF agents at Sector 5; the President's parking spot. "There you are, you son of a bitch. I don't know whether if I should kiss you or slap the snot out of you when I finally meet up with you again. What the hell have you been doing all these months?" Jill hissed. Suddenly, Jill noticed something strange about one of the agents present with the group.

While the others were casually conversing with each other, there was one particular agent who just stood there staring into space. And then she finally noticed it; he was secluded from the group...and there was blood on his uniform. All the other agents had their uniforms clean as a whistle. "Aha...what have we here?" Jill whispered.

Back with Spawn, he also noticed the strange UCF agent and his strange behavior. "I found you, asshole!" Spawn growled. But just before Spawn could make another move, a voice stopped him. "Going somewhere, Spawn?!" a gruff voice angrily said. Spawn turned around to find an angry Batman facing him, along with Nightwing, Deadpool, and several X-Men. "What the hell are you fools doing here? Get out!" Spawn snapped. "Why'd you leave us like that?" Rouge demanded as she put her hands on her hips.

Spawn ignored them and turned his back to them, keeping his focus on the suspicious UCF agent. "Hey, bub! We're talking to you!" Wolverine snarled as he ran up to him. As Wolverine grabbed Spawn's shoulder, Spawn quickly glared at him. Wolverine was not one to be scared so easily, but Spawn's glare alone was warning him not to antogonize him further. "What is your deal, man? What's wrong?!" Nightwing exclaimed.

Spawn slowly turned around to face the others before motioning Batman to come forth. "What?" Batman demanded through gritted teeth. Spawn turned his head slowly before pointing to his suspect. "There's something wrong with that guy; look at him. You can see there's something off if you compare him with those other armed goons. Look!" Spawn whispered.

Batman observed the agent and gasped in shock; Spawn was right. There was something very wrong here, and it looked like things were about to get much worse. "My God...you're right. Why is he covered in blood? Why isn't he socializing with the others?" Batman wondered. "I think I may have finally found our killer. But that's not all! Come here and let me show you!" Spawn continued.

As Spawn walked across the rooftop, he led the others towards the ledge and pointed towards a limousine...the President's limo to be exact. "The president's limo? What about it?!" Batman demanded. "Look...those men have been standing around this area for the past 20 minutes. They're up to something!" Spawn warned as he pointed to two homeless looking men.

Suddenly, Ant-Man gasped as he saw something. "Uh...guys? I think we have a bit of a problem! You should check this out!" Ant-Man announced. Spawn turned to see what was happening, and he gasped as he saw the suspicious UCF agent walk slowly around the president's parking spot before sneaking his way into a back alley. "What the hell are you up to?" Spawn growled.

Suddenly to everyone's horror, the UCF agent transformed into Razor. But to make matters even worse, Razor was seen handing something to the two homeless men. "What's that in his hands?!" Storm exclaimed. "Oh God...it's a bomb! He's going to bomb the president's limo!" Ant-Man cried. "Well what are we standing around here, for?! Let's stop them!" Deadpool said.

But before he could take off, Spawn grabbed hold of him. "No! Not yet, you fucking idiot! You want the whole damn place to know we're here?! If we're to stop that killer, we're going to have to rely on stealth and take him out by surprise. But the only way we can do that is if we somehow gain entrence into that place without alerting any of those guards. I've spent hours trying to find a way inside, but it's too heavily guarded! Unless you have a better idea-" Spawn explained with an angry growl.

Suddenly, Batman touched his shoulder to get his attention. "What?!" Spawn snapped. "We've got another problem, Spawn. Look!" Batman warned as he pointed. Spawn let go of Deadpool and looked to where Batman pointed; he cursed as he saw Jill Valentine sneaking her way towards Razor's direction. "Damn it! Now what the fuck do we do?!" Spawn snarled. "I have an idea...Razor wants you, right? You keep him distracted and I'll find a way to disable the bomb. But whatever you do, don't attack him. The last thing we want are civilian casualties!" Batman explained.

For the first time, Spawn agreed with Batman. Spawn also remembered what Reika and Cogliostro told him about Razor being smarter and faster, and how he should rely on his wits and brain rather than brawn. "Ok...but if this plan of yours fails? What then?!" Spawn asked. "Do whatever you can to keep that pyscho away from the crowd; we'll do everything we can to help evacuate them." Batman answered. "Fine! But what about that girl?" Spawn asked as he pointed to Jill. "I'll handle her; but we don't have much time to waste. Come on, let's move!" Batman instructed.

Meanwhile, Razor handed the bomb to the two homeless bums...who were actually members of the Sons of Mayhem in disguise. "Take this bomb, plant in the limo's trunk, and set the timer to 5 minutes. Do not start that timer until that limo starts to move; understand?!" Razor instructed harshly. "Yeah, we got it boss. Come on; let's get this over with!" one of the SOM thugs replied as he grabbed the bomb and began to walk away.

As they snuck towards the limo, Razor walked away. But as Razor began to make his way into a dark and empty apartment that overlooked the president's speech, Spawn was lurking silently after him. As Spawn got closer, he shuddered as he felt an aura of pure evil surrounding Razor. "You're a Hellspawn...that explains a lot." Spawn whispered as he stood 10 feet away from him. Razor suddenly began to laugh ominously. "Actually...it explains nothing, Spawn!" Razor said with an evil smile.

Spawn felt absolute shock as he was pointed out by Razor, but what happened next absolutely terrified him. "You think that you're so fucking clever, don't you boy? I knew that you were coming for me and I knew that your little friends would try to spoil my fun. Luckily for you, I already had my boys leave a special surprise for the President hours before you arrived here. So either way...some more people are going to die regardless. Enjoy the fireworks, Spawn!" Razor explained before he burst into maniacal laughter.

Spawn growled with fury as he lunged towards Razor to attack, when suddenly the floor underneath him caved in and Spawn found himself falling several feet through the ruined apartment until he crashlanded into the basement. "NO! DAMN YOU!" Spawn shouted as he struggled to break free of the debris piled on top of him. Razor's evil laughter echoed while Spawn furiously tried digging his way out of the basement.

Meanwhile; the two SOM thugs finished planting the bomb in the president's limo, when suddenly they were attacked and subdued from behind. "Got them! Let's get their bodies outta sight and disarm this bomb before it goes off!" Batman whispered. "I'm way ahead of you, Batman. I'll disarm this thing faster than you can say-" Ant-Man began as he opened the trunk. But to Ant-Man's dismay, he noticed that there was something wrong with the bomb. "Uhhh-" he began. "What's wrong? You can disarm this thing, right?!" Wolverine hissed. "Yeah, listen...I can disarm anything...except for a dud!" Ant-Man said.

Everyone else felt their jaws drop as he said that. "What?! It's a dud? But...but where's the real bomb?!" Nightwing exclaimed. Suddenly, a shiver of fear hit Batman's spine. "Oh my God. The bomb is planted somewhere in the Capitol Building!" Batman exclaimed. "Oh no...what do we do now?!" Rogue gasped. Storm looked up at the sky and had an idea. "I've got it...hope you don't mind getting wet!" Storm announced as she flew up into the air.

But just as she flew up into the air, she witnessed a horrifying sight. Suddenly and without warning, a massive explosion took place in the Empire Captiol Building. "NO!" Storm shouted. The force of the explosion was so powerful, it killed dozens of bystanders in an instant. The amount of collateral damage was also too terrifying to comprehend; over several million dollars of damage was done to the Capitol Building, as well as anything else within a 1 mile radius.

Storm felt tears of sorrow and anger flow down her cheeks, causing a massive thunderstorm to appear. Thankfully, the rain helped to put out the fires...but the damage had already taken it's toll on the civilians. As Storm hovered back down, the shocked expressions on everyone's faces showed her that they knew what happened. "We were too late! It was all a trap; the President is dead!" Storm lamented.

The sound of a bursting wall startled some of the supers, but they were somewhat relieved to find Spawn coming their way with anger on his face. "He knew! He knew all along; he lured us all the way here for nothing! We failed!" Spawn raged. "Calm down, Spawn. It's not your fault!" Batman cried. "If I had just come here sooner, there wouldn't be anymore lost lives! How much longer can we take this? I can't let this asshole win; not again! How many more lives do we have to lose until we beat him?! TELL ME!" Spawn screamed.

Batman glared at Spawn before he finally sighed. "I...I don't know. But I do know this; he's toying with you. He's trying to make you doubt yourself. You can't let him beat you, even if he does kill more people. You have to remain strong. You have to stay calm!" Batman said gravely. "How? How can I remain calm if he's going to keep killing more people? How can you remain so calm after all that he has done?!" Spawn exclaimed in dismay.

Batman hung his head low as he sighed. "Because it's something I have to do! You think I wanted this to happen to me, Spawn? I never asked for any of this!" Batman began as he approached Spawn. Spawn felt suspicious, wondering if Batman was going to attack him again. But and several others were given quite a surprise when Batman removed his mask, looking at Spawn with deep sadness in his eyes. "You were right, Spawn. About a lot of things...but you're also wrong. I'm not going to deny that I've wanted to kill people...but I made a promise that I intend to keep." Bruce Wayne said with deep emotion.

Bruce Wayne sighed as he shook his head. "I was only 8 years old when it happened. I was just a child! But there it was; right before my very eyes. I watched as my own mother and father were shot and murdered in cold blood...simply for the paper you'd find in your wallet. At first, I didn't know what to think. I couldn't understand why they died, or what would become of me. But I will admit, that I had the same feelings you have now. And like a fool, I acted out on them without thinking of the concequences!" Bruce explained.

Bruce then explained to Spawn about how he went on a personal search to find the man responsible for the brutal murder of his parents. Bruce didn't hold back on any of the details, bringing shock to Nightwing and the others. "At first, I felt great. I felt powerful; I could scare people. I would put an end to crime as we know it! But as I grew older, I came to a sudden realization. My father wouldn't be happy with me if he were still alive; not with the way things were going with me. My father was a man of justice, but he was also a man of peace." Bruce continued.

Spawn took a deep breath before Bruce spoke up again. "My father wouldn't want me to live a life of vengeance. Despite all the evil in Gotham, there was still hope. And then it came to me one day; I would bring the people of Gotham City hope. But how? How could I bring hope to a place as dark and dismal as Gotham, you ask? There was only one way how; I had to show the evil of Gotham the true meaning of justice. And if I were to do that, I would have to show them the meaning of fear. That's why I do what I do, Spawn. I couldn't kill off the evil in Gotham...but I could teach them to fear me and to fear justice!" Batman finished.

Spawn nodded his head slowly, while Deadpool humorously blew his nose on a tissue. "That's beautiful!" Deadpool sobbed. Wolverine growled as he shook his head. Bruce finally put his mask back on before Spawn spoke to him. "I agree with you. People need to know the true meaning of justice...the only problem is, the threat we are dealing with is not human!" Spawn said sternly. "I know that now...which is why I will not interfere with you anymore." Batman replied. "Wait, what?!" Nightwing exclaimed. "Spawn...do what you have to do to Razor. But all I ask is that you don't kill anymore people!" Batman replied gravely.

Spawn sighed as he finally decided to respect Batman's wish. "You have my word; I will not take anymore human lives." Spawn vowed. "Good...now let's get out of here and head back to the Watchtower; we need a new plan and we need to come up with one fast. Razor is probably ready to strike again even as we speak!" Batman instructed. "If I may-" a female voice announced suddenly.

Everyone turned around to find Jill Valentine facing them; she overheard every word that was said. "I think I may have something that could help you guys out. You ever hear of the Sons of Mayhem?" Jill said as she handed Batman a file. Batman looked through the file and found photographs of notorious Necro Junkies and satanists; all members of the Sons of Mayhem. But what really caught his attention was a photograph of a group of the Sons of Mayhem...Razor was front and center of the photograph. "He's got followers? I'd be surprised but-" Batman began. "I'll need some help getting people to talk. Any volunteers?" Jill said.

Spawn decided to tag along. He wanted nothing more than to find and kill Razor. Batman, Nightwing, and Wolverine also decided to join up. "Where do we start?" Spawn asked. "Follow me; we're gonna pay a visit to a little piece of hell on earth. Ever hear of the _Grishnak Club_ _?_ " Jill replied. Spawn chuckled sinisterly as he nodded his head. "Now this oughtta be a good time." Spawn said out loud. "Remember; no human casualties!" Batman reminded. "You do realize that these maniacs are the ones who desecrated your parent's tomb? Trust me when I say that you'll have second thoughts about killing these fools!" Spawn retorted. "Enough is enough, all right? We gotta focus here!" Wolverine snapped.

As Jill led her new team into a van and drove off, the others decided to return to the Watchtower. "So...anyone else up for Chinese later? I'm buying!" Deadpool announced casually. "Ooh, ooh! Me! I want mushu pork!" Ant-Man cried happily. "I could go for some food myself!" Storm added.

But before another word could be said, Chris Redfield arrived with swarms of angry UCF agents pointing guns at them. "FREEZE! Stay where you are; don't you move!" a UCF agent shouted on a megaphone. "Ok...maybe not!" Deadpool said slowly as he put his hands over his head. "I hope they have donuts!" Ant-Man sarcastically groaned. "Wait a minute! Is that...Chris Redfield?!" Rogue exclaimed. "It can't be!" Storm cried. Chris Redfield approached his captives before he spoke on a walkie-talkie. "This is Agent Redfield, speaking. I've found them!" he said. "Excellent! Bring them in at once!" a voice replied.


	11. Jailbreak!

**Chapter 11: Jailbreak!**

* * *

Chris Redfield brought the captured super heroes over to the Urban Combat Force Headquarters, which was located in the center of Midtown. "I gotta pee, bro!" Deadpool complained. "Shut the fuck up, freak! Keep moving unless you want a nightstick up the ass!" one of the UCF agents snarled. Immediately, Deadpool shut up. "Where are we going?" Storm asked. She was answered when she and the others were literally thrown into a large empty room. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?! Get back here, I want answers!" Rogue shouted angrily.

The guards slammed the door shut and left the supers in the dark, but only for a few moments until blinding bright lights glared into their eyes. "Augh! Not yet; I'm too young!" Deadpool exclaimed as he shielded his eyes. "You are all in a lot of trouble, I hope you understand." a thick voice announced from the unseen. It took a minute or two for the supers for their eyes to adjust, but they eventually were able to make out the dark silhouette of a man from behind a glass window. "Who are you? What do you want from us?!" Ant-Man demanded bravely.

The mysterious figure appeared to laugh at them. "You're brave, I shall give you that...but you're extremely foolish. You have no idea what it is you're going up against!" the mysterious man replied. "You're not making any sense! Who are you and what do you want from us?!" Rogue demanded losing her patience. The figure was silent for a full minute, until finally the lights dimmed down and the man's identity was finally revealed.

He appeared to be a fairly tall white man, middle aged with fading white hair and wore round reading glasses. He was also wearing a very neat and expensive suit and tie; it was Albert Wuotan, the mastermind behind the Urban Combat Force. "My name is Albert Wuotan, and you are now my property. I assume you've been introduced to my right hand man, Chris Redfield. Is that correct?" Albert Wuotan began.

The supers glared at him, though they also felt very suspicious of the situation they were in. "What do you mean that you own us?" Storm questioned. "I mean that I own you, and I intend to make good use of you. Now the way I see it, there are 3 options. Your first option is that you will join me and aid me in my quest to rid this city of all remaining supers; heroes and villains alike." Albert Wuotan said with a sinister grin on his face. "Pfft! Like that'll ever happen; right guys?" Ant-Man retorted.

Albert Wuotan snickered as he began pacing around. "Your second option is that I send you all away into maximum security over at Kerker Prison. It's doubtful that even your kind could survive such a horrifying hellhole." Wuotan said. Storm shuddered as she heard the name of Kerker Prison; she had heard of horrifying tales of brutality and evil that occurred in that medieval dungeon. "Your third option is a much simpler and probably more favorable one for the likes of you. You can try and fight for your freedom in one of my underground fight arenas. But be warned; nobody has been able to beat my best fighters in over 10 years! So, now it is time for you to make your choice." Albert Wuotan explained.

However, the supers didn't even have to think twice on their decision. "An underground fighting arena?! You kiddin' me? I can take on any loser you have up your sleeve, old man!" Ant-Man boasted. "Yeah, bring it on!" Rogue added. Wuotan laughed in response. "If that is what you wish...it is your funeral. All right, Chris. You heard them; take them to the Arena of Death!" Wuotan instructed. "Arena of death? That is so cliched. But at least they didn't call it the Arena of Doom, otherwise we'd really be in some deep trouble!" Deadpool joked.

As Chris and several other UCF agents led them out of the room, Albert Wuotan laughed evilly. "You fools have no idea who you are up against. I suppose you'll have to learn the hard way, won't you?" Wuotan muttered with an evil smile. But his reminiscing was cut short when one of his personal bodyguards approached him and whispered something in his ear. "Wait, what? Impossible! How is he still alive?!" Wuotan exclaimed angrily.

The bodyguard handed Wuotan a photograph, to which the enraged Wuotan snatched it and growled angrily as he crumbled it up. "Damn it! Well, no matter...I suppose we'll have to resort to our alternative plan." Wuotan grumbled. "Um, that's also another subject that I needed to bring your attention to." the bodyguard began nervously. Wuotan glared at him, until the bodyguard handed him a newspaper.

Wuotan glanced over at the headlines and began to smile evilly. _Terrorist Bombing nearly kills president. President calls for top secret and urgent meeting with United States Marine Corps and CIA. VIP only admitted; meeting will be held at 10 PM tonight at the Empire Plaza Emergency Headquarters._ "So...he's calling for help, eh? Seems like we may still have a chance after all. Tell me that you've gotten me an invitation!" Wuotan said.

The bodyguard showed him a VIP pass; all he needed to do was show up and present this pass to security. "An anonymous member of the CIA gives their compliments, Mr. Wuotan. Shall I have your suit dry cleaned?" his bodyguard explained. "Thanks...but I don't think that will be necessary. I want to arrive there early and make some...personal preparations for tonight's party." Wuotan answered. "Very well, sir. Oh by the way, a man by the name of Ray Boccino says he would like to speak with you; provided that you are able to make time, of course." the bodyguard said.

Wuotan nodded his head slowly. "Of course; I can make time to meet up with him before tonight's party. Have him meet me over at Tiny Chicago, over at Capone's Diner. I want to meet him in about 2 hours. Oh...and have him come alone and unarmed, as I plan to arrive in the same manner." Wuotan instructed. "Yes sir. I'll have it all ready for you immediately!" the bodyguard responded. "Good. I think now it's time to set aside some differences and introduce myself to some new potential allies." Wuotan muttered.

Meanwhile; Deadpool, Rouge, Storm, and Ant-Man were brought into a dark and seedy underground cage fighting arena. It was located in the Lower East Side of town, considered by many one of the poorest and most dangerous sections of Empire Plaza. "Whoa! This place is intense; I bet old Wolverine would find himself at home here!" Deadpool said out loud.

Rouge shuddered as she glanced over at some of the people attending this particular fight; they were either members of the Sons of Mayhem, or they were just a really rough crowd of angry under-class men and women who happened to enjoy watching these brutal fights for sport. "These are some ugly looking people!" Rouge muttered in disgust. "Maybe we're near one of those toxic waste dumps!" Ant-Man suggested as he overheard her.

Finally, the supers were forced to sit down on a bench that was mere feet away from the fighting cage. "Hope you assholes know what you're in for. And be warned; he ain't gonna go easy on you just because you're a lady!" an UCF agent sneered. "Be quiet! I've fought against many different opponents before, and I have always emerged victorious. Who do I have to fear?" Storm snapped.

Suddenly, Rogue gasped as she saw who they were going to fight. "Um...guys? Look!" Rouge pointed out. The others looked and gasped as they saw who it was their opponent was. He was a large, and rather intimidating 230 pound Jewish Biker named Johnny Klebitz; an ex-member of the notorious Liberty City Biker Gang, the Lost MC!

Johnny looked very tired and angry; he had been fighting in this cage for several days without rest just to earn his freedom. And he was not about to let anyone take away his only chance of freedom. "Come on! You think I give a fucking shit?! Bring it on; who wants some? Huh?! I don't care if I die!" Johnny roared as he shook his fist at the crowd of rowdy bystanders.

Ant-Man suddenly didn't feel so brave. "Oh man...he looks really angry." Ant-Man said out loud. "Hey, come on! We're supers; we can take him!" Deadpool boasted. Rouge saw otherwise from this angry biker; she once visited Liberty City and saw Johnny Klebitz fight against a gorilla of a man with his bare hands. His opponent never made it home alive after Johnny was finished with him. To make matters worse, his opponent was actually a close friend of Rogue's.

Rouge finally stood up from the bench. "Hey! I'll be the first challenger; let me fight him!" Rouge announced. A few bystanders laughed at her, but Chris nodded his head as he opened the gate to the cage and let her inside. "Good luck...you're gonna need it!" Chris announced.

Rogue ignored all of the disrespectful comments and rude jokes made by the bystanders, focusing instead on defeating Johnny Klebtiz. Johnny looked at her and scoffed as he spat at the ground. "You kiddin' me?! This will be over really quick; sorry about this sweetheart. I'll try not to be too hard on you!" Johnny sneered. "Good, then this will be more fun for me!" Rouge retorted as she put up her fists.

 ***Entombed: Drowned plays!***

The bell rang and Johnny was the first to strike. He swung his massive tree trunk of an arm at Rouge, barely missing her face. "Not bad, but you're awfully slow!" Rouge teased as she counter attacked him with a few punches to the face. Johnny growled in anger as he was hit; he was not about to back down now because his opponent was a woman. "All right, then. Come on! Fight me!" Johnny snarled as he wiped the blood off his face.

Johnny then punched at Rouge several times, making her cry out from his brute strength. "Ah! That hurt, asshole!" Rouge snapped as she ducked from one of his attacks. "Come on; fight me!" Johnny shouted. Rogue dodged several more punches from him before she slid underneath of him and kicked him in the back. "GAH! Is that all you've got? Huh?! COME ON!" Johnny shouted.

Johnny charged towards Rogue and attempted to tackle her to the ground, but the nimble mutant rolled to the side before she swept her foot underneath of Johnny; tripping him onto his back. Rogue jumped on top of Klebitz and began beating him with her fists before Johnny finally forced her off with his feet.

Johnny panted furiously to catch his breath; this woman was a lot tougher than she looked. "You're not bad. You've got some guts...too bad I'm gonna have to rip them outta you when I'm finished!" Johnny growled as he reached in his pocket and drew out a knife.

Rogue gasped as Johnny began slashing at her, barely escaping the blade's deadly force. Johnny was eventually able to slash at Rogue, cutting the fabric to her chest and exposing her naked breasts. "OH! You mother-" Rogue cursed before Johnny butted his head against hers. "Come on; I hardly touched you! Don't be a pussy; COME ON!" Johnny taunted. Rogue growled as she spat blood from her mouth before rushing towards him to attack.

Several people began booing at Rogue, though Rogue's friends didn't stop cheering for her. "Come on, Rogue! You can beat him; don't hold back!" Ant-Man shouted. "Kick his ass back to Liberty City!" Deadpool cheered. Rogue cried out in pain as Johnny finally stabbed her in the shoulder, causing blood to spill out onto the floor.

Johnny wasn't done yet, though. He grabbed Rogue by the neck and attempted to stab her in the gut, but Rogue used her super strength to grapple fight her way free before kicking the knife out of Johnny's grasp. "Ow! You little bitch!" Johnny cursed as he was kicked away by Rogue.

Rogue cried out fiercely as she rushed towards Johnny, tackling him to the cage wall before unleashing a series of brutal punches. "Take that! And that; and some of this! You think you're real tough, do ya?! I'll show you, you son of a bitch! This is for killing my friend!" Rogue shouted angrily. "Fuck you!" Johnny snarled as he tried to grab her face and strangle her.

Rogue cried out in pain as Johnny finally broke free and twisted her arm; the sound of bones being broken was enough to make her shed tears. "Think you're tough?! You ain't shit! Now stay on the floor if you know what's good for you!" Johnny raged as he punched Rogue in the stomach several times before throwing her against the cage wall.

Rogue groaned as she struggled to stand back up, but Johnny got dirty and began kicking her in the stomach to keep her down. "STAY DOWN!" Johnny roared as he kicked her even harder. The crowd went wild as Johnny let his anger take over, while Rogue's friends booed him and kept encouraging Rogue. "Don't let baldy beat you, Rogue! Come on; get up and fight back!" Ant-Man shouted. "Don't let that barbarous brute get the best of you; get up!" Storm screamed.

Rogue heard their cries and finally rose back up to her feet, but only after she rolled away from Johnny's foot about to stomp her head flat. Rogue screamed with fury as she grabbed him by the shoulder and slammed him to the floor before she unleashed her true fury. She pummeled Johnny with her fists before she forced him up into the air and sent him flying against the cage wall from a deadly roundhouse kick. Johnny Klebtiz did not move as he hit the floor; the apparent champion was now lying on the ground in defeat. "YEAH! That's what happens when you mess with me, bitch!" Rogue cried in triumph.

 ***Song ends!***

The crowd was silent for a long moment as Rogue stood in the center of the cage, panting with fury. "What?! Is that all you got? Huh? Ain't this what you here for?! Come on; I can do this all day! Give me more, come on!" Rogue shouted furiously. Suddenly, a new fighter entered the arena. Rogue slowly turned around and gasped as she who her new opponent was.

This opponent was far bigger and more frightening than any other man Rogue had ever seen, and that was saying a lot. He was a member of the Sons of Mayhem, as he wore black leather and corpse paint like all SOM thugs wore. But what epsecially made this guy fierce and intimidating was the horrible looking pentagram tatooed to his chest and the awful scars on his face and back. But most terrifying of all, was the knife that was stuck in his back that he used to butcher his opponents/victims.

It turns out, Johnny Klebitz was the only fighter who would have stood up against this monster of a man. But now that Johnny was down, Rogue would have to take his place and fight against this maniac. "What the hell is this?! Ya'll cheated me; you never said nothing about fighting another guy? Hello?!" Rogue shouted. "You don't get it, sweetheart. You can beat the shit out of all the guys you want...but unless you beat him, you ain't going nowhere. And just so you know...I was merciful compared to what you're about to go up against!" Johnny explained hoarsely as he finally came to.

Rogue looked at Johnny with anger in her eyes before she turned to face her new challenger; he smirked evilly as he began cracking his neck. "I would pray now...a lot!" he smirked as he removed an ugly looking knife from his back. "God's already watching after me, hon! But you ought to be the one praying!" Rogue sneered as she put up her fists. "Heh! _This_ is God, right here!" the brutal SOM thug snarled as he pointed the knife blade to his face. "Bring it on, you son of a bitch!" Rogue whispered as she prepared herself.

Meanwhile; Albert Wuotan met up with Ray Boccino at Capone's Diner in Tiny Chicago in Midtown. Ray Boccino was one of Liberty City's most notorious mobsters, as he had control of the entire waste disposal business in his area...as well as stealing millions of dollars and dealing with drugs worth just as much.

Ray Boccino was a power hungry, greedy, and backstabbing piece of shit...and he was your best friend if you had the money for it. "So...a little birdy tells me you're gonna be running for president soon. How's that going for ya?" Ray asked casually as he sipped his wine. Wuotan chuckled as he shook his head. "Well, that's a bit complicated. I did plan to run as president, but I'm afraid I haven't the time to run for campaign; I have other important priorities at hand now. And that's where you come in!" Wuotan replied.

Ray sighed as he began to snarf down his food; a 6 ounce steak. "All right? How much you paying, because you know I ain't cheap!" Ray said with his mouthful. "Actually, you're here because you need MY help!" Wuotan retorted. Ray stopped eating and stared at him. "Excuse me? You talking to me?!" Ray demanded. "Yes, I am. I am aware that you are in great financial troubles. And it all has something to do with a certain super powered freak, am I correct?" Wuotan explained plainly.

Ray wanted to flip his lid, but he knew that every word this man was saying was correct. Truth be told, Ray left Liberty City in humilation after every dollar that belonged to the Triads was robbed from the bank. But to make matters even worse, Ray was taking the heat and even his closest friends distrusted him. "Ok, you're right. So sue me!" Ray snapped. "Don't tempt me. Now, I brought you here for two reasons. One: Your uncanny skills of persuasion will come in handy for when I do run for mayor. Two: I need to get that money back before anything happens to it. You know the streets better than I do, and I need that advantage. So what do we say? Do we have a deal?" Wuotan instructed.

Ray was silent for a moment before he finally gave his answer. "All right. You got my word; I'll do whatever I can to help you, as long as you help me out here. I mean, this is a lot of money we're talking about here!" Ray replied. "Excellent! Oh, by the way...I want you to meet up with me tonight at a special event. Here's your VIP pass; don't be late." Wuotan said as he handed Ray a fancy looking VIP card.

Ray suddenly smiled creepily as he held the card. "Thanks...and not to worry; I'm never late for a party." he said. Wuotan nodded before he got up from his table and left. As Ray left the diner, he waited for Wuotan to be gone out of sight before he made his next move. Ray walked away and approached a telephone booth; he had an important call to make. "Yeah...it's me. Listen; tell the boys we're crashing a party. That's right; the President's private party. What time? 10 PM, sharp. And not a minute later or sooner. Will Ray be there?" the man said on the phone.

Ray turned around and smiled creepily again before bursting into evil laughter. He slowly transformed back into his true self; Razor! "Unfortunately...Ray won't be attending the party tonight. Let's just say that he died in a most unfortunate accident involving a garbage compacter." Razor said as he glanced over at a dumpster oozing a puddle of blood.

It turns out, Razor had gotten to the real Ray Boccino before Wuotan and killed him before absorbing his blood and assuming his identity. Now, the butchered remains of Ray Boccino laid rotten in a dumpster. "Yes, that's right. Good...oh, and don't hesitate to bring your favorite toys. As for me, I've got everything I'll need! See you tonight!" Razor continued as he turned his fingers into hideous knives.

Back at the underground fighting arena, Rogue was brutalized by the SOM thug. To make matters worse, her friends had jumped in to try and help her, but they sadly didn't seem to do any better than her. "Ha-ha-ha! You're nothing special; you've just like all the other flesh sacks, only with gay costumes and a few magic tricks!" the SOM thug sneered. "This is impossible! How are you this strong? Who are you?!" Storm exclaimed.

The SOM thug suddenly took out a syringe full of green fluid before injecting himself with it. "Now...get ready to witness the true power of the blood of the dead! That's right...the blood of the DEAD!" the SOM thug howled as he was powered up by the green liquid. Rogue gasped as she recognized what the green liquid was; it was Necro 666! "You cheatin' bastard! I shoulda known!" Rogue growled as she got back up.

At the same time, Johnny Klebitz caught sight of the SOM thug infusing the drug into his bloodstream. He grew very angry and was about to jump into the fight, but something happened that made him change his mind. Rogue attempted to attack the SOM thug again, but the maniacal thug overwhelmed her in a brutal manner. He grabbed Rogue by the legs and threw her up into the air before slamming her spine into his knee, making her scream in howling agony. Not even finished, the SOM thug grabbed her by the throat and slammed her face to the floor.

Johnny may have been a mean-spirited and angry biker, but he had some level of honor and respect. "You rotten piece of shit! Not on my watch, you won't!" Johnny growled as he clenched his fists. Johnny observed his entire surroundings, glancing over at the SOM thug, the UCF agents, and an open door; he had an idea.

Rogue sobbed as the awful Necro Junkie towered over her, ready for the kill. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you, little girl!" the Necro Junkie sneered. "Fuck you! I ain't scared of you, you makeup wearing prick!" Rogue spat. The Necro Junkie grabbed her by the neck and lifted her in the air, raising his fist to finish her off. Finally, Johnny made his move.

Johnny approached one of the UCF agents, who in turn tried forcing him back. "Hey, get back! You ain't allowed past this point; sit down!" the UCF agent growled as he aimed his assault rifle at the biker. Johnny refused to move, angering the UCF agent. "You deaf or something, boy? Get back!" the UCF agent snapped as he pushed Johnny away. "Don't you push me, asshole. I'm warning you!" Johnny growled. "Then get the hell away from me and plant your ass down on the bench like everyone else!" the UCF agent shouted as he shoved Johnny again.

Finally, Johnny grabbed the agent by the shoulder and slammed him against the wall. The force of the impact was enough to make him drop his assault rifle, as well as gathering the attention of some bystanders. "You made me do it!" Johnny snarled as he grabbed the assault rifle. "Huh? Wait, what the fuck are you-" the UCF agent cried before Johnny kicked him in the head.

Johnny rushed his way through the crowd of shocked bystanders before he took aim at the Necro Junkie. "Hey, asshole! Got something for ya!" Johnny shouted before he shot the Necro Junkie. The Necro Junkie cried out in pain as he was shot in the arm using to hold Rogue before he was shot in the chest and head several times. "Oof! Wait, what?!" Rogue exclaimed. "Come on; come at me! Come fucking at me!" Johnny screamed as he started shooting at several bystanders. "Hey! STOP! Drop your weapon and surrender now!" Chris Redfield shouted as he left his post with pistol in hand.

As Johnny Klebitz found himself swarmed by Chris Redfield and several other UCF agents, Rogue caught a glimpse of Johnny looking back at Rogue. Just by the look on his face, Rogue could tell that Johnny was paying her back. He was giving her and the others a chance to escape, and that this was their only chance. Johnny ran out of ammo and tossed his empty useless gun to the ground before he turned away from Rogue's sight. "You can't stop me! You know who you're fucking with?! Come on!" Johnny screamed as he started swinging his fists.

Rogue cringed as she heard gunfire and Johnny screaming. She dared herself not to look back, for she had only one chance to help get the others away to safety. "Let's go, guys! Come on!" Rogue hissed as she helped them all up. "What? What's going on?! Did somebody spike my drink?" Deadpool mumbled dizzily. "Just shut up and follow me!" Rogue snapped.

Through the bustling chaos of the rioting men and women fighting against the UCF agents, Rogue was able to escape the darkened hellhole with Deadpool, Storm, Deadpool, and Ant-Man alive and in one piece. "We made it!" Storm cried. "Not just yet; keep running! We have to get as far away from this area as possible! Follow me; I know a safe place we can lay low for a while!" Ant-Man announced.

Ant-Man then led the supers away into a quiet neighborhood that was close to the Empire Plaza National Park. Ant-Man led his friends into a small but cozy little hideout underneath of a bridge that was close to an Italian Diner and a gas station. "That was too close!" Rogue exclaimed out of breath. "No kidding; too bad we didn't get to beat that guy, though. Hey look; TV!" Deadpool said as he pointed to a TV playing from behind a glass window.

The supers ran towards the window and saw something...or someone that filled them with sheer shock. " _According to the police, the President's life was nearly lost due to a tragic and horrifying bombing at the Empire Plaza Capitol. However, mere hours after the attack, the President publicly announced his near-death experience as he barely escaped with his life from the bomb attack._ " April O'Neil announced on live TV.

The President was then seen on camera with a grave expression on his face, making yet another public speech. " _The time for hiding is over. The time for fighting back is now. I barely escaped that bomb attack with my life, but the countless other lives lost to this terrorist is anything short of unacceptable. I am now asking full cooperation from both the United States Marine Corps and the CIA. I encourage any civilians to watch my live broadcast speech at 10 PM tonight. I will be hosting this speech at the Empire Plaza Emergency Headquarters. Until then, my faithful citizens...may God be with us!_ " the President said boldly.

Rogue and the others sighed heavily in relief as they finally laid down on the ground to catch a well deserved rest. "I'm so tired; I need to just take it easy for a while-" Rogue began. "Uh, guys? Look I know you're tired and all, but we gotta get to that speech. Who knows what else will happen?!" Ant-Man exclaimed. "Look, Ant-Man. Can't we just take a rest for a little while? Besides; you heard the President. His little meeting is being held at one of the most secure locations in the city, if not the world. He'll be fine!" Deadpool snapped.

Ant-Man sighed as he shook his head. "I hope you're right. But then again, why do I have such a bad feeling about this?" Ant-Man said at last. As he laid back against a brick, Ant-Man couldn't help but wonder how things were going with Spawn and the others. "I hope they got the answers they were looking for!" Ant-Man muttered before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	12. Dark Secrets Finally Revealed!

**Chapter 12: Dark Secrets Finally Revealed!**

* * *

Meanwhile; Spawn and Wolverine followed Jill Valentine deeper into the Lower East Side to find a place called the _Grishnak Club_ , the hideout for the satanic terrorist group the Sons of Mayhem. "Are we there yet? My feet are killing me!" Nightwing grumbled. "Pipe down! You don't hear Spawn complaining, do you?" Wolverine snapped. "Be patient you guys! We're almost there; just a few more minutes-" Jill said just as snappy.

Suddenly, Batman's codec began beeping rapidly. "What now? Hello?!" Batman said as he answered his codec. "Batman! There you are; I've been trying to contact you for hours! You need to get back to the Watchtower immediately; it's bad! Really, really bad...that's all I can tell you!" the Arrow alerted. "Oliver?! Where on Earth have you been? Do you have any idea what we've been through?!" Batman growled. "Didn't you just hear what I said? You need to get back to the Watchtower right now; we've got a serious problem and Superman wants you back at the Watchtower ASAP!" Arrow insisted.

Batman sighed as he finally shook his head in defeat. "Copy that, Arrow. I'll be there as soon as I can!" Batman replied before shutting off his codec. "Is there a problem?" Jill asked as she put her hands on her hips. "Uh, we got issues back at the Watchtower. I'm sorry, but I have to go. Dick, you can stay if you like!" Batman responded. Nightwing smiled shyly as he rubbed the back of his head. "You know...I'd like to stay, but I kinda have to go back to the Watchtower too. I actually had something important I needed to do there, anyway." Nightwing began.

Jill huffed angrily as she shook her head. "You guys don't have to make excuses, all right?! You don't want to help me, that's fine! I just thought that maybe I could use some extra muscle, that's all!" Jill said angrily. "What? Hey, it's not like that. It's just that-" Nightwing began.

While Jill argued with Nightwing, Spawn began to walk away. "This is a complete waste of my time. If I'm to do this right, I'm to do it my own way!" Spawn growled. But just as he began to walk away, Jill and the others caught him trying to slip away. "HEY! Where are you going?! I need your help!" Jill exclaimed. "You're leaving us, again? What gives?!" Wolverine growled. Spawn glared at them as he clenched his fists, when he suddenly caught sight of something...or someone.

At first, Spawn thought that he was seeing things. But his eyesight apparently wasn't playing tricks on him, as he saw a lonely and sad Reika Kitami sauntering her way through an empty street corner and into an old bar. Spawn softened up as his fists stopped clenching. "My girl needs me!" Spawn replied at last before he walked away. As he walked away, Jill felt her face turn red with anger. "You know what?! Fine! I don't need either of you; I can do this on my own!" Jill snapped as she began running off. "Grr...wait for me. You're still gonna need backup!" Wolverine cried as he chased after her.

Batman sighed he walked off with Nightwing. "Well that was a complete waste of time, huh? So what's the deal with you? How come you're going back to the Watchtower?" Nightwing said. "I don't know...but it seems pretty urgent. Superman wouldn't have bothered wanting me present if it wasn't important!" Batman answered. Nightwing sighed as he shook his head. "I don't know about you, but this is just too crazy. First it's Spawn, then it's this new guy, and now...honestly, I don't know what to think anymore." Nightwing said with distain.

Eventually, Batman and Nightwing reached a helipad on a rooftop. A transport ship was waiting for them, along with a very worried Cyborg and Raven. "Uh...hey, guys? What's going on here?" Nightwing asked as he recognized his comrades. "Supes is really pissed, man." Cyborg replied. "Why? What is going on here?" Batman demanded. "You ain't gonna believe this, but the Watchtower has been sabotaged! Top secret information has been stolen from our computer programs, and to make matters worse...Superman claims that this was done by one of our own!" Cyborg explained seriously.

Batman and Nightwing were very shocked to hear of this, but that wasn't even the worst of it. "Superman is calling on all supers to attend an urgent meeting, but the truth is more obvious. He wants to know who is responsible for this mess and confess." Raven added with grave emotion. "Well if that's the case, then I'm sorry to say that whoever did do this is probably long gone by now!" Batman said grimly. "Exactly, and that's why Superman is so angry. He's gonna want us to remain in contact with him directly, thanks to these saboteurs!" Cyborg concluded.

Nightwing sighed as he rubbed his forehead in frustration. "So much for Barbara's surprise visit!" Nightwing whispered. As they finally approached the Watchtower, a feeling of dread was in the air. "I have a bad feeling about this. It almost feels like a trap!" Batman grumbled. "Now why in the hell would Superman do that to us? I know he gets easily pissed and all, but damn!" Cyborg scolded. "Not that! I'm talking about...never mind!" Batman retorted.

Cyborg and Raven led Batman and Nightwing into the mission briefing room, where an angry Superman waited for them. But the Arrow, Captain America, Rorschach, and the Flash were with him. "Bruce? Glad you could finally make it. Have a seat!" Superman said sternly. "Hey, I said I would get here as fast as I could. Now what's this all about?" Batman replied impatiently as he sat down.

The Flash approached Batman with a serious look on his face. "Reika Kitami has gone missing; we think that she may be aiding someone or a group of people who are sabotaging us." the Flash said. "That doesn't seem likely! Reika and Spawn just got here, so it's very unlikely that either she or Spawn could have sabotaged us." Batman wisely countered. "That's what I said...but then it all leads up to you!" Rorschach gruffly said.

Batman gave the others a dark look as he stood from his seat. "You're accusing me of sabotaging the very place I helped to create? What's your evidence?!" Batman demanded angrily. "Your financial statements; it says here that you've been spending a lot of money. And apparently you've developed a hobby for spending your money on illegal weapons, drugs, and computer hacking programs." Superman said as he slapped down a piece of paper.

Batman snatched the paper and looked at it; he was horrified to see that a great deal of his money had been spent on vast amounts of Necro 666, as well as illegally smuggled weapons and virus/malware programs used by hackers. "I did not spend a penny of my fortune on this garbage!" Batman stated firmly. "Apparently, your company has. Now I'm looking at this with as many angles as I possibly can, but I only have 2 options left. Either you're betraying us, or someone has somehow hacked into your account and is helping these traitors sabatoge our system. I want to believe you, but the facts are clear. So tell me, _Bruce!_ What have you got to say for yourself about this?" Superman challenged.

Batman sighed as he shook his head, but he remained calm as he spoke in his own defense. "Look, Clark...you've known me for years. Do I really look like I'm the kind of a guy who would waste a single cent on that wretched drug? Do I look like I'm the kind of a guy who's ok with buying illegal guns or virus creating programs used to hack into computer networks?! If anyone is to be accused of anything-" Batman said seriously. "What?! You accuse me of all this?" Superman exclaimed.

Batman shook his head as he motioned Nightwing to come forward. "Yeah?" Nightwing asked. "Get my laptop from my room. I want you to pull out file 347 from my laptop with this." Batman instructed as he handed Nightwing a bat shaped USB drive. "You got it!" Nightwing replied. In just a few minutes, Nightwing brought the laptop out and did exactly as he was told.

Nightwing then printed out a private file and handed it to Batman. "Have either of you even looked into Spencer's criminal profile? Have you even checked into Zero's recent criminal activity before allowing him access to our most confidential computer system? Don't even remind me of Crimson Viper's profile!" Batman said as he handed the file to Superman.

Superman looked through the profile; the look of shock on his face was unmistakable. "By Krypton! I...I can't believe this; they're the betrayers?!" Superman exclaimed as he dropped the file to the table. "I was always suspicious of those particular three. If Spencer's attitude didn't give anything away, Crimson Viper and Zero's strange social behavior certainly did. Crimson Viper was once a member of the CIA, which explains her strange social behavior." Batman began. "Wait a second! What does that have to do with anything?!" the Flash exclaimed.

Batman grew grim before he spoke again. "Her job as a CIA agent was to seduce people in order to get top secret information, and according to her profile she's been known as one of the best agents in her particular field. She's done several covert operations all around the world, most of them involving her assuming the false identity of a prostitute or an adult film actress." Batman explained.

There were several raised eyebrows as Batman told Crimson Viper's shady history, but their jaws dropped over what he said next. "Crimson Viper left the CIA because she adopted a daughter and said she wanted to move on with her life. Unfortunately, certain individuals from her department didn't take too kindly to her retirement and have been hounding on her trail. This would explain why Crimson Viper seems to have made friends with several different criminal and government organizations from around the world, as well as various fake identities and passports." Batman continued.

Superman nodded his head as he heard Batman's statements. "Ok, but what about the other two?" Superman demanded. "Well that's where things get a bit more complicated, Clark. You might want to sit down; this could be a while!" Batman replied. Superman sighed as he sat down. "Ok. Tell me everything you know!" Superman said at last. "Uh, I guess we should leave now?" the Arrow asked out loud. "No; you need to hear this!" Batman insisted. "For your sake, it better be as important as you're making it out to be!" Rorschach growled as he took a seat.

Batman cleared his throat as he began to reveal Spencer's history. "Spencer was a soldier; specifically a marine. He served the US Marine Corps for 15 years until a near-death experience. He and his team were ambushed in Iraq during an escort mission. Well, an explosion caused a jeep to flip over and crush Spencer. Miraculously, he was able to survive and escape from his attackers...unfortunately, he had to sever off his own arm with a piece of metal shrapnel." Batman explained with a grim tone in his voice.

The others couldn't help but feel sorry for Spencer, especially Captain America. "I never knew that Spencer had to endure such a painful ordeal. He seems to be more of a soldier than I give him credit for." Captain America said sadly. "Don't be mistaken, Captain. Shortly after that incident, Spencer was dishonorably discharged and sent back to prison in America." Batman corrected. "Wait, what? Why?!" Captain America demanded. "Unfortunately, due to the severity of his crime, the military made up an alibi for his reason for being fired. I think their excuse was insubordination." Batman began. "Don't sugarcoat it for me, Batman! Tell me what happened!" Captain America snapped.

Batman sighed sadly as he shook his head. "The truth is...Spencer murdered one of his superior officers, but not after he killed several innocent bystanders in a mosque. When he was sent to prison, doctors initially thought it was due to Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. But that quickly changed when they found Necro 666 in his bloodstream!" Batman finally said.

Everyone was beyond shocked to hear about Spencer's violent crimes, but Batman was only getting started. "During his time in prison, Spencer was contacted by someone from a group called Bio-Tech. After Spencer was finally released from prison, Bio-Tech gave him a job that would give him money he would need to build a bionic arm. His job was smuggling Necro 666 for several terrorist organizations. When Spencer finally made enough money and had a bionetic arm surgically attached, he became Bio-Tech's most favored mercenary. There's enough reports of his criminal acts to reach the moon!" Batman continued.

Everyone else nodded in silence; they were beginning to see why Batman distrusted these people. "Well, what about Zero? He's Mega-Man's closest friend! Why on earth would he suddenly turn bad?!" the Flash demanded. "Zero's programming was controlled by Dr. Wily before Mega-Man saved him. But after Mega-Man's death, Zero decided to work as a contract killer and a professional computer hacker for hire. The list goes on and on about his dirty work. But out of all three, Zero seems to be the most sympathetic. Even with all the money he's made, he's donated thousands of dollars to charity. I don't know why he's working with Spencer or Crimson Viper." Batman concluded.

Superman sighed as he finally rose from his seat. "All right then. Maybe if we find Zero, we can figure out what exactly is going on." Superman suggested. "I wouldn't be too sure if I were you, Clark. It doesn't matter who Zero works for; he's loyal to a fault. Anything he deems as a threat to his team or his client, he won't hesitate to use force." Batman warned. "Well then I suppose we'll have to fight fire with fire!" Cyborg chuckled as he stood up and pounded his fists together. "I don't think that's a good idea. The only other option I see is if we can somehow find out who their client is. If we do that, then maybe we can somehow use that to our advantage." Batman suggested.

Before another word could be said, Martian Manhunter flew into the room. "I have grave news! Which one of you brought a strange metallic object with you?" Martian Manhunter announced. "Uh, that would be me...but Batman's the one who found it in the first place." Cyborg replied. "Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you-" Nightwing began. "I got nothing! I did every reading and scanning I could, and I got nothing!" Cyborg said sadly. "That's because whatever element you've found is not of this world. In fact; it is too dangerous to be even in this world. It's evil; truly evil! It's unlike anything I've ever seen within a millenium!" Martian Manhunter explained seriously.

Batman stood up from his seat. "Show me! I need to know what it is we're going up against." Batman said. "That is just the thing, Bruce. Even I'm not aware of what horror we're up against. I truly believe that there is only one creature capable of even combating against this...this thing. And he's out there somewhere on earth, looking for him. We need to find Spawn immediately!" Martian Manhunter instructed. "All right; I'll look for him. I'll try talking sense into him!" Rorschach offered. "Actually, why don't you let me handle this? I have more personal experience with this guy-" Batman interrupted. "With all due respect, we don't have time for petty arguments or accusations. There's a maniac still out there and lives are at stake! Now I'm going after Spawn and I'm going to convince him that he needs to get his shit together. Don't try and stop me!" Rorschach growled before he walked away.

As Rorschach left, Batman growled in irritation as he tried to follow him. But Martian Manhunter stopped him by using his psychic powers. "Bruce, let Walter handle this. There is something else that I need to explain to you. Tell me; how familiar are any of you with the name Albert Wuotan?" Martian Manhunter asked. There were a few confused looks, but Captain America looked very suspicious. "Wuotan? If I remember correctly, Thor once told me that Wuotan was an ancient Norse god of death. I may have heard of that name before, but why do you ask?" Captain America stated. "I'm afraid that Mr. Wuotan is not who he says he is." Martian Manhunter warned.

Meanwhile; Reika Kitami sat alone in an old bar, crying as she drank a bottle of vodka...one shotglass at a time. "I don't belong anywhere." she mumbled sadly as she took another shot. Suddenly, the sound of the door opening behind startled Reika. But she was even more surprised to find Raizo approaching her. He had his hand behind his head, smiling weakly as he stared at Reika.

Reika sadness finally seemed to go away as she formed a smile with her lips. "Hey. Where have you been?" Reika asked softly. Raizo sighed as he rubbed his temples. "Everywhere and nowhere, honey. Got any vodka left? My head is killing me." Raizo replied with a groan. Reika chuckled as she beckoned him to come forth and sit with him. As Raizo and Reika shared their bottle of vodka, they enjoyed their company together in silence.

Finally, Raizo spoke. "Reika, why are you here? Why are you so sad? Did somebody hurt you? Tell me what happened!" Raizo demanded with concern in his voice. "Oh, it's nothing. Nobody hurt me if that's what you mean!" Reika lied. "Reika...please tell me. I promise to understand." Raizo said softly as he touched her shoulder.

Reika looked at Raizo with deep sadness in her eyes before she finally decided to tell the truth. "Oh, baby...I just don't feel like I'm welcome here." Reika began. "Oh, Reika...of course you do. You are the most amazing woman on earth!" Raizo proclaimed as he touched her face. "Raizo, I know you love me...but I don't think that anyone else is capable of loving me like you can." Reika said sadly as she grabbed his hands and held them.

Raizo sighed as he stared into Reika's eyes before he leaned his head against hers. "Reika? You told me that I shouldn't care about what anyone else thinks of me. You told me not to obsess about my past. Well, now I'm here to tell you that it's time for you to do the same thing." Raizo said boldly.

Reika sniffled a bit as he said that, until Raizo leaned forward and kissed her lips. "If there still are others who are going to continue persecuting you for what you've done in the past, then fuck em'! You're all that matters to me. Nobody else is here but you and me. I'm here!" Raizo whispered passionately.

Reika smiled warmly as she hugged Raizo, caressing his back as she did so. But their tender moment was interrupted when another person walked into the bar. Raizo and Reika turned around with shocked expressions on their faces; it was Morrigan Aensland! "Aw, how adorable! Nothing like a little bit of booze to bring a couple together, huh?" Morrigan teased in her thick Scottish accent.

Raizo sighed angrily as he turned his back on her, though Reika couldn't help but stare at her. "I'm sorry, but who the hell are you?" Reika demanded. "Oh, excuse my manners! I'm Morrigan Aensland, and I presume you must be Spawn's love interest...Reika Kitami, is it?" Morrigan said as she walked towards Reika with a sway of her hips. Though Reika showed disgust on her face, her mind felt different as she couldn't take her eyes off her beautiful curvaceous body. "Yes...I am Reika Kitami. How did you know?" Reika demanded as she blushed.

Morrigan giggled flirtatiously as she sat next to Reika, getting Raizo's attention. "A little birdy told me. You like what you see?" Morrigan giggled as she shook her breasts. Reika sighed in annoyance before she gulped another shot of vodka, making Morrigan laugh. "You can deny it all you want, but I know just by the look in your eye...you want me!" Morrigan purred as she leaned against Reika.

Suddenly, Raizo jumped out of his seat and shoved Morrigan away against a wall, startling the succubus and a few other customers. "Ow! What is wrong with you?!" Morrigan exclaimed after she rubbed her sore shoulder. "Maybe I was too nice to you back at that space station, so let me make things a bit more clear for you in a way that you can understand." Raizo growled. "Raizo, what are you doing?! Stop it!" Reika exclaimed.

Raizo ignored her and grabbed Morrigan by the face, glaring into her eyes. "You stop following me _now._ You stop harassing me _now._ If you keep it up, I promise that I will make damn sure you won't be able to sleep with another man or woman ever again! Now this is your final warning; give me my space. All I want is peace and quiet. Now get your ass out of my sight and don't let me have this conversation with you again!" Raizo threatened as he squeezed her face.

Morrigan grunted angrily as she finally tore herself free of his grip, her bright green eyes flashing angrily. "That's how you want to be? Fine! But be warned, I don't hold back if I'm challenged. If I play rough, I play VERY rough! You're going to regret this, boy. Mark my words, you're going to regret this!" Morrigan growled.

Morrigan then turned around and stormed away from the place, earning several strange looks towards Raizo. "The fuck are you looking at? Leave me alone!" Raizo snarled as he sat back down. Reika continued to stare at him, shocked by what she just witnessed. "Raizo! What in God's name did you do that for?!" Reika exclaimed. "Reika...for once, you need to shut up and trust me. I know her kind; she's a succubus! They'll do anything to drag you down and humilate you in the worst ways possible! I know this from personal experience. Stay away from her, do you hear me? The last thing we need is more distractions, especially since we've got another Hellspawn to deal with!" Raizo warned.

Reika sighed as she nodded her head. "You're right. We need to be more careful at this point...in fact; I don't think we can trust anyone now. What should we do?" Reika said as she took another shot of vodka. Raizo sighed as he drank another shot, when he suddenly caught sight of something from the news on TV. "Hmm...you've always wanted to go to a fancy party, right?" Raizo started.

Reika looked at him funny until she looked to the TV and smirked deviously. "What did you have in mind, Raizo?" Reika asked. "Well...if I were a psychotic mass murderer, I'd probably think about crashing a party; especially if the President is there." Raizo said. "Well, what are we waiting for? We've only got 3 more hours until 10:00! I don't even think that I'm properly dressed for such an occassion, let alone a disguise!" Reika pointed out. "Looking to crash a party, eh? Mind if I join?" a gruff voice asked.

Raizo and Reika turned around to find Rorschach facing them. "Uh...how much did you hear?" Raizo asked. "More than enough, kid. I hope this fits you, miss." Rorschach said as he handed Reika a beautiful red dress. "Wow! It's beautiful, honey. How did you-" Reika began. "You, put on this tux! And just so you know, your new names are Raymond and Erika. I got a few helping hands to give you backup if and when you need it. There's a taxi waiting for you outside. You're welcome!" Rorschach instructed.

But just as he began to walk away, Raizo stopped him. "Wait! Why are you doing this? I don't even know you!" Raizo demanded. Rorschach turned around to face him, extending his arm as if to shake his hand. "You're the only guy I know who's actually making an effort to finding this psychopath, and not wasting his time self-inflating his ego or getting involved in some petty love triangle. You have my respect, kid. You're a good guy!" Rorschach replied.

Raizo looked at Rorschach with confusion before he nodded his head and shook his head. "Um, thank you. I appreciate that. Really, I do!" Raizo said at last. "I know...now hurry up; I have a strong feeling we aren't the only ones who want to gate-crash this party!" Rorschach warned before he left. Raizo looked to Reika, who smiled at him before she walked side by side with him to the taxi cab. However, they were both unaware that a very angry and jealous Morrigan Aensland was watching them from a rooftop above. "Think you can crash a party without me, do you? We'll just see about that! I think it's time for me to show off my dance moves!" Morrigan said with an evil giggle.


	13. Party Time!

**Chapter 13: Party Time!**

* * *

Meanwhile; Jill Valentine and Wolverine finally arrived at the _Grishnak Club_...or whatever was left of it. It turns out, that someone had burned the evil place to the ground. It was kind of a good thing since this was the home to some of the worst kinds of criminals in Empire Plaza, but it was also a bad time for it to be burned down due to Jill's only source of information. Jill cursed angrily as she kicked a pile of ash. "DAMN IT! We came all this way for nothing?! Now how in the hell am I supposed to find out what happened to Chris Redfield?!" Jill shouted angrily.

As she sat down on a bench, Wolverine sat next to her. "I take it that's the real reason why you wanted us to tag along, right? You have no clue about Razor at all, do you?" Wolverine scolded. Jill glared at him but realized that he was right. Jill had spent the better part of her time trying to find out what really happened to her ex-partner/lover, that she completely forgot why she even signed up to be a hero in the first place. "Logan...I'm sorry. But Chris is the only thing I have left to keep my sanity-" she began.

Suddenly, Wolverine touched her hand and squeezed it gently. "It's ok; I understand. I'd probably do the same for any of my other comrades. But as much as I hate to say this to you, we have more important matters at hand. We need to find out what this Razor guy is up to and we need to stop him before anyone else gets hurt...or worse!" Wolverine said gravely.

Jill sighed as she nodded her head. "You're right. Come on; let's go see if we can find any clues inside of that place." Jill said as she stood back up. But just as she did, she and Wolverine were surprised to see Rorschach walking towards them. "Rorschach?! What the hell are you doing here? Did you follow us?" Jill exclaimed. "I know where Chris Redfield is. If you want to try and talk some sense into him, follow me. Oh and you should probably get a change of clothes; they only allow VIPs into this party." Rorschach answered as he handed Jill a dress.

Jill and Wolverine looked at each other funny, wondering what exactly was going on. "How did you-" Jill began. "You ask a lot of stupid questions, you know that? Now come on; hurry up and get dressed! It's almost 10:00, and we can't be late...I'm sure our uninvited guest won't want to be late either!" Rorschach urged as he handed Logan a suit and tie. As Wolverine took the clothes, he noticed that there was some blood stains on his jacket. "I guess whoever had these clothes didn't like sharing, huh?" he chuckled. "I tried asking politely...but they weren't as friendly as I hoped. But don't worry, they're not dead...just in the hospital in a coma, that's all." Rorschach replied.

Jill was absolutely horrified, but chose not to let that bother her as she put on the dress. "So, who else is helping you out on this little operation of yours?" Jill asked as she finished zipping up the dress. "Let's just say that an old friend gave me a tip that will definitely help us out. I've even managed to get through to some of the other supers from the Watchtower. Now come on; let's go!" Rorschach explained in a rush.

Back with Raizo and Reika, they arrived at the Empire Plaza Emergency Headquarters in their disguises. "Ok, Erika. You ready for this?" Raizo whispered with a chuckle. Reika couldn't help but laugh at him. "You bet, Raymond. I think I'm going to enjoy this; it's nice that we get to go out together that doesn't involve fighting or killing people." Reika joked. "Yeah...but let's try and remain focused on why we're here, ok? This is business; not pleasure." Raizo reminded more seriously. "I know, I know." Reika huffed in annoyance.

As they approached the entrance, they were unaware that someone was following them. It was Morrigan Aensland, and she was disguised as an important political member from Scotland. "Hope you two don't mind a surprise double date." Morrigan whispered with a seductive grin on her face. As Raizo and Reika gained entrance to the party, they were both surprised by how lavish and fancy this supposed party really was.

The entire lobby was full of fancy looking people from all over the world, and tables were piled with mountains of exotic food and drink. Just then, a man in a black suit made an announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen! May I have your attention, please? Due to some schedueling issues, the President will be a few hours later than planned. Please; enjoy yourselves! Compliments from the President of the United States. Thank you!" the man announced.

And with that, the party resumed...much to Raizo's disgust. "My God...some emergency meeting this is! If it weren't for that psychotic murderer on the loose, this would be just another typical night for society's finer upper class!" Raizo muttered angrily. Reika on the other-hand rather enjoyed the sights, sounds, and smells of this party. It had been so long since she had even seen some real food or seen people like herself. She didn't want to come out as selfish or overexcited around Raizo, but she just couldn't help herself. "Oh my God! Raizo, look at that...they've got an actual ball room dance floor. Oh! Look at all this fine food and drink, babe. Doesn't it look wonderful?" Reika gasped.

Raizo sighed as he shook his head, but Reika still couldn't help but ogle at all the eye candy. "Wow...this is just like a dream. I've always wanted to go to a party like this, haven't you?" Reika said as she grabbed a glass of wine. "Yeah, sure. Just remember why we're really here-" Raizo retorted. "Oh, come on! Aren't you at least a little bit excited? Here, try some of this wine. It's so good!" Reika said as she handed Raizo a glass of wine.

Raizo sighed impatiently as he snatched the glass from her hands, when he suddenly caught sight of some particular people. At first, he actually didn't recognize them from a distance. But as he got a closer look, he couldn't help but find something a bit familiar about them. "Hey! Did, uh...did Rorschach send you here too?" Raizo whispered as he approached a gruff looking gentleman in a suit and tie. "I don't know what you're talking about, bub!" the man retorted as he was eating some steak.

Raizo sat at his table, staring at the man as he ate. Finally, the man seemed to get annoyed...until he got a better look at the stranger's eyes. "Hey...I think I know you. Aren't you-" the man began. "Yeah. I'm sorry about this, but you must understand that I had my reasons. Is there anyone else here to help us, Wolverine?" Raizo asked quietly. "It's Logan, kid. And yeah; Jill's over there with the others." Logan replied as he pointed to a group of people.

Jill Valentine was talking casually with a few other supers in disguise; Oliver Queen, Slade Wilson, and Selina Kyle were all of Rorschach's allies who agreed to help find and defeat Razor. Oliver Queen was sick and tired of having to sit around and wait to be given orders, which explained why he chose to help Rorschach out.

Slade Wilson and Selina Kyle's story was a bit more complicated, however. After Slade and Selina lost their home to a bomb attack, they began to have a change of heart as they saw the true evil and cruelty of Razor and his allies the Sons of Mayhem. So after meeting up with Rorschach at a diner and a heartfelt conversation, Slade and Selina willingly agreed to help out.

Rorschach himself was disguised as a waiter, but not after he violently subdued one of the staff members and hid his mask and costume in the bathroom. Walter had to keep his eyes and ears open for anything suspicious; he knew that anything could happen at any given moment. "Come on out, you cowards. I know you're here somewhere!" Walter whispered grimly as he poured champagne into fancy little glasses.

A few hours passed, and Raizo and his secret allies found no traces of any funny business...yet. Reika Kitami was leaning against the wall and gazing around the room with her keen eyes open and her perky ears listening, while enjoying the delicious food. "Mmm...this food is so good. I don't wanna stop!" Reika said with her mouthful.

Suddenly, a waiter approached her with a tiny cup of strange purple fluid. "Here, drink this." he offered. Reika suddenly didn't feel comfortable, as she looked at the strange fluids. "Uh, what is it exactly?" she asked carefully. "If you're full, you just drink it. You can keep on eating as much as you like, and you won't even have to worry about becoming sick." the waiter explained.

Reika Kitami nearly dropped her food as he said that. As she looked around and saw people drinking this stuff, she became disgusted with herself. "Uh, you know what? I think I'll pass; I need to watch my diet. Thanks anyway!" she said quickly before she walked away.

As she walked away, she felt tears in her eyes. "My God! Raizo was right; this isn't even a party...it's all a fucking lie! Why would these people purge themselves like this? I feel so sick!" Reika muttered angrily. As Reika tried searching for Raizo, Jill was standing around the concession stand with Oliver Queen, but they were also listening and watching over the guests for any suspicious activities or conversations.

Jill sighed as she sipped her wine. "Still no signs of Chris Redfield or this Razor character. But there is something very weird about this place...how come everyone is so happy despite all that's been going on?" Jill whispered. "I'll tell you what I think. I think that these people are sick; they try to hide themselves away from the real world and indulge in their little fantasy world as much as they can!" Oliver Queen replied with bitterness.

Jill looked at him with a shocked expression on her face, until she realized that he was right. "I should know, because I put up with this crap a lot when I was still a lawyer. I'm glad I left this lifestyle. Sure, the life I live now is hard and rough...but it's better than living like a mind controlled zombie in this hellhole!" Oliver continued. "You're right! Now that I think about it, Chris always hated these kinds of parties...now I can see why!" Jill muttered in disgust as she caught sight of several scantily clad women laughing.

Raizo sighed as he looked around and gazed at his watch; it was almost midnight and there was still no sign of Razor or his gang. "I don't get it; I thought they'd be here by now." Raizo muttered. "I don't know about you, but I'm getting something to drink. Want anything?" Logan said as he got up from his seat. "No. You go ahead, I need to find Reika." Raizo replied.

As Logan walked towards Oliver and Jill, both of them looked just as concerned as Logan and sighed as they served him some punch. "Let me guess; nothing to report?" Oliver said. "Nope. Maybe we're just paranoid...or they've changed their plans." Logan replied. "I dunno...I've got the strangest feeling that we're being watched. Call it a premonition or superstition, but I can't help but get this feeling that somebody's watching us." Jill said. "Hmm...well, keep your eyes peeled. You never know who or what might give us a nasty surprise." Logan instructed.

Meanwhile in a secret room upstairs, the President was sitting anxiously with his secretary and several of his advisors. "Sir, with all due respect-" one of his advisors began. "I told you, I'm not going down there. I said I wanted this to be a private and discreet meeting, not a fucking bachelor's party! What don't you understand about that?!" the President angrily snapped. "Sir, I do understand. But several other world leaders wanted to attend and help you on this difficult matter-" the secretary said calmly.

The President stood up and slammed his fist on the table. "If I wanted anyone's help, I would've asked for it! Now unless you get this party out of here-" he began angrily. "You'll insult some very important people if you do that, Mr. President. But don't make any mistake; they understand the reason why they're here. Now why don't you go down there and enjoy yourself? You look very stressed out." another one of his advisors suggested.

The President sighed as he shook his head. "I've become yet another puppet for this corrupt country. Ok, fine! But I want all of my guards to be on the lookout for anything suspicious. In fact; I want you to double up on security! Double the guards, double their weapons, double the surveilence! Double everything; I want no interruptions tonight! Is that clear?!" the President demanded.

His advisors saluted him before they left. As they walked out of the room, the female secretary touched the President's shoulder. "Come on, sir. You're already 2 hours late for giving your speech." she said. "I know that! I wanted to with them in a more professional manner, not during a wild party! But since our allies from different countries are here, I guess I have no other choice." the President snapped. Finally, the President decided to attend the party...despite how angry and upset he was.

But just as he was about to leave with his secretary, a knock was heard on the door behind them. "What is it?!" the President snapped. "Mr. President? This is Agent Chris Redfield of the Urban Combat Force; I have urgent news regarding your safety!" a voice replied. "What?! What are you talking about? And who the hell invited you here?!" the President snapped. "I let him in, Mr. President." another voice replied.

The door opened and Albert Wuotan walked inside of the room with Chris, along with several other UCF agents. "What is the meaning of this intrusion? Who are you people?! Security!" the President exclaimed. "Calm yourself, Mr. President. I'm afraid you are in grave danger. You will have to trust us on this!" Albert Wuotan said calmly. "What do you mean I'm in danger?" the President demanded. "I have good news and bad news. The good news is, we are you doubled up security. The bad news is, you unfortnately have some uninvited guests attending your own party downstairs. Shall I discreetly despose of them for you, Mr. President?" Wuotan explained.

The President sighed heavily as he shook his head. "What's in it for you? Which branch of the government do you work for? You don't look like any of my boys from the CIA or the FBI!" the President began. "Oh, but of course. Where are my manners?! My name is Albert Wuotan; I'm head of the Urban Combat Force, and I'm sure you remember Agent Redfield. I'm afraid that we have a little bit more to worry about than just terrorists, though. If I may-" Wuotan said as he sat himself across from the President.

The President sighed heavily as he finally gave up. "All right. What do you want?" he demanded. "What do I want? All I want is to assure your safety, my good man. In fact; I want this city...this country, to be safe. We are all in danger from a common enemy, Mr. President. It's not mere terrorists that are our main concern now...it's these dangerous and unpredictable creatures called Supers! You know who I am talking about, yes? Well I have even more good news for you; I can help you eliminate this threat once and for all. All you have to do is let me help you! Think of all the lives you could save, Mr. President!" Wuotan explained.

The President didn't know what to think, but there was something about this man that struck quite an impersonation on the President. "Ok...what do you need me to do?" the President said at last. "Oh, I need no money from you if that's what you're implying. In fact; I don't need you to do anything...all I want from you is my friendship. All I want is to watch your back and to give you my protection." Wuotan began.

Suddenly, Wuotan instructed Chris and the others to leave the room. "But if we were talking about doing professional business...there are a few things that I will need help with. It's not much; I just need you to sign some papers for me, that's all!" Wuotan said as he pulled out a folder. The President sighed as he nodded his head. "Ok. Where do I start?" the President asked finally. An evil smile spread on Wuotan's lips; now his plans were finally falling into place.

Meanwhile, Reika finally found Raizo at the ball room dance floor. "Have you found out anything?" she asked innocently. "Nope, but I'm getting the feeling something's about to happen." Raizo replied. "You know something, honey? I've been getting this feeling we've been watched for the past few hours we've been here. Do you think it's possible somebody's gotten here before us?" Reika suggested. "Probably. It might be one of Razor's men. Either way; we need to be extremely careful how we handle this." Raizo said.

It was now five minutes to midnight, and _still_ nothing happened. "Raizo? I'm getting bored. Shall we dance?" Reika purred seductively. "Actually...I think we might have time for a quick dance." Raizo said with a strange smile. Reika giggled flirtatiously as she and Raizo walked into the center of the dance hall and started dancing slowly. "So...anything now?" Raizo whispered. "No, but I'm starting to get the strange feeling that this particular someone is still watching us. I can't tell if he's on our side or not!" Reika whispered back. "Well, that's something. I wonder..." Raizo said as he thought of something.

Suddenly, a woman was seen approaching them. "Well, fancy meeting you two here!" she announced with a sly Scottish accent. Raizo and Reika got wide eyed as they recognized the woman. "You?! I thought I told you to get lost!" Raizo seethed. "Ah, ah, ah...let's not misbehave in public now. But now that I think of it, I think you owe me an apology, handsome. I think a dance shall be a good enough payment, don't you think?" Morrigan giggled.

Raizo looked like he wanted to rip her head off, but he was surprised when Reika agreed. "Ok, fine! But one dance only; don't expect this to be a regular thing, all right?" Reika snapped. Suddenly, Reika caught sight of something very odd. "Besides...I have something I need to take care of. I'll be right back!" Reika said before she walked off.

As Reika walked away, Raizo's face was red with both embarassment and anger as Morrigan wrapped her arms around his shoulders and began dancing slowly with him. "What's the matter? You don't like dancing? It's quite easy, actually...here, let me show you." Morrigan seductively whispered as she pressed her breasts against his chest. "Don't do anything stupid!" Raizo warned. "Hey! Try to enjoy yourself, ok?" Morrigan purred as she wrapped her left leg around his waist.

As Morrigan danced suggestively with Raizo, Reika quickly walked over towards a table. A woman with long red hair and a black dress sat at the table, legs crossed and glass of wine in her hands. It was Crimson Viper! "You! What are you doing here?!" Reika hissed. Crimson Viper looked up at Reika with surprise before she smiled. "Oh, well fancy meeting you here. Enjoying yourself? It's quite a party, wouldn't you say? Have you tried this wine? It's very good!" Crimson Viper said casually.

Reika glared at her, trying her best not to lose her temper. "I asked you a question! What...are...you...doing...in here?!" she seethed. Crimson Viper giggled as she put her glass down on the table, and then leaned towards Reika. "You want a little advice, lady? You need to back off and let the professionals handle this; the last thing we need is another mess to clean up. Oh, and if you try anything stupid against me...just know that I have a lot of friends waiting and watching. So if I were you, try to show me a little more respect. Ok?" Crimson Viper threatened with a fake smile on her face.

Reika was so tempted to jolt out of her seat and slap the smirk off her face, but she knew better. "Well...let me just say this. I hope that you and your little friends know what it is you're going up against. Because I'll tell you right now, if you think we're going to lend you a hand if your ass is in trouble...you can kiss that thought goodbye. And one last thing; you ever talk to me like that ever again...I'll rip your fucking ovaries out with my bare hands. Enjoy the party!" Reika retorted before she got up and walked away.

Crimson Viper felt her face turn red with anger; she was not going to allow this bitch to get away with disrespecting her like this. "Why you-" she muttered through gritted teeth. "Nicely handled...think you could've been a little more obvious?" Spencer sneered as he approached her table. "Shut the fuck up, Spencer! Aren't you supposed to be on guard duty with Chris and Zero?" Crimson Viper snapped. "I'm taking a break! You want some of this?" Spencer replied as he offered her a tiny glass of purple fluid. "No thank you! You know what? We've been waiting here for hours, and nothing has happened! Maybe that psychopath was just fucking bluffing after all; it figures!" Crimson Viper sighed in annoyance.

Little did she realize that her words were about to slap her in the face. While all of this happened, dark events began to finally unfold outside. Several vans were parked out in the rear of the Empire Plaza Emergency Headquarters building, along with several heavily armed terrorists.

Razor smiled evilly as he began to give his men instructions of their next attack. "Good...I'm glad to see such angry faces. Ok; here's how we're going to do things tonight. Security is going to be very itchy and nervous, because they're expecting us. While you fuckers deal with security, I'm going to make a quick little phone-call. When I'm done, meet me over at the back entrance of this building. I'll be back in 5 minutes! So get the anchors out of your assholes and get moving!" Razor instructed harshly. As Razor left, the Sons of Mayhem began arming up with AK-47s, Uzis, double barrel shotguns, and 9mm pistols. While they loaded up on their guns, Razor approached a payphone and began dialing.

Meanwhile; Raizo continued dancing with Morrigan, who seemed to be enjoying herself a little too much. "You like that?" she whispered. "Come on, Reika! Where the fuck are you?" Raizo grumbled. Suddenly, his cell phone began to ring. "Huh? Excuse me, will ya?! I gotta phonecall!" Raizo said in confusion as he finally broke free of Morrigan's grip. "Hey! That's not very polite of you, mister!" Morrigan complained. "Hello? Who is this?! And how did you get this number?" Raizo demanded as he ignored Morrigan.

Evil laughter was heard from the other line. "I take it that you're enjoying yourself, Spawn? Tell me something...you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?" an evil voice sneered. Raizo nearly soiled himself as he recognized the voice. "No! It can't be...how did you-" Raizo muttered. "I know a lot more about you than you give me credit for, my boy! In fact; if I were you, I'd leave that little party of yours and come on outside. All I want is to have a little talk with you, that's all." Razor taunted.

Morrigan stopped flirting with Raizo as soon as she saw the look of dread and fear on his face. "Honey, is everything all right? What's wrong?" she asked carefully. "Tell you what; if you won't come to me...I'll come to you. And don't worry, I'm not coming alone this time...I've brought some new friends who would just love to play with you. I'll see you real soon, Spawn!" Razor cackled before hanging up the phone.

Raizo nearly dropped his phone before he looked at Morrigan. She too looked quite upset and afraid. "Was that-" she began. "Yes. Listen to me, Morrigan. I need you to get the others and get them to lead these people to safety!" Raizo whispered. "But what about you?" she demanded. "It's time that I finally introduced myself face to face with this psychopath!" Raizo replied grimly. Just then, Reika approached Raizo. "Raizo! There you are, baby. Look I need to talk with you-" she began. "Reika, listen to me. I want you and Morrigan to go find the others; things are about to get really ugly here soon." Raizo instructed quietly.

Reika looked at him with confusion, when she suddenly heard a ringing tone from Raizo's phone. "Uh, Raizo? You have a text message!" Reika said. Raizo looked at his phone and gasped. "What? What is it?!" Reika exclaimed. Raizo showed Reika and Morrigan the text message, and they gasped in horror at what it said. " _Look out behind you!_ " it read ominously.

Raizo quickly turned around and cried out as he saw a huge 18 wheeler truck come ramming it's way towards the enormous glass windows that acted as the lobby's wall. "LOOK OUT!" Raizo screamed as he ran and shoved several people away. The truck smashed its way through into the lobby with a horrible sound, making every person present scream in shock and terror at the sudden attack. But to make matters worse, the deafening sounds of gunfire filled the air as Razor and the Sons of Mayhem marched into the lobby. Now the real party was about to begin!


	14. Spawn vs Razor, Round 1!

**Chapter 14: Spawn vs. Razor, Round 1!**

* * *

Razor chuckled evilly as he slowly marched his way through the ruined lobby, ignoring the sobs and whimpers of the terrified people. The Sons of Mayhem didn't seem to show any remorse either, as they stood silently in the middle of the lobby with their guns. Already 6 or 7 people were dead, and more were about to join them. Razor finally approached a table and snatched a bottle of whiskey. "Why the long faces? I thought this was supposed to be a party, not a funeral!" Razor cackled as he gulped down the whole damn bottle of booze.

As he finished it off, Razor smashed the empty whiskey bottle to the floor and grunted in satisfaction as he began pacing around. "Ok, I've got an important question for you all. Where the hell is your President? Huh? I didn't scare him off, did I?" Razor cried with evil laughter. Nobody moved a muscle or made a sound; they were too terrified by Razor's mere presence. "So...nobody knows? Ha-ha-ha...that's ok. I don't mind taking my time." Razor said with evil laughter.

All while this was happening, Raizo was able to sneak away in order to transform into Spawn and catch Razor off guard. But as Raizo made his way into the bathroom, Walter and Oliver Queen were already in their super hero costumes. "You got a plan, right?" The Arrow asked as he loaded up with some explosive arrows. "Yeah; get Razor as far away from these people as possible!" Raizo growled as his eyes began to turn green.

Suddenly, one of the Sons of Mayhem caught them as he entered the restroom. "What the fuck are you doing here? Hey, guys-" he shouted trying to get his partners' attention. He didn't even get to finish when Rorschach grabbed him by the throat and smashed his face against the wall before slamming his head against the sink, knocking him out cold. "Nice move! Ok, kid...whoa! Where'd he go?!" the Arrow said as he saw that Raizo wasn't present.

Rorschach pointed to an open vent in the ceiling, to which the Arrow caught on. "Gotcha! We'll catch him by surprise; good thing I've been saving these bad boys for a rainy day!" the Arrow chuckled as he attached some electric charges and fire charges to his arrows. "This isn't a game, Queen. Focus!" Rorschach growled before he into the open vent. "All right, already. Sheesh!" Arrow muttered.

Back in the lobby, Razor continued to taunt and terrify the poor people. "You there! You seen the President?" Razor snapped as he pointed to a meek young man in a dapper suit. "No? How about you, lady? Seen the President around here lately? No, huh?" Razor sneered as he grabbed a young woman by the face and shook her roughly. As Razor continued to pace around the lobby, he kept glaring at the petrified partygoers while he occassionally would steal a snack from the concessions table. "Ok, I changed my mind. I don't like waiting; where is the fucking President?!" Razor snarled with his mouthful.

Finally, someone spoke up against him. It was Crimson Viper, and she looked very pissed off. "Who do you think you are? Get out of here, you corrigable bastard! I will not tolerate this kind of childish behavior from you deadbeat thugs!" Crimson Viper said fiercely. Razor stopped eating a plate of cheese and crackers as he heard her say that to him. He glared at her with raging hellfire in his eyes before he slammed the plate down to the ground, the silent room now echoing with a clattering sound.

Razor continued to glare at her while he slowly approached her. Crimson Viper suddenly didn't feel so brave anymore. "You know what, bitch? You're absolutely 100% correct; I am a corrigable bastard. You know who else called me corrigable? My mother!" Razor whispered softly. Crimson Viper gulped nervously as Razor was now way too close for comfort; what was this psychopath going to do to her now?

Razor sighed as his lips slightly smirked. "You know something? Now that I think about it...you actually kinda do remind me of my mother." Razor said with a cynical sneer. Crimson Viper felt her heartbeat in her throat, when suddenly Razor grabbed her by the face and turned his free hand into a nasty looking blade. "I FUCKING HATED MY MOTHER!" Razor roared as he was about to stab her in the face. "That's quite enough!" a female voice shouted suddenly.

Razor stopped what he was doing and turned around to see Morrigan Aensland facing him with an angry look on her face. Razor began to snicker and laugh with evil delight as he dropped Crimson Viper to the floor and began making his way towards Morrigan. "Well, what have we here? A beautiful desert flower has just bloomed before my very eyes. And might I say, you are quite a beautiful and rare breed of flower." Razor said as he smoothed out his hair.

Morrigan grimaced at Razor as he got in her face; she was disgusted by his mere presense. "Aw, what's the matter sweetheart? Do I frighten you? You look very nervous...is it the hair or the leather?" Razor cruelly joked. "I'm not afraid of you, you murderous bastard. You disgust me; how dare you come in here and kill innocent people only to continue mocking them?!" Morrigan cried angrily.

Razor began to laugh hysterically, which started creeping Morrigan and everyone else out. But as he laughed uncontrollably, Logan snuck towards Slade Wilson and Selina Kyle. "Whatever happens...do not let anymore innocent civilians get hurt. If you guys can take out those armed goons, I'll go for Razor!" Logan whispered. "Be careful; he may look like a lunatic...but from what I've been hearing, he's not even human." Slade warned.

Finally, Razor stopped laughing and regained himself. "I'm sorry; forgive me. It's just that...I've only come here to find one guy, but I'm always finding people who remind me of someone I once knew in the past life." Razor chuckled. "Let me guess; I remind you of a girlfriend?" Morrigan snapped. Razor stopped smiling before he grew grim, staring at Morrigan. "No, sweetheart. You remind me of my ex-wife...in fact; you look an awful lot like her. The same hair, the same pretty eyes, and even the same old sandbags on your chest!" Razor sneered as he roughly grabbed one of Morrigan's breasts.

Morrigan screeched as she tried to break away, but Razor suddenly overwhelmed her by grabbing her by the neck and began choking her. As he choked her, he glared evilly into her eyes while he let go of one hand and turned it into a machete. "You wanna know a little secret about me, bitch? Come here. Look at me!" Razor snarled as he squeezed her neck, trying to get her to look at him.

Morrigan put up a fight, but Razor wouldn't have it. "LOOK AT ME, GOD DAMN IT!" Razor roared as he shook her and tightened his grip. Several people gasped and murmmured at this horrible sight, unaware that several of the supers in disguise were preparing themselves for any sudden battle. "Keep it up, motherfucker...just you wait until my husband gets you!" Reika snarled as she clenched her fists.

Finally, Morrigan stopped resisting and looked into Razor's eyes. "When I was 18, I had a wife. She was a beautiful young lady, just like you. But you know something? She said that I'm always angry; that I stress out and worry too much. That I lose my temper and I can't control my emotions. So one night, I come home to try and appease her...guess what happened? Guess what I saw my own wife doing?" Razor seethed with fury.

Morrigan gasped for breath as she felt Razor's tight grip become even tighter. "I find that ungrateful little whore in the kitchen, getting pounded from behind by my next door neighbor. I don't like that...not one little bit!" Razor continued as he spat out the last sentence. "So, I take a machete...like this one, and I proceed to hack that fucker's guts out. Not the wife, mind you...though I unfortunately did let my anger get the better of me. I'm not afraid to admit that I beat her; hard. In fact, the doctors said that she wouldn't ever be able to walk again because of me." Razor went on as his tone suddenly changed.

For the first time, Razor felt his eyes water...but these tears weren't of sorrow or remorse. Quite the opposite, actually. The tears he felt were of cold, bitter hate and anger. "I never meant to hurt her that bad, you know. I just wanted to teach her a lesson. I just wanted her to know how much she hurt me! So when I go in there to apologize to my wife, you know what she does next? She can't even look at me. She can't stand the sight of me! She HATES me! But you know what? I forgave her enough to give her a little gift. I took a switch blade knife, placed it into her mouth, and then gave her a nice big smile!" Razor explained as he began to laugh evilly.

Morrigan felt a rush of terror and anger inside of her as Razor's grip began to loosen. "So now, even as she lays down rotten in the grave...she now knows the truth. I can never stay angry at her forever...because now she's always smiling!" Razor cackled demonically. Morrigan finally found her inner strength and broke free by kicking Razor in the crotch before butting her head against his.

But being the psychotic lunatic he was, Razor just laughed at her. "You've got quite a bit of aggression in you, my love. I like it when my prey fights back!" Razor laughed. "Then you're really gonna love this!" a deep voice growled from behind. Before Razor had a chance to react, a powerful kick sent him flying across the room and smashing into a large table. Spawn had finally arrived!

Several people gasped or cried out at Spawn's sudden appearence, but what happened next was absolutely chaotic. Razor jumped back up and roared like a beast as both his arms transformed into hideous looking arm blades. "KILL HIM!" Razor thundered. His thugs all shouted as they fired their guns at Spawn, but Spawn used his strength and speed to overwhelm them all without even breaking a sweat.

He lashed out with his chains, grabbing a couple of thugs and threw them across the room. Another thug attempted to attack Spawn from behind, but Spawn grabbed him with his chains without even looking before lifting him up into the air and tore him in half. His blood and guts sprayed all over the place, making several of the bystanders scream in horror. "Oh my God!" a woman shrieked. "Let's get out of here!" a man screamed. "NO! Everyone stay calm and follow me; I'll get you outta here in one piece!" Slade shouted as he finished fighting off another SOM thug.

As Spawn and Razor dueled against each other, Reika Kitami rushed towards Morrigan Aensland and helped her to her feet. The poor woman was out of breath and scared out of her mind, something she hadn't experienced for a very long time. "Hey! Come on, get your shit together! We gotta help the others; come on, snap out of it!" Reika shouted as she slapped Morrigan's face. "I'm not dying, you idiot...I'm just out of breath! Give a girl a second, will ya?!" Morrigan snapped as she hyperventilated.

Just then, a helicopter was heard zooming over towards the Empire Plaza Emergency Headquarters, along with several heavily armored vans and armed Urban Combat Force agents. "We don't have a minute! Now get up; you want to make yourself useful? You want to prove to me and Spawn that you're not a waste of our time, help me keep these armed UCF agents away from here while the civilians are evacuated!" Reika shouted angrily.

Morrigan glared at her, but finally got up to her feet. She suddenly tore off her dress, revealing her naked flesh before using her dark magic to cloak her into her usual scantily clad costume. At the same time, she grew wings out of her back and tiny wings out of the back of her head. "Well, let's not keep them waiting. Shall we?" Morrigan teased now feeling more confident. Reika couldn't help but smirk at her as she and Morrigan ran towards the incoming swarm of UCF agents.

As Morrigan and Reika defended the entrance from the incoming swarm of the UCF agents, Spawn and Razor intensified their battle against each other. "You wasted your time killing all of those innocent people, when you could have just come for me instead!" Spawn shouted as he parried with Razor using his Agony Axe. Razor growled as he kept on hacking and slashing at Spawn with his ferocity and speed.

Spawn was actually quite shocked by how strong and fast Razor really was; this was a new breed of Hellspawn unlike anything Spawn had ever seen before. Hell, not even Skulker was this fast or strong. "What's the matter, old boy? Am I too fast for you?!" Razor taunted as he kicked Spawn in the chest before slashing at his legs. Spawn cried out as he felt his legs get cut, but he wasn't about to go down without a fight. "I'm just getting warmed up!" Spawn snarled before he tackled Razor.

Spawn tackled Razor through the wall, forcing them both into another room to resume their battle. As Spawn and Razor continued their battle against each other, the other supers struggled to get the panicking civilians out safely. "Come on, hurry up! We haven't got all day!" Slade shouted as he fired his pistol at the UCF agents beginning to break through Reika and Morrigan's defenses. "All right, that's the last of them. You think they'll be safe?" Selina Kyle said almost out of breath. "For now; I just hope that Rorschach's transport doesn't show up too late!" Slade replied while reloading his pistol.

Reika and Morrigan continued to combine their magic attacks to force back the UCF agents, though it didn't seem to stop them from breaking through. "Damn it! How many of these guys are there?!" Reika snapped as she kept shooting bolts of white lightning at the hostile agents. "I don't understand it; why are we attacking these guys again? I would think they would be helping us with the civilians, right?" Morrigan cried as she kept blasting her Soul Fist.

Reika sighed impatiently as she created a wall of fire, momentarily blocking all the incoming UCF agents. "Spawn says that these men are evil. They hunt and kill supers for a living, and they also kill anyone else who supports any kind of super. He told me he once witnessed a group of these assholes execute an entire family of civilians, just for helping a struggling super!" Reika explained as she created a force field with her dark magic. The agents were now blocked out from entering the building, which made Reika and the other supers very happy.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard from the distance. Reika and Morrigan looked up in the sky, gasping as they saw a huge VTOL aircraft shooting missiles at the armored UCF trucks, killing off the remaing UCF agents. "What the hell?!" Reika exclaimed. "Yeah! How do you like them apples? It's not as awesome as using these arrows, but this works just as fine!" the Arrow taunted as he fired the railguns. "Watch your fire, hotshot. I don't need you accidentilly shooting any of the civilians!" Rorschach growled as he carefully piloted the aircraft into the parking garage behind the building.

As they finally landed, the civilians who were hiding in the parking garage looked up in shock and awe at their saviors. "Look at that! We're saved; thank God!" a man cried out. "But what about the President?" another man exclaimed. "Who cares?! Let's just get onboard before we're killed!" a foreign minister snapped.

After Selina Kyle and Slade Wilson changed into their costumes, they regrouped with Reika, and Morrigan. "Looks like our ride is here!" Cat Woman announced as she pointed up to the hovercraft. "About damn time, too! What took them so long?!" Deathstroke grumbled. "Never mind about that! Look, you guys can go...I have to find Spawn!" Reika said. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Morrigan questioned. "I'm not leaving him behind!" Reika stated. "Whatever; if you wanna die for that monster, be my guest!" Deathstroke retorted before he left.

Reika chose to ignore his rude comment and began making her way through the ruins of the Empire Plaza Emergency HQ building. "Augh! Wait for me, love. You might need backup!" Morrigan cried as she flew after Reika. "Those two are crazy!" Cat Woman muttered. "You have no idea, Selina." Deathstroke said as he shook his head. "Come on, let's go! I can't stay here all day!" Rorschach pressed as he opened the bay doors and let everyone inside. Soon enough, the aircraft took off and the civilians were safe.

Meanwhile, Spawn was getting ruthlessly and relentlessly overpowered by Razor. As hard as he tried, Spawn just couldn't seem to beat Razor. "You're getting too old and weak, Spawn. You don't stand a chance against the true face of evil!" Razor taunted. "I've taken on worse than you, fool!" Spawn retorted as he threw a ball of Necroplasm at Razor. Razor cried out as he was struck, showing Spawn that this method of attack seemed to work the best.

But after throwing several more balls of Necroplasm at Razor, Spawn suddenly began to feel very weak and sluggish. "Ugh...no! What the fuck?! What's happening to me?" Spawn groaned as he fell to his knees. Razor groaned as the corrosive Necroplasm burned his skin, that is until he began to rapidly heal himself. As Spawn saw this, Razor began laughing evilly at him. "What? What the hell are you?!" Spawn exclaimed.

Razor sneered as he turned one of his hands into a pair of ugly looking claws and slashed at his own chest, spilling red blood from his gashing wounds. But as quickly as he was cut, Razor instantly healed himself. "I was going to be nice and finish you quickly...but now I think I'll finish you slowly and painfully!" Razor chuckled evilly as he marched towards Spawn. Razor forced Spawn up on his feet before he turned both his arms into blades.

Snarling viciously, Razor stabbed Spawn in the chest with his arm blades. Spawn cried out in agony as he was lifted up, but Razor ignored his cries and tore out one of the arm blades before stabbing it back into Spawn's head. To add on extra pain and suffering, Razor kicked Spawn away before jumping back onto his chest and stabbing his arm blades deeper into him.

Spawn's screams of agony were heard by Reika and Morrigan, who were several hundred feet away from their battle. "Oh my God! Raizo?! NO!" Reika shouted. "Come on; he can't be that far!" Morrigan insisted as she continued running. As Reika and Morrigan finally found Spawn, they were both horrified to witness his brutal injuries inflicted from Razor.

Razor continued to slash at Spawn with terrible claws and blades, until he finally grabbed Spawn by the face and lifted him up into the air. As he glared into his eyes, Spawn groaned in absolute misery and pain. Spawn had felt pain and even defeat before...but this kind of pain was something new to him. It was far more painful and humilating to describe in mere words, though the looks of Razor's evil smile showed obvious signs that he was enjoying this.

Razor finally slammed Spawn back to the ground, only to grab him by the scruff of his neck and repeatedly smash his face into the solid floor. "You think you know all about pain, don't you boy?! Well, just look at you now!" Razor spat as he began dragging Spawn by the scruff of his neck. Razor cried out fiercely as he threw Spawn across the room, smashing him into a wall. "To think that I was actually going to fight Hell's most feared rebel phantom...what a load of fucking bullshit; you're nothing but a weak, pathetic old man!" Razor shouted as he spat at Spawn's direction.

Spawn groaned weakly as he tried to move, but he was too broken and beaten to move a muscle. Razor laughed as he looked at Spawn's pain and suffering. "You know what? Maybe I'm being too harsh on you...in fact, I'm going to do something very uncharacteristic of me. I'm going to let you live, or at least long enough that you can tend to your wounds. But I promise you that the next time we meet, I'm not going to hold back. So if you meet me, you damn well better not hold back either and put up more of a fight than this lowsy scrap. Got it, old man?!" Razor snarled as he towered over Spawn.

Spawn glared up at him and growled as he clenched his fists at him. "You're a tough piece of shit, I'll give you that...but I'm warning you right now, I don't back down from a fight. When I come back for you, I hope for your sake you're ready to go back to Hell!" Spawn threatened. Razor sneered at him before he roundhouse kicked him in the face. "I'm shaking, old man!" Razor spat as he gave Spawn the finger.

As Razor finally turned around and began walking away, Spawn laid on the ground in a puddle of his own Necroplasm. When Reika and Morrigan finally ran up to him, they were shocked into silence and awe of how much damage Spawn had sustained. "Oh my God...you poor baby! What has that monster done to you?!" Reika sobbed as she touched Spawn's face. "Hang on, honey. We'll get you out of here!" Morrigan said as she used her strength to help Spawn back onto his feet.

Reika helped Morrigan carry Spawn out of the building to try and get someplace safe. After about 20 minutes of wandering through the Empire Plaza Park, they rested under a tree. "Oh, Raizo...you poor thing. I'm so sorry for being such a pain in the arse, lately. How are you feeling?" Morrigan said kindly.

Spawn started to laugh, despite how much it hurt. "A psychotic Hellspawn is on the loose, and I'm lying under a tree bleeding like a stuck pig. I'm great!" Spawn sarcastically said before having a coughing fit. Morrigan and Reika couldn't help but laugh at him. "You're so brave, sweetheart. I'm sorry if I take you for granted." Reika began. "Don't...please. Now's not the time for that!" Spawn muttered weakly.

Reika was about to kiss him, when suddenly they were approached by the Justice League. Superman was particularly upset. "Where on earth have you been? What happened?!" Superman demanded crossly. "Can you not see how much pain and agony he is in right now? Spare us your god damn lectures for once and help him!" Reika snapped angrily.

Batman approached Spawn carefully, while the phantom groaned weakly as he looked up at him. "Here to tell me I told you so, huh?" Spawn chuckled. " You god damn idiot! You should have waited for us, Spawn. You're lucky that you aren't dead!" Batman scolded. "He let me live...and I'm gonna make damn sure that he wishes he hadn't!" Spawn growled. "No you are not! Do you realize what you have just done? Not only have you endangered the lives of countless people, but you nearly killed the President...again!" Superman snapped. "God damn you! You're all fucking hypocrites, you know that? Where the fuck were you when these people needed you most?! It's your fault that Spawn is nearly dead, and it's your fault that Razor caused even more death and destruction!" Reika shouted furiously.

Suddenly, Spawn stopped her by touching her face. "Reika...they're right. I wasn't ready; I'm to blame for all this. I underestimated Razor's power, and now because of my pride and arrogance...more people are going to die until I recover. Maybe...maybe I'm just not strong enough!" Spawn groaned. "Raizo, no! Don't you dare say that!" Reika began. "Hush! Spawn speaks the truth; until he recovers from his injuries, we may be the only ones who can stand up against Razor." Raven scolded.

Reika wanted to argue, but she knew that Raven was right. "Please just help him get well again soon!" Reika finally said in defeat. "Do not worry about Spawn, Miss Kitami. I shall keep a good watchful eye on him as he recovers. But in the meantime, I am going to have to ask you to stay with Kal-El and the others while Spawn recovers." Martian Manhunter instructed. "What?! No, I'm not leaving him alone!" Reika snapped stubbornly.

Spawn reached out his hand and touched Reika's face again. "Reika...it's ok. I'll be fine; I just need to rest for a while. Go! Do whatever you can to help these guys stop Razor...but just promise me that you won't go after him. I'd never forgive myself if he ever hurt you! Promise me, Reika Kitami. Promise me!" Spawn said hoarsely. Reika began to cry again before she embraced him. "I promise, sweetheart. Just promise me that you'll get better soon!" Reika whispered.

As soon as Martian Manhunter and Raven helped Spawn into the Justice League Jet, Reika Kitami left with Morrigan and the others. "All right, listen up. We've got to act now; Razor has already made it clear what he's capable of. We need to find as many other supers as we can and team up to find him and subdue him so we can find out what his true intentions are." Superman announced. "Rorschach helped us save the civilians, along with the Arrow and...wait a minute. Oh God!" Morrigan began. "What's wrong?" Reika asked. "Where the hell are Jill Valentine and Wolverine?!" Morrigan exclaimed. "Damn it! Well, I guess we better go look for them." Batman cursed.


	15. Betrayed!

**Chapter 15: Betrayed!**

* * *

During all the chaos of Razor's surprise attack, Wolverine and Jill Valentine managed to sneak away upstairs to try and call for help. But as they went upstairs, they both caught something very mysterious occurring and decided to investigate. "Wait, where are you going? We gotta help the others!" Wolverine hissed. "I could've sworn I saw Chris Redfield go up here earlier. Come on!" Jill whispered.

Wolverine growled as he palmed his face, but he reluctantly agreed. "Fine. But for your sake-" Wolverine began. Suddenly, Jill shushed him before they both took cover from behind a wall. Chris Redfield was talking with Crimson Viper and Spencer. Crimson Viper was quite angry, but Spencer looked outright furious. "Where in the hell have you two been?!" Chris demanded. "Us? Us?! Where were you when that fucking psychopath gate-crashed our party, asshole?!" Spencer shouted. "That's enough out of both of you! I don't think any of us knew that this was going to happen, so just calm down. You have what you need, right Redfield?" Crimson Viper snapped.

Chris nodded his head as he handed her some important looking files. Crimson Viper looked like she hit the jackpot before she handed Chris a USB drive; it was the same USB drive she used to download the Watchtower's most sensitive information. "Thank you. I think now we're finally going to get what we all want!" Crimson Viper said more pleasant than before. "Yeah, everyone except me!" Spencer pouted. "Shut up, Spencer! Ok, everything you need to know about the Watchtower's defenses and computer programming is on that hard drive. Now after you're done using it, destroy it. Make sure that there is nothing left of it!" Crimson Viper instructed.

Chris nodded his head, when suddenly Albert Wuotan and several UCF agents barged into the room. "Hold it right there!" one of the agents shouted. "No! They're with me, ok?" Chris said as he held out his hands to stop them. "Step aside, Redfield. We must despose of these fools at once." Albert Wuotan said grimly. "What?! Ok, hold on! I thought that we had a deal here! The deal was that if we helped get you your hard drive containing all of the information regarding the Watchtower's defenses, you'd help us out!" Crimson Viper exclaimed.

Albert Wuotan shook his head before he drew out a Desert Eagle pistol. "Yes, that was the agreement. Unfortunately, you've outlived your usefulness. You've done well to help us in our cause, but I'm afraid we no longer have any use for you. Goodbye!" Wuotan said as he fingered the trigger. "Wait a minute! Don't kill us; maybe we can help you out with something else!" Spencer stated.

Wuotan appeared to hesitate, but he lowered his gun, as well as the other agents. "Go on!" Wuotan pressed. "I've heard rumors about a big time mobster named Ray Boccino. His dead body was found in a dumpster behind a diner in Tiny Chicago. There are other mobsters out there that are falling prey to this monster; the same monster that attacked this party." Spencer explained. "Get on with it! And why on Earth should I care about these other mobsters?" Wuotan snapped.

Spencer sighed before he continued. "Because, they have a lot of neat toys...or at least they know where to get them from. Your agents could use some upgrades to their firepower, right? Let us live, and I can take you to them. We could all benefit from this!" Spencer said. Wuotan rubbed his chin in deep thought before he finally agreed. "So be it. Take us to these friends of yours. And for your sake, this better not be a trick!" Wuotan warned.

Spencer nodded his head, but Crimson Viper was still very angry. "Hey! What about me? Am I good to go?! I have things to do on my own!" Crimson Viper demanded. "I'll let you live...but you must do something else for me first." Wuotan replied. "No! I've done more than enough of my fair share with you people, all right? I have to find my daughter!" Crimson Viper exclaimed bitterly. "It's not much; just a simple little chore that I need your help with. I'm sure that Chris wouldn't mind helping you out, right my boy?" Wuotan replied with a sneaky tone.

Chris nodded his head, though Crimson Viper was beginning to become very suspicious of Wuotan's intentions. "Ok. What is it that you need me to do this time?" she seethed. "I have an important package that needs to be delivered to the Empire Plaza Airport." Wuotan explained. "Ok, and what's in this package?" Crimson Viper pressed. "It's not important; what's important, is that it must be delievered before the sun rises. Do this, and I shall let you go! Deal?" Wuotan instructed.

Crimson Viper sighed heavily before she finally agreed. "Fine! Let's just get this over with, all right?" Crimson Viper huffed. "Good girl. Redfield, go with her. As for you Spencer, I would very much like to meet this friend of yours. Who is he, if I may ask?" Wuotan said. "Oh, let's just say that he's got quite an active imagination...and a weird sense of humor. Other than that, he's loyal if you pay him enough." Spencer replied.

And with that, everyone was off. Jill and Wolverine were quite astonished by what they heard; Crimson Viper and Spencer truly were traitors like Superman had thought. "I can't believe this! Why would they betray us like this?!" Jill exclaimed. "Ok, here's the plan. You go after Chris and Crimson Viper, and I'll go see what Spencer is up to. Maybe I can get that old man to tell me what the hell is going on here while I'm at it." Wolverine suggested. "Good idea. Oh, and Logan? Thanks for doing this with me. If I don't make it back alive-" Jill began. "Just focus on trying to get your boyfriend back! As for me, I'm gonna give Spencer a piece of my mind!" Wolverine retorted.

As the two heroes seperated, they were completely unaware that they were being watched by an evil pair of eyes and ears. "So...more players have stepped up to the plate, have they? This should be interesting!" the villian snickered evilly. He began to follow Wolverine, already having a clue as to who Spencer's new allies were. Perhaps he could persuade one of them to join his cause. If not, then their lives meant nothing more than an extra kill to rack up.

Several hours later at the Empire Plaza Airport, Crimson Viper and Chris Redfield arrived in a navy blue convertable car. Crimson Viper held a small brown box in her lap, while Chris drove the car. "I don't know about this, Chris. Something just doesn't feel right about this. Aren't you curious about what that old man is up to?" Crimson Viper wondered out loud. "Don't question Wuotan, Viper. He may be mysterious, but he's helping us fight against a common foe for the greater good." Chris scolded. "Yeah, like I haven't heard that before. I just want to know what's in this package that's so important! You don't think that-" Crimson Viper began.

Suddenly, they were both caught by surprise when a police car blared it's sirens from behind. "You in the blue convertable! Pull over to the side of the road and turn off your engines; this is your only warning!" a policeman shouted on a megaphone. "God damn it!" Chris cursed as he slowly pulled over. While this was happening, Jill Valentine was following from behind on a speed bike. "What's going on? Oh, Chris...what have you gotten yourself into this time?!" Jill muttered nervously as she slowed down.

As the police car stopped behind Chris and Crimson Viper, a police officer walked up to them with a grim expression on his face. "Let me see some identification, please." he said gruffly. Chris sighed as he reached into his glove box and handed the officer a badge. "Agent Redfield, huh? You work for the Urban Combat Forces, do you? Well I don't trust you guys one bit. You call yourselves law enforcers, but you murder innocent people!" the officer said bitterly.

Chris looked like he was about to jump out and beat this guy to a pulp, but he knew way better than to lose his cool now. "Well, we have to do whatever we can to protect this city. It's for the greater good!" Chris said calmly. "Greater good?! You guys couldn't even save the civilians from the President's party last night. Haven't you heard? They're all dead now!" the officer snapped.

Chris and Crimson Viper were very shocked to hear this. "What? No...that can't be! I heard that some super heroes saved their lives while that monster was fighting against some kind of phantom!" Chris exclaimed. "Yeah...I would know, because I saw it! I barely lived through it!" Crimson Viper added. "Well check the news then, because a VTOL aircraft full of those civilians was found wrecked and in flames just outside of the city outskirts this morning; no survivors!" the officer sneered.

Chris and Crimson Viper were speechless; it was now becoming more evident that they were either set up...or were about to be. "Step out of the vehicle!" the officer demanded harshly. "Excuse me?" Chris demanded. Suddenly, the officer drew out his pistol and aimed at Chris and Crimson Viper. "I said get out of the fucking car now!" the officer shouted.

Chris and Crimson Viper glared at him, but did as they were told. As they slowly got out of the car, Jill Valentine snuck her way towards a parking lot and carefully parked her bike in place. She had to be ready for anything. "Come on, come on!" Jill muttered as she reached for her pistol. "Listen to me, pal. When my boss gets a hold of this, you can kiss your job goodbye!" Chris snarled as he was slowly marched towards the police car.

The officer began to laugh at him, when suddenly several more officers were seen approaching their direction. "What is this?! What the hell is going on here?" Chris demanded. "What do you think is happening, you idiot?! I told you; we're being set up!" Crimson Viper snapped. "No...you're not being set up. You _are_ set up!" another cop snarled as he aimed his pistol at Crimson Viper. "Albert Wuotan says that he's sorry about this, but you've done your part. Now hand over that package!" another cop sneered.

Chris felt rage consume him; how could Wuotan betray him like this?! "No!" he whispered angrily. As Crimson Viper handed the package over, a SWAT truck was seen coming their way. "Hope you enjoy prison food, Chris. Because where you're going, you'll be eating 3 square meals a day of slop everyday for the rest of your life!" the first cop taunted. "What about Spencer? He's working with us too, you know!" Crimson Viper snapped. "Oh, yeah...I almost forgot. Spencer said that he'll take good care of your daughter." the cop sneered.

Crimson Viper lost all control and lashed out with terrible punches. But before she could do anymore damage, one of the cops fired a taser at the angry female fighter from behind, causing her to scream in agony before she was subdued. "Let me go, you motherfuckers! I'm going to fucking kill you, you hear me?!" Crimson Viper snarled as she held back. "Ha! Spencer was right; you are a little bitch, ain't you?" the leading cop chuckled. "Hey! Leave her alone!" Chris growled.

The SWAT truck finally arrived and stopped in front of the group. "Boys, keep your eyes on them. I gotta talk with these guys real quick!" the leading cop announced as he walked away. "Don't you move a muscle now, pretty boy!" another cop warned as he aimed his pistol. As the leading corrupt cop approached the SWAT truck, he was completely unaware of what deadly surprise waited for him.

The cop knocked on the window to get the driver's attention, and the window began rolling down. "Hey, I got them. Go ahead and take them to Empire Plaza Prison for processing!" the cop said. But as the window rolled all the way down, the face of the Arrow brought shock to the cop's face. "Sorry, pal...I've got other plans. Nice badge by the way!" the Arrow sneered. Suddenly, Deathstroke fired a shotgun at the police officer's face. "You've just been revoked, pal!" Deathstroke taunted.

The other cops were startled to hear the sound of gunfire, which allowed Chris and Crimson Viper to make their move. Chris punched a cop in the face, knocking him to the ground before Chris grabbed the pistol and shot two other cops dead. At the same time, Crimson Viper activated her shock gloves and punched the remaining cops into oblivion. "Nobody fucks with my daughter and lives! NO ONE!" Crimson Viper roared. "All right, enough is enough! Get in before reinforcements show up!" Cat Woman announced as she jumped out from behind the truck.

As Chris Redfield and Crimson Viper stepped into the truck, Jill Valentine began revving up her bike. "You're not getting away from me again, Chris Redfield!" Jill Valentine growled. As the truck took off, Jill began chasing after them. Inside of the truck, Chris sat down with mixed emotions. He felt so stupid for being so easily used, but he also felt angry at Wuotan for betraying him and using him. "I can't believe that this happened to me. Why did he use me like this?!" Chris grumbled. "He used me too, Chris. But I promise you; we're gonna find him and make him pay!" Crimson Viper said gravely.

As the truck began speeding through the highway, Jill Valentine was catching up to them. "When I get my hands on you, Chris Redfield-" Jill grumbled. Suddenly, several police cars were heard coming from behind. Jill gasped as she knew that reinforcements were heading after the truck. "Grr! Looks like we've got some company; I better take care of these guys before they get to Chris!" Jill said out loud as she eased up on the gas.

Back inside of the truck, Deathstroke caught sight of the police cars and began reloading his shotgun. "Get ready boys and girls; we're in for a bumpy ride!" Deathstroke announced. "Oh, man...I really wanted to use my arrows this time!" the Arrow complained playfully. "Stop whining! Here; give me the wheel and help Slade get rid of those rats in uniform!" Cat Woman snapped as she pushed him away. "Now you're talking, baby! Time to make some noise with these bad boys!" the Arrow said happily as he loaded up on explosive arrows.

Deathstroke climbed into the back and opened the door, to which several of the police cars were seen catching up to them. "You guys ready for this?" Deathstroke said as he took aim. "Ready as I'll ever be!" Crimson Viper boasted as she loaded up her own pistol. "I really don't want to have to do this, but we don't have much of a choice right now!" Chris said as he grabbed an MP5 submachine gun. "That's the spirit!" the Arrow joked.

 ***Black Sabbath: The Mob Rules!***

Suddenly, a police helicopter flew into the scene. "You in the stolen police truck! Pull over to the side of the road and surrender! We will not hesitate to use force! This is your only warning!" a police officer shouted on a megaphone. "Eat this!" the Arrow sneered as he fired one of his explosive arrows at the helicopter. The helicopter unfortunately was lucky enough to dodge the projectile, though a billboard sign behind it wasn't. After a chaotic explosion, gunfire was shot directly at the SWAT truck from all the police cars.

As the supers engaged in a lengthy car chase and shootout, Jill Valentine had to be careful to avoid the crossfire as she sped along after them. "Damn it! I can't let these assholes hurt Chris!" Jill cried as she did a serpentine move around a couple of police cars.

Chris fired his submachine gun at the police cars, but he kept missing. "Come on, boy! You're missing on purpose! Shoot them like this!" Deathstroke sneered as he fired his shotgun at a police car. One of the police cars was shot up by Deathstroke's shotgun, causing it to swerve out of control and flip over onto the side of the road before exploding. "Nice shot! But I can beat that; watch this! HEY, COPPERS! SAY CHEESE!" the Arrow cried as he fired three arrows at once.

The arrows hit a bridge that hung over the police cars, causing a massive explosion to take place before blocking the cops from chasing them. "Damn it! They're getting away! I gotta catch up to them before I lose them!" Jill cursed as she swerved off the highway to try and find a shortcut.

Crimson Viper gasped as the helicopter zoomed after them, with one of the police officers firing a sniper rifle. "Ah! Damn it, that was too close!" Crimson Viper exclaimed as she was barely missed by one of the sniper's bullets. "Come on, you bastards! I dare you!" Deathstroke snarled as he aimed his shotgun. "Don't kill them!" Chris cried as he tried to stop him. Deathstroke's shot missed due to Chris's interference, and the two engaged in a brief grapple fight. "Stop it, you fool! Can't you realize that they're the bad guys this time?!" Deathstroke shouted. "They're not our enemies!" Chris grunted.

Meanwhile, Jill sped through the outskirts of the highway and then back onto the road. She gasped as she saw a blockade up ahead. "Oh no!" Jill muttered before she picked up the speed. "Ha-ha-ha! Told you it would be worth bringing these babies along, didn't I?" the Arrow laughed. "Uh oh! Guys, you may want to hang onto something!" Cat Woman announced suddenly. "Why?" Deathstroke demanded.

The truck was several hundred feet away from the blockade, which was armed with several heavily armed police officers and more police cars. "They're coming! Get ready!" a police officer shouted as he aimed an M16 assault rifle. Crimson Viper eventually broke Deathstroke and Chris Redfield up, and it was a good thing too because the sniper nearly hit them. "Damn it!" Deathstroke cursed.

The Arrow glared at the helicopter as he took aim once more; he was not going to miss this time. "Ready?" the Arrow growled. "Don't you do it!" Chris shouted as he tried to stop him. But Deathstroke was able to grab him and held him back before the Arrow opened fire. The helicopter moved up to try and dodge the projectile, but unfortunately the sniper was hit and screamed as he fell down several hundred feet to his death. "Direct hit!" the Arrow cried triumphantly.

Cat Woman took a deep breath before she picked up the speed; she was going to have to ram her way through this blockade. "Hang on, guys! Here...we...go!" Cat Woman cried. "Shit! Get back!" one of the cops exclaimed before the SWAT truck rammed right through the blockade.

As the truck smashed it's way through, Jill began speeding up and finally started to catch up to them. Cat Woman looked in the mirror and gasped as she saw Jill speeding up after them. "What? Oh, great! Not another one!" Cat Woman grumbled. The Arrow saw Jill and began to take aim, much to Chris's dismay. "Wait, stop!" Chris cried. "Relax...this won't take long; I promise!" the Arrow sneered before he fired.

But much to his own surprise, Jill dodged the attack before she reached the truck. "Chris Redfield!" Jill shouted before she jumped off her bike and leapt towards the back of the truck. Chris got wide eyed as he remembered that voice; could it be? "What? It can't be...Jill Valentine?!" Chris exclaimed.

Jill barely made it; she was lucky to grab onto the roof of the truck, hanging on for dear life as Cat Woman tried to shake her off. "Stop! She's not our enemy!" Chris cried. "Are you sure about that?!" Cat Woman demanded. "Yes, I'm sure...it's my old partner, Jill Valentine!" Chris said.

But just as Crimson Viper helped Jill onto the truck, Jill rushed towards Chris and punched him in the face. "You fucking bastard! How could you do this to me?!" Jill screamed. "Oh yeah, she's real friendly all right!" Deathstroke grumbled. "OW! What the hell was that for?!" Chris demanded as he held his bloody nose. "A lot of things! Now get up; I have quite a lot to discuss with you, mister!" Jill said angrily as she forced him up on his feet.

Deathstroke suddenly began to laugh. "What are you laughing at?!" Chris snapped. "Eh, I should be angry at you...but she does have a point." Deathstroke said as he shrugged his shoulder. "Where exactly are we going?" Crimson Viper asked out loud. "To Rorschach's place; it's the only safe haven left for us supers now that the President decided to bring back the anti-super laws. He'll explain more once we get there. Till then, try and get some rest!" the Arrow explained as he shut the doors.

 ***Song ends!***

Meanwhile; Spencer led Albert Wuotan into a seedy neighborhood to meet up with his new allies. They entered inside of a strip club called the _Hentai Nights Club._ "What a disgusting display! Who exactly are we meeting up with again?" Wuotan said as he caught a glimpse of a couple of strippers baring their naked breasts towards a crowd of lewd customers. "Hmm...he should be here by now. You want to sit down and make yourself comfortable for a while?" Spencer said as he grabbed a beer.

Wuotan glared at Spencer before he got in his face. "I didn't waste my time just to hang out in this repulsive cat house, let alone meeting up with this friend of yours that probably doesn't even exist!" Wuotan seethed. "Hiya Spencer, how you doing?" Harley Quinn announced in a sing songy voice as she approached him. "Hey, Harley...is the boss around? I gotta introduce a friend of mine to him; it's important business!" Spencer replied while a lap dancer approached him.

Harley Quinn sighed as she shook her head. "My puddin' says he's busy! He said you'll have to wait for a while, if you don't mind?" Harley replied. "No, not at all...in fact, he can take his time. Ain't that right, baby?" Spencer said as he began caressing his lap dancer's face. "Ooh, you're a fiesty one. I like that!" she purred. Harley Quinn pouted before she pranced away to a bar, where Wuotan decided to seclude himself at. "Hey, bartender! Gimmie a shot, will ya? I'm dry here!" Harley Quinn snapped.

As Harley drank her tequilla, Wuotan grumbled under his breath as he sipped down some vodka. The loud obnoxcious dubstep music and flashing lights was giving him a migraine. "I swear to God, if this fool brought me all the way over here just to waste my time-" Wuotan growled.

Suddenly, the familiar face of Rupert Thorn was seen approaching their direction. "Excuse me, bartender? I need a refill on my drink, if you please. Hello, Harley!" Rupert said as he sat next to her. "Keep your paws to yourself, fat boy! Remember that I'm Mr. Jay's girl!" Harley snapped slightly drunk. "Fine, whatever. And who are you, if I may ask?" Rupert asked Wuotan. "Albert Wuotan!" the old man replied grimly. "Ah, I heard about you. What brings you here on this fine evening in this classy establishment?" Rupert said with a laugh. "I'm here to meet with Spencer's new allies...if there are any, that is!" Wuotan grumbled.

Upstairs in an office, the Joker was on the phone while a stripper was sitting on his lap. "Yes, that's right. Of course they're all going to be there, you know that. What? Oh, I don't think that should be a problem. Why, of course we can...anything that you need, we've got it all right here. What's that? You'll be here in the next hour? That's wonderful; I'm sure that the ladies would love to see your beautiful face again. See you in an hour!" the Joker said on the phone.

As he finally hung up, the Joker sighed heavily as he shook his head. "Sheesh, what a chatterbox! Now, where was I? Oh, yes...I remember now!" the Joker said with a sly smile. The stripper giggled as she prepared to kiss him, but the Joker roughly shoved her off before he made his way towards a drawer. "I better make myself look presentable when he arrives." the Joker said to himself.

The stripper pouted before she sauntered over towards a couch. "How come you don't like me? You're not paying any bit of attention to me at all!" the stripper whined. "Huh? Oh, hi sweetums. Do me a solid and tell Harley she better not be drinking again, will you?" the Joker said not even looking at her. The stripper sighed angrily, but did as she was told. "Ok, baby...whatever you say!" the stripper retorted.

But as she walked out of the Joker's office, a dark shady figure watched her from among the crowd. The stripper approached Harley Quinn, who was completely drunk off her mind after 6 or 7 shots of tequilla. "And then I said to him, _nanny-nanny boo-boo...stick your head in doo-doo!_ " Harley slurred. "Fascinating!" Wuotan growled now losing his patience. "Hey, Quinn! Boss says you can't be drinking before the meeting; you know how upset our guest will be if you misbehave again!" the stripper snapped. "Ah, go soak your head...I ain't drunk...yet!" Harley hiccuped.

The stripper huffed angrily as she walked away into the bathroom. "I'm so sick and tired of this crap! Sometimes, I just wish this could all end...I hate my life!" the stripper sobbed as she looked in the mirror. She washed her face for a few minutes, but when she finished... _he_ appeared. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I hate your life too!" Razor whispered softly. The stripper never got a chance to scream, as Razor grabbed her from behind and slashed her throat with a knife formed from his right hand.

Much later, the Joker finally got Spencer and the rest to come up to his office. Inside of the office was a man in a white business suit, but what was strange about this man was that he wore a black skull mask. It was the notorious gangster from Gotham, Black Mask! "I've come a long way from home just to meet up with this friend of yours, Spencer. So I speak clearly for myself and my clients when I say, that this better be good!" Black Mask said in raspy voice.

Spencer cleared his throat before he spoke up. "First of all, I want to thank my client the Joker for setting this up for us. I appreciate your service, as well as your girls. Second, I think we're all in agreement that we've got ourselves a problem. We're missing a lot of money and we're not getting it back...not at this rate. So I thought that maybe we should introduce ourselves and share our common goal; get our money back and make the psychopath who took it pay with his life!" Spencer announced.

Everyone else nodded their heads, except for Black Mask. "While I appreciate your level of respect, I'm afraid I'm unable to help you...unless you can give me a good reason why I should." Black Mask challenged. Albert Wuotan stood up from his seat before he spoke. "Let me introduce myself. I am a man of taste and sympathy...for the right price. I'm not asking for much from you, Mr.-" Wuotan began. "Please...call me Roman. Roman Sionis!" Black Mask stated. "Right; Roman. All I'm asking is that you give me your word that you will help me end this little shenanigan. If and when we succeed, I will be very happy to share my profits with you once I bring my own empire back on its feet. So what do you say? Would you like to be partners? I could always use another helping hand, especially since I'm planning on running for President next election." Wuotan explained.

Black Mask appeared to be deep in thought, until he finally stood up and held out his hand. "I must say, that I'm rather impressed by you Mr. Wuotan. Not only have you managed to deal those treacherous super heroes, and not only have you managed to get the President to squeal...but you have managed to gain my respect. That's not a very easy thing to do. If it's an allegiance you want, it's an allegiance you shall recieve!" Black Mask said with a smirk.

As Wuotan and Black Mask shook hands, a knock was heard from the door behind them. "What is it?! We're a little busy here!" Black Mask shouted. Suddenly, the door was kicked down and Razor marched inside. "What is the meaning of this intrusion?! Deal with this pest at once!" Black Mask exclaimed angrily. "Hold it! Before anyone else makes any stupid mistakes...I just want to ask you one important question. It's not a hard question, but it's very important." Razor said surprisingly calm.

There was much tension in the room, especially from the Joker. "Well, whatever it is...can't it wait until after we're done?!" the Joker seethed. "And they say I'm angry? But seriously, you're all missing the big picture here. It doesn't matter if you get your fucking money back or not...and it doesn't even matter if you try running for president. There's still one thing that's going to stop you from achieving your little goals...Spawn!" Razor said.

The room was silent for a solid minute, that is until Black Mask spoke up. "Spawn, you say? I've heard about him; he killed Michael Hartman and destroyed his business. But that was a long time ago, wasn't it? Besides...I heard you killed him!" Black Mask retorted. Razor laughed at him as he took a seat, placing his feet on the table. "You heard wrong, blackie! Nice suit by the way...did you get your mother to knit it for you?" Razor sneered. "Why you little!" Black Mask snarled.

Razor cackled loudly before he settled down. "Settle down, boys and girls...I was only joking. But in all seriousness, Spawn should be your main concern right now. Yeah, I may have wounded him...but wounds mean pain, and pain means rage. Spawn will take his rage out on you and your pathetic little friends here. Once he kills you all, the rest of the crime in this fucking hellhole will all but fade away. I'm the only one who can save your sorry asses. But if you want my help, you damn well better pay me whatever it is that I want!" Razor explained.

The Joker slammed his fist on the table, getting Razor's attention. "Perhaps I was too kind to you the last time we met. I think that old Two-Face was right...what makes you think that you can just waltz on in here and give us orders? What makes you think it's all right to steal from us and walk away? That's MY job!" the Joker shouted. "Times are changing, old man...you're nothing but a fucking unfunny joke; nobody is scared of you anymore. In fact; nobody gives a shit about any of you retards at all. But they're afraid of Spawn...and they're damn well terrified of me." Razor sneered.

The Joker would have lost his cool by now, had Black Mask not spoken up. "Ok, fine. I will humor you...how much do you want from us? You want your own little crime business, you've got it. You want your own plane, your own boat, or your own town? It's yours! You want money?!" Black Mask said raising his voice. "Pfft! I care not for your fucking pocket change!" Razor sneered.

Rupert Thorn now lost his temper, as he jolted from his seat. "If that's so, then why on God's green earth did you steal all $3 billion of our hard earned cash, kill all of our men, and destroy all of our businesses?! Please tell me, because I'm curious to know what your motivation is!" Rupert thundered.

Razor sighed as he shook his head. "Can I have a snack?" Razor asked at last. Everyone looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "I beg your pardon?" Black Mask demanded. "I said...can I have a snack...please? I'm hungry!" Razor said slowly. Black Mask gritted his teeth, but ordered one of his men to hand Razor a packet of crackers. Razor opened up the packet and began slowly eating the crackers, earning several dark looks from everyone else in the room. "Mmm...that's very good. You wouldn't mind if I could have a little something to wash this down with, would you?" Razor said after finishing up his snack.

Black Mask motioned one of his men to hand Razor a glass bottle of water. Razor gulped down the water and sighed in contempt. "Ahh! Thank you very much...I really needed that. You're much too kind." Razor said in tone much too pleasant. But before another word could be said, Razor smashed the bottle against the table and used it to slash Black Mask's men to death.

It all happened so quick, that everyone was completely speechless and dumbfounded. Even the Joker was at a loss of words by how brutal and unpredictable this monster really was. But as Razor stood there with the bloody bottle in his hands, he began laughing at them. "I made you look, didn't I?" Razor cackled. Razor laughed demonically for several minutes until he finally calmed down. "Ok...now that we've had our fun, it's time to go to work. I'll tell you exactly what I want: I want Spawn to fucking suffer and bleed! I want him to feel pain and misery unlike anything he's ever felt before! But if I'm to do that, I need your cooperation." Razor said as he tossed the broken glass bottle aside.

Black Mask stared at Razor for a long time in absolute silence, until he finally spoke. "Fine! What is it that you want?" Black Mask demanded. "I'll need access to that old abandoned nuclear power plant that's just outside of this city. I'll also need better guns, better equipment, better computer hacking devices, and more men...but not these men, because they're fucking dead!" Razor explained before laughing again. "What is it that you're trying to accomplish?" Black Mask asked again.

Razor stopped laughing before he grew grim, glaring at the others with venom in his eyes. "I already fucking told you what I wanted, now do as I say! NOW! Before someone else here dies right in front of you!" Razor shouted furiously. Black Mask stood up from his seat, glaring at Razor. "You know what? Ordinarily, I would have had my men drag your ass out and shoot in the face for this display of blatant disrespect. But because you've killed them all, I'm unable to do that!" Black Mask began.

Razor smirked again, until Black Mask pulled out a gun and aimed it at Razor. "So instead, I'll just have to kill you myself! You can try and intimidate me all you want, but nobody...not even a super freak like you can tell me what to do!" Black Mask snarled. Razor merely smirked at them; he couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces within the next few seconds.

Sure enough, Spencer stood up and pressed a button on his wrist. A high pitched screeching noise filled the air, making everyone cry out in agony and pain as they fell to the floor. "Well that's a damn shame, because Razor here is a good friend to have." Spencer said with an evil smile. "Aw, why thank you Spencer. Good to know that you can still count on some people these days. Now if you'll excuse us, we've got a few errands to run. Make sure that you all get your homework done in time and be in bed before 9:00...and if you're good, I might bring you home a little something special." Razor cruelly taunted as he walked away.

As he stepped out of the room, Razor smiled evilly as the Sons of Mayhem held all of Rupert Thorn's, Albert Wuotan's, Black Mask's, and the Joker's men held hostage at gunpoint. "Ok, boys...let's wrap this up; Spencer and I have things to do. Oh, and if there are any survivors...I think they'll prove to be good enough to join our cause. So have fun!" Razor cackled as he walked out of the strip club with Spencer.

The deafening sound of gunfire filled the air, along with the dying screams of Razor's victims. "So now what?" Spencer asked as they got inside of a black slam van. "Now...we do some shopping, my boy. I think that our friends back at that club won't mind if we borrow a few of their toys, what do you think?" Razor stated as he started the engine. "I say fuck them all; let's just take what we want and do whatever we like!" Spencer retorted as he lit up a cigarette. Razor laughed at him. "I think I'm really going to like having you as my right hand man after all! This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship, my dear Spencer. I just wish I could have said the same thing about the others!" Razor replied.


	16. The Nightmare!

**Chapter 16: The Nightmare!**

* * *

Meanwhile, Martian Manhunter and Raven were observing Spawn through a glass window as he rested in the Watchtower's Infirmary. Martian Manhunter looked at Spawn with a keen eye, though Raven seemed much more worried than he did. "I don't like this, Manhunter. He does not look well at all!" Raven said gravely. "Whatever do you mean, child? His wounds have healed at such a miraculously short amount of time. He is just sleeping, that's all." Martian Manhunter retorted. "I know that...but he looks very uncomfortable for some reason. I can't tell why...but something is disturbing him. I can feel it!" Raven shot back.

Martian Manhunter sighed as he looked closer at Spawn. "He just needs the extra rest, Raven. I'm sure he'll be just fine when he wakes up. Now come, we have things to do." Martian Manhunter said before floating away. Raven sighed in annoyance as she finally gave up on arguing with the alien. "I swear, your arrogance is nearly enough to match Beastboy." she muttered. But as Raven turned back, she felt great compassion for the sleeping phantom. "Get well soon, phantom." Raven whispered before she floated after Martian Manhunter.

But as soon as she left, Spawn began mumbling nonsense in his sleep. He began tossing and turning as his dream began to slowly turn into a nightmare. Inside of his dream, Spawn was in his human form. He was inside of a strange temple inside of a jungle, which was exactly just like the temple from that strange experience he had earlier in Martian Manhunter's observatory lab. "Huh? What is this? Where am I?" Raizo wondered out loud.

Raizo walked deeper and deeper into the temple, the atmosphere becoming darker and more ominous by the minute. He couldn't tell why, but there was something very familiar with this place...and it was not a good thing. "What is this place? Why do I remember it so vividly?" Raizo whispered.

He looked at the walls, which were turning into ugly looking skulls and horrible looking depictions of mutilation and torture. The ground began to turn from natural dirt into rotten ash and blackened charcoal. Raizo shivered as he began to feel cold...the freezing sensation chilling him to the bone. "Ugh...I feel so cold. But why?" Raizo whispered as hugged himself.

Raizo gasped as he realized he was naked. But that wasn't the main reason he felt shock; he looked around to find piles of dead bodies, each of them naked and frozen with anguished expressions of shock and terror written on their faces. Raizo didn't know what any of this meant, until he started hearing whispering voices. " _Murderer...you are a murderer...you did this!_ " the voices whispered eerily.

Raizo groaned as he held his head. "No...no!" Raizo whispered. Suddenly, he cried out as he tripped over something. He fell onto the ground and panicking as he quickly got back up. Ash covered his entire body, and the rotten smell of death made him gag and sick to his stomach. "No!" Raizo said more loudly.

He began to run; run as fast as his legs could allow him to. " _Liar...murderer...betrayer!_ " the voices whispered evilly. Raizo felt tears in his eyes; he couldn't believe these voices had come back. "No! No I'm not!" Raizo seethed. He dared not to look at his surroundings; piles upon piles of rotten corpses surrounded him, now becoming more familiar as he recognized their faces.

Eventually, Raizo reached a deadend. He reached a wall with what appeared to be a mural; it was Spawn, surrounded by a wreath of hellfire and dead bodies laid all around him. The bodies looked like super heroes and super villains, and Spawn himself looked proud to have killed them all. Raizo fell to his knees, sobbing in despair. "No! No, this is not me! I'm not a murderer!" Raizo shouted.

The voices suddenly began laughing at him, taunting him. " _You lied to them! You cheated them! You killed them! You are a murderer, a deciever, and a coward! You are a Hellspawn at last!_ " the voices sneered. "NO! I'm not one of you; I never will be!" Raizo shouted. " _But you already are!_ " the voices retorted.

Suddenly, Raizo cried out as he felt chains wrapping around his body and a strange green substance consuming him. He screamed as intense pain filled his body, and the deafening sounds of screams and wails of agony overwhelmed him. All of his supposed friends were being murdered by his own hands...including the love of his life. "NOOOOO!" Raizo shrieked before he turned into Spawn.

Suddenly, the darkness erupted into flames and Hell surrounded Spawn. As Spawn screamed in defeat and insanity, the voices of Hell began cackling with demonic delight. As Spawn looked up, he gasped as he saw the anguished expressions of his friends as an evil phantom slaughtered them. After witnessing their gruesome murders, Spawn was horrified to see the phantom face him with an evil smile on his face. " _You can't escape me, fool! Because you and I are the same; we ARE the Hellspawn!_ " the demon cackled before everything went dark again. Raizo's worst fears had come to haunt him once again!

Spawn woke up gasping for air, soaked with sweat. "NO! No...no...no! I'm not like them; I promised myself I would never be like them!" Spawn sobbed. As Spawn laid in bed sobbing, he was completely unaware that someone was watching him from the shadows. This person felt great compassion for Spawn, as he hung his head down low and closed his eyes.

Finally, the unseen suspect slowly revealed himself. As he approached Spawn and touched his shoulder, Spawn looked up and gasped as he recognized his face. "You?! Cogliostro...why are you here? You're to say I told you so, huh?" Spawn grumbled. "There is no shame in showing emotion or remorse, Spawn. In fact; you're becoming stronger by the minute by showing me your emotions. But allowing your own fears and emotions to take control is very dangerous; the enemy will use that against you." Cogliostro said gravely.

Spawn growled as he shook his head. "Yes, I know that. You've told me before, countless times!" Spawn snapped as he got out of bed. "Spawn...please tell me. What do you fear the most? Why are you afraid to combat this new Hellspawn?" Cogliostro asked. Spawn glared at him, but the gentle eyes of the old man made him soften up. "It's ok; you can tell me. I understand how you feel; I too once was a warrior like you, torn between the choices of good and evil." Cogliostro said kindly.

Spawn sighed heavily before he finally admitted his deepest fears. "I'm afraid that if I lose control...I'll hurt those who I care about the most; especially Reika. I swore that I would never hurt her again, but I've already broken that promise...twice! If I lose control again, then she'll die...along with everyone else. Please! You've got to help me, old man. I can't take this anymore! What do I do?!" Spawn said as he began crying again.

Cogliostro stopped him as he touched his shoulder again. "Fear is what gives men wings, Spawn. Fear is a weapon that Hell uses to try and overcome its victims. But fear can also be overcome by the most simple tactic of all; confession! You must admit that you are afraid, and then face that fear. You've used fear against others for so long, you have forgotten what it feels like. Well now that you know...face your own fears and conquer them!" Cogliostro instructed.

Spawn nodded his head as he wiped his eyes. "You're saying Razor is my worst fear? I can't believe I'm saying this...but you're right. He's exactly what I'll become if I don't learn to control my powers...which is what he wants, right?" Spawn said. Cogliostro nodded his head as he sighed. "Fear itself is not a sin, Spawn...but continuing to run from it and lying to yourself about doubting that fear can lead to dangerous paths in life. Just look at what this new Spawn has become as a result!" Cogliostro replied wisely.

Spawn remained silent before he finally nodded his head. "He was in the dark for too long. I guess now it's obvious that I've been hiding in that dark too long as well. So how? How do I escape? How can I beat this guy?!" Spawn demanded. "You will know, but only once you defeat your own worst fear. You must overcome your own darkness...I have told you this countless times, but you have not listened. But now is the time, Spawn. You must do this while you still have the chance...or the forces of Hell will have already won, and you will have failed." Cogliostro scolded.

Spawn growled as he clenched his fists. "No! I won't fail...not again. All right; I'll do whatever it takes, old man. Take me back! I gotta go back and face this...it's time I put this behind me once and for all!" Spawn vowed. Cogliostro sighed as he turned his back on him, stroking his grey beard. "Are you sure about this? It could be very painful; you will see things and you will feel incredible pain. Are you prepared for this, Spawn? What are you willing to do?" Cogliostro warned.

Spawn glared at him before his mask withered away, revealing his decomposing face. "I...want...my...humanity back! I want to share my love with Reika Kitami, and I want to put this to rest...once and for all. Now, take me back! I'm not afraid anymore!" Spawn seethed.

Cogliostro turned back around and faced him, nodding his head slowly. "So be it. But be warned; you will not like what you see once you go back. Once you enter, you cannot go back until you have beaten your worst fears. Prepare yourself, Spawn. For this is your greatest test yet! Good luck, and may God be with you!" Cogliostro warned before he used dark magic to teleport Spawn into a completely different realm.

Spawn screamed as he felt his soul being dragged into a hellish maze of some sort; the entire world around him became sick, twisted, distorted, and unholy looking. He fell for what seemed like an eternity, until he finally found himself inside of his deepest, darkest, and most secretive fear within his own mind.

Spawn was once again Raizo, but this time he was wearing a tuxedo. Raizo looked all around him and was puzzled by his surroundings; it was his apartment back at home in Empire Plaza. "My house? Everything looks so...peaceful and happy. But-" Raizo began. Suddenly, he looked at his own hand and saw a beautiful wedding ring. He was married to Reika Kitami! "Reika..." Raizo whispered happily.

Suddenly, a telephone was heard ringing. Raizo slowly approached it, dreading what he was about to face. "Hello?" Raizo asked. " _Is this Raizo I'm speaking to?_ " a demonic raspy voice demanded. "Yes." Raizo replied simply. " _Good...I'm afraid I'm unable to help you!_ " the voice sneered before hanging up again. Just as the phonecall ended, Raizo heard a scream coming from upstairs. "What?! Reika!" Raizo called out. "Raizo? Raizo?! Honey, is that you? Where are you?!" Reika cried out.

Raizo ran up the stairs, which seemed to take forever as he felt everything moving in slow motion. When he finally reached the top of the stairs, Raizo gasped as he saw terrible blood splatters all over the place. There were terrible slash marks on the walls as well; something evil and fierce was inside of this place. "Reika? Reika, where are you?!" Raizo called out. "Raizo...where are you? Please don't be mad at me!" Reika cried out with fear in her voice.

Raizo began to breathe heavily; he was afraid of what he was going to see next, but he knew he had to face this sooner or later. "Hold on, Reika! I'm coming for you!" Raizo said out loud. As he ran through the blood stained hallways, it seemed to go on and on forever...until Raizo finally reached the end.

But as he reached the end of the hallway, Raizo was shocked to find himself staring out into a black endless abyss. "Reika? Reika! REIKA!" Raizo shouted. "Raizo?! NO! Stop it, please! I'm sorry...I'll be good, I promise. Just don't hurt me!" Reika sobbed. At the same time, a path formed right in front of Raizo. It was made entirely out of blood, but Raizo didn't care. He had to find Reika fast.

As he ran across the blood stained path, time slowed down even further. The only thing Raizo could hear now was the faint heartbeat coming from his own body, and the occasional deep breath he took with each step. Finally, Raizo found a small light at the end of this hellish maze. He burst through to the other side, only to find himself standing alone in what appeared to be an office of some sort. "What the fuck? Reika?! REIKA!" Raizo shouted.

Suddenly, a phone rang again. Raizo ran to it and answered it. "Hello? Hello?!" Raizo cried angrily. At first, there was just static. But then Raizo could hear a voice; it sounded very familiar. " _The flesh of fallen angels shall be served at the feast of Hell. The blood of the lamb shall be drunk, hails given to the Lord of Darkness. Come to me, one and all...children born of sin!_ " the demonic voice growled. "Where is my wife?!" Raizo seethed not even caring what the babbling nonsense was about.

The phone line went dead, but as it did, the phone suddenly turned into a gun. Raizo held the gun in his hands, confused over what the hell was going on. But as he held the gun in his hand, he noticed that there was also a note on the table. It appeared to be looking at him, as if demanding to be read. "What is this?!" Raizo muttered. As he picked up the note, he noticed the writing was all done in pretty curves. " _You're a real angel, Raizo. I love you!"_ the note read.

Raizo recognized the writing, when suddenly a phone was heard ringing again. Raizo answered it, this time more calmly. "Hello?" Raizo said carefully. " _I'm coming for you, boy...and your pretty little wife, too!_ " the voice snarled. Raizo did not know why, but he started to laugh at him. "Is that so? Tell me...are you feeling unsatisfied with yourself, lately? Because I've been talking with your little friends." Raizo mocked. " _WHAT?!"_ the voice roared. "Yeah...I've been talking to them. They did some bad things, and so did you. But don't worry. They're real sorry and they won't ever do it again!" Raizo teased now becoming more confident. " _You insignificant little...you will regret this!"_ the voice snarled.

Raizo hung the phone up, laughing hysterically for a few minutes. But just as he finished laughing, he noticed yet another note on the desk. As he picked it up, he became confused as he recognized the hand writing as his own. " _You're losing it, Raizo. Calm down! Try to remember why you're here! You still have time! Save yourself and save Reika! GO!"_ the note practically screamed.

Suddenly, a door appeared on the wall. It was surrounded by an aura of fire, making Raizo grow grim. As he slowly approached the door, he leaned against it and listened to what was going on from inside. He could hear a woman sobbing, as well as the angry bitterness from a man. "Raizo...please! Don't do this; I love you!" the woman's voice begged. "Shut up! You've pissed me off one times too many, you stupid ungrateful whore! Now it's time I make you pay; once and for all!" the man snarled. "NO!" the woman screamed.

In slow motion, Raizo kicked down the door and aimed his gun at the murderer...which was himself, only far more angry and unlovable. "MURDERER!" Raizo shouted furiously. The deafening sounds of gunfire filled the air, and a dead body soon hit the floor. Raizo stood over the dead body of this apparent murderer, which suddenly began melting away into a puddle of green goo. "Good riddance!" Raizo seethed.

As he turned around, he smiled as he approached his wife. She looked so beautiful in her pearl white wedding dress, her bright blue eyes glistening with passion and joy as she gazed at her rescuer. "Raizo! You came for me...again. You saved me, again...even though you didn't have to!" Reika said with tears in her eyes. Raizo dropped the gun before he approached his wife, scooping her up into his arms. "I love you, Reika Kitami. I always have and I always will!" Raizo vowed before he passionately kissed Reika on the lips.

Spawn woke up as he felt someone shaking him, screaming his name. "SPAWN! WAKE UP!" Raven shouted with worry in her voice. Spawn gasped as he woke up again. "Huh?! Wait...was all of this...just a dream?" Spawn muttered as he came back to his senses. As he looked around, he was puzzled by Raven and Martian Manhunter's extremely worried looks on their faces. "Spawn, are you ok? You've been yelling and crying for hours! What's wrong?!" Raven demanded.

Spawn suddenly started to laugh softly, slightly scaring Raven. "Nothing! Everything is ok now, I promise. Now...do me a favor and take me back to Earth. I have to find my wife!" Spawn replied. Raven and Martian Manhunter looked at each other with utter confusion, but finally shrugged as they gave up trying to figure out what the hell was going on. "If you feel like you can fight again, then I will not stop you." Raven said at last.

Spawn got back up, his wounds completely healed. As Spawn was led away by Raven and Martian Manhunter, Cogliostro and a dark shadowy figure watched them from a distance in a dark corner. "Once again...you and your forces have failed. This Spawn is different from the others. As of this moment, Spawn is no longer under your control!" Cogliostro boasted proudly. The other figure growled with anger. "For now, at least. But he will still have to defeat my prodigal son of a Hellspawn. Only then will I know that he's truly worthy!" the figure snarled. "If he is capable of conquering his own fears, then he can do anything. Just you wait and see!" Cogliostro retorted.

The figure laughed at the old man before walking away. "We'll see...old man. We shall see!" the figure sneered before he teleported away. Cogliostro sighed as he kept his eye on Spawn. "Come on, Spawn. I have faith in you; you can do this! Don't let the forces of Hell persuade you otherwise!" he whispered.


	17. Birth of the Insurgency!

**Chapter 17: Birth of the Insurgency!**

* * *

Back on Earth, Razor and Spencer arrived at the old abandoned Nuclear Power Plant, located in the outskirts of Empire Plaza. "All right, we're here. You know what needs to be done; do it!" Razor demanded as he parked the slam van by the entrance of the power plant. "You got it, boss. What are you going to do?" Spencer replied as he stepped out and opened the back doors of the van. "I've got some important boss like errands to run. When I get back, those explosives of yours better be primed and ready to explode!" Razor explained. "They haven't let us down yet, have they?" Spencer snorted. "Just do your fucking job! I'm not paying you to be a god damn smart ass!" Razor snarled.

Spencer grew frustrated as he took out a duffle bag full of explosives. "You haven't even paid me at all for the previous jobs I did for you!" Spencer spat. Razor glared at him as he clenched his fists. "You'll get your money, I promise you that...but only if you finish this last job I've given you. Then, you can do whatever the bloody fuck you want with it. Until then, keep your fucking mouth shut and focus!" Razor seethed before he stormed away from the power plant.

As soon as Razor left, Spencer grumbled angrily under his breath. "As soon as I'm done with this shit...I'm personally gonna ram my fist up your scrawny ass!" he swore. As he entered inside of the power plant with the bag full of explosives, he was unaware that he was being watched by a pair of eyes from a distant rooftop.

It was Captain America, and he was beyond pissed off. "I can't believe this! I was wrong to have thought you were a soldier, Spencer. Now I know what must be done!" Captain America growled as he put away his binnoculars. As Captain America snuck down a set of stairs and wandered into a secret hideout, several other supers approached him. Among them was Hawkeye, Ant-Man, Storm, Deadpool, Rogue, and Wolverine. "It's a good thing you found us, Captain. But...what exactly are we going to do now?" Ant-Man announced.

Captain America sighed as he rubbed his temples. "I'll tell you exactly what we're going to do, comrades. We're going to capture Spencer and interrogate him. And then, we're bringing his sorry ass to justice. That's what we're going to do!" Captain America instructed. "Finally; some action! I can't wait to knock some sense into that bastard's thick head!" Wolverine growled. "For once, I couldn't agree more!" Captain America said as he grabbed his shield. "What about those bombs he's carrying? What do we do about that?" Hawkeye demanded. "What do you think?! You find a way to disarm them while I deal with Spencer!" Captain America snapped.

Hawkeye looked upset as he said that, but for different reasons. "Look, I understand that you're angry at Spencer. We all are, but try not to let your emotions cloud your judgement. The last thing we need-" Hawkeye began. "I'm the one in charge of this operation, soldier! If I give you an order, you don't question me! You understand what I'm saying to you? Spencer has done more than betray us; he's sided with the enemy! Now unless you have better things to do, keep your mouth shut and do as you're told!" Captain America snapped bitterly.

Everyone was quite shocked by Captain America's change in attitude, but they dared not to question him now. "All right, then. You heard him, fellas...let's move out! We can't let Spencer escape again! Ant-Man? You're with me; you'll help me disable those bombs! Deadpool and Rogue? You're gonna be my backup! The rest of you go with the Captain and do as he says. We have only one chance here, people! We're not gonna fuck this up. Let's roll out!" Hawkeye announced.

Meanwhile; Batman regrouped with Superman and the others after they unsuccessfully searched for Wolverine and Jill Valentine. But if that wasn't bad enough, Superman and his own group couldn't seem to find any other supers throughout the entire city to help them out on their cause. And to add on more difficulties, the Urban Combat Forces were becoming more hostile by the minute. "No such luck?" Superman guessed. "We looked everywhere; there's no sign of them. They might have gone AWOL!" Batman replied grimly. "Damn it! Well...we'll have to worry about that later. Razor is my only concern right now!" Superman said. "You've run out of ideas, haven't you?" Morrigan said seriously.

Superman gave her a dark look as she said that. "I'm not accusing you or anything...but it's become increasingly obvious. Razor is far too smart and organized for us! I bet if Spawn were here, he'd know where to look for him." Morrigan said sadly. Superman sighed as he shook his head, softening up his glare. "You're right...for the first time, I'm clueless. Where else can we go from here? What is it that Razor is trying to accomplish?" Superman said in defeat. "Morrigan's right; Spawn would know what to do. But with him gone...we might have already lost!" Reika said miserabally.

Suddenly, Batman's codec began to ring. "Batman here, come in!" Batman announced. "You guys just gonna putz around all day or are you gonna help us out? We need the numbers!" Rorschach grumbled. "Walter?! For once, I'm glad to hear your voice! Where in heaven's name are you?!" Batman exclaimed. "Where do you think? The one place nobody else expects; the old abandoned Supers HQ!" Rorschach replied.

Batman suddenly grew angry as he said that. "You've been hiding in that old fortress all this time?! Damn it, Walter-" Batman began. "Just get over here, and get over here fast. I've got good news and bad news, but I'd prefer to tell it to you in person...preferrably if you have company. See you in 10 minutes!" Rorschach instructed before the codec went silent. "Grr...remind me to deal with him after all this!" Batman muttered. "I guess we're going to take a trip down memory lane, huh?" Nightwing shrugged. "Well, let's not waste any time. Shall we?" Superman began.

Suddenly, the sounds of sirens and flashing lights were coming their way. "Augh! It's never easy, ain't it?" Cyborg groaned. "Less complaining and more running!" Reika snapped. To keep a long story short, the heroes fled through the darkness of the city towards the Bat Cave while avoiding the UCF agents hounding on their trails.

Finally, the supers arrived at the old Supers HQ, once the largest and most respected secret hideout for all of the world's greatest super heroes. Now it was a sad old thing; flickering lights buzzing on and off, broken windows, worn out concrete walls, and the signs of old age and decay were all around the place. But as they approached the entrance, Morrigan gasped as she saw someone crouching on the roof. "Look! Up there; we've got company!" Morrigan pointed out. Everyone looked up and saw that someone was swinging towards them. "Hey, you guys made it! Finally; now it's a party!" Spiderman announced playfully.

Superman seemed impressed. "I'm guessing the Avengers are waiting for us as well, right?" Superman said as he crossed his arms. "Uh, yeah...that's kinda why Rorschach wanted you guys here. Follow me!" Spiderman said nervously. "Just take me inside!" Batman growled. "Huh...and I thought Raizo had an attitude problem!" Reika chuckled to herself.

As everyone was led into the Supers HQ by Spiderman, several other familiar faces waited for them. Iron-Man, the Hulk, Chun-Li, Cammy White, The Arrow, Deathstroke, Cat-Woman, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, and Black Widow were all standing around a large table waiting for their arrival. "Well, looks like we got a full house!" the Flash announced. "Hey, Barry...long time no see!" the Arrow joked. "It's only been a few days, dude!" Flash reminded.

Rorschach approached Batman, despite the fact Batman looked like he wanted to throw Rorschach across the room. "What is going on here?! Why are all these people here?" Batman seethed. "Desperate times call for desperate measures. Now sit down; it's time for the news!" Rorschach grumbled. As everyone sat down, Rorschach approached a computer and began typing on a keyboard. "Ok, let me give you the details. First the good news; we know where Razor is now, thanks to an annonymous tip. He's heading towards the old nuclear power plant, located in the outskirts of Empire Plaza!" Rorschach said as he uploaded some pictures of the old plant.

Several murmmurs were heard from the group. "And this is good news, how?" Nightwing demanded. "Because Razor doesn't know that we're aware of this...and we can take him by surprise!" Rorschach retorted. "Ok, so what's the bad news?" Batman demanded. Rorschach grumbled before he typed on the keyboard some more, uploading several photos of criminal businesses that were bombed. "We found out who's helping Razor with these bombings. One of the traitors!" Rorschach said as he uploaded a photograph of Spencer.

Superman grew very grim as he stared at the photo of Spencer. "That doesn't surprise me a bit!" Superman stated. "But that's not even the worst of it, Supes. Another of our own has gone mad!" the Arrow warned. "What?! Who is it this time?" Superman demanded angrily. "You're not going to believe this...but Captain America has deserted us and is leading a group of other rogue supers to attack the power plant. They're going to kill Spencer!" Black Widow said gravely.

Superman didn't hesitate to curse as he slammed his fist on the table, cracking it. "This cannot be happening! What else could go wrong?!" Superman shouted. "Don't jinx it...just saying!" Cyborg teased before he shut up from Superman's glare. Suddenly, a beeping noise was heard from Batman's radar. "What the...oh no! You've gotta be kidding me!" Batman groaned. "What?!" Superman demanded. "There's UCF agents heading towards the power plant!" Batman announced. "Well somebody's gotta go stop them!" Cyborg said as he stood up from his seat.

Chris Redfield stood up from his seat, much to Jill's dismay. "Chris, no!" Jill hissed. "I'll go! Maybe I can get some answers from one of their agents, that way we can find out more about Wuotan!" Chris Redfield offered. "You've already done more than enough damage, Redfield! Besides, you'll only make things more complicated if you-" Jill interrupted. "No! I got us all into this mess, and I'm gonna get us out of it! Don't try and stop me this time, Jill." Chris snapped. "The two of you are not going anywhere! I'll head over there with my own team, while the rest of you stay put." Superman said now losing patience.

Everyone began to argue over who should do what, until Reika decided she had enough. "SHUT UP! All of you; you're acting like a bunch of ignorant little brats fighting over a toy! Don't you get it? This is exactly what Razor wants...he's trying to tear us all apart and turn against each other. Now Spawn was the only one who could've stopped him, and you all promised that you would do your part to stop this maniac. But yet here you are, still arguing with each other like a bunch of politicians. If you want to waste your time and measure your egos and your dicks, be my guest! I'm going out there and I'm going to put an end to this!" Reika shouted.

As she began to leave, Superman growled as he clenched his fists. "No! You have already caused way too much trouble, Reika Kitami. I will not allow you to leave!" Superman said angrily as he flew in front of her. "Get out of my way!" Reika demanded. "Hey, easy! I told you she and Spawn are not the bad guys!" the Flash insisted as he ran towards them and broke them apart. "Well it's getting kind of hard to tell the difference now!" Superman finally snapped.

At first, nobody reacted for a long time. How could they react to such an ignorant suggestion? But finally, a few people stood up. "I don't know why I chose to join this group in the first place. You know, Reika was right about you guys. We're never going to win this battle if we can't stop fighting amongst ourselves! I don't care if I die...I'm going to do my part to stop this madness from getting any worse!" Cammy White said gravely.

As she began to leave, Chris Redfield joined her. "I'm not going to sit here and do nothing. I don't care if I'm branded as a traitor; this mindless violence needs to end now!" Chris said seriously. "I agree; I'm tired of hearing you all talk anyway!" the Arrow added. "Yeah, fuck this! The time for talking and planning is over; the time for taking action is right fucking now!" Cyborg agreed. "That's what I've been saying!" Spiderman said in agreement. Morrigan Aensland didn't even need to say a word; the angry expression on her face said it all as she got up and began walking away.

Rorschach, Cat-Woman, and Deathstroke rose up and walked away to join them. "I'm done watching you waste your time arguing. This is exactly what I was afraid of!" Rorschach said. "And you dare to call us the bad guys? You're all hypocrites!" Cat Woman said bitterly. "You know what? Fine! Go ahead and leave; we don't need you anyway!" Superman snapped as he shooed them off. "Hmph...maybe Spawn _was_ right. Some super heroes you all are!" Nightwing retorted as he began to walk away. "Dick, wait!" Batman objected.

As Batman and Nightwing stared at each other, Superman just stood there with crossed arms. "You don't even have a plan, and yet you want to rush in there anyway?" Batman questioned. "Bruce, what happened to you? Are you sick or something?! There is a psychopathic murderer out there threatening to set off a nuclear explosion to destroy this entire city! And yet all you want to do is sit here and make plans by not taking action! How is this any different from anything we've gone up against? This isn't the Joker we're talking about, all right?! And I don't know about you all, but I'm sick and damn tired of just sitting around doing nothing! If we really are heroes, then why aren't we acting like it?!" Nightwing cried angrily.

Nobody said a word for a long time, until Superman finally broke the silence. "I don't expect you kids to understand. There are rules and limits to what we do and how we do it!" Superman began. "RULES?! This maniac has bombed building after building, murdered countless civilians, and your own people are now working for him! There are no rules anymore! You need to wake the fuck up, you arrogant fools! Times are changing and the enemies we are dealing with are breaking your rules! Now this is your last chance, damn you! Either stop making excuses and do what heroes are supposed to do, or you can politely go fuck yourselves!" Reika screamed.

Superman finally lost it. He was not going to allow anyone, let alone a witch, disrespect him like this. With a cry of anger, Superman rushed towards Reika to attack. But before he could even touch her, someone grabbed hold of him and threw him against the wall. "AUGH! Bruce...what are you doing?!" Superman grunted as he got back up.

Batman stood in front of Reika Kitami with a furious look on his face. "Spawn _was_ right! I now know why he has to kill this monster...because you all are too afraid! If Spawn and this woman are willing to die to kill this monster before he takes away anymore lives, then by God I'm not about to let them die alone in vain! I'm sorry, Clark...but I quit!" Batman said angrily.

As he walked away with the dissenters, Superman cried out furiously as he punched a hole in the wall. "Fine! Go ahead and get yourselves killed! We'll do this without your help; you've been holding us back anyway!" Superman shouted. As the dissenters left, Superman's heart began to harden and became cold, bitter, and angry. "Fools! They're all fools! We don't need them; we'll finish off Razor the right way!" Superman boasted. "But how?" Iron Man wondered. Superman smirked as he got an idea. "I might have a few ideas!" Superman replied.

Much later, Batman and his new team of insurgents met together at the Bat Cave. "You all didn't have to do this, you know." Batman began. "Bruce, save the speeches for later. Please! We've got work to do, and we're gonna start by getting Spawn to join us before Superman decides to get to him first!" Nightwing interrupted. He was expecting Batman to get angry, but was surprised by his reaction. "You really are grown up, aren't you? Well...the only problem is, we no longer have access to the Watchtower. And hacking through the security is going to be tough." Batman joked.

Cyborg held up his hands to stop him. "Ah! Say no more; I'm already on it!" Cyborg said as he began using his supercomputer brain to hack into the systems. "Actually...I think we're a bit closer than you think!" a female voice announced suddenly. Everyone turned to look and gasped as they saw Spawn, Raven, and Martian Manhunter approaching them. "How did you-" the Arrow began. "You make it way too easy to track your asses!" Spawn teased. "We overheard what happened while we followed you; I can't believe that it's come to this!" Raven said folornly. "Yeah, well...what are you gonna do?" the Arrow shrugged.

Reika Kitami approached Spawn, who surprisingly looked happy to see her. "Hey...your wounds are healed. How are you feeling?" Reika asked as she touched his chest. "Much better, now that I'm here with you!" Spawn whispered as he caressed her face. Reika felt her face turn red as he said that to her. "Oh, Raizo...I love you." she whispered. "I know...and I love you, more than you'll ever know!" Spawn purred. "Uh, not to be rude or anything...but we can hear you guys!" Cyborg said half-jokingly.

After a brief reunion, Batman announced his plan. "Ok, so we know where Razor and Spencer are. But unfortunately, so does Superman and his team. We're gonna have to be quick; we cannot afford anymore casualties at this point. So we must do whatever is necessary to stop them from bombing that nuclear power plant!" Batman announced. "Do whatever you must to stop Spencer or whoever the hell he is...but leave Razor to me!" Spawn said. "Are you sure you won't need help this time?" Reika warned. "Trust me...I'm prepared to stop him this time!" Spawn vowed.

Martian Manhunter nodded his head, when suddenly he had a vision. In his vision, he saw the anguish and torment of Razor's new victims. They were each dying slow, painful, and agonizing deaths. But what made this vision more horrifying was that these victims were super heroes they once knew, and among Razor's evil enjoyment of their suffering were supers they once knew, but were now evil and corrupt. "NOOO!" Martian Manhunter shouted as he fell to his knees. "What is it?! What's wrong?" Raven cried as she helped him up.

Martian Manhunter groaned as he was helped back on his feet. "We haven't got time to lose! Hurry; we must get there before it's too late!" Martian Manhunter warned. "Well what are we waiting for, an invitaion? Let's move!" Deathstroke said as he loaded up on guns. Spawn drew out his Agony Axe and growled fiercely; this time he was not going to lose to Razor or show any fear. "Ready or not, here I come!" Spawn growled as his eyes glowed bright green.


	18. Tragedy Strikes!

**Chapter 18: Tradgedy Strikes!**

* * *

Much later, Captain America and his team snuck around the old abandoned warehouse in search for Spencer. "I know you're in here, Spencer. Now where are you?!" Captain America growled. As they continued wandering around, Wolverine couldn't help but wonder why he felt they were being watched. "This place gives me the creeps...and that's saying a lot! Why did they shut this place down?" Wolverine wondered. "I heard it had something to do with an accidental spill of nuclear waste. It destroyed an entire town. Luckily, this place was built far away from the city! Nuclear energy should only be used as a last resort!" Storm explained.

Captain America shushed them as he halted behind a corner. Everyone else took cover and waited for their next move. Captain America instructed the others to stay put while he went up ahead to take a look. As he snuck through the dark halls and over towards a balcony, he was shocked by what he saw. Several heavily armed UCF agents were trading guns for cases full of Necro 666 with the Sons of Mayhem, overlooked by Razor himself. "Guys! Get over here...quickly! Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Captain America whispered.

The others were astonished by what they were seeing; they knew that there was something wrong with the UCF Agency, but they didn't think it would be _this_ wrong! "Hurry up with those weapons, boys! I want all of these trucks the fuck out of this place within the next 20 to 30 minutes. So move your asses!" Razor instructed harshly. "My God...it can't be!" Wolverine muttered. "But it is; Razor is controlling both those groups now! But how did he do it? And why?!" Storm whispered.

Zero approached Razor with some blueprints, which seemed to make Razor extremely happy. "Ah...this is just what I needed. Thank you!" Razor said with an evil smile. "Don't mention it. Once you destroy the Watchtower's defenses, nobody is gonna stop you. This city is going to be yours, and everyone will have no choice but to do as you tell them to!" Zero explained.

Razor began to laugh at him, confusing Zero. "Aw, that's cute...but sadly, that's not my intention. No; I have different reasons for doing this." Razor replied. "Oh? May I ask why that is, sir?" Zero asked. "Don't be nervous; you've done well. Come here, let me show you something. I want to share a little secret with you!" Razor said with an eerie whisper.

As he took Zero, Captain America and his group snuck after them and watched what happened from a viewpoint on another balcony. To their sheer horror, several people were locked up inside of a gas chamber...including civilians. "Son of a bitch!" Wolverine growled. "Oh no...he's not going to-" Storm gasped. "Sir! What is the meaning of all this?!" Zero exclaimed. "I told you...I have different reasons for doing all of this. You think it's all about power or dominance, no? Well, here's my little secret. You wanna know what that is?" Razor began.

He grabbed Zero and whispered into his ear. "The only thing that matters to me, is getting Spawn's attention and breaking him. The only way I know how to do that, is to strike at his weakest points. He cares too much about the innocent lives plaguing this planet...so if I keep on killing, he'll have no choice but to do as I say." Razor whispered. Zero looked shaken up as Razor told him that. But that was nothing compared to what happened next.

Suddenly, Spencer came into the room carrying both Rogue and Ant-Man by the scruff of their necks. "HEY! Put me down you son of a bitch!" Rogue screamed furiously. "You traitor! Just you wait until my friends come for you! You'll be sorry!" Ant-Man shouted. "No! Rogue!?" Wolverine exclaimed almost raising his voice. "Oh my God...what have I done?!" Captain America cried. "Unfortunately, there are those who do not see things my way. And for that reason alone, they must be taught the error of their ways. Look at these little shit stains, thinking they could stop me!" Razor said now sounding more harsh.

Razor motioned for Spencer to throw them into the gas chamber and then quickly locked them up inside with the rest of the others. "NO! No, no, no! You let us out of here right now!" Rogue screamed as she pounded against the impenetrable glass windows. "Somebody help us!" Ant-Man cried out in fear. Razor chuckled evilly as he approached a control pannel, holding his hand above a big red button. "Nice of you to drop by...my heroic friends!" Razor said now suddenly knowing of Captain America and his team's presence.

Suddenly, the heroes were violently subdued by some SOM thugs. "NO!" Captain America shouted. "Shut up, pretty boy!" an SOM thug snarled. "GAH! You have no idea how big of a mistake you just made, bub!" Wolverine snarled as he stabbed from behind by an SOM thug. "Did you really think I wasn't going to find out about you idiots spying on me?" Razor sneered as the heroes were forced to march to him.

As the heroes were marched towards Razor and the gas chamber, Razor laughed in evil triumph. "I bet you weren't expecting this, were you boy? You weren't expecting to be forced to watch your little friends die right before your eyes, am I right?" Razor taunted as he got in Captain America's face.

Captain America glared at him with menace in his eyes before he turned to face Spencer. "You turned your back on your own country, then you turn your back on us. And now, you join sides with this monster?! What happened to you Spencer? Are you even human anymore?! Have you no remorse for what it is you're doing? Wake up! What have you got to gain from this?!" Captain America shouted.

Spencer only laughed at him as he lit up a cigarette. "Well, I've got a hell of a lot of money to earn...for starters. And, I don't have to take orders from you anymore. What else could I ask for?" Spencer replied with an evil laugh. "You murderous bastard! I'll kill you the first chance I get, you hear me?! You're messing with the wrong mutant!" Wolverine snarled viciously.

Razor chuckled before he stepped away from the big red button. "You see what I'm talking about, boy? I can't put up with this kind of behavior any longer. It's childish and quite frankly, a waste of my time. These are the kinds of fools that truly get under my skin." Razor explained to Zero. For the first time in his entire life, Zero began to question his master's orders.

Sensing Zero's hesitation, Razor approached him face to face. "I want you to do something for me, Zero. Take a good look at those people's faces. I want you to look at them!" Razor demanded harshly. Zero turned and looked at the trapped people behind the glass walls; they looked terrified beyond words. "Do you want to know what happens to these kinds of people, my boy? You know what happens? Press that red button and find out for yourself; then you'll know why!" Razor instructed as he pointed to the red button.

Zero looked extremely uneasy and distraught, which was very strange considering he was one of the most powerful and nearly emotionless prototype cybernetic warriors ever created. "Sir, hacking and stealing information from the world's most complex and private data systems is one thing. But murdering innocent lives is another thing. I'm sorry...but I can't do this." Zero said gravely.

At this point, everyone expected Razor to blow up in anger. But instead, he began to laugh ominously. "I knew that you were going to say that. Which is why I have taken the precaution to offer you a little reward." Razor said as he motioned something to some nearby guards. Suddenly, a young girl named Tron Bonne was forced into the room at gunpoint. "Stop it! You let me go, you savage brutes!" Tron Bonne snapped.

Zero widened his eyes in shock. He had met with Tron Bonne before and took quite a liking to her as a partner and a friend. "Here's the deal. You push one little button for me, and I'll let the girl live! That sounds like a fair enough deal, don't you think?" Razor said with an evil smile. Zero looked very uneasy and began to sweat nervously; there was no way he could make such a choice...not like this. "Sir, I-" Zero stammered.

Razor sighed impatiently before he motioned one of his guards to force Tron Bonne into the ground before aiming their guns at her. "No! Stop it; leave me alone!" Tron Bonne shouted. "No! Please, sir...don't make me do this. Please! Is there no other way?" Zero exclaimed. "No! There is no other way, foolish boy...now choose! Who lives and who dies? You want one measly little girl to suffer...or would you rather dispose of a bunch of fools you know nothing about at all?! It's a simple fucking choice; one human or an entire group of super freaks! Make your decision now...before I make it for you!" Razor snapped.

While this went on, someone lurked in the shadows and prepared himself to attack by surprise. It was Deadpool. He managed to survive the surprise attack from Spencer and the Sons of Mayhem that accompanied him. He grabbed a grenade, readying to pull the pin. "3...2...2 and a half...uh, what comes after a half?" Deadpool whispered. " _Shut up and just attack them already!_ " a voice inside of his head snapped. "Oh! Right; Deadpool to the rescue!" Deadpool muttered.

Finally, Zero decided to make his choice. He took a deep breath before he began walking towards the control panel, where the big red button was. "Zero, no! Don't you dare do it!" Wolverine shouted. "Zero? Please...don't do this!" Storm begged. Zero turned around to face them with an expressionless look on his face. "I'm sorry. But I have no other choice...forgive me!" Zero announced.

Razor began to cackle with demonic delight, when Zero made his move. He quickly turned his right arm into a cannon and fired a huge burst of energy at Razor, forcing him through the large metal doors of the gas chamber and creating a huge hole to allow the others to escape. At the same time, however, Deadpool threw his grenade down at the ground below and killed several of the guards. "Pineapple surprise!" Deadpool cried as he leapt down into the scene with a katana sword in each hand.

Razor immediately jolted back up, snarling with fury as he turned his hands into massive ugly claws. "KILL THEM ALL!" Razor roared. "Everyone run, now! I'll handle him; master or no master!" Zero cried as he unleashed a deadly laser katana blade. Zero cried out fiercely as he charged towards Razor. Razor did not hesitate to fight dirty against the cybernetic warrior; he would not tolerate betrayal from anyone. "I'll put you back in your proper place; the fucking scrap pile!" Razor hissed coldly as he started slashing at Zero. "Not if I put you there first!" Zero countered as he parried Razor's attacks.

As Zero fought against Razor, the Sons of Mayhem met gruesome deaths by Deadpool and Wolverine. "Yay! It's cuttin' time! LA-LA-LA-LA, LA-LA-LA-LA-LA!" Deadpool sang as he began slicing and dicing the armed goons to death. Wolverine broke free of one of the thugs before ramming his claws into his face. "Payback's a bitch, ain't it?" Wolverine sneered as he slammed the thug to the ground and began tearing him up.

As Wolverine and Deadpool battled against the thugs, Captain America and the others helped the civilians to escape. "Come on, let's move!" Captain America cried as he helped an older man up on his feet. "Thank you so much for saving us!" a young woman said softly as Storm helped her escape. "Come on, this way!" Ant-Man cried as he ran towards another steel door.

As he jumped onto the door, he cursed as it was locked. "I can't get it open! Ooh, I know-" Ant-Man announced. "Sorry about this, honey. But we're in a bit of a rush!" Rogue cried as she kicked down the door. Ant-Man screamed as he flew across the room, but was lucky enough to land onto a crate without getting hurt. "HEY! You could have killed me, man!" Ant-Man complained. "Hey, I gave you a heads up, didn't I?" Rouge teased as she put her thumb up. "Knock it off with the bantering, you two! Let's go!" Captain America snapped.

As the others escaped, Zero began to feel the true wrath and hellish fury of Razor as he began to lose. "You're nothing special, boy! Heh...you're not even a boy to begin with. You're just a broken toy that's outlived its usefulness!" Razor sneered as he snagged Zero with a chain formed from his left arm. "Arg! Well what are you supposed to be, anyway? A human swiss army knife?!" Zero snapped as he tried slashing himself free of the chain. The chain was unbreakable, much to Zero's dismay.

Razor cackled before yanking Zero towards him and stabbed him in the chest with a blade formed from his right arm. Zero cried out in agony as he was stabbed, but Razor wanted to make him suffer. Razor grabbed Zero by the face before slamming him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. Razor then got on top of Zero and began beating him up with terrible and brutal punches, each one being stronger and more violent than the last.

Zero cried out in pain as he was pummeled by Razor, but he refused to give up. He fired a burst of flames from his hands at Razor's face, making the Hellspawn scream in agony as he was forced away. "Now it's my turn! Time to heat things up a bit!" Zero cried as he flew towards Razor with a pair of laser katanas. Zero sliced and slashed at Razor many times, but the attacks only seemed to anger the Hellspawn rather than damage him.

Sensing one last chance to turn things around, Razor leapt up into the air and grabbed a massive pipe. Using his super strength, he tore the pipe from the ceiling and created a gas leak. "Let's see you make anymore cliche one-liners after choking on fucking cyanide!" Razor sneered as he landed back on his feet. "Oh, gee...I'm doomed now. I guess I'm gonna choke to death. Oh, wait...no I won't! I'm a machine, remember?" Zero taunted as he used his cybernetic technology to create a gas mask.

As he formed his mask, he activated his thermal scanners. "I guess I'll just have to play hide and seek with you now, won't I?" Zero joked as he began searching the room. Enraged, Razor slammed his fists against a glass window and shattered it. He jumped out of the room and began making a run for it, unfortunately catching Tron Bonne's attention. "Hey! Where are you going? Get back here and fight like a man!" Tron Bonne snapped as she got back up.

Zero caught sight of Tron Bonne running after Razor. "No! Tron Bonne, wait!" Zero cried as he flew after her. He eventually caught up to Tron Bonne inside of a boiler room, but Razor was nowhere to be found. "Damn it, Tron Bonne! What were you thinking? He'll kill you! Why didn't you escape with the others when you had the chance?!" Zero cried angrily. "Why do you think, you fool? I love you too much to let you go alone against that psychopath!" Tron Bonne snapped after she kissed him.

Zero blushed at Tron Bonne's kiss, but knew that she was right about something. There was no way that he could take on Razor alone. "Well, wherever he is...he's not going to get away with this!" Zero said at last. "That's more like it! Now come on, let's go find him and make him pay!" Tron Bonne said as she pulled a cube from her pocket. She threw it to the ground, causing it to transform into a walking mech suit. As Tron Bonne stepped inside, she sighed in satisfaction as she began activating the mech's weapon systems. "Now we're talking! Come on; he can't be too far away!" Tron Bonne said.

Meanwhile; Spawn and the Insurgents were heading towards the abandoned nuclear power plant. "We're almost there; we might still have a chance to stop Spencer and Razor!" Batman announced as he sped up the Batmobile. The Batmobile then smashed right through the gigantic steel gates and parallel parked by the power plant. "All right, everyone remember what we're doing?" Nightwing announced as he parked his speed bike next to the Batmobile. "Yeah, yeah! Split up, find and deactivate the bombs, find Spencer, capture him, and interrogate him. We've reviewed this hundreds of times already!" the Arrow groaned in annoyance.

Spawn looked up at one of the nuclear power core towers, growling softly. "What is it, Spawn? What's wrong?" Morrigan asked softly. "Something's not right here. This place has been shut down for years...so why the hell is there smoke coming out from one of those things?" Spawn pointed out. Everyone looked up and gasped as they saw that Spawn was right; smoke was coming out from the enormous chimney. "Is it possible they got it back up and running again?" Nightwing wondered. "It's highly doubtful, man. The computer systems here are way too broken and obsolete to bring this old place back up and running again. Unless-" Cyborg began.

Suddenly, Captain America and his own team were seen running across a bridge from the power plant. They were heading towards another building, which was their safe haven...or at least it was until they decided to get the hell out of this place. "Look up there! Is that...Captain America?!" Cammy cried. "Who are those people with him? Are they hostages they've rescued?" Reika Kitami wondered. "Only one way to find out!" Batman said before firing his Grapple Hook up at the building where Captain America and the others were seen running to.

As Batman flew off, Spawn began slowly walking away from the power plant, angering many of the other supers. "You're kidding me, right?!" Cyborg cried angrily. "What is wrong with you?!" Deathstroke growled. "Be quiet, fools! Razor isn't here anymore...look!" Spawn snapped as he pointed.

There was a trail of blood leading away from the main power plant building, along with bloody footprints. There were also ugly looking claw marks and blood splatters all over a concrete wall; Razor appeared to have gotten himself injured before making a run for it. "Damn coward...you won't get too far from me!" Spawn growled as he drew out his Agony Axe. "Spawn! Be careful; even if he's wounded, he'll probably be far more dangerous than the last time you fought him!" Rorschach warned. "Don't worry about me, all right?! Right now, I want you guys to figure out where the hell Razor's little friends are and get them to tell you what the hell is going on here!" Spawn instructed.

Rorschach nodded his head before he motioned some other supers to follow him into the power plant building. "I gotta bad feeling about this, you guys!" Cat-Woman said cautiously. "Me too...which is why I brought some extra ammo!" Deathstroke said as he loaded up his pistols and assault rifle. "Hey, me too!" the Arrow joked as he loaded up with some electric charged arrows. "Remember; we need Spencer alive! Beat him into submission if you have to, but we're never gonna know what their plans are if he's dead!" Rorschach instructed gruffly as he led them inside the building. "Look who's talking!" the Arrow sneered.

Back with Captain America and his group, they tended to the wounded. "All right, I want you people to listen to me. I'm gonna make a call; we're getting out of here. Just stay low, keep quiet, and hope and pray to God that we'll make it!" Captain America announced. "Gee, that's really convincing!" Deadpool muttered. Captain America ignored his comment and approached a radio. "Watchtower, this is Captain America. I have a group of injured civliians and I need a transport unit over here, ASAP. Do you copy?" Captain America said.

There was no answer, frustrating the super soldier. "Watchtower, this is Captain America. I have injured hostages that need immediate medical attention! I need an evac team right now!" Captain America repeated a bit louder. Finally, a voice responded. "Roger that, Captain. We're sending in a transport unit right now, over!" a voice replied. Captain America would have been relieved, but he didn't recognize the voice. "Uh, thank you for the response...but who is this? Are you one of the new recruits or-" Captain America began. "This Colonel Rooks of the United States Marine Corps, at your service. Just sit tight; we're on our way. You can thank your pal Chris Redfield for contacting us, over!" the voice explained.

Captain America laughed as he rubbed his forehead. "Roger that. Thank you, Captain America out!" Captain America replied before turning off the radio. "So that's why he chose to stay behind with Raven and Martian Manhunter at the last minute. God bless him...all right, I got good news folks." Captain America began.

Suddenly, a huge hunk of concrete debris smashed through the wall and knocked Captain America out of the room before falling down several feet to the ground. "Oh my God! Captain!? CAPTAIN!" Storm exclaimed. Wolverine growled in anger as he caught sight of the culprit; it was Spencer. Spencer laughed evilly as he marched towards Captain America, who was laying on the ground groaning in pain. "Not so tough now, are we? I'm really going to enjoy this!" Spencer taunted as he grabbed Captain America up by the neck. "Damn you, you treacherous bastard!" Captain America spat.

Wolverine felt rage fuel his body; he was not about to let Spencer have his way with killing Captain America. "That's it! I've had it up to here with that little shit! Wade, what do you say? Ready to knock some sense into Spencer's thick head?" Wolverine gruffly called out. "Aww...but I like that guy. Oh, wait! You said Spencer? Ok, sure...I'll help you kill him!" Deadpool said as he jumped off his butt. "That's what I like to hear. Now come on!" Wolverine said as he jumped out through the gaping hole in the wall. "Wait, who was I supposed to kill again? Ah, it doesn't matter!" Deadpool chuckled before he jumped out after Wolverine.

Spencer brutally pounded and smashed Captain America around like a rag doll, ignoring the cries of pain and agony from Captain America. "I've put up with you and your fucking patriotic bullshit for too long, you flag wearing faggot! Let me show you what war really is!" Spencer snarled as he slammed Captain America into the ground. He cried out fiercely as he unleashed his fury with his robotic cyber arm, punching and pounding Captain America into a pulp. "That's where you belong, old man! In the ground, beneath my feet...along with the rest of the other patriotic know-it-alls!" Spencer growled as he finished punching Captain America.

Captain America suddenly began laughing at Spencer, making him angry. "What the fuck is so funny, asshole? Huh?! You think I'm a joke, do you?!" Spencer raged. "Boy...you have no fucking clue what being a soldier is all about, do you? I've fought in more wars than you can count; I've watched my best friends, my own brother, die right in front of me. The only family you ever had was your mother, and she had every right to disown you!" Captain America said through wincing pain.

Rage fueled Spencer as he heard him say that. "What the fuck did you just say to me, old man?" Spencer snarled as he grabbed Captain America up by the neck. "You heard me! Real men do not despise their mothers...let alone spend the last of their earnings for another worthless dose of drugs. You're not a soldier; you're not even a man...you're a pathetic deadbeat and a loser. It's so embarassing, I almost feel sorry for you!" Captain America taunted.

Spencer roared with rage as he held his robotic fist up for the final kill, when suddenly something snagged onto him from behind. "Whoopsies! My bad...well, not really!" Deadpool laughed as he threw a bola at Spencer and trapped him. "GAH! Let me go you mother-" Spencer shouted. He didn't even get to finish his threat when Wolverine pounced on him and began slashing wildly with his claws. "You won't be hurting anyone, anymore!" Wolverine screamed as he unleashed his beastly fury on Spencer.

Spencer cried out as he was savagely slashed by Wolverine, but he was able to break free before kicking Wolverine away. "Oh, so you wanna die along with this faggot too? Fine by me! I never liked you guys, either!" Spencer seethed as he wiped the blood off his face. "Ok, that's it! I didn't wanna have to do this to ya; but you left me no choice!" Deadpool said angrily as he pulled out a pair of pistols.

But before Deadpool could even shoot him, a whip knocked the guns out of his hands. "Ow! What the hell was that?!" Deadpool exclaimed. "Don't kill him, you idiots! We need him alive; he's the only one who knows what Razor is up to!" Cat-Woman cried as she ran into the scene cracking her whip in the air. At the same time, Rorschach arrived with Deathstroke and the Arrow. "Spencer! For your sake, you better cooperate. Now either come quietly or I'll turn your face into a pin cushion!" the Arrow threatened as he aimed an arrow at his head.

Deathstroke aimed his assault rifle, fingering the trigger. "Make one move, punk. I dare you! You'll find it pretty hard to make anymore smart ass comments without a head!" Deathstroke challenged. Spencer merely laughed at them, shaking his head as he lit up a cigarette. "Now that's funny; you managed to get a whole party of costumed fags to try and stop me? When are you assholes gonna grow the fuck up? Huh?! You think you can capture me, interrogate me for answers, and bring me to justice? Huh?! This ain't the fucking Golden Days, all right? Besides...you're just wasting your time for nothing!" Spencer sneered.

Captain America was helped up by Rorschach and Wolverine, each of them not taking their glaring eyes off of Spencer. "What's that supposed to mean, Spencer?" Captain America demanded. Spencer began laughing evilly. "Don't you get it? You really thought that you could stop us from bombing this old place? Come on! Like using this bantering section as a means to buy you time is going to work...we've already activated the bombs and now you're going to enjoy the fireworks from a perfect viewpoint!" Spencer taunted. "What the hell are you-" Captain America began.

Suddenly, an enormous explosion took place and shook everyone off their feet. "Oh my God!" Deadpool screamed as he ducked for cover. Captain America gasped in horror as he looked up and saw where the explosion took place; it was the building where the innocent civilians and the other supers were! "NOOOOOOO! YOU MURDERER!" Captain America roared. The angry super soldier tackled Spencer to the ground and began beating him within an inch of his life; Spencer laughed the entire time.

Eventually, the other supers each had to forcefully seperate Captain America away from Spencer. "No, Captain! Don't do it; he's not worth it!" Wolverine shouted. "Stop it, Cappie! Settle down, ok?! We all know Spencer is an asshole!" Deadpool said trying not to sound sarcastic. "Get ahold of yourself, man! If we kill him now, we'll never know where Razor is or what he'll do next!" Rorschach growled.

Captain America didn't hesitate to cry; his tears of anger and sorrow flooded his face along with his own blood. Spencer was a mess by the time Captain America was torn away from him; his face was barely recognizable from being beaten so badly, but the sheer evil that corrupted this man was still present, due to his psychotic laughter. "You happy now, Captian? All your little friends are dead...and it's all your fault. You can't stop me; you can't stop Razor! We're just gonna keep on killing, and there ain't nothing you can do to stop us!" Spencer sneered before he coughed up blood.

Captain America glared at him, when suddenly bright lights blinded him and the others. The Marines had finally arrived with a squadron of helicopters and trucks full of heavily armed soldiers. "You there! Stay where you are; we have you completely surrounded!" a marine shouted on a megaphone. "Hold it! They're friendlies; there's Captain America!" another marine pointed out.

As the marines rushed to the supers, Spencer continued to taunt and ridicule Captain America. "The World's First Avenger...more like the World's Worst Avenger! Some hero you turned out to be, huh?" Spencer cruelly joked. "That's enough out of you, Spencer!" Batman said harshly as he approached him. Wolverine gasped as he saw Storm limping alongside Batman; she was the only one who was saved by Batman before the bombs went off and killed the others. "You are such a coldhearted animal, Spencer! What have you got to say for yourself?!" Storm hissed angrily.

Spencer laughed once more, this time fighting off a nasty coughing fit as he did so. "I'll walk again, you know I will. Nobody's gonna believe you losers!" Spencer sneered. Captain America sighed heavily as he nodded his head, approaching Spencer. "Yes, Spencer. You will walk again." Captain America said with a shockingly calm tone. This surprised everyone, considering the evil act Spencer pulled off. "You will go on trial, and you will go to prison. Then you will walk freely after serving your time." Captain America continued.

Spencer looked up and smiled at him. "Yeah, that's right." Spencer taunted. "But you'll walk...with a limp!" Captain America snarled before he stomped his foot into Spencer's left leg. The sickening sound of bones breaking was enough to make even Deadpool cringe, and it took Spencer a full 2 seconds to realize what happened before he let out a shrieking cry of agony. "YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" Spencer shrieked as he held his broken leg. "Get him the hell out of my sight before I change my mind about killing him!" Captain America snapped before stomping away.

From a distance, Razor watched this all happen and smiled evilly. "Amazing...I didn't even have to lift a fucking finger! But now I'm sad that I won't be able to bomb this place. Not with all these human shields, anyway...but I may still have a way to turn this around for my own benefit!" Razor said out loud. He laughed evilly before he approached his black slam van and drove off into the night. He was completely unaware that Spawn was right on his tail on a Hexer motorcycle he stole from a nearby parking lot. "I'm on to you now, Razor. You better hope I don't catch you too soon!" Spawn snarled as he revved up the motorcycle and took off after his nemesis.


	19. Spawn vs Razor, Round 2!

**Chapter 19: Spawn vs. Razor, Round 2!**

* * *

By the time Razor arrived at his next destination, it was dawn. The red sun flooded the skies with an eerie and ominous glow, a sign of things to come. Spawn was not too far behind Razor, however. He was not going to allow Razor to escape from him again. But that didn't stop his confusion of his new nemesis, as he saw Razor park his black slam van and began sneaking his way into the Empire Plaza Military Base. "What the hell are you up to this time, Razor? What are you planning on next?" Spawn growled as he parked his motorcycle behind a bus.

Spawn used his chains to grapple onto a roof and flung himself over before he began scanning the area for Razor. He immediately caught sight of the evil Hellspawn sneaking his way into the military base; something was very wrong with this picture. "Are you trying to get caught, fool?" Spawn hissed as he observed Razor slithering through the darkness of a back alley. Razor snuck behind a marine smoking a cigarette before he grabbed him in sleeper hold and slashed his throat. But if that wasn't shocking enough, Razor absorbed all of the poor man's blood before he suddenly transformed into the marine himself.

Spawn was wide eyed as he saw this; Razor was not just a bloodthirsty Hellspawn after all, but he was also a smart and conniving shape-shifter! "Damn it! How in the hell am I supposed to catch him now? He looks like all the other marines here!" Spawn said out loud. Suddenly, Spawn's eyes began glowing brightly and caused his head to hurt...at first. "AUGH! What the hell is going on now?! Huh?" Spawn groaned as he held his head.

As Spawn pulled himself together, his entire world seemed to go dark. As he relaxed and focused more, he noticed that all the humans down below appeared to be green. "What the hell is this?!" Spawn muttered. As Spawn looked around, he caught sight of one of the apparent humans...who in fact was a blood red color. "Hmm, I see now. I bet I can use this to find Razor. I guess I'll have to start using this...Necro Vision a lot more now." Spawn said to himself.

Spawn quietly floated towards another watchtower in the base, not taking his eyes off of Razor. Back below, Razor blended with the crowd of seemingly endless marines. "I hate wearing this fucking uniform; it reeks of putrid humanity!" Razor grumbled underneath of his breath as he marched along with a group of marines. But while Razor was seething, he bumped into another marine by accident.

The other marine was angry from Razor bumping into him, and didn't hesitate to show it. "Hey! You better watch yourself, asshole! Do that again, and I'll haul your ass over to the brig! Now move it; we got an important meeting to attend in less than five minutes!" the marine snapped angrily. "My apologies, sir!" Razor said in his best fake American accent. "Uh, right. Ok, marines! Let's move it; the General isn't gonna be happy if we're late!" the marine announced.

As Spawn watched everything unfold from the watchtower, he couldn't help but remember the time he served as a member of the SOG unit for the American Government. "This place brings back so many memories...I wonder if they have any toys I could borrow; all for business purposes of course!" Spawn said to himself. Finally, he saw Razor stand amongst a crowd. What in the hell was Razor going to do next?

As the Marines stood there, the general came marching into the scene with an angry and determined look on his face. "Listen up, soldiers! And you better listen good; cuz I ain't gonna repeat myself! I just got word from the boys on the horn; the President of the United States of America is safe once again, thanks to our friends from the CIA. But he is more determined than ever before to find this Razor fella and put an end to him once and for all. So I want everyone, and I mean EVERYONE to do more than their best to find out where this psychopath is and stop him at all costs. If you see him, you shoot to kill! Is that understood?!" the General announced.

The marines all replied in unison. "Sir yes, sir!" they replied. "Good! Now last our boys from the navigation center have heard, Razor was seen fleeing from the Empire Plaza Nuclear Power Plant. That means, he's out there in the outskirts somewhere. He's been wounded and he's weak; so take every chance you can to pin him down and gun him down like the cowardly dog he is! Also, if you come across anyone else who is a supporter for him...your orders are to take them dead or alive! Use of deadly force is authorized! We've lost too many lives already in just a matter of days; I do not want to have to attend another god damn funeral for one of our own! Is that understood?!" the General instructed.

The soldiers replied in unison, while Spawn slowly reached for his Agony Axe. "Come on out, you son of a bitch!" Spawn growled as he tightly clenched his melee weapon. "All right, troops! Move on out; and don't you dare come back until I have Razor's head on a silver platter!" the General commanded before marching away. But just as the General left, Razor decided now it was time to make his next move.

He stood silently among the crowd, upsetting one of the fellow marines in charge of his unit. "Hey, you! You heard what the General said! Get the anchor out of your ass and get moving!" the marine shouted as he pointed to Razor. Razor ignored him, standing still as a statue. "Hey! I said get moving, soldier! You got shit in your ears or what?!" the marine snarled. Razor still didn't move, angering the marine. "HEY! I'm talking to you, asshole! Who the hell do you think you are?!" the marine shouted as he stomped towards Razor.

Razor smirked before he finally made his move. He grabbed the marine by the shoulders and began wrestling with him, gathering the attention of several other marines and some marine officers. Spawn watched this from above, shocked as he knew what to expect next. "Shit! You son of a bitch...you'd pull off a Patsy?!" Spawn growled angrily. Finally, Razor managed to break away from the marine before he started pointing at him. "What are you guys waiting for?! Kill him! Don't you know who he really is? It's that shapeshifting demon, Razor! Shoot him now before he changes and kills us all!" Razor cried out with a deceitful tone.

This shocked the marine who was being accused, as well as everyone else in the area. "WHAT?! Are you insane, soldier?! We're on the same side!" the marine exclaimed in dismay. "Are you sure that's him, bro? He's one of us...right?" another marine wondered. "Kill him before he kills us! Come on; you can't trust this shapeshifter! He might know something and tell his friends; you gotta take him down now!" Razor lied. "NO! I'm not a traitor, I swear! I'm with you guys; marine for life! Oorah, right?! Come on, you gotta believe me!" the accused marine wailed.

Several other marines pondered whether or not to shoot, until a marine officer finally made his decision. "I'm not sitting around to find out any longer. You heard him, men! Open fire; shoot to kill!" the marine officer shouted as he pointed to the accused marine. "NO! Please don't kill me, guys! Please; I've got a wife and kids!" the marine shouted. It was too late; the marine officer and several other marines gunned down the poor man, causing some other bystanders to cry out and panic.

As Razor snuck away in the midst of the chaos with an evil smirk on his face, Spawn grew furious. "You murderous piece of shit!" Spawn snarled as he clenched his fists. He caught sight of Razor sneaking off towards a building guarded by several armed soldiers, taking the chance to use his chains to grapple onto the roof of that building. "You're not getting away from me, you coward!" Spawn growled as he flung himself over towards the building.

As Spawn landed on the roof of the building, he caught sight of heavy artillary cannons in the distance. "I highly doubt those will be enough to even put a dent in that bastard!" Spawn muttered. While Spawn looked for a way to sneak into the building, Razor already snuck his way inside and began poking around to find a way to sabotage this military base. "There must be something here I can use against these human shields. Hmm..." Razor said to himself.

As he began walking up a set of stairs, he noticed the artillary cannons outside. That gave him an idea. "Well...looks like you boys brought in some new toys. Why don't we try them out?" Razor said to himself with an evil smile. He made his way up to the second floor, which had a large glass window that provided an excellent view of the entire base. But while he was unaware of it, Spawn was lurking in the shadows waiting to strike him at the perfect moment. "Come on, you bastard!" Spawn snarled.

Razor looked out the window and sighed before he made his next move. "Hey! Officer? Could you come here please?" Razor called out. One of the superior marine officers approached him with a stern look on his face. "What the hell do you think you're doing here, soldier? This area is strictly off limits!" the officer snapped. "I'm sorry, but I wouldn't have come here if it wasn't important. I have every reason to believe that this Razor character is somewhere inside of this base!" Razor lied. "What?! Where is he, solider? This is very important! Do you know where he's hiding at?!" the officer exclaimed.

Razor pointed towards a larger building outside; it was the main command center! "What? Oh God...but that's where the General is! You better not be fucking with me, soldier! Lives are at stake here!" the officer shouted. "Sir, if we don't act now...more lives will be lost and we'll have come all the way out here for nothing. We must act now; it's what our President wants! It's what your people would want to be done!" Razor deceitfully explained.

The officer shook his head heavily but unfortunately agreed with Razor's lie. "You're right soldier. We must do it; for our country and for our people." the officer said sadly before he pulled out a radio. "This is Officer McKenzie. I am authorizing a full fire barrage on sector 24/87, over. Target is marked over in the kill box. Let him have it!" the officer instructed. "Sir, with all due respect...that is where our Commanding General is located. Are you absolutely certain of this order?" one of the artillary commanders replied with shock. "Do not question me, soldier! I gave you an order and I damn well expect you to follow it! Fire the cannons now before Razor escapes again; it's the only way we can stop him. DO IT NOW!" the officer screamed. "Roger, sir. We're firing a barrage at sector 24/87, over." the artillary commander replied hesitantly.

Suddenly, the artillary cannons fired a huge barrage of explosive rounds on the main command center. The deafening sounds of the explosions sent shock and terror to everyone present, along with the awful sounds of the building come crashing into the ground with an ugly cloud of black smoke fogging up the area.

While this happened, Razor smiled with evil and perverted delight. "This is artillary commander 3, Officer McKenzie. The target...has been destroyed! There are no survivors reading on our scanners, over!" the artillary commander announced on the radio. "Copy that, artillary commander. I'm calling in for a clean up crew and I'm gonna head over to the area to double check for any survivors. God help us all!" Officer McKenzie instructed sadly.

Spawn finally had enough; with a roar of vengeance, he burst out of the ventilation shaft he was hiding in and tackled Razor through the large glass window. Razor screamed as he was tackled to the ground, the force of Spawn's surprise attack forcing him to remorph into his true form. "What the fuck?! YOU AGAIN!" Razor snarled. "You're going to pay for that, Razor! You're going to PAY!" Spawn roared as he threw a ball of Necroplasm at Razor.

Razor screamed in howling agony as he was sent back with an explosive force, catching attention of the many startled marines and soldiers still recovering from the surprise assault on the main command center. "What the hell is going on here?!" a marine shouted. "Holy shit! Look; it's Razor, and some other monster with him!" another marine screamed.

 ***Devildriver: Dead to Rights plays!***

Spawn charged towards Razor and began brutally pounding at him with his fists, snarling with rage. "You wanted a fight, you coward?! You've got yourself a fucking war!" Spawn shouted as he tackled Razor to the ground and beat his fists into his face. Razor shouted with fury as he kicked Spawn away and jumped back up, turning his arms into arm blades. "So, you want to play rough with me again?! FINE BY ME!" Razor roared. Spawn and Razor charged towards each other, hacking and slashing at each other while several marines swarmed them and fired their assault rifles and machineguns at them.

Spawn ignored the bullets rushing at his direction; his main focus was Razor, and he wouldn't back down even if the entire US Military tried to kill him. Spawn slashed and hacked at Razor with his Agony Axe with quick precision and anger, though Razor's speed and agility was just as equally damaging and deadly. "I guess you want me to fuck you up again, don't you Spawn? You should've taken the hint to fuck off and die!" Razor sneered as he parried with Spawn.

Spawn grunted with anger as he broke through and began wildly slashing at Razor's chest, spraying his blood all over the place. As he continued to brutalize Razor, the marines were astonished by what they were witnessing...that and they realized their guns were useless. "My God! Just what are these monsters?!" a marine exclaimed as he tossed his empty useless guns aside. "Never mind, let's get outta here!" another marine shouted. "Oh no, you don't! We ain't running; we'll just have to call in bigger guns! Yeah, bring in the choppers ASAP! We got super freaks tearing our base apart!" a third marine cried on a radio.

Spawn growled as he kicked Razor in the chest and slashed upwards, making the evil Hellspawn cry out in pain. Spawn then lashed out with his chains and snagged onto Razor's legs before he began swinging him around and smashed up more of the military base. Spawn growled with anger as he surged Necroplasm into his chains, burning Razor and made him scream loudly in agony. "That's right, fool! Feel the burn; feel the pain!" Spawn shouted before he yanked Razor towards him.

Spawn grabbed Razor by the neck, squeezing him with a steel grip as he glared into his eyes. "You made a big fucking mistake pissing me off, punk! You think you're hot stuff, do you?! You're just a pathetic whiny little emo bitch who's too cowardly to attack someone who can fight back!" Spawn snarled as he began surging Necroplasm into Razor's body. Razor screamed even louder as the corrossive substance began to burn his entire body. But with this pain, came the rage.

Razor roared at him as he forced Spawn away by turning his entire body into an armored carapace covered with spikes. The pain of the spikes puncturing Spawn was intense, but Razor was only getting started. Razor's body turned back to normal before he turned both his hands into massive claws. "I'll admit it; you've gotten a lot stronger since our last scrap! But now it's my turn to show you my new moves." Razor seethed.

Razor grabbed Spawn and smashed him to the ground before he slashed viciously with his claws. Spawn screamed as he was cut by Razor's nasty claws, but even the pain from his attacks weren't going to stop him. Not this time! "Is that all you've got, fool?!" Spawn spat as he grabbed Razor's neck.

He cried out fiercely as he used the last of his strength force them both up into the air. In mid air, Spawn punched and kicked Razor with all his might before he slammed him back down into the ground with an explosive force. Razor cried out in pain as his entire body was surged with a strange red energy, which seemed to sap him of his energy.

Razor groaned as he tried to stand back up, but Spawn wasn't going to go easy on him. Spawn grabbed him and threw him up into the air before he caught him with his chains. Spawn then began squeezing the life out of Razor, taunting him as he did so. "That's it, fool! Suffer! Suffer and burn for all the evil you've done!" Spawn snarled.

It seemed like Spawn would finally win, unfortunately the military had to intervene. Powerful rockets were fired at Spawn and sent him flying away with a fiery explosion. "AUGH! What the fuck?! What are you fools, doing? STOP!" Spawn shouted as he struggled to stand back up.

Suddenly, more helicopters came rushing into the scene and began firing more rockets and machineguns at Spawn. "There he is! Let him have it; blast him off the face of the earth!" one of the pilots shouted as he kept shooting at Spawn. "GOD DAMN YOU!" Spawn roared as he used his cape to shield himself from the barrage of rockets and bullets. "Don't stop! Keep shooting at that thing!" another pilot screamed.

Spawn was able to grapple onto a helicopter with his chains before he made his next move. He began furiously pounding on the helicopter, causing it to swerve out of control from his powerful and damanging punches. "AUGH! We're going down; mayday, mayday!" the pilot shrieked. "You fucking tested me, fools!" Spawn roared before he leapt away to safety on a rooftop. The helicopter finally crashed into the ground with an awful explosion, killing the pilot and several other unlucky soldiers.

Spawn looked down and sighed heavily with sadness and regret; he truly did not mean to kill any of these people, but he didn't have a choice. But Spawn's thoughts were interrupted once again as the other remaining choppers zoomed in and began shooting their machineguns at him. "Fuck this! I've gotta get outta here before anymore damage is done! When I find Razor, so help me God-" Spawn growled as he began running.

While Spawn was fleeing the military, Razor weakly groaned as he attempted to sneak away again. This time, however, he wasn't so lucky. A couple of tanks blocked his way, along with heavily armed soldiers. "STOP RIGHT THERE, MONSTER!" one of the marines shouted. Razor cried out with fury as he rushed towards them and began slashing them to pieces with his arm blades. "I'll take you all on! You fucking corpse bags are no match against my power!" Razor roared as he tore the soldiers to pieces.

Razor then attempted to rush and attack one of the tanks, but the tank reacted quicker by firing a mortar shell at him. Razor screamed as he was sent flying away. "Target is down, but not out! Fire again!" the tank commander cried. Razor snarled and cried out with pain and anger as he found himself fleeing from the tanks, until he finally managed to climb over the large concrete wall and escaped from the base.

Razor was a complete and bloody mess by the time he finally got away to a safer distance, and he felt weaker than ever before. "No! This can't be happening to me! Where the fuck are you, Spawn?! I want to make you bleed for this!" Razor seethed through bloody teeth. He approached his black slam van to try and escape, when suddenly a rocket was fired at his direction. "Fucking cocksucking maggot whores!" Razor cursed as he leapt out of his vehicle before the rocket hit the van.

The van was completely destroyed and Razor scrambled away to safety before he took off running again. The helicopter chasing him kept on firing rockets until Razor reached the edge of a cliff and jumped off. "Aw shit! He's gone now!" the pilot cried out. "Shouldn't we check and see if he's still alive?" one of his gunners suggested.

The pilot shrugged as he flew over the cliff's edge and began scanning the area for Razor. Below this cliff was a sewer plant, which was still active and helped get rid of the excess waste that came all the way from Empire Plaza. The chopper looked all around, but Razor was nowhere to be seen. "Yup...he's done for. Come on, let's head back to base and refuel! We'll keep searching this area until we're sure that he's dead!" the pilot said. "Works for me! I hope that other psychotic monster is dead too; fuck them all!" his co-pilot agreed.

But as the chopper left the area, Razor gasped as he finally emerged from a murky watering hole. Razor then swam back to solid ground and cursed up a storm as he began stomping away through the sewers to try and find Spawn. "You're really going to pay for this now, Spawn!" Razor seethed.

 ***Song ends!***

Meanwhile; Spawn managed to teleport away outside of the military base to safety before he could sustain anymore damage. "Ugh...damn it; I feel so weak. But I can't give up now; I've gotta find Razor and put an end to him before anyone else is killed!" Spawn groaned as he limped away. Spawn finally approached his motorcycle and began to drive off. Spawn finally approached an empty gas station to rest, when suddenly a spear stabbed him from behind and violently yanked him off.

Spawn cried out in anger and pain as Razor caught him off guard and began beating him within an inch of his life. Once again, Spawn had underestimated Razor's strength and rage. As a result, Spawn suffered another humilating defeat in the hands of Razor. Razor snarled with fury as he punched, kicked, and stomped Spawn into the ground. "You've pissed me off one times too many, Spawn!" Razor shouted as he lifted Spawn up by the face before punching him away.

Spawn screamed as he was smashed against a truck, totalling it from the forceful impact. Razor slowly stomped towards Spawn, seething and festering with hellish fury. "You have the powers of Hell running in your veins, but yet all you care about are these stupid, fucking, worthless humans! You're no Hellspawn; you're a fucking DOG!" Razor snarled as punched Spawn in the face.

Spawn cried out as he was sent flying into the ground; the pain he felt was far worse than his last encounter with Razor. Razor chuckled evilly as he paced around Spawn like a vulture. "I almost thought that you had me back there, Spawn. What happened?! Did you hesitate at the last minute...or were you too busy thinking about your stupid little friends?!" Razor taunted as he kicked Spawn and made him scream in pain.

Spawn groaned in misery as he tried to get back up, but Razor stomped his foot into his back and made Spawn cry out as he felt his spine break. "You really think that they care about, Spawn? If they did care about you...they'd be coming here right now to save your sorry pathetic ass. But I don't see any sign of them anywhere; they've abandoned you _again!_ " Razor sneered as he grabbed Spawn's head and repeatedly slammed it against the hard ground.

Spawn was completely bloody, bruised, and battered by the time Razor was finished with him. As Spawn laid on the ground in humilating defeat, Razor stood over him cackling with evil delight. "You've had your chance to try and stop me, Spawn. But you've failed once again. Had you simply taken my advice and not fucked about with those super freaks, our battle would have been legendary and your death would have been quick and painless." Razor began.

Spawn looked up at him with anger in his eyes. "But now that you've really pissed me the fuck off...I'm going to finish off your distracting friends as slow, agonizing, and painful as possible. And you want to know the worst part? I'm going to make you watch every fucking second of their suffering; starting off with that whore of a witch, Reika Kitami!" Razor whispered menacingly.

Spawn's glare intensified and his Necroplasm levels began boiling over. "No!" he grumbled fiercely. "Oh, yes...I'm really going to enjoy spending quality time with her. You think I wasn't aware that fucking futanari freak's existence?! I know all about her, and I know how much she means to you. Say...maybe I can play doctor with her. I'll start off by castrating her, and then I'll dissect her alive...but not after I fucking rape her with a knife!" Razor hissed with evil delight.

Spawn roared with furious anger as he fired a green streak of Necroplasm from his eyes at Razor's face. Razor shrieked with howling agony as he felt the Necroplasm tear away at his face, burning him with an intense sensation unlike anything he ever felt before. His entire left side of his face was burned to a crisp by Necroplasm. "YOU WILL NOT LAY A HAND ON HER! YOU WON'T LAY A HAND ON ANYONE, ANYMORE!" Spawn raged as he finally felt his Necroplasmic Rage take over.

With frightening speed and fury, Spawn pummeled Razor into oblivion. Spawn roared like a rabid lion out of hell as he beat Razor with his Necro-Punches, breaking Razor's bones with each and every hit. "GO BACK TO HELL AND STAY DOWN THERE!" Spawn screamed furiously as he grabbed Razor by the neck. With a final scream of anger, Spawn threw Razor into the gas station and blew it up to smithereens.

As Spawn walked away with seething fury, he finally felt satisfied that Razor was finished off for good. All that mattered to him now was finding Reika Kitami and getting the hell away from this city; he was done fighting. "I made a promise that I wouldn't let anything happen to you, Reika. And I damn well intend to keep that promise!" Spawn whispered as he finally calmed down.

Spawn was gone and out of sight, and the flaming ruins of the gas station were all that remained. Or it did, until a furious scream of anger was heard after the deafening sound of someone bursting free from a pile of debris. Razor's entire body was bloodied up, scorched, and just down right ugly looking after sustaining wound after wound from Spawn's fury. But Razor's own fury finally started to kick in and revealed it's true devastating powers.

Razor finally began undergoing his final transformation as he slowly limped away from the flaming ruins. His entire body began morphing and eventually was completely covered up with a strange type of body armor. It was made out of blood, brimestone, and unbreakable metal. "NO! You will not walk away from me again, Spawn! Just you wait...if you thought that I was bad before, I promise I will be 1000 times more deadly and terrifying than anything you've ever encountered! You'll see; you'll all see!" Razor snarled with vengeance.


	20. Chun-Li's Redemption!

**Chapter 20: Chun-Li's Redemption!**

* * *

Meanwhile; Reika Kitami was sitting in a large conference room with the other supers of the Insurgency. They were all in an underground bunker that belonged to the United States Government, and it was planned to be used in case of a nuclear war or other extreme situation. Apparently, after the incident at the nuclear power plant, the Marine Corps asked Captain America and the other supers who were present to come with them to this underground bunker.

Interestingly enough, nobody actually explained the reason why they had to come. "I wonder why the military brought us here? Are we under arrest or something?" Reika wondered. "I don't know...maybe or maybe not; why are you asking? It's not like it has anything to do with me, right?! Stop look at me!" Deadpool nervously chuckled. "Well whatever the case, it seems pretty serious. I mean, did you look at the faces of all those soldiers? They looked very disturbed. Something terrible must have happened!" Storm explained.

Suddenly, a marine officer approached them. "Follow me." he simply said. Everyone followed him in absolute silence, if you didn't count Deadpool's nervous chattering teeth. "Would you cut it out?! You're embarassing us!" Wolverine hissed. "I can't help it, ok?! I didn't mean to, all right? It just sort of happened!" Deadpool whispered. "All right, we're here. The supers are here, just as you requested Mr. President!" the marine officer announced.

The supers gasped as they looked and saw the President of the United States sitting in a wheelchair. He approached them slowly, his grave face not changing. "Thank you, officer. That will be all. Oh thank God I have finally found you people...I am in great need of your services. More than ever before!" the President said with a grim tone. Captain America nodded his head as he approached the President, saluting him. "We're always happy to help, Mr. President. Whatever can we do for you?" Captain America began.

The President began wheeling away, motioning the supers to follow him. They all found themselves inside of a large navigation room; huge television screens and computer monitors covered the entire room, and dozens of people were manning the navigation systems and computers. "This is my personal safe haven; I call it the Eagel Eye. I used this place to help track down and spy on the Soviet Union during the Cold War. It's helped me prevent many, many terrible conflicts throughout my years as president. But that's not important! Right now...we have far more serious matters at hand." the President explained.

The President led the supers into his private office, a small but cozy apartment like place. "My home away from home...or at least it used to be; before the explosive makeover at the Empire Captiol and Empire Emergency Headquarters." the President said sadly. "Mr. President? Please forgive me for asking you this...but what happened to you?" Reika asked. The President turned and smiled before he wheeled over to his work desk. "I'm glad you asked me that, hon. I really am...but I think that you're going to have to have _her_ explain to you what happened. After all, she is the one who saved my life." the President said as he pointed to a woman walking towards them.

Reika and Cammy White gasped as they recognized the woman; it was Chun-Li! "Chun-Li? Wh-wha-what are you doing here?" Cammy stuttered. Chun-Li looked at them all with a deep and heavy sadness in her eyes as she sat down on a sofa. "I made many mistakes, but I've never been able to forgive myself over this! I made such an awful decision...joining their group!" Chun-Li began sadly. "What happened?" Reika asked.

Suddenly, the President ordered everyone except Captain America, Batman, and Reika Kitami to leave the room. "Why don't you all give us some time alone? I'm sure the Commanding General will give you a tour, won't you Commander?" the President announced. A man in a black military uniform instantly walked into the room; he was an old man with white hair, white skin, and the strangest pair of eyes. One eye was blue, but the other was yellow due to a birth defect. "I'll be glad to give our guests this tour, Mr. President. Follow me!" the Commander instructed.

Everyone except Deadpool followed and obeyed in silence. "Aww...but I wanna hear the story!" Deadpool whined. "Let's go, bub!" Wolverine growled. "Fine...oh, can we have ice cream later?" Deadpool asked playfully. "Shut up!" Wolverine growled. As everyone else left, Chun-Li took a deep breath before the President allowed her to speak. "I don't know how to put this any other way...but Superman has lost his mind! He's gone crazy; he's decided that he's suddenly at war with the world!" Chun-Li blurted out.

This shocked the other supers, especially Batman. "What?! Oh, no...it can't be. My own worst fear has finally come to life; Clark Kent let his own pride take over!" Batman said out loud. "You don't understand, Batman. It's more than that...Superman doesn't just want to take over the world. He wants to destroy it and then rebuild it in his own image! Oh, I was such a fool to even think of joining up with him and his group! God forgive me!" Chun-Li sobbed.

Reika Kitami saw and felt the pain Chun-Li was in, and she approached her to comfort her. "Honey, listen to me. Whatever it is that happened, you know some things. We need to know what you found out...if you know anything at all and if you want to do the right thing, please help us! Now what can you remember?" Reika asked softly as she touched her face.

Chun-Li ordinarily would have reacted angrily, but this time she didn't seem to mind. In fact, she blushed as she smiled and took Reika's hands and held them. "What can't I remember? It was like I was inside of a horrible nightmare, only I couldn't wake up from it. Well...it all started when Superman brought in his new friends!" Chun-Li said as she began to remember that awful day.

 ***Flashback in Third Person view; 16 hours ago!***

Superman was sitting alone at the Watchtower, looking down on Earth with a bitter and sullen look on his face. After the bitter hostility fueled events of Spawn and Batman splitting up from the Justice League, Superman began to question his faith in his own friends and in humanity in general. Truth be told, he never really liked Spawn to begin with. In fact; he was the only one who seemed to openly object to bringing Spawn into the Watchtower and introducing him to the other supers.

But Batman was so insistant on bringing him in; he was so sure that he would help them to find and stop Razor. Instead, what Superman received was problem after problem in his own safe haven. Ever since Spawn had come into the Watchtower, he noticed that the morale and attitudes of his fellow supers had reached an all time low. To make matters worse, several other supers were showing signs of dissent and disloyalty.

But after the incident with Chun-Li brawling with Cammy White and Reika Kitami, things got even worse. Superman's temper was far shorter fused than ever before and he wasn't afraid to show it. In fact; he damn well near killed one of his own simply because he got tired of hearing them argue over something so stupid and trivial.

Superman took a deep breath and sighed as he stood up from his seat, still looking down on Earth. He closed his eyes and emptied his mind, trying to release the stress he was feeling...but all he could hear was the constant grumbling and complaining from the humans back on Earth. It got worse and worse, with now memories of Superman arguing with his best friends.

But the memories of Louis Lane's death is what really made Superman snap; the awful memory of attending her funeral and watching her be put 6 feet under was just too much for him to bear. With an angry cry, Superman grabbed a sofa and tossed it across the lobby. Superman took a brief moment to try and calm down, but unfortunately his rage took control. Superman screamed with anger as he began tearing up the lobby.

By the time he finally finished, the lobby was a complete wreck. He stood there panting and seething with fury; his eyes glowing ominously red. "No more! No more of these mindless games; this ends, and it ends NOW!" Superman said out loud. Superman hovered over towards his conference room and dialed on a phone. " _Yes, this is Lex Corps Industries. Can I help you?_ " a woman's voice asked. "Give me Lex Luthor on the line at once!" Superman demanded. " _Do you have an appointment, sir?_ " the woman replied simply. "Put Lex Luthor on the line right now; I have an important business matter to discuss with him at once!" Superman snapped. " _One moment, sir!_ " the woman said.

After a moment of silence, Lex Luthor began to speak. " _Well, hello old friend/nemesis. Long time, no hear...whatever can I do for you?_ " Lex Luthor said with a suave tone. "Lex...I want to make a truce with you. And, I also want to make a business proposition with you. Can you come over to the Watchtower so you and I can talk in person?" Superman said more calmly and confidently.

Superman didn't need to see Lex Luthor to know that he was surprised by this offer. " _Well, how soon do you want me?_ " Lex Luthor replied at last. "Immediately! Oh, and while you're at it...you think you can bring some friends over with you?" Superman said. " _That depends on who these friends are, Superman. But please, do tell me who you want invited to this meeting of yours._ " Lex Luthor began.

Later, Superman called on the remaining supers, the ones who didn't leave, over to the Watchtower for an urgent meeting. Chun-Li was among them attending this meeting. "What's going on?" Chun-Li wondered. "I don't know...but it sounds awfully important if you ask me." Hawkgirl replied. As they approached Superman's conference room, they were all shocked to see that there were other supers waiting.

Lex Luthor was there, along with the Green Goblin and Dr. Doom. "What's this?! Why are they here in the Watchtower, Superman? Are you insane?!" Iron Man exclaimed. "Be quiet, Stark! These are our new allies, and there are going to be some changes made around here." Superman said sternly. "What kind of changes?" Wonder Woman demanded. Superman looked to her before he sighed. "Am I the only one who seems to think that things have taken a turn for the worst? Please tell me, because I want to know!" Superman began.

At first the room was silent, to which Superman nodded his head. "Well, let me show you the reason why I believe that." Superman said as he slapped down a photograph of Spawn. Everyone looked to see the photo of Spawn, until suddenly Superman dumped dozens of photos of the members of the Insurgency. "I didn't want this to happen. I hope you all are aware of that; I never asked for this to happen. But here it is; the worst of my fears. Our own kind have betrayed us! Can you tell me how that makes you feel? I'll tell you how it makes me feel...it hurts me; right here!" Superman said as he pounded his chest.

The Flash gulped nervously; he had a feeling something like this was going to happen sooner or later. "Clark, I-" the Flash began. "That's Superman to you, Barry!" Superman snapped. "Uh, Superman...I understand how you feel. Yeah; I'm upset that they left too, but that was there choice. We couldn't persuade them otherwise; they chose their path and we've chosen ours!" the Flash said carefully.

Superman laughed as he approached the Flash and patted him on the back. "You're absolutely right about that, Barry. You're absolutely right! They've chosen their own path of seeking justice...and we've stuck with ours. But you know what? There is a time and a place where we have to decide what's right and wrong. And you know what? What these Insurgents have done to me...what they've done to us; it's wrong! And you know what happens to people who do wrong? They get punished!" Superman said.

The Flash did not like the sound of this at all, and neither did Chun-Li. "Well...what are we going to do about it?" Chun-Li asked nervously. Superman turned to face her with a strange smirk on his face. "What are we going to do? I'll tell you what we're going to do about this; we're going to straighten them up! We're going to teach them a lesson they won't forget; we're going to remind them of their place! That's what we're going to do...and you all are going to help me do that!" Superman boasted. "How? What do you plan on doing, Kal-el?" Wonder Woman demanded.

Superman nodded to Lex Luthor, who stepped up with some blueprints. "An annomyous tip gave us these blueprints of an underground bunker located deep within this area; right underneath of Empire Plaza." Lex Luthor began. Chun-Li took a closer look at the blueprints, already not liking where this was leading to. "This is the base of our enemies, the Insurgents. These blueprints will show us the strongholds and weak points of this base. We have the tools for this job, but we need the bodies and minds to help us get this operation in movement!" Lex Luthor continued.

The Flash stood up to speak. "So you want us to go to their front door and talk some sense into them, right?" the Flash asked nervously. Superman laughed at him before he slammed his fist on the table, cracking it. "No! Here's what is going to happen; I need volunteers to go that base and destroy it! Then I want you to find these Insurgents and destroy them, too! No...even better; bring them to me in person and I will see to it that they find out what true justice is!" Superman demanded angrily.

This made some of the other supers uneasy, although some of the others agreed with him. "Superman...that's terrible! They're our friends, we can't just kill them!" Chun-Li objected. "Are you kidding me? They're the ones who left us when we needed them the most. If anything, I'll be more than happy to teach them a lesson. In fact; I'll gladly support this operation and share all of my tools and weapons for this cause. Captain America always was a man of action, but this time brains and brawn are gonna be coming from me!" Iron Man boasted.

This upset Chun-Li greatly, though Superman seemed very pleased. "Well I truly do appreciate your enthusiasm, Mr. Stark. You'll be my second in command of supplying our technology and weapons; the first being Lex Luthor!" Superman said. "Hey...let us not forget that Osborne Corporated still has several billion dollars worth of technology that can still be put to use!" Green Goblin snapped. "Of course! You'll be working with Tony Stark and Lex Luthor, then." Superman replied.

The Flash spoke up to object again. "Supes, come on! Think about this for a second; why would you want to work with our enemies? You know, the ones who have been trying to kill us all these years?!" the Flash exclaimed. "They are not our enemies anymore, Barry! The Insurgency is our enemy now, as well as anyone else who supports them!" Superman shouted. "So if an entire population of civilians decide to support the Insurgency, you're just gonna kill them all? Is that what you're telling me?!" the Flash challenged boldly.

Superman gave him the death glare before he spoke again. "Do not dare insult me, Barry. Of course not; I'm not doing this for me...I'm doing this for the good of the people. Yes, they are scared...but they have every right to be. Once upon a time, a group of super heroes decided to take action. And people appreciated that! But these certain supers got wise and thought that they could change the rules...they thought they could turn their backs on us; on them! If the world is to remain safe and sound, we must get rid of these Insurgents! Only then, will the Earth have everlasting peace and prosperity! Is that not what we've always wanted; peace and prosperity?" Superman scolded.

Black Widow stood up to speak her mind. "I agree with you, Superman. All my life I have fought and shed blood in the name of peace; in the name of my motherland. All I want is to live my life in peace, but I can't have that because there is too much bloody conflict! I want to live, damn it! I want peace!" Black Widow cried. "Then do your part to help us get that reward!" Superman replied. "I don't know about you, but that's all I've ever wanted. All I wanted was to live in a world of peace. But I don't see that happening anytime soon...so I guess I'm gonna have to show the world the true power of a Lantern!" Green Lantern boasted. "That's the spirit!" Superman praised.

Soon enough, the other supers all agreed to work with Superman's new group, which he called the Enforcers of True Justice, or ETJ for short. Everyone except the Flash and Chun-Li of course, who viewed all of this as wrong. "No! I can't do this...I mean, I want the world to be safe and all, but I don't want to fight...not this way! It's not honorable!" Chun-Li exclaimed. "Honorable?! Throughout history, mankind has done everything but show honor! You want proof of those who have no honor? Take a look at that Hellspawn! I was such a fool to think any good could come from that...that thing! Ugh, I shudder just to think about it!" Wonder Woman snapped.

Chun-Li gave her a dark look before speaking up again. "Well he's done a lot more than any of you have! Maybe Reika was right; you're all too busy bathing in your own self glory that you've lost sight and reason of why you even fight!" Chun-Li said angrily. "If that's true, then why didn't you leave when you had the chance?!" Hawkgirl challenged as she got in her face. "Hey, leave her alone!" the Flash said as he rushed to her and shielded Chun-Li.

This made the Green Goblin chuckle in delight, though Superman was nothing short of pissed off. "All right, you've expressed your opinions...now that's enough. You are going to do as you are told, just like everyone else!" Superman snapped. The Flash turned to face Superman with a dark look on his face, though Superman's flaring nostrils were a clear sign he wasn't having it. "Supes...you and I have been friends all these years, so I know exactly what I'm thinking when I say this. You have lost your _fucking_ mind!" the Flash said sternly.

Superman's fists clenched tightly as he heard the Flash said that. "That's enough, Barry!" Superman demanded. "No, it's not enough. Even if you managed to destroy the Insurgency, what then? Do I even need to remind you that we've already got a problem with a psychotic mass murderer on the loose?! Huh, did you ever think about that? Maybe the reason Spawn and the others left us is because they knew that we were going nowhere with this Razor guy! What have we done besides argue and bicker over whose plans are better? Tell me one time that we actually did something to try and help the others stop Razor, and I may consider taking back everything I've said!" the Flash challenged.

Superman began slowly marching towards the Flash, making everyone else a bit nervous. "I said that's enough, Barry. Not another word!" Superman warned. "What are you going to do to me, Clark? You gonna kill me?! You gonna kill me like you tried to kill Martian Manhunter? Well go right ahead; I'm sure that Louis Lane and the baby would be so proud of you, wouldn't they?!" the Flash shouted. "SHUT UP!" Superman roared as he grabbed the Flash by the neck.

Superman lifted the Flash up into the air, choking the life out of him with a steel grip. "I'm offering you one last chance, Barry! Apologize to me for your arrogance or suffer the concequences!" Superman seethed. The Flash began laughing through wincing pain. "You know what? I am sorry...I'm sorry I thought that Batman was crazy. He used to always say that one day you'd go crazy like this...it's too bad I never believed him. But don't worry; I'll be sure to tell him sorry...right after I see you in Hell!" the Flash choked as he spat out blood.

Superman growled furiously as he grabbed the Flash's face with his free hand. He dug his fingers into the Flash's eye sockets, ignoring the howling screams of agony and large amounts of blood squirting everywhere. Suddenly, to everyone's horror, Superman snapped the Flash's neck and killed him instantly as his dead and eyeless body hit the floor. Among those who were the most horrified was Chun-Li, who found it to be extremely difficult to hold back her tears.

Superman stood over the Flash's dead body with blood still on his hands. "Anyone else? Huh?! I said, is there anyone else that has something to say?" Superman seethed. Not a single word was spoken from anyone, for they were too terrified that they would become the next victim to Superman's wrath. "Ok then. Now...when I get back here, I better here some good news. And for those of you who are thinking of running away, let me just say this: I'm not going to kill you just for leaving. But if and when I or any of my other loyal followers find you...you will be sorry!" Superman warned before he slowly walked out of the room.

As if nothing had even happened at all, everyone else just went back to their normal routine and prepared for their assault on the Insurgency Base. However, Chun-Li stood there in complete shock over what had happened. She couldn't believe what her mortal eyes had witnessed; the once greatest super hero had just mudered one of his best friends in cold blood. "Oh my God! Cammy White, wherever you are...you were right! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Chun-Li sobbed.

Much later; Chun-Li was back on Earth, trying to help her group sabotage the Insurgency Base. In her group was Crimson Viper, Black Widow, and a deadly but beautiful mutant named Psylock. "Ok, ladies! Let's set up these bombs and then get the hell outta here; we only have a few minutes until they go off. Let's move!" Black Widow instructed. "Yes ma'am...I cannot believe I'm doing this shit, again!" Crimson Viper said half-way under her breath.

Chun-Li was still deeply scarred by the Flash's brutal murder by Superman, which explained why she remained so quiet. "Hey! What's wrong with you, Chun-Li? You've been awfully quiet the entire time we've been here! Something on your mind?" Psylock asked as she punched her shoulder playfully. Chun-Li glared at her before she huffed loudly and walked away. "Hey! Where do you think you're going? Get back here; we need help with these bombs!" Black Widow exclaimed.

Chun-Li ignored her and continued walking away; she was fed up with this shit. "I'm done with you people." Chun-Li growled through gritted teeth. "Hey! I'm talking to you; get back here, we need your help!" Black Widow commanded harshly. Chun-Li continued to ignore her and approached a set of stairs, when suddenly Psylock teleported in front of her and stopped her. "Hey! What's the matter with you? Why are you being this way?!" Psylock exclaimed. At the same time, Black Widow and Crimson Viper approached her with hands on their hips and glares on their faces.

Chun-Li took a deep breath before she made her move. She cried out fiercely as she roundhouse kicked Black Widow in the face and then grabbed hold of Psylock before slamming her into Crimson Viper, forcing them both away onto their backs. Chun-Li ran as fast as she could up the stairs before she was back on the streets, running for her life. But she didn't get too far when Psylock teleported herself and the other women up at street level, blocking Chun-Li's only exit. "Get out of my way! Don't make me hurt you again; I mean it!" Chun-Li threatened as she put up her fists.

Black Widow drew out a pair of pistols, but Crimson Viper just laughed at Chun-Li as she approached her in a seductive manner. "My, my...aren't you awfully stressed out? Tell me, love...what's bothering you that's making you so cranky?" Crimson Viper teased. "Good God you're starting to sound a lot more like Morrigan." Chun-Li muttered in disgust. "I'm sorry, what was that? You're gonna have to speak up if you want-" Crimson Viper began.

She never finished due to Chun-Li's foot kicking her in the face, forcing her away into a dumpster. Black Widow fired her pistols at Chun-Li's direction, but the femme fatale used her super speed and agility to dodge the bullets before she kicked the guns out of her hands and punched the Russian Assassin in the face, forcing her away into a wall. "I'm not going to become another misled murderous bitch like you! Now stay down or I'll put you out of your misery!" Chun-Li snarled.

Black Widow swept her foot underneath Chun-Li before she got on top of her and began savagely punching her in the face. "You should have learned your lesson when Superman punished the Flash for his insubordination. Now I'll be the one to teach you some respect!" Black Widow growled as she continued beating up Chun-Li. "I do have respect; more respect than you!" Chun-Li snarled as she butted her head against Black Widow's.

Black Widow cried out as she struck, but Chun-Li finally knocked her out with a powerful punch to the face. But as Chun-Li tried to leave, she never saw Psylock coming until she was slammed against a wall and felt the wind knocked out of her. "You're making this a lot harder than it needs to be, Chun-Li! Cut it out; let's talk about this!" Psylock said sternly as she used her psychic powers to grab and choke Chun-Li. "Let me go you bitch!" Chun-Li gasped.

Chun-Li was able to grab onto a glass bottle before she smashed it at Psylock's face, making her cry out in pain as she reeled back and held her bleeding face. "You didn't leave me any other choice!" Chun-Li shouted with tears of rage as she unleashed her Lightning Kick attack on Psylock. Psylock screamed as she was pummeled by Chun-Li's kicks, but Chun-Li finally knocked her out cold as she grabbed her and slammed her into the ground as hard as she could.

Chun-Li once again tried to make a run for it, but once again she was held back by her pursuers. This time, Crimson Viper tackled Chun-Li to the ground and began beating her senseless with her Electric Shock Gloves. "You think you can just walk away on us? Who do you think you are, thick thighs?!" Crimson Viper snarled as she kept beating up Chun-Li.

Chun-Li screamed with rage as she grabbed hold of Crimson Viper's neck and used her strength to force her attacker's face onto the ground, while also grabbing hold of her arms and twisting them to the point they almost snapped off her body. Crimson Viper screeched in howling pain from Chun-Li's brutal surprise attack, but she was just getting started. She leapt up into the air with Crimson Viper still in her grasp and then slammed her back down to the ground before smashing her foot into Crimson Viper's chest.

Crismon Viper would have cried out in agony, had her lungs not kept screaming for air due to Chun-Li's foot pressed deep into her chest. "I'll tell who I am, you skinny bo-legged whore! I'm a woman with honor, dignity, and respect...I'm a woman who knows what she's doing in her life, and not wasting my time seducing and screwing every man in sight just so I can take back a daughter who doesn't even want me!" Chun-Li coldly snarled.

Crimson Viper's eyes narrowed with both anger and hurt as she heard Chun-Li's mean words, but Chun-Li still had quite a mouthful to say to her. Chun-Li grabbed Crimson Viper by the neck and pinned her against the wall, glaring into her eyes as her grip tightened around her neck. "I knew right from day one you were nothing but trouble, and I knew that you didn't offer your allegience so that you could help fight for a good cause." Chun-Li began.

Crimson Viper's face softened up, revealing mixed emotions of sorrow and self-denial. "You're wrong...you don't know why I signed up for this!" Crimson Viper began. "I know you better than you think! I know you were just waiting for an oppurtunity to make your move, and you finally did it! So tell me something; is it worth it? Is it worth being just another helpless, pathetic bitch for a psychopath who's lost his grasp on reality?! You deserve to suffer for all the evil shit you've done in your life! Your daughter deserves a better life; she doesn't need you to keep fucking things up for her!" Chun-Li growled through gritted teeth.

Chun-Li finally let go of Crimson Viper, who fell to the ground on her rear gasping and wheezing for breath. Chun-Li didn't even bother to turn around and look at her; instead, she just walked away. Chun-Li was about 50 feet away when she finally heard Crimson Viper's hysterical sobs of agony. "Just leave her! She's not worth dragging her ass around; I've got more important things to worry about right now!" Chun-Li told herself.

Eventually, Chun-Li approached the Marine Corps Base to surrender herself. Despite the hostility she felt from the marines, she knew she was going to have to face the concequences of her actions. As she was taken away into a truck, she caught sight of the President being escorted over towards a helicopter. But before another step could be taken, an explosion destroyed the helicopter and sent several people flying away to their deaths. The force of the explosion was so strong, it forced Chun-Li out of the truck.

She groaned as she struggled to stand back up, when to her horror she saw the President was trapped inside of a pile of debris. The poor man was screaming in agony as his legs were broken. But to make matters worse, Chun-Li glanced up and gasped as she saw someone armed with an RPG on a distant rooftop. She couldn't make out who exactly it was, but she could have sworn she saw that it was a man in black leather.

But back to more pressing matters; the President needed to be saved. Chun-Li broke free of her bonds and rushed towards the President, using her super strength to tear away the debris. "Hang on, sir! I'll get you out of that mess in a second!" Chun-Li said calmly as she kept moving the chunks of rock away.

Finally, Chun-Li scooped the President up in her arms and carried him away to safety at the marine corps infirmary. "It's ok, Mr. President. I got you; you're going to be all right!" Chun-Li cooed softly. Several people gasped in horror as they saw Chun-Li carrying the President into the infirmary, and immediately they helped Chun-Li get the President to safer hands. "Oh my God! Mr. President?! Are you ok, sir? What the hell happened?!" one of his body guards exclaimed in shock. "I...I was attacked...by a man in black...and she saved me!" the President mumbled hoarsely.

Several looks were given to Chun-Li, until she was finally escorted away by some of the President's bodyguards. To keep a longer story short, the President's life was saved by Chun-Li. Even though he could never walk again, her previous crimes were immediately forgiven...if she could successfully help find and destroy the Enforcers of True Justice, that is!

 ***End of Flashback; present times!***

When Chun-Li finished with her story, Reika Kitami was in tears. "My God...that's horrifying. Sweetheart, I'm so sorry!" Reika Kitami gasped as she hugged Chun-Li close to her chest. "No! I'm the one who should be sorry; about everything! I never should have held a grudge against you, I never should have hurt Cammy, and I never should have stayed with those psychopaths! Oh God, please forgive me...please don't hate me!" Chun-Li wept.

Reika Kitami held Chun-Li like a mother comforting her child, while Batman and Captain America stood there with their hands in their faces. "I can't believe this happened; why now, does he do this to us? Is there no hope left at all?!" Batman whispered bitterly. "Oh God...Tony Stark, how could you do this to me? How could you do this to us?" Captain America muttered.

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door. "What is it? I'm busy here!" the President snapped. "It's me, sir." the Commander's voice replied. "Ok, come on in." the President replied as he pressed a button. The Commander walked into the room with a grim look on his face. "What is it, Commander?" the President demanded. "Sir...I have good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?" Commander began. "Just tell me what it is; was it so important to interrupt me?!" the President snapped.

Commander sighed heavily as he closed his eyes. "Sir, with all due respect...this is far more important right now. Superman and his Regime have arrived at Empire Plaza, and they are rallying up the public and making promises to rebuild this city, as well as putting an end to all violence here and outside of America. Now the public is fully supporting Superman, and they are wanting him to act as their new leader. But to make matters worse, he and his Regime have proclaimed you dead...and now Superman is in control of this country, and effectively the whole world!" Commander explained gravely.

The President's face said it all; he was absolutely devastated to hear all of this information. "Well...for your sake, I hope that your good news cheers me up!" the President said bitterly. "As a matter of fact; it will! The good news is...someone says that he is working on the inside and promises to keep us informed on what Superman is doing. He also said that when the time is right, he'll come to us and tell us everything we need to know in order to take him down...hopefully in a way that won't involve violence." Commander said more hopefully.

The President sighed heavily as he sat up and rubbed his forehead. "Thank you, Commander. I actually do feel better...but I take it that this someone won't tell us who he is until we meet him, right?" the President said. "Yes, sir. But you can take my word for it; everything he has said is more than legitiment. He's on our side!" Commander replied. "Very good, then. Keep me informed on what happens. Now...about that program of yours you were telling me about-" the President began.

Suddenly, a panicked looking soldier ran into the room. "Commander! It's extremely urgent; there's been a breach into our bunker!" the soldier screamed. This immediately caught everyone's attention, especially the President. "WHAT?!" they all exclaimed. "According to an eyewitness, a monster was seen breaking into Sector 1 of our bunker 12 minutes ago. Our security forces were no match against this monster. They've identified him as the shapeshifter demon, Razor!" the soldier explained quickly.

The President slammed his fist against his desk, cursing angrily and loudly. "That god damn monster; how much longer am I going to have to put up with this terrorist?!" the President shouted. "Not a minute longer, Mr. President! Attention all forces; initiate total lockdown sequence on all 4 sectors! Nothing gets in and nothing gets out; I want all mech units and turret towers at full force! Use of deadly force is authorized with extreme prejudice; I want Razor dead as a door nail!" Commander shouted on a PA system.

Immediately, several alarms went off and the underground bunker began locking down every hallway and door possible. Only the strongest and most powerful security traps were set up; lasers, trip mines, security cameras installed with machineguns, and turrets were all over the place. At the same time, powerful mech units were marching all around the bunker and placed themselves in strategic areas, waiting for their moment to strike their intruder.

Back with the President, the Commander, and the supers; they kept a watchful eye out in the navigation room. "Where are you, you son of a bitch?" Commander growled. Reika glared at the screen while she clenched her fists. "Come on, Razio...get your ass moving. We need you; more than ever!" Reika whispered fiercely. "What happens if Razor somehow makes it through all your defences?" Captain America asked. "It won't happen; I won't allow it to get to that point!" Commander insisted.

The President sighed heavily as he turned around on his wheelchair. "Mr. President?" Commander began. Suddenly, the President began to stand from his wheelchair. "Mr. President!" Commander exclaimed as he reached out to help him. "STAND DOWN, COMMANDER!" the President shouted. To everyone's astonishment, the President stood on his feet and stared directly into Captain America's eyes.

Captain America just stared right back, awaiting what could be his final orders. "Captain...I want you to promise me something. If and when Razor gets past our forces, I want you to promise me that you and your super friends will not stop for anything to allow that demon to escape! Do absolutely everything you can to make sure he doesn't get away; I want him stopped, dead, and buried in pieces! And that is an order!" the President instructed grimly.

Captain America saluted him. "Yes sir! I'll see to it that Razor never lives to see the light of day ever again!" Captain America replied. "Good! Commander...I want you and Captain America to work together; make sure Razor learns that I'm no pushover and I will never, ever surrender to terrorists; from this world or another!" the President demanded. Commander saluted him. "Sir, yes sir! You supers; spread out throughout each sector of this bunker! Do not let Razor reach the President; he must be protected at all costs!" the Commander instructed. And with that said; everyone was off. This was it; the final battle was arriving!


	21. The Art of Mayhem and Murder!

**Chapter 21: The Art of Mayhem and Murder!**

* * *

Captain America and his team of supers split up into four groups in order to help protect the bunker from Razor. On Sector 1, the top floor of the underground bunker, Captain America waited with Chun-Li, Wolverine, Storm, and Chris Redfield. On Sector 2, the second floor of the bunker, Deadpool waited impatiently with the Arrow, Cammy, Hulk, and Spiderman. On Sector 3, Jill Valentine prepared herself along with Morrigan Aensland, Rorschach, Nightwing, and Deathstroke. Sector 4 was guarded by Batman, Martian Manhunter, Raven, Cyborg, Cat Woman, and Reika Kitami.

With all four groups, an entire militia of heavily armed soldiers and mech units waited with them; nothing was going to get past these well trained soldiers! "Ok, team! You heard the President; nothing gets in or out through this sector! Be ready for anything; Razor is not going to hold back this time...and neither will we!" Captain America urged. "I'll tear that murderous scumbag apart with my bare hands!" Wolverine growled as he unsheathed his claws. "Shh! Listen...I hear something...I think it's coming from over there!" Storm whispered as she pointed.

The awful sounds of metal scraping against the walls was heard, piercing the ears of many of the soldiers and supers. "It's him! Captain-" Chris Redfield warned. "I know...get ready everybody! No matter what happens; do not let that monster get past this sector!" Captain America said firmly as he readied his shield. Soon enough, Razor himself appeared from the dark corridors with blood stains all over his clawed hands and body.

Razor looked completely different than he did last time; he looked more like a horrifying monster than he did before. But truth be told, he never was human to begin with anyway. His body was completely armored in a black and red brimstone and metal, but his face was what really through off the super heroes. Razor's face looked more demonic than ever before; he had no eyes, but the mouth full of razor sharp teeth was more than enough to show that this Hellspawn was beyond pissed off and bloodthirsty.

Razor appeared to look directly at Captain America, baring his teeth and letting out a menacing hiss. " _Get out of my way, you fucking corpse bags!_ " Razor snarled in a demonic and guttaral voice. "You're not getting past us, Razor. Not this time! Now this is your only warning; surrender or suffer the concequences!" Captain America warned as he stood his ground. Razor stopped dead in his tracks, at least 100 feet away from the others.

Captain America and the supers stood their ground, with the soldiers and mechs aiming their weapons at Razor. "That's enough; surrender now!" Chun-Li threatened as she clenched her fists. "You! You're the one who's been killing all those innocent people! Well I got news for you, Razor. You're finished!" Chris Redfield cried angrily as he aimed his Beretta pistol at Razor. Razor began laughing demonically, slightly scaring some of the soldiers. " _Actually...I haven't even begun yet! Let me show you what I'm truly capable of...UNCUT!_ " Razor snarled before he charged forwards.

The battle was immediately greeted with a shockingly large body count and an even larger amount of bloodshed. Razor moved at lightspeed, using his now larger and more powerful claws to rip and tear apart the human soldiers. Some of the poor souls didn't even last long enough to fight back against the monster before they were ended in a most gruesome manner.

Razor cackled and snarled with demonic glee as he severed off the limbs and decapitated the heads off the poor human soldiers. "My God! He's so fast; I can't keep track of him!" Chris Redfield exclaimed as he kept shooting his gun. Razor turned his attention to the mech units, who kept blasting away with their machineguns and RPGs. Razor jumped on top of one of the mech units, digging and tearins his claws into the mech's head before he finally tore it off.

Razor roared as he began turning his arms into hideous tendrils; things were about to get a whole lot uglier and messier. Razor punched away a mech unit with one massive hit, but the tendrils did their worst as the mech unit was suddenly torn apart and tangled in a bloody web of rancid gore. To make matters worse, some surviving soldiers were caught inside of this web and screamed in howling agony as they were torn apart by the tendrils and began decorating the place with their own blood and guts.

Both enraged and horrified, Chun-Li decided it was time to make her move. "I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" Chun-Li shouted furiously as she unleashed a set of Lightning Kicks against Razor. Razor merely shook off her attacks before he turned his left arm into a massive blade and began wildly slashing at her. But Captain America immediately joined in the fight, crying out fiercely as he punched and kicked at the demonic beast with all his might.

As Razor brawled against both Chun-Li and Captain America, Chris Redfield began quickly searching through a weapons cache. "Come on, come on! There has to be something I can use here!" Chris muttered in frustration. Chun-Li threw a punch at Razor's face, but Razor only seemed annoyed before he grabbed Chun-Li by the throat. " _I'll squeeze the shit from your skull, little whore!_ " Razor snarled as he began tightening his grip.

Poor Chun-Li's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her skull, but a deadly bolt of lightning forced Razor to drop her before he was smacked in the face by Captain America's shield. "You're not hurting anymore of my friends, you vile creature! Return to hell at once!" Storm cried fiercely as she kept zapping Razor with her lightning bolts. Razor cried out in anger as he was repeatedly struck, but Captain America was not about to hold back anytime soon.

With a fierce cry, Captain America grabbed Razor and flew up into the air before slamming him back down again. Not even finished, Captain America slammed his shield into Razor's chest with a brutal force and knocked the wind out of him. "Now it's time I show you the true meaning of justice! TAKE THIS!" Captain America shouted as he unleashed a deadly set of punches and kicks against the downed demon.

At the same time, Storm created a massive whirlwind and caught Razor with it before surging powerful bolts of lightning, adding on extra damage. "You wanted the thunder, fool? We'll gladly give you a lightning storm!" Storm cried as she turned the whirlwind into a hurricane. Razor screamed as he was violently thrashed about inside of the hurricane, with bolts of lightning and chunks of debris constantly battering him. "Time to teach you a lesson! Mess with the beast, you get the claws!" Wolverine shouted as he flew into the air and unleashed a deadly set of slash attacks.

Finally, Chris Redfield found a weapon to his liking. A grenade launcher filled with three explosive rounds; one with ice, another with fire, and another with pure explosive energy. "Aha! This will come in handy; step back everyone! It's time for me to end this!" Chris announced as he entered into the scene with his new weapon. Chris fired the first grenade, trapping Razor inside of a huge block of ice. Chris fired again, freeing Razor from his prison with a gigantic burst of flames and scorching him.

The third shot sent Razor flying away from the explosive force, smashing against a wall and knocking him out cold. "Yes! That's how we roll, baby!" Chris boasted. "Don't get too excited just yet; we need to make sure he stays dead! Wolverine and Storm; finish him off!" Captain America instructed. "You don't need to tell me twice!" Wolverine sneered as he began rushing towards Razor's downed body.

As Wolverine and Storm approached Razor's still body, they mentally prepared themselves for whatever sneaky trick Razor had left in him. "Ready?" Wolverine whispered. "Let's do this!" Storm replied before she unleashed her devastating Lightning Storm attack on Razor. After being electrocuted to a crisp, Wolverine pounced on Razor and unleashed his Berserker Barrage attack on the evil monster. "I'll turn your ugly ass into Swiss Cheese!" Wolverine boasted as he intensified his slash attacks.

After a few more minutes, Wolverine was satsified with himself and got off of Razor. "Yup! He's dead all right; there ain't no way of him getting up after that!" Wolverine announced proudly. "Great! Time to give the others the good news, then." Captain America replied as he grabbed a radio. "This is Captain America reporting from Sector 1. We have Razor! I repeat, we have Razor! He's no longer a problem, now. The President and the world are safe!" Captain America announced.

Chun-Li sighed with relief as she was helped up by Chris Redfield, but when she turned her head around...Razor's body was gone! "You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" she cursed. "Language, Chun-Li! There's no need to..." Chris teased before he looked over and realized why Chun-Li was upset. "Uh, Captain? We got a serious problem!" Chris said carefully.

Captain America turned to see what was wrong, and grew pale with shock. "Son of a bitch!" Captain America cursed. An evil chuckle was heard right behind him before a deadly blade pierced through his chest, making the avenger scream in howling agony. "Captain! NOOOO!" Chun-Li screamed. Captain America screamed as Razor stabbed him from behind, lifting him into the air. " _That I am, boy. That I am!_ " Razor taunted as he gazed into Captain America's now fading eyes.

Razor finally kicked Captain America away against the wall, further bringing the other supers into dismay. " _But then again...so are you and the rest of your pathetic friends!_ " Razor cackled. "You murderous piece of shit! Now I'm really pissed off! You think you can mess with me and my friends?! Come on then! I can still fight!" Wolverine roared as he charged towards Razor.

Razor laughed as he turned his hands into claws and briefly fought against the enraged mutant. "You're not just a monster, bub! You're a bully, a liar, and a coward! It's time I put you in your place; six feet under!" Wolverine snarled as he brutally slashed and stabbed away at Razor. Razor continued to laugh at Wolverine while he fought with him, until the remaining supers joined forces with Wolverine in one last attempt to stop him. "You don't know when to give up, do you?!" Chun-Li cried as she kept kicking at Razor.

Razor grunted as he shook off her attacks and forced her away with a nasty kick to the face. Chun-Li cried out as she was slammed against the wall and knocked out cold, lying in a pool of Captain America's blood. " _You took the words right out of my fucking mouth, bitch!_ " Razor sneered before he roundhouse kicked Storm and Wolverine away. Wolverine was still not ready to quit, as he jumped back up and clashed his claws together. "Well, you're a squirrely one...ain't you? But you see these claws? Unbreakable! You? I bet not!" Wolverine challenged.

Razor laughed at him once more before he made his claws grow even bigger and uglier looking. " _Aww, how cute...mine are bigger!_ " Razor challenged back. Razor and Wolverine charged towards each other and engaged in yet another brutal and bloody battle, but this time Razor was gaining the upperhand. " _You've grown too old and weak. Only the strong survive...but I am invincible!_ " Razor boasted as he began tearing Wolverine apart with his massive claws.

Wolverine screamed in howling agony as Razor's vicious attacks began tearing up his body, spilling blood all over the place. Finally, Razor ended the fight by stabbing an arm blade into Wolverine's chest and pinned him against the wall. As Wolverine choked and gasped for breath, he looked deep into Razor's eyes. They were so lifeless, pale, and devoid of any humanity; pure fucking evil! " _Now why don't you and your friends just fuck off and die?!_ " Razor snarled coldly before he finally released Wolverine.

As Wolverine fell to the ground with a dull thud, Razor began walking away in triumph to finish off the others. However, Chris Redfield was still alive and had just enough rage left in him to strike back. "HEY! Where are you going, you coward?! Get back here; I'll show you a real fight!" Chris shouted furiously as he dashed towards Razor with a massive combat knife in his hand.

Chris screamed with anger as he slashed at Razor multiple times, until he finally unleashed the last of his own personal arsenal against Razor. He fired a shotgun at Razor's face, effectively blowing a huge hole in his head. Then Chris shot his Beretta pistol at Razor's knees, forcing him down. Chris then sprayed a storm of bullets from a MAC-10 submachine gun, tearing up Razor's chest. Finally, Chris fired a shot from a .44 Magnum Revolver to Razor's head before firing a rocket from an RPG.

The explosive force sent Razor flying away and crashed through a wall, unfortunately leading to the next sector of the underground bunker. "Damn it! Well...if we couldn't stop him, then perhaps the others might have a chance now that he's been weakened. Right now, I gotta get these guys back to the infirmary. Please God, let the others stop this maniac...please!" Chris said to himself as he approached his downed team mates. "You're all right, guys! Come on; let's get you patched up. This is Chris Redfield reporting from Sector 1; we got several casualities and some wounded. I need a medical unit over here, ASAP!" Chris said on the radio while helping Chun-Li up to her feet.

Meanwhile at Sector 2, Deadpool was playing around with his weapons. "When that monster shows his face here, I'm gonna go Wu-Tang on his ass! Or was that Clint Eastwood? Chunk Norris? Ah, who cares! As long as I get to use these guns, I'm happy!" Deadpool said playfully. "This isn't a game, Deadpool! That murderous psychopath has killed hundreds of people; including some of our own!" Cammy White scolded. "What?! Wait...I thought that Spencer was the one who killed those other supers, though." Deadpool said stupidly.

Cammy sighed in annoyance, when Spiderman began groaning loudly in pain. "AH! My Spider Senses are going haywire; something tells me that the guys from Sector 1 weren't able to keep Razor away!" Spiderman cried out as he held his head. "That's because they didn't have something we have; we have the Hulk!" Deadpool said as he pointed to the Hulk. The Hulk grinned wickedly as he pounded his fists together. "HULK SMASH SCISSOR MAN!" Hulk boasted.

Suddenly, the Arrow gasped as he caught sight of something...or someone coming their way from the darkness. "Looks like you're about to have that chance, big guy. Get ready! He's coming our way!" the Arrow announced as he took aim with an explosive arrow. The supers and soldiers accompanying them prepared for battle as a very wounded but also very pissed off Razor began marching towards their direction.

Razor glared at his prey and growled menacingly; he might be hurt, but he was going to make damn sure that his enemies would be too. Preferrabally, though, he wanted them dead. " _Who's next? Who wants to piss me off?!_ " Razor challenged as he turned both his arms into katana blades. "Ooh, ooh! Pick me; pick me!" Deadpool cried out before he jumped into the air. "Here's Deadpool!" Deadpool sang before he began blasting away with his automatic pistols.

Razor grunted as he was hit by Deadpool's bullets, but the other soldiers added in on the damage with a volley of their own bullets fired from their assault rifles and machineguns. Razor roared with impatience as he began charging towards them, when the Arrow finally made his move. "Step back, ladies and gentlemen! Because we're about to have ourselves some fireworks!" the Arrow announced as he fired an explosive arrow into Razor's chest.

Razor shouted in anger as he was sent flying up into the air, but that was only the beginning of the Arrow's show. The Arrow slid underneath of Razor and fired another arrow up at him, this time trapping Razor with a bola before he was slammed back down into the ground. "Time for the grand finale, folks!" the Arrow cried as he jumped over Razor and fired three explosive arrows at Razor.

Razor screamed as he was blown up by a huge burst of explosive green fireworks, while the Arrow just stood back and smiled in content. "Now that's what I call a show!" he boasted. Deadpool humorously cheered as Razor was still being blown up by the Arrow's fireworks, but Cammy wasn't about to let these idiots allow Razor the chance to escape. "That's enough foreplay, boys! Time to get down and dirty; Hulk, you know what to do!" Cammy cried as she ran up against a wall.

The Hulk cried out fiercely as he smashed his fists into the ground, causing huge chunks of debris to fly up. As Cammy bounced off the wall, she used her powerful kicks to send the chunks of debris smashing into Razor. "Ok, now for the main course! Spiderman, serve it up!" Cammy shouted as she landed on her feet. Spiderman swung towards Razor and kicked him away with his feet, making Razor scream.

Spiderman then shot several balls of sticky webbing at Razor, trapping him. "Order up! Who wants dessert?" Spiderman called out. Hulk grunted as he took the hint and grabbed a huge chunk of debris. "HULK SMASH!" Hulk cried as he smashed the chunk of debris on Razor multiple times. Finally, the Hulk jumped into the air and slammed his elbow into Razor. The sheer force of the impact was enough to make everyone cringe, and Razor's body remained motionless as soon as the dust settled. "PUNY SCISSOR MAN!" Hulk boasted as he marched away.

But as Hulk walked away, one of the soldiers cried out in horror. "What? What is it?!" Cammy exclaimed. "AH! I knew I was forgetting something!" Deadpool cried as he zipped up his pants. "You fucking morons! Look at what you've done; you've created a fucking hole in the ground! Look; that monster is gone now! For all we know, he could be digging his way over to Sector 3!" the soldier screamed as he pointed.

Shock and terror was written on the faces of the supers. "Oh my God! We gotta do something! Quick, any ideas?!" Cammy panicked. "Eh, don't sweat it! I'm sure the guys in Sector 3 can handle it. What could possibly go wrong?" Deadpool said with a smarmy grin as he slouched against the wall. Cammy gave him a dark look before she sighed heavily. "For your sake, I hope you're right!" Cammy huffed.

Speaking of Sector 3, Jill Valentine finally received Chris Redfield's message and was ordering her group around to begin with the medical team's departure for Sector 1. "Come on; we haven't got much time! Chris and the others need medical attention today, people! Let's move!" Jill commanded. "Almost done, ma'am. We just need a few more minutes to load up those healing units into the cargo van." a soldier replied. "We don't have time for that; what you have now is more than enough! Let's get moving!" Jill snapped. "Yes, ma'am! You heard her, boys! Get that van the hell outta here and onto Sector 1!" the soldier instructed.

Suddenly, Jill's radio went off. "Huh? Hello, who is this? What's your sit rep, over?" Jill commanded. "This is Private Kyle from Sector 2...do not send anymore reinforcements in the upper levels. I repeat; do NOT send anymore reinforcements. Razor has broken through Sectors 1 and 2; he's heading your way!" a young soldier's voice panicked. "What?! That can't be! How did they manage to let him slip by?!" Jill exclaimed in shock. "Wait...what are you doing? Oh God! No, no, no! NOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTARD! GET AWAY!" the young soldier screamed as the sound of gunfire was heard.

Jill felt her face drain of color as the radio went silent. "Oh no...what do we do now?" Jill muttered. Suddenly, an agonizing noise was heard and hurt everyone's ears. " _I'm growing weary of your little surprise parties, you fucking maggots! I told you that I was not here to play games with you; I'm after someone very important. Now this is your only warning; fuck off and leave me be...or I'll show no hesitation to start killing off more of you meat bags!_ " Razor's voice announced through the PA system.

Jill Valentine grew grim as she grabbed her Beretta pistol and loaded it up. But as she did that, she was approached by Deathstroke. "You're probably going to need a little more than that, sweetheart. Here; take this!" Deathstroke offered as he handed her some body armor and an assault rifle. "Thanks! Ok, listen up people! Razor has somehow made his way to Sector 3; we will NOT let him get past this point! You hear me?! I want Razor's head mounted on a wall when we find him; do not stop at anything to try and kill him. And that's an order!" Jill instructed sternly.

The soldiers all saluted him before they followed Jill and Deathstroke. "Hey! What about us, Jill?! You can't just leave us behind!" Morrigan Aensland complained as she flew in front of Jill. "I need you and the others to stay here in case Razor somehow slips by us and tries to escape through here." Jill replied. "Grr, fine! But you'll be wanting my help sooner or later!" Morrigan pouted as she flew back to Nightwing and Rorschach.

As the others left, Morrigan pouted as she slouched against a wall. "It's not fair! Why doesn't anyone take me seriously?!" Morrigan complained. "Don't worry...they do take you seriously. They wouldn't have asked you to stay here if they didn't. Besides; I have a really bad feeling about this one...something tells me that we're not going to stay bored for much longer!" Rorschach explained. Nightwing nodded his head as he grabbed his radio. "I'm gonna make a quick call; let the others downstairs know what's going on!" Nightwing announced.

Nightwing began to dial his radio to speak with Batman, while Rorschach began pacing around the area. "Why are you doing that? There's nothing going on here!" Morrigan snapped. "Stay focused, Morrigan. You never know when this psychopath is gonna appear. Besides, you heard him. He's very determined to get to the President and he's not gonna stop for anything or anyone trying to prevent him from reaching the final sector!" Rorschach said sternly.

Morrigan knew that he was right and stood away from the wall before she flew up towards the ceiling. "Well, when you put it like that-" she began when she suddenly noticed something strange. She caught sight of some flickering lights and sparks of electricity in the distance. "What's that? Hey, Nightwing? Stay here; I'll be right back!" Morrigan said before she flew off. "Wait for me! You might need my assistance, Morrigan." Rorschach suggested as he walked after her.

Morrigan eventually reached the spot where she saw the flickering lights; she immediately regretted the decision to come here. "My God...what is this? What has he done?!" Morrigan exclaimed with fright. Rorschach caught up to Morrigan and was just as shocked as she was; an entire hallway was torn apart by Razor's demonic fury...along with some of the soldiers that had been with them earlier! "He's really angry now. We need to be careful; never underestimate your opponent, even if he's wounded!" Rorschach advised as he carefully stepped into the scene of the crime.

As Rorschach and Morrigan began wandering through the dark and bloodstained halls, a shiver of fear and morbid terror ran down their spines as they felt like they were being watched. Everywhere they looked, explicitly mutilated and butchered bodies laid still in pools of blood. Morrigan nearly vomitted at the sight of one particular body; the poor young man was skinned alive as he hung upside on the wall and had nails on his feet and hands.

Rorschach's face showed signs of true anger as he and Morrigan continued wandering through the halls in search of survivors. "I've seen some dark things in my time...but this is something else. He's not doing this out of anger or for the sake of leaving a message or some kind of punishment." Rorschach began gruffly. "Then why the fuck is he doing this?! Look at this; it's awful! In all my years, I've never seen anything so fucked up and evil!" Morrigan whispered with bitter tears. "Exactly; he's doing this for pleasure. God help the other poor innocent lives who suffered in the hands of this monster!" Rorschach said.

Suddenly, a clattering noise was heard in the distance and drew Rorschach and Morrigan's attention. "Over there! Something moved; by that door!" Morrigan whispered as she pointed. "I heard it...get ready!" Rorschach whispered back. As they carefully snuck over towards the large steel door, two more dead bodies laid against the wall. Morrigan gasped in horror as she saw savage claw marks and splatters of blood dripping above the bodies. "What kind of monster are you, you savage brute?!" Morrigan hissed as her tears became more bitter and angry.

Rorschach shushed Morrigan before he finally opened the door; nothing in this entire world could ever have prepared them for what they witnessed behind this door. Several people, barely alive, laid all around the dark gloomy room crying and groaning in pain. "He's been here! This attack looks recent; we have to get these people outta here!" Rorschach announced. "Why did he do this to you people?! Come on, we'll get you someplace safe. Let's go!" Morrigan said passionately as she helped a young man up to his feet.

As Morrigan and Rorschach helped the wounded victims escape, they were instantly greeted with more horror as they recognized one of the victims. "Come on, let's go! We can't stay here all...Slade? Slade Wilson?!" Rorschach exclaimed. Morrigan gasped in horror as she saw the state of absolute pain and misery the once great Gotham villain was in.

To be quite blunt, he looked absolutely pathetic. A man who suffered something far worse than any kind of torture or defeat. "My good eye...he took out my good eye! I tried so hard to fight back, but we never saw him coming! Please...you have to-" the poor old man muttered through wincing pain. "Shh! Don't say another word...we're gonna get you out of here, I promise! Just hold on." Morrigan shushed as she caught him in her arms. "No! Forget about me; you have to go save the others before it's too late! Please...don't let that monster hurt my Selina; I've lost enough already, I can't lose her!" Slade groaned.

Morrigan looked to Rorschach, who nodded his head slowly. "Ok...I promise. And I promise you that this murderous piece of shit is not going to get away with this! He's going to pay; pay with his life!" Morrigan promised. "Good...you make sure you do that. Rip him a new asshole for me!" Slade chuckled before he violently coughed. "I'll rip him 20!" Morrigan seethed. Rorschach did a double take as he noticed that someone was missing. "Wait! Where is Jill Valentine?" Rorschach demanded.

Slade pointed towards a closet, which was locked and coated with dried blood. Rorschach dreaded what laid beyond this door, but he knew that he had to open it and save Jill. But as he did, he cried out as he saw the state that Jill Valentine was in. She was alive...but barely by a thread. Her clothes were torn up, her naked breasts exposed, and horrible gashes and wounds were all over her entire body. "What did he do to you?!" Rorschach exclaimed as he scooped her up into his arms. "Sector 4...he's heading towards Sector 4! You have to stop him, please!" Jill mumbled before she fainted from a loss of blood.

Morrigan and Rorschach grew more determined than ever before to stop Razor. "All right; I'll get a medical evac for you right away. We're gonna find this scumbag and we're gonna make him pay for this; for everything!" Rorschach said as he carried Jill away. Morrigan was given a radio by Rorschach, who immediately took the initiative to call for help. "This is Morrigan Aensland requesting an immediate medical evac in Sector 3! I have several mortally wounded and dozens others dead; we need that medical evac team right away!" Morrigan said. "Copy that, Morrigan. Medical evac is on the way! Sit tight, over!" a man's voice replied.

Meanwhile; Nightwing was still speaking with Batman on the radio, completely unaware of what was going on with Rorschach and the others. "He's already busted his way through the other sectors, Bruce! We can't just sit around and wait for something to happen; we have to take action now!" Nightwing insisted. "I understand your concerns, Dick. I really do...but if we make even another tiny mistake, Razor is going to cause even bigger disasterous concequences. Stand your ground!" Batman assured.

Nightwing sighed heavily as he shook his head, but he reluctantly agreed to do as he was told. "Ok, Bruce. I'll...I'll try. How are you and the others holding up down there?" Nightwing replied at last. "Not so good; everyone is worried sick about what is going on up there. The way you're telling me, it seems Razor is more powerful than anyone ever thought about. Maybe Spawn truly is our last hope after all!" Batman replied. "If that's true, then why isn't he here?!" Nightwing snapped. "He probably is on his way, Dick. I trust him; he'll be here before anything else-" Batman began.

Suddenly, a loud and deafening noise was heard in the background from Nightwing's radio. "NO! Don't let him get any closer!" Batman screamed. "Bruce? Bruce?! BRUCE!" Nightwing shouted before the radio went silent. Enraged, Nightwing smashed the radio against the wall and shattered it to pieces. He had enough of sitting around; it was time for action. "Hold on, Bruce. I'm coming for you...and I'm coming for you, Razor!" Nightwing hissed as he walked towards a motorcycle. "Count me in, handsome!" Morrigan Aensland said as she suddenly appeared before him.

Nightwing smirked before he became worried. "Where's the others?" he asked. Morrigan's sad face said it all, and Nightwing wished he hadn't asked. "Rorschach is still alive, though. He's protecting the wounded while the medical team arrives...poor Slade, though...he never stood a chance!" Morrigan sobbed. Nightwing immedietely felt his anger boil over. "Now he's REALLY gonna get it. Come on, Morrigan. Hop on; we gotta help the others!" Nightwing said with fierce determination.

Morrigan wiped her tears away before she got on the bike and wrapped her arms around Nightwing, making the young warrior blush. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get moving and kick some ass!" Morrigan teased. "Uh, right! Hang on tight!" Nightwing said as he cleared his throat. He revved up the motorcycle and sped off through the massive hallways; they were running out of time!


	22. The Choice!

**Chapter 22: The Choice!**

* * *

Sector 4 was in absolute chaos and disarray; Razor had once again broken in unexpectedly and massacred the hell out of the unsuspecting soldiers and super heroes. Batman cried out fiercely as he punched and kicked at Razor with all his might, but the malicious Hellspawn sneered and snarled with rage as he kept forcing Batman away with his savage claw attacks. Batman cried out as he was thrown back against a computer station, destroying it on impact. As he tried to get back up, he reached for his Grapple Hook and took aim. He fired up at the large ceiling above them and flung himself all the way to the top of a pipe that overlooked the battle scene.

Razor violently fought off against the supers and lucky remaining soldiers; Batman had to wait for the perfect moment to strike if he was to turn this nasty situation around. "Come on, you bastard! I haven't got all day for this; give me an opening here!" Batman growled as he took out a Bat-Bomb. As Batman waited to attack, Razor killed off the last of the human soldiers with an arm blade before turning his attention to the supers. " _It looks like you poor fuckers are all out of ideas! What are you going to do next?_ " Razor sneered. "How about this?!" Batman cried out fiercely.

Suddenly, Razor found himself smashed into the ground and a bomb was planted on his back. As Batman activated it, a powerful surge of electric energy began zapping the evil demon and made him shriek in pain. "Now! Hit him with everything you've got!" Batman cried as he began throwing a bunch of Bat Grenades at Razor. Raven cried out fiercely as she surged with dark energy before throwing bursts of black fire at Razor. At the same time, Martian Manhunter cried out fiercely as he shot lasers from his eyes and scorched Razor with searing heat.

Cyborg fired every type of weapon he had built into his entire system, crying out fiercely as he let Razor have it. "YAH! How do you like that, asshole?! You feeling me now?" Cyborg shouted as he unleashed a huge burst of energy from a massive cannon he formed out of both his arms. "Don't stop now! Keep going; unleash your anger upon this bringer of evil!" Raven cried as her skin suddenly turned crimson red. Raven's powers became twice as powerful, now that she was firing a burst of pure black energy at Razor. "Feel my wrath, you fool! You have underestimated us for the last time; it's time for you to return to the abyss from which you came from!" Raven thundered with booming rage in her voice.

Razor's screams of agony did nothing to stop the supers from unleashing their fury on him. "Spawn was right about you, foolish one. You ARE the embodiment of evil! You are not welcome here, and I WILL defend Earth by any means neccessary!" Martian Manhunter shouted as he fired a beam of red energy from his hands at Razor. Reika Kitami eventually joined in and unleashed a deadly blast of dark magic on Razor, crying out with fierce anger and rage. "Go back to Hell, you murderous monster! You're not welcome here!" Reika thundered.

Finally, the supers created a devastating explosion from their combined attacks and created a huge, smoldering crater in the center of Sector 4. As the dust settled, Batman grunted in satisfaction...until his jaw dropped in absolute horror. "What? What?! NO! This can't be happening!" Batman exclaimed in shock. The supers all looked with absolute horror and dread on their faces; within the smoky crater of destruction, Razor stood up on his feet laughing evilly. All the supers have done was simply remove his armor!

Razor laughed and howled with evil delight; he was clearly enjoying this. "Is that the best you fools can do? Hmm? Is this really all you have left to throw at me? A little bit of heat?! You cannot kill me and you can never stop me...because I am the very thing that each and every one of you fucking amateurs are afraid to admit; I AM your worst fucking nightmare!" Razor said with evil glee dripping in his voice.

Batman tightly clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "No!" he growled. "I am the nightmarish monster of Hell that keeps you all up at night, crying out in vain. I am the one who always haunts you in your dreams and in your minds...I am the embodiment of evil and death itself; I'm the fucking Devil!" Razor boasted. "No!" Batman shouted as he began marching towards Razor.

Razor looked to him and cackled with demonic joy. "I am Hell! Watch as I walk your earth and destroy everything you once loved and enjoyed...just like so many others have before!" Razor laughed evilly. "NO! NOT EVER AGAIN, YOU MURDEROUS MANIAC!" Batman roared as he punched Razor in the face as hard as he could. The force of Batman's punch sent Razor flying back against a glass window, sending him flying down into another room.

Batman leapt towards Razor and began beating him within an inch of his life, while the other supers rushed after him to try and help. Razor laughed and sneered even as Batman unleashed his fury on him. "You should've been there, boy! You should've seen the looks on their rotten, decayed faces as I further degraded those worthless maggot ridden-" Razor taunted. Batman didn't let him finish; he grabbed Razor by the neck and slammed him as hard as he could against the wall before he began punching and kicking him again.

Razor howled with laughter as Batman threw him against the room, when Martian Manhunter caught him in mid air with his psychic powers. He glared at Razor, who just smiled evilly back at him. "Why do you laugh even at the hour of your death, evil one?" Martian Manhunter demanded at last. Razor laughed at him before he answered. "You should know the answer to that by now, old man. I'm just a heartless, wretched, and evil motherfucker!" Razor sneered.

Martian Manhunter growled with anger before he slammed Razor back to the ground. Immediately, Cyborg took aim with a missile launcher while Raven gave Razor the death glare, surging dark energy from her hands. "You are a fool to think that you can escape judgement, Razor! You have no chance escaping us now!" Raven threatened. "Oh...is that so? Well, I'm sorry to say...but you're very wrong about that. If anything, I was actually hoping that this would happen." Razor sneered. "Why? You want us to kick your ass?!" Cyborg snarled. "No...I just wanted to wait to see the looks on your faces for my next little surprise!" Razor chuckled.

Immediately, the supers did not like the sound of this threat. "What have you done this time, Razor?!" Batman snarled as he grabbed him by the neck and glared into his eyes. "What haven't I done? Did you really think I came all this way just to pick a fight with you fools? You're far more stupid and close-minded than I thought possible. I came here to offer you all a choice." Razor replied calmly.

Batman tightened his grip, while the glaring eyes of the other supers intensified. "What kind of choice, Razor? How much longer do you intend to keep playing these sick, twisted games of yours?!" Martian Manhunter demanded. "Oh, this ain't a game...not anymore, at least. Now, you'll all have to make a serious life changing decision here. Want to hear me out?" Razor said even calmer than ever before.

Martian Manhunter looked to Batman and nodded his head slowly, to which Batman let Razor go. "Ok...what is it?!" Batman growled with gritted teeth. Razor smiled devilishly as he folded his arms across his chest. "I have but one true reason for coming here on Earth; the destruction of Spawn. According to you, he has no weakness...but I know better." Razor began.

Razor looked up and stared directly at Reika Kitami, who just stared back at him. "I want her; the witch. Give her to me and I promise that I will never return to this shithole of yours ever again. That's all I want; Spawn's little bitch...his squeeze...his one and only true weakness!" Razor explained as he pointed to Reika. "WHAT?!" Reika shouted in absolute shock. Reika felt her face drain of color, but the other supers didn't hesitate to show their own fear and shock. "What on Earth makes you think that we would even consider handing her over to you?! What kind of fools do you take us for, Razor?" Raven exclaimed.

Razor smiled evilly yet again, slowly reaching into his jacket as he pulled out a detonator of some sort. "I planned well ahead of time for this, I hope you know that. I have a backup bomb ready to go off at the nuclear powerplant, the same one you fools ruined my fun at. Give me the witch...or I'll detonate the bomb, and you'll be responsible for the deaths of MILLIONS! Their blood will be on your hands, unless you hand that whore over to me. Which will it be? One fucking whore of a witch or an entire population of innocent people? Choose!" Razor threatened.

For the first time, the heroes had no idea what to think, do, or say. They couldn't let Razor take Reika Kitami away, but at the same time they couldn't risk the lives of millions of innocent people. What could they do? "I will not betray one of our own, just to give in to your sick evil game!" Raven vowed. "You mean you'd be willing to kill off millions of innocent people just to save one little witch? Well, all right...if that's how you want it-" Razor began. "No! Please, don't do this...is there no other way to handle this?" Martian Manhunter cried.

Razor shook his head, clicking his tongue. "Nope...it's a simple choice; 1 person or a million people's lives!" Razor stated. "You're probably bluffing us, again! How do I know that's not just a fake detonator?" Cyborg challenged. "You want to find out, boy? I'll be more than happy to show you!" Razor snapped as he held his thumb above the detonator's red button. "STOP! Just wait a minute, will you?!" Reika exclaimed.

Razor sighed as he shook his head, pulling his thumb away from the button. "Yes? Is there something you want to say, Reika Kitami?" Razor demanded now losing patience. "First of all; how do you know who I am? And second...if I did hand myself over to you, would you be willing to give me your word that you'll leave these guys alone?" Reika demanded. The other supers looked at her as if she were crazy. "What? You're kidding me, right?! You're not actually thinking-" Cyborg began.

Razor snickered as he shook his head in disbelief, but Reika continued speaking. "If I choose to hand myself over, you will give me your word that none of my friends will be bothered by you ever again. But that's only if I agreed to hand myself over! So pretty much, either give up now or give me your word! Which is it gonna be?" Reika said bravely. Razor stopped smiling and stared at Reika, cocking his head slightly. "You know something? I'm starting to see why Spawn likes you so much...you're not as dumb and as helpless as you look after all." Razor said in a serious tone.

Reika did not take her eyes off of Razor. But finally, Razor made his next move. "Ok...you have a deal. If you hand yourself over to me, I give you my word that none of your little friends will ever be bothered by my presence ever again. Does that make you happy?" Razor said at last. Reika nodded her head grimly, though most of the other supers couldn't believe what was happening. "Reika, don't do this! Do you know what that monster will do to you?!" Cat Woman exclaimed in horror. "It's not me that he's after; it's Spawn! Trust me...I know what it is that I'm doing, ok? After all, Razor said it himself. He only came here to destroy Spawn. Am I right?" Reika said with a sneer.

Razor smiled evilly as he approached Reika. "You really do have a dark side after all, don't you? Tell me something...do you really love him, or is he just another pawn for your own little scheme?" Razor challenged. Reika knew that she was caught in a bind here, but she also knew that she had to protect her friends...even if it didn't look like it. "It's not that at all. It's just that I'm quite tired of dealing with these fools and putting up with their bullshit! That, and I really want to see the look on your face when Spawn kicks your ass!" Reika said defiantly.

Razor chuckled evilly as he backed away, still holding onto the remote detonator. "I see...well, you have nothing to worry about. I won't have to bother your little super friends any more, and neither do you...because now the whole fucking world is going to be their problem!" Razor sneered as he pressed the button. "NOOOO!" the other supers screamed in horror. "Oh, yes! You actually thought I wasn't going to press this big shiny button? But not to worry; I'm still a man of my word...I'll leave you alone. In fact, because I'm so nice, I'll leave the witch alone too. But don't think that I'm gonna be so nice to Spawn...if anything, I'm damn sure that the nice fireworks display up above will get his attention." Razor thundered with evil laughter as he teleported away.

Meanwhile; Spawn finally made his way towards the entrance of the secret underground bunker where all the action was. "Finally; I'm here! And it only took me this long to avoid those fucking UCF squads-" Spawn said out loud. Suddenly, an intensely bright light blinded Spawn and nearly made him fall off the roof of a watchtower he was perched on. "What the hell is that? Is that...Empire Plaza?!" Spawn exclaimed in horror.

His face said it all; the absolute horror, dread, and outrage as he watched a massive explosion take place at the old abandoned nuclear powerplant. But what truly gave Spawn the chills was the destructive force of the nuclear explosion. It was so powerful, that it spread out through the unsuspecting city of Empire Plaza. Buildings were reduced to dust, and millions of innocent people were dead within an instant. By the time it was all over, the only thing left of Empire Plaza was heap of ruins...and millions of now lost memories.

Spawn was absolutely devastated by the horrifying incident he just witnessed. He was so horrified, he didn't even notice the other supers and surviving military personal look out on the destruction with horror and sorrow smitten on their faces. "No...how could I have let this happen? God, what have I done?!" Spawn whispered. The hereos down below were too horrified to notice Spawn's presence. "It's gone! The whole city...it's all gone!" Cammy wept. "We failed them; we failed them all!" Chris muttered with bitter tears. "HULK SAD!" Hulk announced as he plopped down on the ground.

The Commander and the President, as well as all the other people with them back below in the bunker, all sat there in absolute silence and awe as they witnessed the destruction of Empire Plaza through their TV screens and computer scanners. "No! I don't believe it; I've failed them! I've failed my people, I've failed my city, and I've failed my country!" the President exclaimed in both anger and sorrow. The Commander slammed his fist on a table, cursing angrily. "Damn you! This cannot be happening...how could we have had let it get this far out of hand?!" Commander cried.

As the Commander looked up at the screen, his anger boiled over as he continued staring at the destruction of Empire Plaza. "They lied to us! They promised that they were going to protect us, and this is what happens! The entire city is destroyed and all those people are dead! I was wrong to have trusted any of those supers; I was wrong to think that there was any hope left at all!" Commander said harshly.

The President rubbed his hands on his face, finally changing his views on supers. "I...I...I don't believe it! You were right, Commander. We never should have put all our trust and faith in those supers! They may not have actually destroyed the city, but they failed to keep their promise on protecting us! What do we do now?" the President said bitterly. The Commander finally knew what he needed to do. "You want to know what I'm going to do, Mr. President? I'm going to hunt down all these supers and put them back where they belong; into memories and comics! Attention all personel; as of this moment, all supers are now our enemies! Any super on sight is to be destroyed; use of deadly force is strictly enforced!" Commander shouted.

As the Commander turned around, he approached one of his fellow officers. "I knew that this day would come. So now I feel no regrets for the decision I'm about to make. Officer...I want you to initiate Project Doomsday!" Commander instructed. This, however, brought absolute shock to everyone who was listening. "What?! But...but...but sir! It's not even ready yet! Project Doomsday hasn't even gone through proper field testing yet!" the officer panicked. "I don't fucking care! We have no other option; all of our other weapons have proven to be absolutely worthless against these supers. Project Doomsday is our last and only hope of ever bringing peace back on Earth!" Commander shouted angrily.

Suddenly, the President stood up from his wheelchair again. "If that is what it takes, then by all means...do whatever it takes to bring back peace, Commander. I'm leaving you in charge of everything; do whatever you must to bring an end to these supers!" the President said. "I will not fail you, sir!" Commander replied with a salute. "Good! Now...let's go pay those scientists a visit, shall we? I want to see how this will work!" the President instructed as he sat back down in his wheelchair.

Meanwhile; Superman and his Regime watched the destruction of Empire Plaza from the Watchtower. "Kal-El...look! It's gone; it's all gone!" Wonder Woman exclaimed as she pointed to the displays of carnage. Superman grew very grim as he clenched his fists. "I knew it! I knew that this was going to happen...they let this happen!" Superman growled as he stood up from his seat. "What?! You think the Insurgency allowed this to happen? Kal-El, I-" Wonder Woman cried. "Not them, you foolish Amazon! The human race; they brought this destruction upon themselves! Despite the fact we tried getting their support, and despite the fact we tried to earn back their trust _again_ , this happens!" Superman snarled.

The other supers were very shocked to hear Superman say such things, even the villains. "Well, I don't think they meant for this to happen. I don't think anyone knew that this would happen!" Green Goblin suggested. "Yes, I don't think anyone was aware of what would happen. Do you honestly believe that they would allow this to happen to themselves?!" Lex Luthor said.

Suddenly, Dr. Doom stood up and spoke. It was strange, considering the fact Dr. Doom actually remained silent the entire time he was here with Superman and the other supers. "As a matter of fact...I do. The humans are a pathetic race of creatures; they can't be trusted to govern themselves, let alone live with such vast knowledge of power. I say, let the humans suffer! They need to be reminded of their place, and they must be reminded the reason why they must suffer. It's their own fault that all this destruction and mayhem has been brought upon them. What do you think, Superman?" Dr. Doom said with a cold and cynical tone.

Everyone else expected Superman to become angry at this point, but they were surprised when he reacted the exact opposite. "You know something, Doom? You're absolutely right; the humans do deserved to be punished for their crimes. In fact; why bother saving them at all anymore?" Superman said just as coldly.

Wonder Woman was shocked to hear him say that. "KAL-EL! How could you say such a thing like that?!" she screamed. "Don't act like you don't know I'm right, Diana! Look at all the destruction these pathetic humans have brought upon themselves over these years. And all we have ever done is do for them! All we have done is protect them and save them over and over again. And how do they thank us? How do they show their appreciation?!" Superman growled as he got in her face.

There was much tension in the air, until Superman backed off and calmed down a bit. "Nothing. They do absolutely nothing to show any gratitude whatsover. In fact; they do the exact opposite! They don't appreciate our hard work and dedication. They don't care at all about how much we've sacrificed for them. All they do is whine, grumble, and complain! Well...if they prefer to have destruction and chaos instead of peace and prosperity, then I say let them have it!" Superman said with a cyincal sneer.

This brought absolute delight to Dr. Doom, although everyone else seemed outright horrified. "Kal-El...how could you? How could you do this? Spawn _was_ right; you've gone mad!" Wonder Woman exclaimed. "Mad? Me, mad?! I'm not mad, Diana. I'm simply just going to start enforcing myself a lot more than I have done in the past! If the human race wants to misbehave like a bunch of spoiled rotten children, then I'm going to discipline them like spoiled rotten children!" Superman retorted.

Dr. Doom stood up from his seat. "I have the power to enforce that will, Superman. Just give me your word and I'll deliver this message to all of mankind!" Dr. Doom vowed. "Thank you, Dr. Doom." Superman began. "No...please, call me Victor!" Dr. Doom interrupted. "Right...well, Victor...I'm leaving it up to you to punish our children then!" Superman said before he began walking away. "What? Children?! For the love of Aphrodite, Kal-El! They're not children...and we're not gods!" Wonder Woman cried out. "Well maybe it's time we started acting like gods, Dianna! We have these powers for a reason, and I'm not going to let them go to waste anymore!" Superman shouted as he got in her face again.

Wonder Woman was not one to let her emotions get out of control, but this time was an acceptable reason to do so. "You know what? You already have, Kal! I'm sorry...but I quit! I'm not going to sit back and watch you murder innocent people! You've really lost sight of things, Kal-El! And you have my pity!" Wonder Woman cried fiercely as she shoved him away.

As she walked away, Green Lantern and Hawkgirl attempted to stop her. "No! Let her go; we don't need her anymore! But just answer me this, Dianna! What if you're wrong about everything? Just think about that!" Superman said before he turned his back. Wonder Woman fought back the bitter tears of anger as she stomped out of the place. "I have to find the others and tell them about this before it's too late!" Wonder Woman said to herself.

Superman scoffed as he shook his head, while looking down below at Earth. "I guess this will be the last time we ever see this planet colored blue!" Superman said without showing a hint of remorse for his coldness. But among the group of supers with him, one of them showed just as much distain as Wonder Woman. " _Clark, you ego-maniac! You truly have lost it this time! When the time finally comes, I will truly enjoy killing you once and for all!_ " Lex Luthor thought with bitter emotion.


	23. The Suffering!

**Chapter 23: The Suffering!**

* * *

Much later after the trauma and horror of Empire Plaza's sudden destruction, the supers down on Earth met together at the Bat Cave. Everyone was visibly tired and angry from all that had happened, so when they got together at a large table to talk, it was no surprise that arguments started to arise. But that being said, they knew that they had to make a new plan to find and destroy Razor once and for all, no matter what the risks were. "Empire Plaza is gone...and yet Razor is still out there at large, probably ready to strike again! We need to find him and destroy him now! Does anyone have any ideas? Any ideas at all?!" Batman announced gravely as he slammed his fist on the table.

Deadpool raised his hand. "I actually gotta question! It's a very important one, too." Deadpool said in a serious tone. "Ok, then what is it?" Batman demanded. Suddenly, Deadpool jumped on the table and broke the fourth wall again. He grabbed your computer screen and pointed his finger against it. "I'm not pointing out any names, but some of you out there reading this thing are implying that we should be used to this by now. Is that so? Well, let me just ask you one little question. I'm down here busting my ass while you laze around on yours, reading this. How's that fair?!" Deadpool began.

 ***Everyone else's faces: (-_-)***

Deadpool wasn't done yet, though. "Hey, I have an idea...why don't you get off your lazy ass and fight this psychopath yourself, huh?! You think I want to fight this guy after all the crazy evil shit he's done? Because I'm telling you right now...I'm scared fucking shitless, ok?! I don't wanna die; I'm too pretty to die! That, and I have a movie that's coming out soon, and a lotta people are gonna be pissed that my movie's canceled because I was chopped to pieces by some freakin' shapeshifter!" Deadpool continued.

Everyone was getting really annoyed with Deadpool's pointless rant. "Ok, Wade...I think that whoever it is you're talking to gets it by now!" Wolverine grumbled. "You try fighting against something that won't die and then talk to me about _getting used to it!_ I may have fought against Galactus alongside with my favorite Street Fighter characters, I may have fought against an infinite army of mercenaries and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in my own video game, (Which is freaking awesome, by the way! Go out and buy it right now!) and I may have even had the misfortune of being in one of the worst X-Men movies and have my own character royally fucked up, but at least I didn't have to worry about some lunatic coming out of nowhere with the ability to change his entire body into a fuck-ton of different sharp, pointy things! You think that's something I can get used to? Huh?! ANSWER ME!" Deadpool ranted as he shook your computer screen.

Suddenly, the Hulk grabbed Deadpool and smashed him around like a rag doll until Deadpool finally shut up. "STOP TALKING! YOU'RE ANNOYING HULK!" Hulk cried angrily as he stomped away. "Ow...I overdid it again with the ranting, didn't I?" Deadpool groaned as he laid on the floor. "Maybe just a little!" Spiderman retorted with pure sarcasm dripping in his voice.

Cyborg stood up before he began typing something on a virtual computer screen. "I don't suppose you have anything else to add?" Batman said fuming. "Actually...I do; I think Deadpool actually has a valid point...for once!" Cyborg announced grimly. This surprised everyone, even Deadpool. "What?! Oh, I mean...wait, you're saying I'm right?" Deadpool exclaimed in utter confusion. "Razor may be the toughest son of a bitch we've ever gone up against, but he's not invincible. I've been studying that strange piece of metal you and Nightwing found at the first crime scene in my own spare time, and I think I may have finally found something that can help us beat him once and for all!" Cyborg explained as he showed off some readings.

Everyone looked up at the virtual display of Cyborg's readings and were astonished. "Of course! Why in the world didn't we think of this before?!" Nightwing exclaimed. "It's so simple...yet we overlooked it!" Raven agreed. "Wait a second...if my second grade science is correct, you're saying that all we needed to defeat this evil scary demon of hell was a magnet? A FUCKING MAGNET?!" Deadpool screamed. "Not just a magnet, Wade. I'm talking about super magnetic energy capable of tearing apart even the strongest of metal elements. And there's only one source of that power available here on this Earth...the problem is, it's gonna take a hell of a lot of persuading to get him to join us!" Cyborg explained.

Wolverine and Storm stood up from their seats. "Leave that to us; we know Magneto more than anyone here. I'll see what I can do!" Wolverine offered. Suddenly, Deadpool laughed at him. "What's so freaking funny?!" Wolverine growled. "Oh, nothing...it's just that you're not really the kind of a guy I see as politely persuading someone!" Deadpool chuckled. Wolverine suddenly held his claws up to Deadpool's face, making the masked mercenary yelp in fear. "Ordinarily you'd be right...but trust me; Erik and I actually go a long way back!" Wolverine sneered. "Despite all of the chaos he has caused in the past, Erik cares about the Earth very much. He cares about the mutants who live here on Earth, and he will defend the mutant race from any kind of threat!" Storm explained.

Cyborg began browsing through his computer, when suddenly his virtual screen turned red and he began crying out in pain. "AUGH! My system's been hacked!" Cyborg screamed. "Victor! No!" Raven exclaimed as she ran to her friend. Suddenly, the whole Bat Cave began to shake before the sounds of thundering footsteps were heard up above. "Uh oh...that's not a good sign, is it?" Deadpool announced nervously. "I'm gonna have to say no on that one, Wade." the Arrow said as he looked at a computer scanner. "Wait, what the hell is that?" Batman demanded as he looked at the screen.

Suddenly, an explosion tore a huge hole in the cave wall and several heavily armed super soldiers came swarming into the area. At the same time, several tear gas grenades were launched and blinded several of the supers. "We have you completely surrounded! It's over for you super freaks!" one of the super soldiers shouted as he tackled and subdued Chris Redfield. "NO! Stop it; we're on your side, remember?!" Chris shouted. "Not anymore; you freaks have gone too far! The President has authorized us to hunt down and destroy all supers. We're taking you all out and we're gonna execute you, make an example to the last of humanity!" the apparent leader of the super soldiers sneered as he marched Chris Redfield away.

Batman was outraged to hear this, but there was no time for him to save everyone. He would have to try and come back later to save the others who were captured. "Damn it!" Batman cried as he shielded his eyes from the tear gas. Though it was very difficult to see, Batman and some of the supers were able to escape from the sudden attack by sneaking away into a secret passage. However, some of the other supers were not so lucky and were captured by the super soldiers.

Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Chun-Li, Cammy White, the Arrow, Deadpool, Cat Woman, Captain America, Rorschach, Morrigan Aensland, and Reika Kitami were captured and forced to march out of the Bat Cave. The Hulk attempted to fight back and rescue his friends, but one of the super soldiers was able to fire a tranquilizer at the back of his neck and knocked the Hulk out cold. "Not this time, big boy! Not ever again! Take him away into the maximum security facility!" the super soldier cried. As the Hulk turned back into Bruce Banner, several other super soldiers carried him away. "Stop this! We're not your enemies; we're trying to help you out!" Jill Valentine screamed.

Her cries, along with the others, were coldly ignored as they were forced outside of the Bat Cave and marched into an army truck. But as their sight began adjusting again, they recognized the face of the Commander. "Commander?! What the hell is going on? I thought we were on the same side; we're fighting together, not against each other!" Captain America shouted angrily. The Commander chuckled evilly as he shook his head, approaching the Avenger slowly. "Is that what you think, boy? Well I'm afraid that your little fantasy has just reached it's end. I'm going to hunt you all down and root you out like the evil you truly are! Take them away; their execution will be at dawn!" Commander said grimly.

While all of this happened, Spawn watched everything unfold from the distance in a dark and shadowy corner. Spawn was the only super who wasn't present in this meeting. Unfortunately, Spawn spent the entire time brooding and blaming himself for the destruction of Empire Plaza. But when he finally decided to show up and announce his retirement, he was once again too late.

But that being said, once he saw Reika Kitami being captured by these brutes, Spawn's rage began to sink in again. "Reika! No...I won't let these fools take you away from me!" Spawn growled. His eyes glowing brightly with Necroplasmic Rage, Spawn finally pounced out of the darkness and began rushing into the scene to attack. "Come on, bitch! Get moving; your execution is in a few hours!" one of the super soldiers snarled as he shoved Reika. "Don't touch me, asshole!" Reika snapped as she slapped him as hard as she could.

As she tried to make a run for it, the Commander ordered his super soldiers to chase after her. "Stop her! If she escapes-" the Commander barked. "Leave me alone!" Reika shouted as she ran as fast as she could. "Don't make us kill you, lady!" one of the super soldiers snarled. Reika eventually found herself in a dead-end in a dark alley, with the entire group of super soldiers surrounding her.

Reika growled with anger as she began surging with power; she was tired of these pointless goose chases. "You boys want to play rough with me? Fine! I don't mind getting my hands dirty!" Reika sneered as her eyes glowed white. But before she could even make a move, a flash of green blinded her and the sounds of agonized filled screams contaminated the air. In less than 5 seconds, the super soldiers were dead and Reika found Spawn standing in front of her.

Spawn appeared to purr as he approached Reika, happy for her safety. But he truly wasn't expecting Reika's reaction when he reached out to touch her. "It's ok, Reika. We're going to get out of here, just you and me!" Spawn said softly. Reika cried out with fierce anger as she punched Spawn in the face. Spawn grunted as he was forced away, deeply surprised by Reika's hostile action. "Reika! What the hell are you doing?!" Spawn exclaimed.

Reika glared at Spawn, heaving with angry breaths. "Where in God's name have you been, Raizo?! Do you realize what you've done? Thanks to you, the entire fucking city is destroyed! I told you to stop brooding and self loathing, damn you! And now look at what you've done; look at what happened to all these people! You couldn't stop hating yourself for three fucking minutes, and now an entire population is gone! Wiped out of the face of the earth...and it's all your fault!" Reika sobbed angrily.

Spawn didn't even know how to react. He knew that Reika was right about this, but at the same time he knew that she was wrong. "Reika, I-" Spawn began. "Don't even bother! I trusted you, Raizo...I counted on you, and so did the others! Where were you when we needed you the most? What have you been doing all this time?! Answer me!" Reika shouted no amount of rage leaving her tone.

Spawn was going to explain himself, but Reika never let him finish. "You know what? Forget it; I don't even care anymore! You're such a fucking hypocrite, you know that?! You say all these things, yet you never practice what you preach! You wanna know what I think? I think you're too fucking scared to fight against this maniac; you're too scared to admit that you can't stop him! Everyone else was trying so hard to find a way to fight back...but you, you of all people...you've been hiding in fear! I used to look up to you as a hero, but now I realize that you're nothing more than a coward!" Reika said coldly.

Spawn felt hurt by Reika's cold words, but deep down inside he knew that every word she spoke was the truth. In fact; Spawn only wanted to defeat Razor and take Reika away someplace safe, so that they could live out their lives in peace. But after barely surviving against Razor _twice_ , Spawn finally came to the conclusion that he didn't want to fight against Razor anymore. All he wanted was to run away and hide, and hope for the best. "Reika...you're right. You're right about everything...I'm so sorry." Spawn said softly as he tried to approach her.

Reika used her magic to shove Spawn away. "Get out of here, Raizo. You don't belong here! If you want to spend the rest of your days hiding in the shadows and watch while everyone else suffers, be my guest. But I want no part of it; not anymore! I've put up with that for far too long, and I can't take it anymore! People are dying out here and you don't even give a shit!" Reika snarled.

Spawn's sadness started to turn into anger, as he clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes into a frightening glare. "That's not true, Reika Kitami. You know it! Yes; I'm afraid, but I came back here for you. I promised myself that I would never hurt you again, and wasting my time trying to fight against someone I can't beat is breaking that promise! You want to be angry at me for running away, fine! I deserve that; but I came back for one purpose only. To take you as far away from all this shit as possible and start over! Isn't that what you've always wanted?!" Spawn growled.

Reika's fists clenched tightly as she approached Spawn. "You once told me that we were given these powers for a reason. You told me that we needed to use these powers for good because it's our responsibility. Was all that just a lie? Do you not even remember why we're here on Earth, Raizo?! Wake up! I've tried to run away from this responsibility, and I can't do it...not anymore! You showed me that! So why in the hell are you choosing to run away now?! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't make you leave and I'll consider taking back what I said about you!" Reika challenged harshly.

Spawn's fists tightened even more, the sound of his knuckles cracking filling the air. "I already told you why, woman! I came back for you; I don't give a shit about any of the others! I really could care less about whatever the hell is going on with them. I don't care about their own civil disputes and I don't care about their philosphies or their ideals! I don't even fucking care about Razor or this fucking city anymore; I care about you! I thought you'd be happy about that, Reika Kitami. I thought you would be happy that I came back for you...you've always seemed happy whenever I saved you and came back for you! What's so different now?!" Spawn cried.

Reika sighed heavily as she shook her head. "Raizo...I'm sorry. I really am, but I don't want to keep doing this. I'm tired of running away when there are others in pain and suffering. The real reason I stuck with you was because you were the only one who saw this, and you were the only one who wanted to stand up and fight back. But after hearing and seeing this from you...you're no better than what Superman and his cronies have done. In fact; you're no better than Razor! I'm sorry...but I'm leaving you. I'm tired of hiding in the shadows and putting up with your abuse...I'm going to use my powers the way God intended me to use them, and I'm not letting anything hold me back anymore. I'm sorry!" Reika said sadly.

As Reika began walking away, Spawn fell to his knees in despair and clawed at the ground. "NOOOOO! I CAME BACK FOR YOU! COME BACK HERE! PLEASE!" Spawn growled with tears of rage in his eyes. Reika ignored him and continued walking away; she made too many mistakes in the past, and after witnessing all this destruction she finally knew what she felt like she had to do. But she couldn't do it with Spawn holding her back, so she had no choice but to leave him. Even if it hurt her. " _I'm so sorry about this, baby. But you've left me no other choice! I don't blame you for wanting to never forgive me!_ " Reika thought with deep sadness.

Spawn was once again left alone in the dark; feeling far more empty and worthless than ever before. "Reika...please! Come back to me; I'm sorry!" Spawn muttered sadly. As Spawn wept bitterly, he was completely unaware that a dark evil force was watching him from afar. He laughed scornfully, deeply disappointed by Spawn's display. "Wow...and I thought that those other super freaks were pathetic!" he scoffed. His disappointment suddenly turned into evil and diabolical laughter. "But that's all about to change real fucking quick!" he said to himself.

Meanwhile; Batman and the surviving members of the Insurgency were able to escape into the ruins of Empire Plaza. Among the survivors with Batman was Nightwing, Cyborg, Raven, Martian Manhunter, Wolverine, Storm, and Spiderman. "Well things are going just great, wouldn't you say? We've lost our HQ, again! We've been split up, again! And now we're sitting around with our thumbs up our asses and left completely clueless as to what we're going to do next... _again!_ What else could go wrong?!" Spiderman announced.

Suddenly, the sound of thunder alerted the others before it began pouring down rain. Everyone gave Spiderman the death glare as they became soaking wet. "Uh...I got nothing!" Spiderman said nervously. "You know something, I should beat the shit out of you for this...but you're right! What else could go wrong? I mean, it's not like we're given a lot of options!" Cyborg said cynically. "Now don't you start!" Batman growled. "No! I'm serious; we've lost everything...again! We've lost our only friends, again! And to top it all off, Spawn and that crazy witch lady have gone AWOL...again! Maybe we should just give up!" Cyborg snapped. "Giving up is not in my vocabulary!" Nightwing scolded.

Cyborg suddenly cried out with anger as he punched a huge chunk of debris into dust. "Open your god damn eyes, already! We've lost everything! We got no base, we got no tools or weapons, we got no leads, we got no friends, and we've all gone NOWHERE! Face it; they've won, and we lost!" Cyborg screamed. "That's quite enough, Cyborg!" Batman shouted as he stood up. "Stop it, Victor! This is not helping anyone at all...I know you're upset, but you can't take out your anger and frustration on us! We must stick together if we are to survive this!" Raven lectured.

Wolverine stood up along with Storm. "We still have one last chance, kid. Erik is our only hope of putting a stop to Razor. Forget Spawn! Forget all the shit that's happened to us; we gotta stay on our feet and stop Razor from causing anymore mayhem while we're still breathing! I don't know about you, but I've still got enough fight in me left for some more action. So who's with me?" Wolverine said as he sharpened his claws.

Batman nodded his head, along with everyone else. "You know what, Wolverine? You're right...we may not have all the fancy toys or gadgets...but we still got each other, and that's what counts!" Cyborg said realizing his mistake. But as he stood back up, his scanners picked up several readings. "Well, would you look at that? I think our luck is finally changing after all!" Cyborg announced with a chuckle. "What is it?" Nightwing asked. "I think we still got a chance to turn things around after all. Come on, guys...our friends are counting on us!" Cyborg said as he activated his weapons.

Everyone else took the hint and prepared themselves. "Lead the way!" Batman said as he prepared his utlility belt. As Cyborg led the Insurgency through the dark and cold ruins of Empire Plaza, Reika Kitami caught sight of them and followed them from the shadows. "Hold on, guys. You're gonna need my help! Time to prove I'm not just another pointless face to look pretty. I'll show you what I can really do!" Reika said to herself with fierce determination.

20 minutes later, the Insurgency reached the source of the readings. The other supers were tied up and held up against a concrete wall, waiting to be executed by the Commander and his firing squad. But with them was a telecast and news reporter, one who was all to familiar with some of the others. It was April O'Neil, and she actually had no other choice but to broadcast this live execution. She definitely was open about refusing to follow orders, especially with this kind of tyrannical behavior. But April was threatened at gunpoint and was also threatened to be excecuted in front of her own family, unless she did as she was told.

So as April regretfully video taped the whole thing, the angry Insurgents prepared themselves to attack. "We are now coming to you live from the scene. In approximately 5 minutes, these supers...er, I mean these Insurgency members will be executed for the crimes of aiding the terrorist known as Razor, who is responsible for the devastating destruction of Empire Plaza." April announced as she was forced to read her lines at gunpoint.

While April did the broadcast, the captured Insurgents silently made their attempt to escape. "Ok, listen up. I'm gonna free myself of these bonds and create a distraction. The rest of you free yourselves and try and save Banner. If I don't meet up with you guys in the next 10 minutes, get the hell out of here!" Captain America instructed with a hushed tone. "Aww, but I wanted to be the distraction! That...and I really have to pee!" Deadpool complained. "You know what, Deadpool? Shut up, please! Just shut up; you're not funny and you're downright annoying!" Morrigan growled impatiently. "Aww, why thank you!" Deadpool joked.

Batman took a deep breath. "Ok, guys. I want to make this quick and clean; try not to cause any casualties!" Batman began. "Bruce...while I admire your efforts and your reasons, I'm afraid we may not have any other choice. It's either them or our friends!" Martian Manhunter said grimly.

The others looked to him and then at Batman, who looked very conflicted. "I was afraid you were going to say that. Grr...where the hell is Spawn when you need him?!" Batman grumbled. But just as he spoke, an explosion was heard. "Speak of the...devil?" Batman muttered as he got a better look at who the attacker was. The Insurgents, as well as everyone else, was quite surprised to see Reika Kitami busting into the scene and using her dark magic to kill off several armed guards and destroy army trucks.

The Commander was enraged to see Reika killing off his guards, and as such he ordered his super soldiers to attack. "Don't just sit there you morons! Kill that bitch!" Commander shouted furiously. The super soldiers rushed in on Reika, but the powerful witch just laughed as she used her dark magic to tear the super soldiers apart. Up above with the Insurgents, they realized that Reika was inavertently buying them time. So they had to act quickly. "Ok, new plan! Cyborg? You take the others down there and rescue the prisoners; I'm going after the Commander to find out what the hell is going on around here!" Batman instructed quickly.

In just mere seconds, the rescuing Insurgents rushed into the scene and helped Reika fight off wave after wave of super soldiers. "I was beginning to wonder when you boys and girls would show up again!" Reika joked. "Save it, witch...we'll discuss your abscence later! Right now, our main focus is saving our friends!" Raven snapped as she used her dark magic to send a pair of armed guards flying away.

Cyborg ran towards his trapped friends and freed them of their bonds with a laser beam. "Thank God you guys are still ok! Anyone hurt?" Cyborg said as he set Morrigan loose. "Only my pride! I think you're a little late for Captain America, though. I think he was able to free himself amidst all this chaos; something about getting information from the commander!" Morrigan explained. "Hmm, makes sense! So why don't we go kick some ass in the meantime?" Cyborg replied with a chuckle.

Morrigan giggled as she spread out her wings. "Sounds like fun! I could use some excercise anyways!" Morrigan laughed before she struck several incoming armed goons. As Cyborg helped free the others, the violence increased as more and more armed guards and super soldiers swarmed the area. "Hey! Where's Hulk at?" Spiderman asked as he used his Web Throw attack on a guard.

Suddenly, a loud roar was heard before a huge chunk of steel was thrown at a super soldier. The Hulk busted free from his own prison, a large steel cage, and joined in on the fun of killing off the Commander's militia. "HULK ANGRY! NOBODY KEEPS HULK LOCKED UP IN CAGE; NO ONE!" the Hulk screamed as he violently punched and smashed away the crowds of super soldiers and armed goons. "This isn't working! We need backup, now!" a soldier exclaimed in fear as he tried running away.

As the Insurgents battled against more incoming waves of enemies, the Commander attempted to sneak away in a jeep. "Come on, start you son of a-" Commander cursed. He didn't get to finish, due to a pair of hands grabbing him from behind and throwing him out of the jeep. "You'd leave your own men behind?!" an enraged Captain America roared as he charged towards the Commander. "Oh, shut up you pathetic commercialized piece of shit! What do you know about the rules of war? You couldn't even protect the President against one freaking super!" Commander shouted as he reached for his pistol.

Captain America punched the Commander square in the jaw, breaking some teeth as he was sent flying into the ground on his back. Captain America then charged towards the downed Commander and began beating the living shit out of him; his rage took over and the brutal and bloody results clearly showed it. "You turned your back against your own comrades; your own people! I won't tolerate this kind of behavior from anyone! Not from a lowlife thug like Spencer, and especially not from a commanding general like you!" Captain America screamed as he kept on punching the Commander.

But just as Captain America was about to deliver the final blow, a hand grabbed his arm and stopped him. "NO! Don't kill him, Captain...not yet, anyway! We need him alive if we're to find out what's going on here!" Batman cried. "Get back, Bruce! I need to make this son of a bitch pay for what he's done!" Captain America snarled as he jumped onto his feet. "Don't worry; he will pay...but all of what we've been through will be for nothing if we don't find out what else he knows about Razor's whereabouts!" Batman snapped back.

The Commander started laughing at them, angering Captain America even more. "What's so funny?!" Captain America growled as he grabbed the bloodied and bruised Commander by the neck and lifted him up. "You don't know anything, do you?! Do you even know why you're here to begin with?" the Commander strained in a suddenly strange change in his tone. Captain America looked at the Commander strangely, when he suddenly realized that there was something wrong with his face. "Wait a minute...what's wrong with your eyes? Look at me!" Captain America snarled as he shook him.

Batman tried to pull Captain America away from the Commander, when he suddenly gasped in horror as he saw what the Captain saw. "No! It can't be...it's impossible!" Batman exclaimed. "Hey, guys! We better get out of this place while we still...can?" Chris Redfield said as he walked into the scene. Captain America slowly grabbed hold of the Commander's face, and then he pulled it.

To his horror, the face of the Commander was nothing more than a mask and revealed a dreadful looking android of some sort. "What is this?!" Captain America exclaimed as he dropped the android to the ground. Suddenly, the android's chest opened up and revealed a computer screen. As Chris Redfield approached the android closer, he turned sickly white. "No...no...no, god damn it! NO! It's you...YOU! ALBERT WESKER!" Chris Redfield roared as he grabbed the computer screen and shook it violently.

The screen indeed showed the face of Albert Wesker, who was laughing evilly. "What took you so long, Christopher? I'm a bit disappointed in you; it usually takes you a lot quicker to point the blame on me. Or perhaps your memory is still a little too fuzzy after I revived you?" Wesker sneered. Chris groaned as he held his head, which started to hurt. "Ugh...no! It can't be true...I'd never work for you! It's all a lie!" Chris cried out angrily. "Chris? What the hell is going on with you?!" Jill Valentine exclaimed as she saw Chris and ran to him.

Strangely enough, all while this was happening, the super soldiers and armed goons suddenly fell down to the ground and apparently died. "What? Well, that escalated quickly!" Deadpool said as he kicked one of the dead goons. "Something's not right here! What's going on?" Wolverine growled. "GAH! My Spider Senses are tingling like crazy, here! What the hell is going on around here?!" Spiderman exclaimed. As Jill approached Chris to comfort him, she gasped in horror as she saw the face of Wesker on the computer screen of the android commander's mutilated body. "NO! Is...is that...Albert Wesker?!" Jill cried.

Everyone else except Reika Kitami ran towards Jill and Chris, each of them just as shocked and horrified as they saw Albert Wesker. "Wesker?! I should've known that you were behind this!" Wolverine shouted angrily. "I thought I smelled something rotten and evil...and I'm not talking about my leftover chimichangas, either!" Deadpool said tauntingly as he pointed at Wesker's face. "What do you want from us this time, Wesker?!" Jill demanded furiously. "Oh, for God's sake! It was me, all right?! I was the one they called Albert Wuotan; I was in disguise this whole time. It was all part of my master plan of becoming the new ruler of Empire Plaza and destroying you all. But ever since that psychotic Hellspawn showed up, there has been nothing but absolute chaos and disorganization! And to make matters worse, I have no city left to take over!" Wesker explained with bitter anger.

Everyone glared at Wesker, who didn't seem a bit fazed at all. "So why did you brainwash Chris Redfield?" Batman demanded. "Because I knew that he was the only one that the President would trust with such highly confidential information. I knew that Chris would do anything to protect that man and this country by any means neccessary! And that thought just occured to me right as I happened to stumble across the boy, who was laying in a dark alley nearly dead! And that's when I thought-" Wesker babbled on. "Shut up!" everyone else shouted.

Wesker grunted with anger as he slammed his fist on something. "Ok, look. I know that I'm probably the last person you want help from...but I'm going to help you anyway! You see, I'm not the one responsible for the destruction of this fair city...no, the fault solely lies on the Hellspawn!" Wesker growled. "Which one are you referring to?" Martian Manhunter questioned. "Which do you think? Razor! Wait...you're telling me that there's another?!" Wesker exclaimed. "Do not test my patience any further, Wesker! I know when you are lying! You've been working with Razor in order to further progress your plans of world domination! I'm actually quite surprised that you're even still alive at this time!" Martian Manhunter cried fiercely.

Chris's headache faded away before he grabbed the computer screen. "Listen to me, Wesker! I'm gonna give you one chance and one chance only to tell me what the fuck is happening here! So start talking or else I'll-" Chris snarled. Wesker laughed uproariously at Chris, which angered him and the other supers. "Oh, you poor simple fools! You really have no idea what's going on, do you? Times are changing and there is no right or wrong anymore. Now all that's left is life and death. I'd go on and on about what I was up to while you and your little friends were playing pattycake amongst yourselves, but I haven't got the time. Oh, by the way...Superman sends his regards!" Wekser cackled before the screen turned black and blood red numbers flashed on the screen. " _Self destruction in 5...4...3-_ " a computerized voice announced.

Hulk grabbed the android and chucked it into the air, screaming angrily as the android exploded and rained down shrapnel. "HULK HATE WESKER! WHEN HULK FIND WESKER, HULK WILL SMASH WESKER!" the Hulk roared furiously. "You got that right, big guy! Wesker's gone too far this time; now I'm really going to make sure Wesker is finished!" Chris said as he pulled out a pistol. "We'll get our chance soon, Chris. But right now, we have more important matters at hand!" Jill pointed out as she touched his shoulder. "Like what?! What could possibly be more important than finding Wesker?!" Chris snapped.

Suddenly, the entire US Army was seen heading their way. "Oh come on! Really?! That's not fair, man!" Deadpool complained. "HULK WILL BREAK THEIR TOYS!" Hulk growled. "No! They're not our enemies, so don't even think about it!" Batman cried. "You're joking, right?! They tried to execute our own friends!" Nightwing shouted angrily. "They didn't have a choice; they've been brainwashed, Dick! Wesker said it himself; Superman is the one responsible for all of this!" Batman retorted. "Guys, can we argue about this later? The army is heading this way!" Chun-Li snapped.

The Insurgents once again fled into the night, desperately seeking a place that they could call home/headquarters. But as they ran away, Reika Kitami fled into another direction to empty her mind. "Oh my God...I sure took a lot more out of me than I realized! I need to lay down, just for a minute-" Reika said to herself. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to a wall. It was Razor! "You're not going anywhere or doing anything, whore! I've wasted all this time tracking your scrawny ass down and I'm not about to let you escape from me again!" Razor snarled as he choked Reika with a steel grip.

Reika couldn't even scream due to Razor's strength. "I have plans for you, Miss Kitami. Tell me something...you miss Spawn already? Because I'm kinda hoping he'll come for you...after all, you are his little squeeze!" Razor sneered. Reika glared at him, despite having the life choked out of her. "Let's go somewhere with a better view, shall we?" Razor snickered evilly as he began carring Reika away. "You...mother-" Reika growled before she passed out. Razor was finally going to get through to Spawn, now that he had his only weakness in his hands!


	24. Hell Unleashed at Oscorp!

**Chapter 24: Hell Unleashed at Oscorp!**

* * *

Spawn sighed heavily as he stood over on the edge of a rooftop; it was all his fault. The destruction of Empire Plaza, the deaths of millions of innocent lives, and Reika Kitami leaving him. Everything that happened to Spawn was all his fault, and he knew it. "Who the hell am I even kidding? Reika was right...I'm a fucking coward and a fool!" Spawn mumbled sadly.

As Spawn stood there, he closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of Empire Plaza...or at least it's ruins. Nothing; not a single sound was heard. There was no longer any noisy neighborhoods, no crimes, no crying or laughing...absolutely nothing. Truth be told, absolute silence was something Spawn always desired. But this kind of silence was not what Spawn ever wanted; not like this. "All I wanted was to be left alone in peace and quiet...and now I've finally got it. So why does it feel so wrong?!" Spawn growled.

As Spawn stood there in solemn contemplation, he looked all around him. A shroud of darkness, devoid of any joy, had consumed the ruins of the once great city. The silence became unbearable to Spawn the longer he sat there, but that wasn't even the worst part. As Spawn shook his head and turned around to walk away, he could've sworn he saw something glistening in a pile of ash and debris. "What the hell is that?" Spawn muttered.

Spawn rushed towards the pile of debris and began tearing off chunks of rock and concrete. He gasped and cried out in horror as he caught sight of what appeared to be the corpse of Captain America. "AUGH! What the fuck?!" Spawn exclaimed. The body of Captain America just laid there, completely rotten and still with decay. His body armor was completely faded of all color and withered away like paper, and his magnificent shield was split in two. "No! This is just a vision; it's not real!" Spawn told himself.

But as he stepped back, he heard a crunching sound. He slowly turned around and looked down, crying out in horror as he saw them. The completely butchered and mutilated corpses of the Insurgents and the Enforcers of True Justice. "Oh my God! NOOOO!" Spawn shouted as he fell to his knees in despair. Each and every one of the corpses of the slain heroes and villains appeared to be looking directly at Spawn. Their cold, dead eyes staring accusingly at him...as if they were trying to blame him for their deaths.

Spawn groaned as he grabbed his face and shook his head violently. "No! No, no, no! Get out of my head; leave me alone!" Spawn growled. Suddenly, something grabbed his leg from behind. Spawn screamed as he thrashed around, nearly losing his balance. He eventually saw that it was Captain America's corpse that grabbed him. " _Why? Why didn't you save us? Why did you let us die like this?! Why do you hate us?! WHY?!_ " the rotten corpse wailed in a demonic voice. "Shut up! Leave me alone!" Spawn shouted.

Just then, something touched his shoulder. Spawn nearly jumped out of his skin as he wheeled around, finding the dead body of the other slain supers swarming him. " _Save us! Save us!_ " the dead body of Deadpool groaned eerily. " _Why did you kill us, Spawn? Why?!_ " Storm's corpse moaned. "You're not real! Stop talking to me like you're fucking real!" Spawn shouted furiously trying to wake up from this nightmare. " _All you've ever done was bring us pain and misery. Are you happy that we're dead now?_ " the corpse of Batman growled as he reached out to Spawn.

Spawn roared as he grabbed Batman and smashed him against a concrete wall, reducing the corpse to a pile of ash. "Get away from me!" Spawn snarled now feeling fear consume his mind and soul. " _Save us! Save us! Save us now before it's too late! Help us!_ " the corpses all cried out as they pounced on Spawn. Spawn screamed loudly as he tried to fight off the horde of zombie-like creatures, but he was eventually subdued and overcome by the swarm of demonic furies. "NOOOO!" Spawn shrieked.

All was completely dark and empty; an absolute void of nothingness...and then, Raizo woke up in a spotlight. He was completely naked, covered with terrible wounds and bruises. "What the fuck is going on here?! Let me go! Leave me alone!" Raizo screamed. There was no answer; just pitch black darkness with the exception of Raizo's little spotlight. "Why is this happening to me? Why?! Answer me, damn you! Why God? Why?!" Raizo wailed.

Suddenly, dark and ominous laughter filled the air. " _No...not God! Not even close!_ " a demonic voice sneered. Raizo gasped as he saw it; the bright green eyes approaching him and the sounds of rusty old chains dragging along the floor. "You?! It's you! You're-" Raizo exclaimed. Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed Raizo by the neck. Raizo gasped and choked for breath as a steel grip tightened around his throat, the glaring green eyes peering deep into his soul. "No! Let me go!" Raizo groaned.

The evil laughter was heard again before _he_ finally revealed his face. It was the dead, withered up corpse of Raizo himself! With the exception of his face, this hideous creature was all covered up with a Hellspawn suit. There were also demonic shackles wrapped around his arms, legs, and waist. Raizo's worst fear came back to haunt him once again. " _You're going nowhere, foolish child! I own you; body and soul! You see these chains? They're yours, and you must bear them for all of eternity. There is no escaping from me; there's no escaping from your past! You lived your life a cold blooded murderer, you died a cold blooded murderer, and you shall forever suffer in the afterlife as a cold blooded murderer! You and I are one...we are SPAWN!_ " the demonic creature cackled with demonic delight.

Suddenly, the Hellspawn consumed Raizo. As Raizo fell into a deeper and darker abyss, he saw the faces of all the people he killed in his entire life. The faces weren't just men, however. There were also countless women, children, and elderly alike. All their faces angrily shouting or demonically cackling at Raizo, mocking him and calling him names. Finally, Raizo reached the bottom of the pit. Raizo groaned in agony as he tried to stand back up, when he suddenly saw it. It was a light, a very faint and flickering light at the end of a dark and endless tunnel of despair. "Reika? Hold on...I'm coming for you!" Raizo said weakly.

But as he attempted to head towards the light, a black and slimy tentacle grabbed hold of his legs. " _No! You will not go into the light! You're mine now! Join us, child of sin! Join your brothers and sisters of darkness; there is no light! Only darkness and despair!_ " a demonic voice snarled. "NO! Let me go, you son of a bitch! Let me go!" Raizo shouted as he tried to break free. " _You cannot escape from me! I made you, and you are my child...join us! Join us! We want you, body and soul!_ " the demonic voice shrieked.

Raizo screamed as he tried to break free, but it was no use. He closed his eyes, ready to accept his fate and be dragged to Hell to suffer for all the evil he did in his life, when a warm and soft hand grabbed Raizo from above. "Huh? Who are you?!" Raizo exclaimed in shock. He suddenly found himself speechless as he found himself looking into the face of what appeared to be an angel. "I am here, Raizo. Let me help you. Trust me!" the angel said in a soft and cooing voice.

Raizo could not help but recognize the voice. She sounded very familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. As Raizo looked into the eyes of this angel, a sensation of pure joy consumed his body and soul. This joy and sensation of light was so powerful, it caused the demons trying to drag Raizo to Hell to screech in agony and slither back into the darkness. Raizo finally found himself hoisted out of the dark abyss, standing face to face with this angel.

Raizo didn't even need to say a word, because the warm smile and tears pouring down his eyes said it all. Reika Kitami had come for him. "I love you, Raizo!" Reika whispered as she kissed his lips softly. "I love you too, Reika Kitami. I always have, and I always will!" Raizo whispered back as he closed his eyes. As soon as that was over, Spawn woke up and tried to catch his breath. "GAH! No...Reika? What the hell am I doing sitting around on my ass for?! I have to find her!" Spawn said out loud as he lept off the roof.

Meanwhile; the Insurgents finally managed to escape from the military by seeking refuge in the ruins of downtown. As they rested inside of a huge ruined building, they began to wonder if Spawn and Reika were even on their side anymore. "You know something, guys? I've been doing some thinking!" Deadpool began. "Oh, great! Not another rant section!" Spiderman groaned. "No, I'm being serious this time. What if Spawn and Reika aren't who we think they are? I mean really think about it for a second! Spawn rarely shows up whenever we need him and Reika doesn't seem to be that helpful either! What if they're not really on our side?" Deadpool said carefully.

This really got everyone thinking, especially since they just noticed that Reika was not with their group again. "I think you've got a point, Wade. And you know what? I'm sick and damn tired of playing games with them!" Cyborg said at last as he stood up. "Maybe Reika went to look for him so she could talk sense into Spawn and get him to join us!" Raven suggested. "That's what you thought last time, Raven. And look at how fucking well that turned out to be for us!" Cyborg snapped. "Do you even hear yourselves? Spawn and Reika are not like the rest of us; they have both underwent a great deal of pain and suffering in their past lives!" Raven scolded. "Would you just stop it, already?! Quit making excuses for them! If they haven't shown up by now-" Nightwing snarled.

The Titans began arguing with each other, until Martian Manhunter finally shut them up. "ENOUGH! Raven is right; Spawn and Reika Kitami have their own problems they must deal with right now. And we also have our own problems at hand; we need to focus and get our priorities set straight!" Martian Manhunter lectured. "He's right; fighting amongst ourselves isn't going to solve anything. Right now, we need to come up with a plan to fight back against Superman and his regime." Captain America added. "Am I the only one who's forgotten about a killer shapeshifting psychopath here?!" Deadpool snapped. "Wade...you can rapidly heal yourself, remember? You're basically unkillable, so what the hell are you so worried about?!" Wolverine snarled.

Deadpool did a double take before he started laughing. "Oh yeah...I am invincible, aren't I? That and I have my own plushie dolls; see? Aren't I just adorable?" Deadpool said as he suddenly whipped out a cute little plushie of himself. "Facsinating! But seriously guys, I think we need to-" Spiderman began before he started crying out in pain. "Spiderman! What's wrong?!" Storm exclaimed. "My head! My fucking head; it feels like my brains are about to explode through my face!" Spiderman screamed as he keelhauled over. "Your Spider Senses have been acting awfully haywire lately. What's the problem?" Batman demanded.

Spiderman finally stopped crying out in pain as he was slowly helped up to his feet. "Ugh...oh man! I...I...I think we better keep moving; there's something big going on around here somewhere. Something evil!" Spiderman said at last. "Good idea! Keep moving and keep your eyes peeled, everyone." Batman said as he led the way out of the ruins.

As the Insurgents moved through the ruins of downtown, they all looked sad as they observed their surroundings. The once beautiful city they knew and loved was all gone now. "It's all gone; gone within the blink of an eye!" Storm said sadly. "Now I'm never going to see my face on the big screen...and that crappy X-Men movie doesn't count!" Deadpool complained. "Seriously, why the hell do we always get stuck with you?!" Wolverine growled referring to Deadpool. "Because I'm cute and cuddly!" Deadpool said with a cute expression on his face.

 ***Everyone else's faces: (-_-)***

An awkward silence filled the air, until Spiderman began crying out in pain again. "AHHHH! My head; what is wrong with me?! Why is my Spider Senses going this crazy?" Spiderman screamed. "Shut up! Are you trying to get us killed? What is wrong with you?!" The Arrow snarled. "I can't help it, ok?! It's my head...it's just pounding so hard-" Spiderman moaned. "Wait...look over there! What in the name of Mother Nature is that?!" Storm exclaimed as she pointed.

Everyone else looked over to where Storm was pointing and were quite horrified to see what stood before them. It was the ruins of a factory, more specifically a company that some of the supers present were all too familiar with. "It's Oscorp! But...but what the hell is all that stuff engulfing it?!" Spiderman exclaimed as he got a closer look.

The ruins of Oscorp seemed to be trapped inside of a web of a glistening and strangely metallic looking red substance. "I'm going to get a closer look!" Cat Woman announced. "Let me go with you, just in case!" Batman offered. "Hey, wait...are those...are those faces?!" the Arrow exclaimed as he pointed. Everyone cried out in shock as they saw that the Arrow wasn't kidding around; there appeared to be morbid looking faces morphed onto the red substance trapping the ruins of Oscorp. The faces looked hideous and distorted, like the kind of faces you would see in your worst nightmares.

Batman and a few other Insurgents slowly approached the entrance of Oscorp, which for some reason gave off an eerie red glow. The entrance seemed far too much like the opening gates to Hell itself, and as such made everyone shudder to even think what was inside. "If this is that evil you were talking about Spidey...then I think you're right. Maybe this is where Razor has decided to make himself at home!" Captain America announced as he peered inside of the entrance.

As everyone carefully stepped inside, the rancid smell of decay and death nearly made them vomit. "Oh! What is that horrible smell?!" Storm cried as she held her stomach. "Well it wasn't me! Maybe it was the Hulk!" Deadpool joked. "DON'T MAKE HULK ANGRY AGAIN!" Hulk growled. "Wait...what's that?!" Raven cried as she pointed. Raven and a few others approached a wall; they wished they hadn't gotten a closer look after realizing what laid before them.

Entire walls were coated in a sick bloody mess of corpses, but the bodies and faces of these corpses were what really horrified the Insurgents. It turns out that the Sons of Mayhem, the evil thugs who aligned themselves with Razor, were brutally butchered and had their own corpses decorated all over the ruins of Oscorp. But to make matters even worse, some of the unlucky victims were actually still alive!

One particular SOM thug groaned loudly in agony as a strange pulsating tendril sucked the life out of him, slowly and painfully. "Kill...me...now!" he croaked. Even Batman was at a loss to describe how he felt. True, he should be used to whatever evil Razor had in store for him and the Insurgents...but Razor's evil just kept on getting more shocking and terrifying each and every time they came into contact. "What has he done to you?!" Batman exclaimed. Another poor soul groaned as he pointed his finger upwards. He appeared to have been skinned alive. "Please...you've gotta stop him, man. Stop him before he comes for you next!" the dying soul moaned.

Finally, the Insurgents turned their fear into rage and fierce determination. No matter how horrifying things got, they could not allow this sick evil fuck to get away with this! "Don't you worry, sir. We're gonna find Razor and we're gonna make him pay for this; you can count on that!" Chris Redfield vowed as he loaded up a shotgun. "How many survivors are there?" Jill asked. "I don't know...they may not even be alive anymore!" the skinned man groaned. "You hear that? We have to move, right now!" Captain America cried as he armed his shield up.

Suddenly, a loud noise was heard from somewhere up above. "What was that?" Spiderman demanded. "He...he's beginning to spread out throughout the entire city. Please; you have no time to waste! Stop him before he engulfs the entire city...if not the world!" the skinned man cried out loudly before he breathed his last. Captain America looked to the others, and they just looked back. "All right! Here's the plan; we seperate into two teams. One team will rescue the survivors, and the other team will find the source of this...virus, and they're going to destroy it by any means neccessary!" Captain America instructed.

The Hulk cried out fiercely as he smashed his fist into a wall, causing part of the building to collapse and inadvertently create a way to reach the higher floors. "HULK WILL SMASH THIS PLACE TO PIECES!" Hulk shouted. "Not yet, big guy! We gotta save the others, first!" Morrigan cried as she grabbed his arm. Hulk glared at Morrigan, but her fierce and determined look made him calm down. "SORRY! HULK JUST MAD AT SCISSOR MAN FOR ALL THE BAD THINGS HE DID!" Hulk apologized. "Don't worry...we're all mad at him for this. Just wait until we get these people out of this hellhole before you smash it to the ground! Any other questions?" Captain America replied.

Everyone shook their heads; they knew what they had to do. "All right; Insurgents, assemble and move out!" Captain America announced. Captain America and his team moved up to the higher floors in search of any survivors, while the Hulk waited impatiently with is own team. Captain America's team consisted of: Himself, Batman, Nightwing, Cat Woman, Martian Manhunter, Wolverine, Storm, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, and Spiderman. Hulk's team consisted of: Himself, Morrigan Aensland, Chun-Li, Cammy White, Deadpool, Cyborg, and Raven.

Upstairs inside of a huge storage room, Reika Kitami woke up stuck against the wall. She growled in anger as she once again found herself trapped and acting as the damsel in distress; something she really hated. "Damn it! Not this crap again; I'm sick and damn tired of playing as the helpless victim here!" Reika snapped. "But you are the helpless victim, my dear. You always have been!" an evil voice sneered from the unseen darkness.

Reika gasped as she saw Razor approaching her in a slow and ominous manner; his creepy smile still planted on his face. "You! You did all of this! I swear to God, when I get out of this mess-" Reika threatened. "You really think that your lover is coming to rescue you, whore?" Razor snarled as he suddenly grabbed her face. Reika glared at him as she tried her best not to look at him. "Hey! Look at me...answer my question. Do you think that Spawn really loves you? You think he's coming to rescue you?" Razor seethed.

Reika wanted to say no, but deep down inside she knew that was the opposite. Reika knew that Spawn loved her deeply, and she knew that he would be willing to die for her. She knew this even after she told him to leave, which is why Reika began to feel guilty about hurting Spawn's feelings. "No. No I don't!" Reika lied. Razor got into her face, WAY too close for her own comfort. Razor smiled an evil black toothed grin and chuckled sinisterly. "Liar! I can see in your eyes that you want him...don't you? Well, rest assured he will come for you. He will try and rescue you...he will try and fight me once again...and he will FAIL miserabally! And I'm going to make you watch every single fucking second of his slow, painful, and agonizing death. And I will enjoy myself while doing it!" Razor hissed coldly.

Reika growled at him as her eyes began to turn white. "Spawn will fucking destroy you, you piece of shit! It is I who will enjoy watching you suffer!" Reika threatened. Razor backed away from her before bursting into demonic laughter. "Destroy me?! Girl...he practically invited me to his own game!" Razor said as he finished laughing.

Suddenly, Reika found herself screaming in pain as Razor stabbed his arm blade into her chest and violently pulling her off the wall. As Reika was thrown to the floor, Razor circled around her like a bloodthirsty shark about to strike his prey. "By bringing you, his only true weakness here, Spawn will have no choice but to kill me! So now, I'm finally ready to play this game the way it was meant to be...one Hellspawn against the other, in a brutal fight to the death!" Razor sneered.

Reika looked up to him with anger and confusion in her eyes. "If that's true, then why the fuck didn't you do it sooner? Why waste your time killing millions of others?!" Reika seethed through gritted teeth. "I don't need to have a reason to be evil, witch. I AM evil! I AM mayhem! I AM murder! I AM chaos! And I AM Hell on Earth...and YOU are going to watch me tear him apart slowly, piece by piece. And then, I will do the same to you and all your other little pathetic, wretched friends!" Razor snarled as he grabbed her neck. "Go ahead, asshole! Do your worst...but when Spawn comes, you're the one who will be screaming like a bitch!" Reika spat.

Razor growled with anger as he slammed Reika against the wall, pinning her with a steel grip on her neck. As he glared into the witch's eyes, he slowly pointed his arm blade at her face. "Call to your lover. Now!" Razor demanded in a far more evil and cold tone than ever before. "No!" Reika replied harshly. Razor grimaced as he pointed the blade to her chest before slowly digging into her flesh.

Reika screamed loudly in pain, loud enough for the Insurgents to hear her from downstairs. "What was that?!" Morrigan exclaimed. "He IS here; I knew it!" Raven said grimly. "Wait...if he's here...then that means-" Cyborg began. "It's a trap! We gotta warn the others!" Deadpool exclaimed. "We can't; they have to save the others!" Chun-Li insisted.

Hulk finally snapped as he pounded his fists into the ground. "HULK NO WANNA WAIT! HULK GONNA FIND SCISSOR MAN AND SMASH HIM NOW!" Hulk shouted as he jumped up into the next floor. "Hulk, no!" Morrigan exclaimed. "You know what? Screw this; if I'm gonna die, then I'll go out with a bang!" Deadpool said bravely as he whipped out his guns. "Yeah, I'm not sitting around on my ass waiting to see who dies next! It's time for action!" Cammy said as she leapt up to follow the Hulk. "Arg...I'm tired of being useless too! Wait for me!" Morrigan said as she flew after them. "Well, when in Rome...kick ass!" Cyborg snickered as he loaded up his weapons.

Back upstairs, Razor continued torturing Reika Kitami in the slowest and most painful ways possible. Razor showed no hesitation or remorse, though Reika was brave enough to endure his heinous torture. "Call to Spawn now!" Razor demanded. "I said no!" Reika shouted even as she was stabbed deeper and deeper. As Razor continued to dig his arm blade into Reika's chest, Reika lost a lot of blood and began to lose her consciousness. "You think I don't know what pain is, bitch? I know how much this hurts you...I'll continue to hurt you until you give me what I want. Now for the final fucking time...call Spawn!" Razor seethed menacingly.

Reika's eyes glazed a little bit, but she mustered up enough strength to defy Razor again. She spat blood in face, though the Hellspawn didn't even flinch. "Fuck you! You want to know what pain is...Spawn will gladly show you! And you're gonna be wishing he hadn't by the time he's through with you! So go ahead; kill me...it will be the last mistake you ever make!" Reika snarled.

Before Razor could finish off Reika, Hulk, Deadpool, Morrigan Aensland, Cyborg, Raven, Chun-Li, and Cammy burst into the room. "You won't be killing anyone anymore, Razor!" Raven shouted angrily as she fired a streak of dark energy at Razor. Razor cried out as he was forced away from Reika, but retaliated fiercely as he slammed her against the wall and morphed his arm into a spear. "NO! You're not going to lay your hands on her, you murderous bastard!" Cyborg cried.

He ran up to Razor and punched him savagely in the face, forcing him away. Razor snarled viciously as he jumped back up and turned both arms into katana blades and tried to slice Cyborg to bits and pieces, but Cyborg was able to dodge his attacks and retaliated with fierce punches and kicks. Deadpool joined in on the fray as he blasted away with his pistols. Even when Deadpool ran out of ammo, he resorted to using his katana blades. "You just didn't get the fucking picture, did you?! Now I'll have to be twice as merciless and show you just how cold and cruel I can really be!" Razor snarled. "Oh? And it wasn't cold and cruel enough of you to murder millions of innocent lives?! You really are a bad guy, you sick evil fuck!" Deadpool snapped as he punched Razor in the face with all his might.

Razor screamed with fury as was forced away on his back. The Insurgents unleashed their fury on Razor, while Reika attempted to heal herself of her wounds. "Come on, Spawn! We can only buy you enough time! Hurry up; I know you're coming!" Reika whispered as she used her magic to heal herself.

Razor snarled as he grabbed Deadpool by the neck and stabbed his katana arms into his chest before slamming him against the wall. But as he tried to take off running, Chun-Li kept him back by forcefully kicking at him with her powerful legs. "You coward! You give a punch and try to run away? Fight us like a man, you son of a bitch!" Chun-Li shouted as she kicked at him with all her might. Razor growled furiously as he turned his arm into an axe and tried to chop her head off, but Chun-Li dodged his attacks and roundhouse kicked him in the face; forcing him away against a table.

As he slid across the table and landed on his back, Cammy came up running and screaming as she jumped up and slammed her elbow into his chest. Razor cried out in pain as Cammy knocked the wind out of him and began punching him with all her might. "You're gonna pay for all the cruelty and evil you've done, you monster! You're gonna pay!" Cammy shouted as she punched his face with all her might. Razor shouted with anger as he grabbed her neck and tried to strangle her, but Cammy grabbed onto his arms and tried to force them away.

They both had a furious grapple fight for a minute, but Razor finally beat Cammy by kicking her away and forcing her against the wall before he took off. "Get back here! We're not done with you!" Chun-Li shouted. "HULK SMASH SCISSOR MAN!" Hulk screamed as he punched Razor with all his might. Razor cried out as he was blasted away and crashed through the wall, and soon found himself on the very top of a rickety platform in the melting pot room.

At the same time, Captain America and his group caught sight of him from a nearby control room. "Look! It's Razor; we gotta stop him before he escapes again!" Captain America exclaimed. "Wait, I have an idea! Let's bring a little light into this situation, shall we?" Nightwing said as he began pressing all the buttons on the controls.

Razor groaned as he stood back up, and then suddenly the loud hiss and roar of the red hot liquid metal from the melting pots startled him. "What the hell?!" Razor exclaimed. Elsewhere, Chun-Li and her group found a power control panel and began switching on the lights. The bright lights glared down onto Razor and made him cry out in pain as he fell on his back and covered his eyes. "AAAUUGGHH! Damn it; the lights! They burn!" Razor shrieked. "What's the matter, Razor? You can't handle the light?" Morrigan sneered as she and the Hulk suddenly jumped in front of him.

Razor gasped as they suddenly appeared; for the first time in his life, he felt afraid. "That's right, you heartless asshole! Feel the fear. It's not so fun when you're the victim, is it?" Morrigan taunted. Soon enough, the other Insurgents came up to join them. "It's over, Razor! You're outmatched this time...and you've just lost!" Captain America sneered.

Razor began panting with fury as he stood back up and clenched his fists. "No! I will not lose to a bunch of freaks! I never lose!" Razor snarled. "Look who's calling who the freak! You think you're so tough by killing innocent people; especially women and children! Only a weak and cowardly fool would do such a thing! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Chun-Li said fiercely. "Shut your fucking mouth up, you ugly bitch!" Razor snarled as he turned his arm into a deadly razor chain and slashed at her face.

Chun-Li cried out in pain as she was forced back, and Razor soon began assaulting the heroes. A fierce and deadly battle raged on, and surprisingly everyone was evenly matched. Captain America, Cammy, and Chun-Li punched and kicked at Razor; while Deadpool, Chris Redfield, and Jill Valentine provided cover fire with their pistols. Razor snarled with menacing fury as he kept changing his arms into swords and axes, but the heroes refused to stop fighting.

Eventually, Cat Woman used her whip to trip Razor, who lost his balance and nearly fell off the platform. Nightwing stopped him from falling by grabbing him and rapidly kicking him in the face before Batman violently uppercutted him away. Razor screamed as he flew into the air, but Chris fired his RPG and sent him flying away with a massive explosion. "So long, Razor!" Chris said as he stood back up.

Jill high fived him before they regrouped with the others. "Nice work, guys! Come on; let's get out of here and see if we can save the others!" Captain America said. But while they began walking away, they were unaware that Razor was hanging upside down on one of the platforms and waited for the perfect moment to strike. But while THAT happened, Spawn watched the whole thing happen from up above in the shadowy corners of a ceiling pillar. He had to wait for the perfect moment to attack Razor off guard, or else nobody would be walking home alive that night.

As everyone walked away, they talked amongst themselves. "That'll teach him to mess with us!" Wolverine said as they casually walked down the stairs. "Yeah! Who does Spawn think he is; telling us that we don't stand a chance against him? I think we handled him pretty well!" Deadpool boasted. "I'll say; I wish he could've seen the look on his face when we beat him!" Cammy joked. "Well...at least it's all over now!" Batman sighed.

Suddenly as they were walking on a platform above a flaming melting pot, Razor flung himself up from underneath and snarled viciously as he stood in front of them. "Guess again, you fucking assholes!" Razor shouted. "What the hell?! How are you still alive?!" Jill exclaimed in horror. "You can't kill what is unable to die...and you can't escape from the inescapable! If it's the last fucking thing I do, I will send you all to Hell!" Razor snarled as he turned his arms into deadly looking blades. "No! You're going to Hell, Razor! I'm not scared of you!" Morrigan cried defiantly. "You want to go again? We can do this all night!" Chris said as he stood next to Morrigan. "HULK SMASH SCISSOR MAN AGAIN!" Hulk taunted.

Razor shouted with rage as he charged forward and began hacking and slashing at the heroes. This time, with his rage fueled energy, Razor gained the upperhand against the heroes. He repeatedly slashed at Captain America until he finally turned his hand into a nasty looking hunting knife and stabbed into his gut. Captain America screamed in agony as he was forced on his knees, and Razor then grabbed his head and violently kneed him in the face before roundhouse kicking him away.

Razor then grabbed Chun-Li and began strangling her, but Cammy rushed forwards and wildly punched him away. Razor growled as he turned his arms into katana blades and repeatedly sliced at her before he finally kicked Cammy down and pounced on top of her. He stabbed both katanas into her chest and made Cammy scream in howling agony as she was stabbed, and Razor then tore the blades out and jumped away. "Fucking bleed!" Razor snarled as he spat at Cammy. "You bastard!" Chun-Li shouted as she began kicking him. Razor sneered as he grabbed her right leg and morped his arm into a machete.

He rammed the blade into her leg, making Chun-Li shriek in agony before he forced her away by yanking out the machete and slashing her face. "Who's the one afraid now, bitch?" Razor sneered as he spat at Chun-Li. "Leave them alone, you bastard!" Chris shouted as he tackled him and began pounding him with all his might. Razor snarled as he grabbed Chris by the neck and forced him away before he started choking him with a steel grip. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND, YOU MURDEROUS SON OF A BITCH!" Jill shrieked furiously as she pounced on Razor's back and stabbed him with her combat knife.

Razor gagged and choked as the knife slashed at his neck. Enraged, Razor grabbed hold of Jill and stabbed her multiple times in the gut with a machete. But Hulk intervened and yanked him off of Jill before beating him up with his fists. "HULK WILL BREAK YOU!" Hulk shouted as he repeatedly punched Razor in the face. "GAH! Get the fuck off of me, you oversized retarded brute!" Razor shouted as he was punched. Hulk finally smashed him down onto the platform with his fists before he pinned his right foot into his chest. "YOU HURT HULK'S FREINDS, THEN HULK WILL HURT YOU BACK!" Hulk shouted as he kicked and punched him with all his might.

Razor's fury finally kicked in again, allowing him to break free and subdue the Hulk in a gruesome manner. He stabbed a knife into Hulk's foot, making the green brute scream in pain as he began losing balance. As Razor broke free, he pounced on the Hulk and they both crashed into the control room, causing much more collateral damage to the place.

As the other super heroes rushed in to help the Hulk, Razor's true demonic fury gave him the strength to gain the upperhand against his enemies. "I came to this fucking place for one person only! But since you fucking idiots are so insistant on dying...I'll gladly destroy you all as well!" Razor roared as he punched the Hulk away. The Hulk was able to scramble back on his feet and stood side by side with his friends. "That's enough! Surrender now!" Chun-Li cried fiercely. "You're outnumbered, Razor! Surrender is your only option!" Captain America threatened. "You can't stop me! I'll kill until I fucking die!" Razor growled.

Suddenly, a chain wrapped around Razor's neck and dragged him violently away into the darkness. "Huh? What the hell was that?!" Deadpool exclaimed in shock. "He's finally come to help us! I knew that he would!" Raven announced. "Who? Spawn?!" Cyborg cried out. Raven nodded, when suddenly Reika Kitami was seen limping towards their direction. "Reika! Are you badly hurt?!" Morrigan exclaimed. "It's just a wound...we gotta get outta this place while we still can!" Reika groaned. "Not until we save the hostages!" Captain America snapped. "There are no hostages! It's a trap; he brought us all here to kill us...all so that he could fight against Spawn!" Reika retorted.

Suddenly, the entire building began rumbling. "Oh, no...you've gotta be kidding me!" Cyborg groaned. "This whole place is losing stability! We must leave at once!" Martian Manhunter announced. "What about Spawn?" Morrigan wondered. "Forget him! He can take care of himself...like he always has!" Reika snapped as she began walking off. "Reika, wait!" Raven exclaimed.

It was too late; Reika cried out as she fell through the floor and found herself inside of a boiler room. "OW! My back...ugh, this just isn't my day!" Reika groaned as she struggled to stand back up. "Reika? Are you all right?!" Captain America cried out through the hole on the floor. "Don't worry about me! Just get out of here; I'll try and catch up to you guys later!" Reika called back. "Ok...be careful!" Morrigan replied. Reika nodded her head before she took off through the darkened boiler room. If she was lucky, she would probably bump into Spawn again. At that point, she could hopefully apologize to him and make up for all she put him through...if he were still alive that is!


	25. Spawn vs Razor, Final Round!

**Chapter 25: Spawn vs. Razor, Final Round!**

* * *

Reika wandered around the darkened ruins of the boiler room that was underneath of Oscorp. The atmosphere was dark, eerie, and gave off an eerie reddish orange glow; it was as if Reika were descending into Hell itself. She shuddered as she felt the intense heat of flames surrounding the place get hotter and hotter. "What a perfect setting for this place!" Reika muttered sarcastically.

She eventually reached a large open area, surprised to see that she had somehow wound up underground. But even more surprising were the signs of battle, blood splatters and claw marks everywhere. "Looks like Razor isn't as strong as he thinks he is! I knew you could do it, Raizo." Reika said out loud. She spoke way too soon as she heard groans of agony and pain from the darkness. "Ugh...no..." the weary voice grumbled.

Reika gasped as she approached the source of the noise; it was Spawn. He looked absolutely pathetic; several ugly looking wounds covered his body. "Raizo! Oh my God...baby, are you ok? Talk to me!" Reika exclaimed in concern as she ran to Spawn. But as she approached him, Spawn looked up to her with pure evil and malice in his eyes. "You!" Spawn growled fiercely.

Reika slowed down with her approach, trying to understand his anger towards her. "Baby...it's ok; I'm here now. I'm sure you did your best!" Reika said softly as she touched his face. Spawn appeared to soften up...until he stuck a blade into Reika's chest, making her gasp out in shock and pain. Spawn laughed ominously as he slowly stood back up onto his feet, all while morphing back into his true form...Razor!

Razor laughed as he slammed Reika against the wall, ramming his arm blade deeper into her chest. "You're like a fucking moth to the flames, whore! Now I've got you right where I want you...and this time, Spawn isn't going to save your sorry little ass!" Razor growled as he began to choke her with his free hand.

Reika grunted and groaned as she tried to break free, but Razor was too powerful. "Still think that Spawn is going to save you, whore? He's fucking dead...and you're about to join him in Hell!" Razor sneered. "Fuck you!" Reika spat as she grew more defiant. She attempted to break free with a burst of dark magic, but it did nothing more than piss Razor off.

Even as she broke free and began scrambling away, Razor just caught her by the legs before forcing her on her back and began slashing wildly at her with a deadly pair of claws formed on each hand. Reika screamed and howled in agony as Razor savagely attacked her, unaware that her screams were heard from several hundred feet away in a dark chasm; a chasm where Spawn was trapped inside of a cave-in of debris.

Spawn woke up from being knocked unconscious from a sneak attack by Razor, Reika's screams of agony encouraging him to get off his ass and help her. "Reika! NO!" Spawn cried as jolted up to his feet. He dug and tore his way out through the debris, until he finally began rushing towards the direction where Reika was heard screaming.

But as he approached the scene, Razor was once again a ghost and nowhere to be seen. But he was even more horrified to see the state Reika was in. She was lying in a pool of her own blood, sobbing in agony as she tried to hang on for dear life. Spawn fell into a state of dismay and sorrow as he rushed towards Reika, scooping her up into his arms. "Reika! Oh, God...no, no, no! Please, God...no! Don't you die Reika Kitami, not now!" Spawn wept as he gently caressed her face.

Reika looked up to Spawn with tears flooding her eyes, blood soaking her nearly naked body. "Raizo...I'm so sorry. About everything...I love you so much, baby." Reika whimpered. "Shh! Don't talk, baby...I'm the one who should be sorry. I was such an asshole, treating you like that. Reika, please don't leave me!" Spawn whispered as he hugged her to his chest. "Raizo...you can't let Razor escape again. You have to destroy him! If he escapes again, he'll spread his demonic influence all around the world. Please...you have to-OH MY GOD!" Reika said before she caught sight of something.

It was too late; Spawn was speared through the chest by an ugly looking blade before he was violently yanked away by a chain. Spawn screamed in pain as he was violently yanked by Razor's chained blade and then grabbed by the neck by his free hand. Razor glared into Spawn's eyes with pure evil and hatred; he was going to finish Spawn off once and for all, even if Spawn didn't have the strength to fight back. "I have wasted countless hours trying to get to you, and I'm not about to waste another fucking moment. If you won't fight me, then I'll simply kill you...piece by fucking piece!" Razor roared as he punched Spawn in the face.

The force of the punch was so powerful, it sent Spawn flying away into a wall and crashed into another room. The room Spawn was forced into was an underground military bunker...or whatever was left of it, due to Razor's evil demonic presence contaminating it. Everywhere he looked, blood and gore littered the place and the rank smell of death permeated the air. As Spawn struggled to stand back up, Razor jumped into the scene and screamed with rage as he kicked Spawn into the ground with blistering fury.

Spawn screamed as he was brutalized by Razor. "You are no Hellspawn, you foolish softhearted sack of shit! You're not even a man; just a pathetic, scared little boy!" Razor taunted angrily as he punched Spawn in the face repeatedly. Each blow from Razor's punches grew stronger than the last, weakening Spawn even more. But Spawn wasn't about to give up just yet. In a last attempt to fight back, Spawn lashed out with his chains at Razor.

But Razor caught his chains and yanked Spawn forward before catching him by the throat and slamming him back to the ground. Razor roared with demonic fury as he unleashed a barrage of brutal punches on Spawn, ignoring his cries of pain and agony. Finally, Razor seemed satisfied as he turned his left arm into a vicious blade and stabbed down into Spawn's chest; mortally wounding him.

Spawn's screams were heard from a mile away, even up on the surface. The sounds of Spawn's screams worried the Insurgents deeply, even Batman. "Oh my God! No...Spawn?!" Batman whispered. "He's in danger! He's...he's...he's dying! But how?!" Raven exclaimed with bitterness. "Perhaps I was wrong about this phantom...perhaps he isn't strong enough to defeat this monster after all!" Martian Manhunter said sadly. "Does this mean we're all doomed?" Deadpool asked with a whine.

Back below, Razor towered over Spawn in triumph. He smiled and laughed with evil, demonic delight as he continued to taunt and berate his downed opponent. "You're done playing hero, Spawn. Had you simply just did what I told you to and fight me, your death would have been very quick and painless. But now that you've really pissed me the fuck off...I'm going to let you live just a little bit longer, so that you can watch every fucking minute of your precious lover's gruesome death!" Razor sneered evilly.

 ***Slayer: Hell Awaits plays!***

As Spawn heard Razor threaten Reika's life again, rage began to fuel up his Necroplasm powers. But this kind of rage was something new even to Spawn, something far more dangerous and evil. It felt unlike anything else Spawn had ever felt before; it was indescribably powerful and frightening. "Now...why don't you just fucking lay there and watch as I rape your lover with a new kind of pain! But don't you worry; your other little friends will have the honor of enduring this pain too." Razor went on.

Spawn began growling with fury as he felt his Necroplasm powers slowly rising up to a new level of power. "No!" Spawn growled. "Oh, yes! Reika and I are going to have a _hell_ of time getting to know each other! I can't wait to fit my blades into that tight little cunt of hers!" Razor cackled. "NOOOOO!" Spawn roared as his eyes suddenly turned bright red.

At the same time, Spawns chains violently lashed out at Razor and wrapped around his body, squeezing him with a grip strong enough to crush steel. As Spawn forced himself up and grabbed Razor by the throat, he let out a terrifying roar before he lost all control. " _No! It is me who's going to have a hell of a time tearing you to pieces, fool! Prepare to feel the true powers of Hell!_ " Spawn thundered in a demonic voice.

Spawn cried out with vengeance as he lifted Razor into the air with his chains, surging Necroplasm into the chains and burning Razor's body with searing heat. Razor screamed in howling agony as he was burned, but Spawn had only just begun. With an explosive force, Spawn slammed Razor back down to the ground and began smashing him around the place with his chains.

Back with Reika, she groaned as she slowly stood up and used all her strength to look for Spawn again. "Raizo, where are you? Raizo?!" Reika called out. The loud shriek of Razor suddenly caught her attention, along with the sounds of a demonic roar. Reika had seen Spawn get angry and violent, but this was something very new to her. "What in the name of God was that? Raizo...is that even you?!" Reika whispered with widened eyes.

Suddenly, Razor was smashed through the wall and landed right in front of Reika. Reika screamed from the sudden and violent appearance of Razor, but she was only getting the first taste of Spawn's true wrath. Razor groaned as he struggled to stand back up, but Spawn suddenly dashed into the scene and tackled Razor.

Everything happened so fast, that Reika wondered if she was seeing things. Spawn's Necroplasm powers suddenly enabled him to move faster than the speed of light, and his brutal attacks unleashed on Razor became far more powerful than ever before. With a snarling scream of vengeance, Spawn punched at Razor with his Necro-Punches. Razor's face was nearly beaten into hamburger, and the sickening sounds of his bones breaking filled the air.

For the first time, Razor became the victim as Spawn continued to viciously beat him into oblivion. But that being said, Razor was not about to give up. "You want to play dirty, do you?! Well fine by me...it's about fucking time, too!" Razor roared as he turned both his arms into blades. As he managed to break free of Spawn's grip, he wildly slashed at Spawn with savage speed and fury.

But do to Spawn's new levels of fury, even Razor's most powerful attacks didn't make the enraged phantom flinch. Spawn cried out angrily as he began throwing multiple blasts of Necroplasm at Razor, the explosive impacts damaging Razor even further. " _You will not escape my wrath, Razor! Not this time, and not ever again!_ " Spawn roared. "GAH! You'd like that, wouldn't you? You finally going to do it this time?! You gonna kill me?! COME ON!" Razor challenged through cries of pain.

Spawn snarled as he grabbed Razor by the throat again and lifted him up into the air. The sick sounds of crunching bones nearly made Reika puke, but what happened next would haunt her memories until the day she died. Spawn's eyes glowed bright red with hellish fury as he lifted up his free hand above Razor's face.

His hand began surging with Necroplasm, all while Razor laughed demonically at him. Finally; the moment had come. Razor knew that he was eventually going to die in the hands of Spawn...which is exactly what he wanted all along. He wanted to piss off Spawn to the point that he would lose control and kill him in a manner only a Hellspawn could. "Yes...yes...YES! Do it; do it now! Kill me, you motherfucker! Kill me! KILL ME! KILL ME NOW!" Razor screamed maniacally.

Spawn roared as he finally rammed his fist into Razor's throat, spilling blood everywhere and even on himself. Razor laughed and choked as Spawn began tearing Razor apart with his bare hands. As Spawn unleashed his true wrath on the evil Hellspawn, a very frightened Reika Kitami watched in horror as she saw her loving and compassionate friend become the very monster he swore he would never become.

But while she and the others were unaware of it, the Insurgents had finally found them in an attempt to help defeat Razor. But once they arrived, they all witnessed in absolute silence and horror of Spawn's true evil nature. " _By Trigon's forces! What destructive power! Just what is this monster?!_ " Raven thought with her mouth agape in horror. " _Razor, what have you done to him?!_ " Batman thought bitterly.

Spawn finally appeared to stop as he slammed Razor to the ground. Razor's body had suffered extremely gruesome injuries from Spawn's state of frenzied anger. There was a huge hole in his throat that was still spitting and gurgling out blood, his face completely unrecognizable due to the amount of blood, and several hideous gashes and wounds completely covered his chest.

But despite these ugly wounds, Razor was still able to taunt and laugh at Spawn in a final effort to make the enraged phantom finish him off. "Is that all you've got? Come on, man...do it. It's the only way you can save your precious friends! It's the only way you can ever protect that whore of a witch. You know what needs to be done...now do it!" Razor laughed inbetween violent coughs and gags.

Spawn snarled viciously as his eyes turned bright green with Necroplasm. "No!" Spawn snarled. "Do it! Do it now, or I'll just keep coming back! Do it!" Razor spat. Spawn appeared to hesitate, though both his hands were still freshly surging with Necroplasm. "DO IT!" Razor shrieked as loud as he possibly could. Spawn finally gave in and unleashed his most powerful attack; Necroplasm Rage.

Spawn screamed with anger as he threw a ball of Necroplasm at Razor. However, instead of exploding as it hit Razor, the Necroplasm split up into several parts and began savagely attacking Razor and slowly eating away at his body. But the most frightening thing of all, was that the Necroplasm was actually spirits of pure anger and vengeance! The spirits slowly and angrily tore Razor apart inside and out, causing the evil Hellspawn to laugh and scream as he was destroyed.

But finally, after about 2 whole minutes of insanity, Razor's laughter was completely gone and replaced with screams of total fear and agony. While his body was more graphically mutilated and eaten away by the Necroplasmic spirits of vengeance, Razor's memories were filled with nothing but the faces of anger and retaliation. They were the faces of all his victims, their thoughts of pure anger and rage slowly tearing Razor apart.

Razor was finally destroyed and devoid of any existence as the Necroplasm spirits completely engulfed him and set his entire body on fire before exploding into a bloody mess. Razor was finally gone and his reign of terror was finally over; Spawn had permanently destroyed Razor and proved himself as the supreme breed of Hellspawn!

 ***Song ends!***

Spawn stood there in the center of the scene, still panting heavily with anger and growling with demonic fury. Despite having finally defeated Razor, Spawn still felt all his true anger and wrath consuming him. He slowly turned around to face the others, who looked at him with absolute horror on their faces. " _Are you satisfied now, fools? Are you happy that he's dead?_ " Spawn snarled. "Spawn-" Raven finally said.

Spawn suddenly charged towards the Insurgents, roaring like a rabid lion out of hell. " _ARE YOU SATISFIED NOW?! IS THIS NOT WHAT YOU WANTED?!_ " Spawn roared furiously. Reika Kitami finally had enough and approached Spawn, despite the cries of objections from the others. "Reika, what are you doing?!" Batman exclaimed. "Get away from him, he's too dangerous!" Raven cried. "AH! I can't watch!" Deadpool said as he covered his eyes.

Reika grabbed Spawn by the arm, who violently pulled away and glared at her, growling with pure animalistic rage. " _You!_ " Spawn snarled. "That's enough! You've beaten him, so now the fighting is over! Do you hear me, Raizo?! It's over! No more fighting!" Reika sternly said. Spawn glared at her intensely, tightly clenching his fists. But Reika showed no fear or hesitation, and she continued to speak. "Raizo...I know that you're still in there. You may think that Spawn has control, but you're wrong! It's you who has beaten that monster. This...this Spawn, is nothing more than a vessel and a shell; you are still human! You still have the choice of whether or not this ends." Reika said bravely.

Spawn growled as he lifted up his fists above Reika to strike, causing the Insurgents to cautiously prepare for another battle. "NO!" Batman shouted. "Don't you do it, Spawn!" Raven warned. "Stop it; stop it, all of you! Raizo...are you listening to me?! The battle is over; you've won...it's time to stop now. Look at me! It's all over, now. Do you hear me?! It's over!" Reika cried as she grabbed hold of Spawn's face.

Spawn continued to glare at Reika, though Reika didn't show any fear. As he looked into her eyes, Spawn's rage finally seemed to simmer down and he felt a huge wave of calmness and serenity overwhelm him. His fists stopped clenching and relaxed, and his glare faded away. "Reika? Baby, is that you?" Spawn whispered at last. Reika smiled softly as a tear formed from her eyes. "Yes, honey...it's me. It's ok, Raizo. It's over; we can all go home now!" Reika whispered.

Spawn's eyes watered up as he backed away from Reika, upsetting her. "Baby!" Reika exclaimed. "Home? Home?! Reika Kitami...where on Earth can I go? Where can I go where I am not a threat?! You wanted to know why I wanted to leave?! You just saw it! Where in God's name can I go where I'm not a threat to you or anyone else?!" Spawn cried bitterly.

Suddenly, Spawn fell to his knees and began weeping. As Reika approached him, the Insurgents felt compassion for Spawn. "Spawn?" Batman muttered in disbelief. "I've been having visions about this, Reika! I've had visions of this very thing! I would lose all control and I would take it out on everyone...including you! That's why I wanted to leave this place. Not because I didn't want to fight Razor and not because I didn't want to join this team...but because I don't want to hurt you! I could never forgive myself if I ever hurt you!" Spawn sobbed.

Reika began to cry as she embraced Spawn and comforted him. "Honey...I know this may be impossible for you to believe, but I know how it is you feel. I know what it feels like to be afraid to use your powers, and I know what it feels like to call yourself a monster. But I'm here, and I'm telling you right now...you are not a monster! If you were, you would have killed me by now. You would have killed everyone else! But you didn't, did you?" Reika whispered passionately.

Finally, Batman approached Spawn, who seemed a bit afraid of what he would say or do next. "I understand now. I understand why you do what you do; because nobody else can! You're able to do the one thing that even I can't do, the very thing that I promised I would never do. Reika is right; you're not a monster because you kill people! If anything, it shows me that you're still human for showing that you have emotions even after all this killing." Batman said gravely.

Raven nodded her head as she approached Spawn, with a warm smile on her face. "Yes. That is why you are special, Spawn. That is what separates you from the others; you show, feel, and express the one thing that no other force of darkness ever can!" Raven added. "What is that?" Spawn sniffled. Raven's smile broadened. "Is not obvious? It is love! You show love for Reika Kitami and out of love, you are willing to protect her by any means necessary. Out of love, you are willing to kill to protect your friends. It is love that makes you so strong!" Raven explained.

The others seemed to agree as they each approached Spawn. Spawn sighed as he finally stood back up on his feet, with Reika still wrapping her arms around him. "Yes. You're right...I only do what I do now only because I love her. All my life, I've been filled with cold, bitter hatred. But when I found Reika Kitami...all I remember feeling from that point is love." Spawn admitted. "Then that's why you and I have to stay together, baby. You and I are complete when we are together!" Reika said as she touched Spawn's face.

Spawn seemed to finally relax as he closed his eyes, purring as Reika caressed his face. "I love you, Raizo. No matter what happens, I will always love you. I want you to remember that!" Reika whispered. "My love for you will never die, Reika Kitami." Spawn whispered back as he hugged Reika. Deadpool's eyes sparkled in a humorous manner as hearts flittered all around his head. "Aww...who says fluff is a bad thing?" Deadpool cooed. "Oh, brother!" Wolverine grumbled as he rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, a low rumbling noise was heard from up above on the surface. "What the hell is that?!" Spawn exclaimed. "It must be the military." Storm suggested. "Wait...that's not the sound of tanks!" Martian Manhunter said as he held a finger to his temple. "Then what is it?" Nightwing demanded. Another rumble was heard before the sound of an explosion startled the Insurgents. "Quickly; to the surface!" Martian Manhunter instructed as he flew away.

The others followed him up through a tunnel, until they finally reached the surface. When they finally approached a safe viewpoint from a cliff, the Insurgents were shocked to see what had to be an entire army of construction workers and engineers. "Hurry up with those steel girders! And get that concrete ready; Superman want all of this done by this time tomorrow!" a construction worker bellowed. "What the hell is going on now? What is this?!" Spawn demanded. "Is he...rebuilding this city?" Reika wondered. Martian Manhunter growled as he clenched his fists. "So it has begun; my vision was correct after all!" Martian Manhunter said gravely.

Deadpool approached him with an angry look on his face. "I think I speak for everyone when I say...what the hell do you mean by vision?! How come none of us have heard of this vision until now?!" Deadpool cried angrily. "Wade, just shut up already!" Wolverine growled as he pulled him away. Martian Manhunter sighed as he shook his head. "I've had this vision for quite some time, actually. My vision was that Superman would build an entire city out of the ashes from a previous battle. There, he would establish himself as a god and he would rule this city...and eventually the entire world with an iron fist. If my vision is correct, Superman will attempt to persuade all other supers to join him...or he will destroy them one by one. It has begun; a new age of darkness has fallen upon us!" Martian Manhunter explained grimly.

Spawn and the Insurgents fell silent for several minutes. Even with Razor dead, they still had to deal with the fact that Superman and a whole mess of other super heroes and super villains were now trying to progress with their own personal agenda, ultimately leading to taking over the world. "So what do we do now?" Reika asked.

Suddenly, Spiderman's Spider Senses alerted him of nearby danger...or so he thought at first. "Hey! I think we're being watched. Let's get outta here!" Spiderman said cautiously. "Good idea, and let's try not to give ourselves away this time!" Batman said as he glanced at Deadpool. "What? I can be stealthy, too! I got the skills of a ninja!" Deadpool said as he did a ridiculous ninja pose. "And the mouth of a motorcycle!" Cammy grumbled.

As the Insurgents wandered away through the ruins of Empire Plaza, they wondered if they were ever going to find a safe place to call home again. But as they approached the Empire Bridge, they were all given quite a surprise. "Well...at least we still have each other, right?" Reika said hopefully. Spawn would have responded, when he suddenly noticed Wolverine acting strange. "Hey! What's wrong with you?!" Spawn demanded. "I can't move!" Wolverine grunted. Suddenly, Cyborg cried out as he found himself incapable of moving. "GAH! What the hell is going on here? I can't move!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Suddenly, the massive amounts of wrecked cars and debris was lifted and shoved aside by a powerful magnetic force. To the surprise of the Insurgents, Magneto was seen approaching them with a grim look on his face. "Dark times are approaching us!" he announced in a grim tone. "Oh, well hi to you too! Say...have you been working out?" Deadpool announced sarcastically. "What do you want from us this time, Erik?!" Wolverine growled. "Patience, Logan. I am not here to fight with you...I'm here to help you!" Magneto responded calmly.

As Magneto released his magnetic grip from Wolverine and Cyborg, Spawn glared up at Magneto. "Who are you? What the hell do you want from us?!" Spawn demanded. "Calm yourself, now. I told you, that I want to help you. I'm afraid that you are unaware of what evil lies ahead. I alone cannot combat this new threat; at least hear me out!" Magneto stated. "Ok...start talking! What is it that we've got to deal with?" Spawn demanded cautiously. "All my life I have dedicated myself to protecting mutantkind from the wickedness and arrogance of man. Unfortunately, this new particular threat poses an even greater amount of danger towards the entire planet as a whole. So I cannot defend the race of mutants if there is no planet for them to call home." Magneto began.

Storm was beginning to lose her patience, as she began creating thunder clouds. "Get to the point, Magneto! What is it? Are the Sentinels being rebuilt? What is so important that you must approach us like this?!" Storm demanded angrily. "The Sentinels?! Ha...what horrifying things I have seen with my own eyes make the Sentinels look like mere childs play, my dear. Tell me...are any of you familiar with the man named Albert Wesker?" Magneto replied.

Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine approached Magneto. "Tell us everything you know. What the hell is Wesker up to, this time?" Chris demanded. Magneto's smirk turned into a bitter frown, an obvious sign that whatever he learned was nothing pleasant. "Let us talk somewhere a bit more private and comfortable, shall we? Come; let us return to my base of operations!" Magneto said.

Magneto dialed something on his wrist before he spoke on a radio transmitter. "This is Magneto speaking. Send in the hover craft!" Magneto announced. "Coming your way, over!" a gruff voice replied. In less than a minute, an enormous VTOL aircraft arrived and landed in front of the Insurgents. "Say...isn't that one of the S.H.E.I.L.D. hovercrafts?" Spiderman pointed out. "I'm afraid S.H.I.E.L.D no longer exists, my boy. All that is left are survivors and Insurgents!" Magneto replied as he approached the hovercraft.

As the doors opened, some of the Insurgents were a bit surprised to see who was already onboard. Frank Castle, or the Punisher as he was more commonly known as, was piloting the aircraft. But with him were a small group of fighters thought to have been lost or dead. Tron Bonne, Zero, Zatanna the Magician, Ryu, and even Felicia the Cat Lady were all alive and well. "Hiya, Morrigan! Nice to see you again!" Felicia hollered as she waved to her friend. "Oh, hi kitty!" Morrigan said with a joyful tone. "Ryu?! Is that you?" Chun-Li exclaimed. "Chun-Li! It is good to see you again; you're looking well!" Ryu said with a pleasant tone.

Magneto urged the others to climb onboard in fear of being caught by Superman's new police force, and soon they were off. "So, uh...where are we going exactly?" Deadpool wondered as he sat in between the Hulk and Wolverine. "We are heading towards our safe haven; Themyscira, the Kingdom of the Amazons!" Magneto replied. "That's where Wonder Woman lives!" Batman said with surprise. "Wait, I thought that she was still working for Superman!" Nightwing said in confusion. "I'm afraid it's a bit complicated, my boy. We shall tell you more when we get there!" Magneto insisted.

As they rode through the skies, Spawn held Reika Kitami in his arms. For the first time in a while, he was able to actually sleep without having any nightmares. Reika smiled warmly as she snuggled with Spawn, catching the eyes of Morrigan Aensland. Ordinarily, the succubus would have been very jealous and envious. But after seeing what Spawn and Reika went through, she realized that their love was unbreakable. And for that, she grew to respect them more. "You two are so lucky to have each other. I shouldn't be so jealous of you two, but maybe that's the problem...oh well. We've got more important things to worry about right now!" Morrigan whispered before she fell asleep on Felicia's shoulder.

In less than 3 hours, the Insurgents arrived at Themyscira and were greeted by Wonder Woman. As everyone stepped out of the VTOL, they were a bit stunned by the sheer beauty and majesty of Wonder Woman's kingdom. The sun was bright and sunny, which was a nice change from the dark doom and gloom of Empire Plaza. The trees and flowers were in full bloom, the birds were singing, and everything was just downright cheery and beautiful. "Welcome to Themyscira, my friends. I trust that you will enjoy your stay! Come with me; we have much to discuss!" Wonder Woman announced.

As they were led through a great temple hall, the Insurgents wondered just exactly why they were brought here. But at the same time, they all seemed to be enjoying the beautiful sites of the kingdom. "It's beautiful, isn't it Raizo?" Reika whispered. "It's beauty is not enough to match yours, Reika." Spawn replied with a purr. Reika blushed at his comment. "Oh, you!" she gushed.

Finally, the Insurgents arrived at Wonder Woman's main throne room. Everyone, especially Captain America, was shocked to find Iron Man standing there waiting for them. "You! What are you doing here, you traitor?!" Captain America shouted angrily. "Captain...I know that this is hard for you to understand, but you have to trust me on this." Iron Man said carefully. "He speaks the truth, comrade!" a familiar voice announced. Suddenly, Thor flew into the room and stood by Iron Man's side. "You? Where in God's name have you been?!" Captain America exclaimed.

Thor sighed as he shook his head. "You might want to sit down; we've got quite a lot to talk about!" Thor said. "That's what everyone keeps saying! Man, I'm starving...you got any food around here?!" Deadpool complained. "Deadpool, shut up!" several Insurgents snapped. "Actually, I think a bit of food would do us all some good. Ladies, make our guests a meal. Come, sit down!" Wonder Woman announced as she led everyone to a large table.

To keep a longer story short, everyone was served a hearty meal while Thor and Iron Man explained their reasons for being here. "Ok, whatever history we have between us...it's over, all right? I've seen some things, Captain...things that you would not believe!" Iron Man said seriously. "What did you see? Was it enough for you to come crawling back to us?!" Captain America snapped. Iron Man sighed heavily as he shook his head. "I'm sorry for offending you, Steve...but this is serious. Superman isn't the bad guy, ok?" Iron Man said loud enough for everyone to hear him.

This made everyone stop what they were doing and turned their eyes to Iron Man. "What? What are you saying?!" Batman demanded. "Superman is just another victim. I didn't believe it when I saw it either, but it's true. Superman is just another puppet!" Iron Man stated. "If that is true...then who is the puppet master?" Martian Manhunter wondered. "I think I already know the answer to that. But there is one thing I wanna know!" Chris Redfield said. "Aye...I think it's a question we all want answered. Why is Albert Wesker controlling Superman and these other supers?" Thor announced.

Iron Man took out something from his pocket and placed it on the table. It was a USB drive containing top secret information from Wesker's newly rebuilt Umbrella Company. "Everything we've ever wanted to know is in that hard drive, Cap. But I'm warning you; you may not like what you're gonna see!" Iron Man warned. Captain America sighed as he nodded his head, though Chris Redfield didn't seem too happy either. "All right. So let's get started, shall we?" Chris said at last. "No. You all will need your rest; you've been through quite enough as it is!" Wonder Woman insisted.

Chris Redfield stood up from his chair to object, but Jill Valentine stopped him. "Believe me, I want to put an end to this madness like the rest of you do...but we cannot succeed if we are not properly prepared. Rest for a couple of days and then we shall discuss our first course of action." Wonder Woman announced. Everyone else nodded their heads before they were led away to their rooms and finally got some well deserved rest.

Meanwhile in the Watchtower; Superman was talking with Albert Wesker in a private room. "Everything is going according to your plan, Wesker. Once we rebuild this city and offer everyone protection, they will do everything and anything you ask them to do." Superman said. "Excellent! Now I brought you here for a very important reason, Superman. I would not dare tell anyone else this, because I do not trust them. I trust you, though." Wesker said in a solemn tone.

Superman nodded before he was ordered to take a seat. Wesker took a deep breath before he pulled out some files. "You know what Necroplasm is, Superman? It is often referred to as blood of the dead, and it is especially considered sacred among ancient cult cultures. Egyptian burials often have certain rituals involving the removal of blood from certain organs, where it would be kept hidden for over 1000 years. Legends say that those who should find that blood, shall be given powers beyond human imagination." Wesker began.

Superman nodded his head in interest, but was confused as to where this was going. "That sounds very interesting, sir. But-" Superman began. "I am in the process of creating the world's very first true Artificial Hellspawn, Superman. It will be the most powerful living creature in the entire world, but in order for it to succeed...I need Necroplasm. And there is only one source of Necroplasm available on this planet...Spawn!" Wesker explained.

Superman grew grim as he nodded his head. "You wish for me to set a bounty for him? Or better yet, find him and destroy him?" Superman suggested. "Of course not, you fool! I need him alive, so that I may transfuse his Necroplasm into my ultimate weapon. Spawn is my only hope of ever bringing this weapon to life, and he'll be no use to me dead!" Wesker shouted angrily. "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't aware-" Superman apologized. "No, forgive me. It's just that...this particular experiment that I have been working on is extremely delicate. One fuck up and all that I've worked for will have been for nothing! I need you to find Spawn and bring him to me alive and in one piece; Project Necrid depends on your full cooperation and success. Can you do this for me, Superman?" Wesker said in a serious tone.

Superman stood up from his seat and nodded his head. "I will do as you ask, or die trying...sir!" Superman replied. "Very good! Now, be a sport and help out with the construction of my...er, I mean OUR new city. I think the humans need a boost of morale!" Wesker said. "Yes, that's a good idea. I'll go right away!" Superman said as he began leaving.

But just as he was about to leave, something made him stop. There was something he wanted to ask Wesker all this time, but he never got the chance to. "Hey, Wesker? I was wondering about something." Superman began seriously. Wesker sighed impatiently as he stood up from his seat. "Yes?" he demanded trying not to lose his cool. "Do you really think we're doing the right thing, here? Would...would Louis and my son really approve of all that I've done? Would they approve of what I'm doing now?" Superman asked more seriously than ever before.

Albert Wesker took a deep breath before he approached Superman. He slowly removed his dark sunglasses, revealing his eyes...his evil, red, and hypnotizing eyes. "They couldn't be anymore proud of you for what you're doing. You are doing great things to help keep mankind in it's place. Yes, you may have to get your hands dirty and get tough...but it's the right thing to do. There must be absolute control and order if mankind is to be saved. You, my friend, are just the kind of guy I need to help keep things under control. Mankind has lost its way...and I am the only one who can help it stay on track. I want you to remember that!" Wesker said in a lying and deceitful tone.

Superman nodded his head before he walked away and did as he was instructed. But as Wesker was left alone, he looked outside of a window and looked down on Earth. "Finally...I will take control of this pathetic world and rule it as the very god that mankind has turned their backs on for generations. There will be control, there will be order, and there will be justice. As of this very moment, I am God!" Albert Wesker vowed with an evil tone.

Meanwhile; Raizo woke up screaming after having another nightmare. "NO!" Raizo shouted. "Raizo? Raizo, baby...it's ok. It's ok, shh...don't be afraid, honey. I'm right here!" Reika whispered as she comforted him and kissed him. "Oh, Reika...I'm sorry for waking you up. It's just that-" Raizo began. Reika didn't let him finish, and instead kissed him on the lips while making his hands caress her breasts. "Honey, you heard Wonder Woman...you need to relax. We've been through so much lately!" Reika teased with a flirtatious giggle.

Raizo sighed as he shook his head. "Reika...that's not really the reason why I'm upset." Raizo admitted. "Then what is it? You're still not upset about what happened back there, are you?" Reika asked carefully referring to the brutal death of Razor. Raizo fell grim and silent for a long time, making Reika wonder if she insulted him. "Honey?" Reika asked at last. Raizo looked deep into her eyes before he kissed her lips. "You know what? You're right; fuck it! I'm tired of being afraid and I'm tired of running away. Wherever it is you wanna go, I'll go with you. Wherever it is you wanna stay, I'll stay with you. Whatever fight you wanna fight, I'll fight it with you. I promise you from this very moment, I will never leave you again. And that's a promise!" Raizo vowed.

Reika smiled warmly as she embraced him and kissed him. "I love you, Raizo. You're a real angel!" Reika whispered. Raizo smiled as she said that. "No, I'm not...you're MY angel!" Raizo replied as he kissed her lips. Reika giggled as she kept kissing Raizo on the lips, until finally Raizo grew tired and fell fast asleep by her side. "Good night, baby. Sweet dreams!" Reika whispered as she held him in her arms.

* * *

 ***Well, that's it for this one folks! I'm sorry if I kept some of you guys waiting for this, but I promise you that I haven't given up on this story. In fact, I'll probably be working on the final sequel to this series. But until then, later folks!***


End file.
